


Accept my heart before I go?

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Confusion, Feelings, Fluff, I dunno it's Kiyoshi x Hanamiya love if that didn't convince you I dunno what will, Love, M/M, Sadness, Smut, Yaoi, going away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 106,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya's never trusted anyone until Kiyoshi forced his way into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Hanamiya

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to the first chapter of this fic! me and my friend regularly talk about Hanamiya on twitter and came up with this idea together because we love the Kiyohana ship we're gonna die with this ship T_T
> 
> (btw my twitter is @jojolionjo in case anyone wants to talk to me!)

It was that time of the day again when Hanamiya made his way home, he use to hate this journey because it was always the same, the same view, the same people he saw sitting in the same seats but after years of making it he had grown to live with it and somewhat enjoy it, he had his ipod on shuffle as he stared out the window, watching the sunset in the horizon through the dirty train window, if he looked passed the greasy fingerprints and bit of dried food the sun actually looked quite nice, he could honestly say after a long day of bullying and hurting people this was the best part, there were no screaming school girls or yelling school boys, no crying babies and no music spilling from some youngers headphones, just business men as the read their paper in silence with only the gentle sound of the train tracks creaking under him.

It would take him at least another 45 minutes to get home and the sun was setting faster than he thought, as much as he was a fan of the night the walk from the train station to his house was dangerous, it was like all the troublemakers and drug dealers from every inch of the city came to do business in his area. It had always been like this, once when he was 15 a gang of yakuza members asked him if he wanted to join their group and when he declined they set to beat him up, luckily basketball practice had taught him to dodge better than he thought and he was able to escaped unharmed… well his body was unharmed but his mentally wasn’t, he didn’t leave his room for weeks.

The automated voice on the train announced a stop that wasn’t Hanamiya’s and a flood of business men and other working people heading to go home flooded the train much to Hanamiya’s annoyance, people started moving down the train the carriage and pushing against his legs despite the fact that he was sitting down, he wasn’t a fan of people touching him, especially strangers, hands and legs touched his no matter how much he moved his position so in the end he accepted it was happening, he could always take an extra-long shower when he got home.

He heard people say “excuse me” and “oh sorry” as they accidentally rubbed against each other trying to find a comfortable standing space, it almost offended him that no one wanted to sit in the one available seat next to him but at the same time he was grateful, he didn’t feel like being squished next to someone when he was fine as he was, just as he was celebrating he saw a figure push through the crowd chanting “sorry I’m sorry excuse me sorry” it wouldn’t of caught his eye if he didn’t recognise that voice, a voice he had heard many voice any times before, a voice he had come to recognise as he remembered it screaming in pain on the court, a voice that practically haunted him, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Every part of him hated this guy, he hated the way he was always so optimistic about life, the way that even though Hanamiya had basically crippled him he still saw him as a friendly rival, he wanted to see him beg for his life under his foot, Hanamiya had lost count of the enough of time he had come his boxers rehearing the crunch Kiyoshi’s knee made when he broke it in their match, it made his mouth water just thinking about it.

He watched as the boy push his way through an apologetic smile on his face and then lock eyes with Hanamiya’s piercing ones, a grin worked its way onto Kiyoshi’s face as he noticed him sitting down and then grinned wider when he noticed the free seat next to him, Hanamiya was tempted to put his bag on the seat but in japan that was seen as a disrespectful so he turned his body to the side, he felt Kiyoshi plonk himself next to him and sigh, the leather from his school bag creaking as he slide it off and drop it on the floor so he restarted his music, hearing the heavy bass of the guitar solo from the previous song he was listening to, he didn’t want to talk to Kiyoshi, if they were alone on this carriage he’d probably be tempted to break his other fucking knee and watch him try and crawl off the train crying.

“Hi Hanamiya!” Kiyoshi greeted him only to be ignored; Hanamiya’s music wasn’t so loud he couldn’t hear the greeting but he still didn’t answer.

“Hello?” Kiyoshi tried again as he watched Hanamiya nod in time with his music.  
Kiyoshi leaned over against Hanamiya and waved his hand in his face, laughing when his large hand got batted away.

“Get your fucking hand out my face” Hanamiya snarled as he paused his music. “Can’t you take the hint?”

Kiyoshi slumped in his seat and breathed out a hearty laugh, he was happy that he finally got the boys attention even if his reply was rude, he watched Hanamiya pull out his headphones and tie them around his ipod before placing the device in his school bag.

“I’m trying to ignore you”  
Kiyoshi raised one eyebrow as he stared at the raven haired boy before he laughed again. “You can’t ignore me, after the history we have together you can’t just pretend I don’t exist”

Hanamiya scoffed and threw his leg over his knee; lowly apologising when his foot hit the person next to him.  
“You think I can’t? Fucking watch me”

Kiyoshi sighed, he took in Hanamiya’s slender figure as the boy sat with a frown on his face; he was really petite for a basketball player, compare to his team mates he was slender with a hint of muscle; so much that even Kiyoshi could see that, his hair was full jet black to the point where it looked slight dark blue in the setting sun light and it was shoulder length, something Kiyoshi had never took in before either, the more he looked at Hanamiya the more he noticed the little things about him that he didn’t get a chance to see when they were battling it out on the court, like how deathly grey Hanamiya’s skin tone was, it almost made him look ill and the length of his nose, he didn’t really have a comment for that, it was a fine shape.

“Are you going to stare at me for the entire train ride? It’s creepy” the sound of Hanamiya’s voice made Kiyoshi jump of his train of thought, he was so lost in observing his figure he forgot that staring was actually considered rude and was kinda creepy.

“Uh… sorry about that… it’s just… your hair’s so shiny what’s your secret?”

Hanamiya threw Kiyoshi as snarl as the automated voice on the train announced his stop, he couldn’t be more glad if he tried, picking up his bag and standing up Hanamiya turned to Kiyoshi once more as he spat out “bite me” and pushed his way through the crowd to make his way off the train.

Kiyoshi chucked as he watched Hanamiya push his way to the building exit from the train before sighing and leaning back to relax, there was always a part of him that felt like he should hate Hanamiya with everything he had but at the same time he couldn’t, he could see that under that bad boy exterior he was probably a lost and lonely soul, he just needed someone to be friends with, someone he could talk to about things and someone he could hang out with on weekends, he didn’t really know him but something told him Hanamiya wasn’t exactly a popular figure school and he’d be surprised if he had any friends at all.

He felt the train resume its journey and Kiyoshi made a promise to himself to befriend Hanamiya Makoto, he was going to break down that wall that the boy always had up and be friends with him because he knew it could happen, it would take some time but he knew he could do it.


	2. Nice to see you again

Once again Hanamiya was making the same journey home, due to basketball practice he left a little later than usual because his team was having trouble doing a move that he had learnt in middle school and it caused him to have to stay behind, his ipod was dead so he couldn’t even listen to music and the sun had set so he couldn’t witness his favourite part of the day, he just wanted to be home as quick as possible so he could shower and go to bed, this day had sucked.

The weather had dropped significantly since he had left the school building, to the point where Hanamiya could faintly see his breath on the train, although he was wearing a coat and winter boots he was still freezing cold, he rubbed his hands together hoping that the friction would spark a bit of heat but to no avail, sighing Hanamiya wished that the train would move faster, the only thing keeping him going was the thought of his warm room with his warm bed and warm food that his house maid would cook him with a heart-warming smile, if he had a choice he would never leave his room, he wouldn’t go to school or even to the shops, he would stay in his room and draw and read mangas and play his ps3, that’s the life he could only dream to have.

Pulling his shirt over his mouth Hanamiya blew air down his shirt to try and warm up his torso, the gentle rocking of the train and the light puffs of air were starting to make him sleepy, it was still a while until the train reached his stop so he decided to close his eyes, just for a little while, there was no harm in that...

Hanamiya shot out of his sleep with a jump, fearing that he might have missed his stop, when he looked up and saw the train flash “Kawasaki” Hanamiya sighed loudly d relaxed back into his seat, his heart was beating a mile minute, he didn’t know how long he was out for.

“Enjoy your nap?” Hanamiya once again jumped out of his seat to look at the person who, if he was being honest, quite seductively whispered in his ear, giving the dirtiest look he could gave Hanamiya scoffed and turned leaned away from the person sitting next to him, he didn’t understand why Kiyoshi was always on his train, his school was nowhere near his and yet he was always there, sitting next to him like they were friends, like he wanted him sitting next to him.

“Oh? The silence treatment again? I understand” Kiyoshi said softly and Hanamiya could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Why the fuck are you always here? In my face… on my train…” Hanamiya started, his train journey home was his time to think and review his day and having Kiyoshi next to him was fucking everything up, he watched Kiyoshi’s smile turn into a grin before they parted and a breathy laugh was released, did he say something funny?”

“oi…”  
“This isn’t your train Hanamiya… you’re not the only person that lives in this area”  
Hanamiya opened his mouth to say something but closed it shut with a snarl, his station couldn’t come sooner.  
“Just shut the fuck up okay? Just leave me alone”

Throwing his leg over his other Hanamiya stared out the window, it was dark now and all he could see was his reflection in the window, he looked tired, the bags under his eyes were visibly bigger and his skin looked paler, either the weather was taking its toll or basketball practice was; either way he wanted to be home.

“It’s getting chillier now days isn’t it” Hanamiya spun his head round and glared at the smiling boy, he was pretty sure he told him to shut up.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up? You’re ruining my journey, if you insist on sitting next to me I wanna pretend you’re not here” he heard the boy sigh as he turned his head back to the window, tiny lines of frost covered the edge of the windows and Hanamiya felt like they had invaded his blood stream as well, he didn’t remember when it had gotten so cold, he had to remember to bring a scarf or something tomorrow.

From the corner of his eye Kiyoshi could see Hanamiya shivering slightly, he almost felt bad for being so warm with his gloves and scarf, it was only September and yet it felt like they were in the heart of December, if it got any colder it might snow. He watched as the raven haired boy rubbed his hands together and harshly breathe into them, his red nose soften his usually hard features; to the extent that Kiyoshi thought he looked cute.

“Hanamiya…” he started and noticed the boy stop his hand rubbing “do honestly hate me?”  
“yes.” He heard the boy reply just as he finished his sentence.  
Kiyoshi chuckled, watching him through the window. “May I ask why? Because if anything… shouldn’t I be the one hating you?”

Hanamiya chuckled exaggeratedly and Kiyoshi faced him a raised eyebrow, this is the first time Kiyoshi had heard him laugh like this, it was a little unsettling, almost like a female villain from a fairy tale.

“You wanna know why I hate you? God… my stop is 3 stations away I don’t have enough time” Hanamiya commented as he carried on laughing; wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

“despite the fact that I completely ruined your knee to the point where your small breasted coach has to help you walk up the stairs you’re still smiling, I’ve potentially fucked up your basketball career and you’re still acting like your shit don’t smell, you still act like everything is fine and you’re fine because you have your butt buddy basketball friends that support you and your studies are going well and it makes me sick, I want to see you sad, in pain, suffering. I get off to your pain you know that right? I get off at night remembering the bloodcurdling scream you released when my team member delivered the finishing blow to your leg, the crack that echoed the court, ah, it makes my mouth water just thinking about it, my own memory of that day is better than any filthy hardcore porn on the internet. If you allow yourself to be sad and accept your faith in life then maybe I’ll hate you a little less than I do now.”

The automated voice on the train called out “Shukugawa” and Hanamiya picked his bag off the floor to get ready to leave, he noticed Kiyoshi hadn’t looked up from the ground since he started talking and it made him smile, maybe his speech worked.

“if you’re gonna cry at least wait until you get home to do it, that way at least your dying grandparents can look after you for once instead of you them.”  
Hanamiya saw Kiyoshi’s hands ball into fist as he threw his bag on his shoulder, he could feel the train slowing down at his stop and he had to admit to himself that this had been the greatest journey he’s ever had.

He sniffed and turned to take on last look at Kiyoshi before the doors open. “Hurry up and get home, you’re an eyesore”  
As he was about to walk away he felt a hand wrap around his wrist preventing him from carrying on, when he turned around he saw point guard looking up at him with eyes the shape of crescent moons and a smile on his face.

“Seirin is having a match with Rakuzan in two days, it’s the last match of interhigh, are you coming to watch?”  
Hanamiya pulled his hand out of Kiyoshi’s grip roughly and tutted. “Don’t touch me” he muttered before he speed walked off the train, Kiyoshi watching as the doors slowly closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	3. A date?

Hanamiya listened to his team mates ramble on and place bets as they made their way to the final match of interhigh, everyone’s adrenaline was pumping as the nearer they got the more people they noticed actually turned up, Hanamiya could see some familiar faces from previous matches as he strolled with his hands in his pockets, he noticed Too academy’s Aomine Daiki having a conversation with Yosen’s giant Murasakibara, they looked like they were in a deep discussion and he almost wanted to know what they were talking about, next to them he saw the tanned players big breasted pink haired friend whose name he didn’t know talking to Kaijou’s ace Kise Ryouta, they looked so excited to be able to be where they were, he heard Kise shout “Kurokocchii!” before getting punched in his side and chuckled, whenever he was blessed with seeing some violence it never failed to make him laugh, it was almost like reflex to enjoy seeing someone else’s pain before his eyes.

A few feet behind them he saw Shutoku’s green haired tsundere Midorima Shintaro with his right hand man Takao, Hanamiya was more than sure they were dating secretly, the black haired boy looked at Midorima a little too sweetly to be just friends, and in all honesty it was a little weird.

“Hana-chan are you placing a bet?”

Hanamiya grimaced at the pet name Kayuza had adopted for him, it made him sound too cute and he fucking hated it, he name was Hanamiya Makoto, the man that will kill to win for the fun of it, he was far from cute.

“Stop calling me that and no.”

He heard the team laugh behind him and an arm suddenly flung round his neck “don’t be like that Hana-chan come have fun with us” a chewing gum bubble popped next to his ear Hanamiya groaned, he peeled the arm from around his neck and pushed it away. “I said no” 

This match wasn’t so important that he had to place a bet, he could leave whenever he wanted, he just rather not spend another lonely night at home jerking off to weird shit on the internet, plus he wanted to see Seirin cry as they desperately tried to keep their shit together on the court, he didn’t think they understood that they were versing Rakuzan High… the reigning champions of interhigh… it was almost sad to think they that thought they had a chance…

Hanamiya didn’t expect so many people to turn up for the match, the arena was packed out with excited school kids, parents, friends and enemies, it was like being in a concert, the roar of the crowd was enough to get his blood pumping and his heart pounded in excitement, the whole court belonged to Seirin and Rakuzan, the court that usually held two matches at a time was all for them, Reporters and cameramen hovered on the sidelines getting ready for the show and Hanamiya even saw the odd fangirl waiting around to give the victors their “congratulations on winning” present.

Hanamiya could feel his palms starting to get clammy, the hairs on the back of his neck were pricked up and his mouth twitched into a smirk, he couldn’t remember the last time he was this excited for a match, the entire atmosphere was something to remember, something he would tell his children about over a warm fire years to come.  
“Hanamiya we should go sit down, the seats are filling up quick” one of his team mates pulled him out of his trance and he shook his head, sitting down was a good idea his knees were starting to feel weak.

“oi oi look there’s Seirin”  
“I can’t believe even the crippled one is playing”

Hanamiya spun his head around to look at the team lining up; their coach was talking to them as a group; probably about tactics and movements on the court, they all had their game faces on and Hanamiya couldn’t help notice Kiyoshi among them, he never really realised how tall he was until he was next to Seirin’s no. 11, even standing next to no. 10 he was tall, he couldn’t take his eyes off him as he watch him listen to his coach, he watched him as he raised one large hand and ran it though his hair and released a voiceless sigh, he watched him as his lower lip slipped between his teeth and his thick eyebrows furrowed together. Hanamiya felt his mouth go dry at the sight of him, why was his mouth going dry? He could feel a headache coming on.

“Hana-chan you know it’s rude to stare right” before Kazuya’s hand could rest on Hanamiya’s shoulder it was batted away.  
“Shut up and stop fucking calling me that”  
“Hanamiya!” 

It was like everyone was trying to annoy him today, why was everyone calling his name? turning around he was met with a sight that he wished he didn’t see, Kiyoshi was running up to him with a smile on his face and waving one large hand in the air, Hanamiya simply spun around and continued to walk to the seats.  
“Hey! Didn’t you hear me calling you?” Kiyoshi panted out only to be ignored by the black haired boy.

“ohh? The silence treatment again huh? That’s cool too” Kirisaki Daichi members laughed at their captain as he slid further into his scarf, some of them wolf whistled and blew kisses and others just stared.

“I’m glad you made it to our match with Rakuzan, it’s gonna be wild from here on out!” because Kiyoshi was taller than Hanamiya he had bent down as he spoke so the boy could hear him but he wasn’t aware that every sentence that left his mouth blew warm air on the back of Hanamiya’s neck, parts of his skin that his scarf failed to cover and he had to suppress a shiver, it felt fucking disgusting.

“You came with your team huh? Can we count on your support tonight? 

Pretty much at the end of his tether Hanamiya turned around and grabbed Kiyoshi by the front of his shirt; pulling him so close to his face that they practically shared one breath.  
“I don’t know what the fuck you’re playing at but unless you want me to break your other knee before your match has even started I suggest you fuck off right now”  
He could feel Kiyoshi’s heart beat in his fist and could hear his breathing change into something deeper; his wicked tongue darted out and licked his lips a little before they parted to reply.

“It certainly would be a bit of a problem… if… you damaged my other knee… wouldn’t it… now?” 

It was his plan to say his part and push the boy away but Hanamiya couldn’t move, he wanted so badly to move away from Kiyoshi but his body wouldn’t allow him, he was trapped staring into the dark brown eyes in front of him, he saw the same eyes lower to watch his lips and clear his throat before Hanamiya pulled himself together and pushed the boy away with more force than he meant to; pushing the boy to the ground.

“Go away!” he said as he carried on his journey to find seats.  
“Wait! Hanamiya” Hanamiya ceased his walking but didn’t turn.  
“Let’s make a bet, i-if Seirin win, I can t-take you on a date okay?”  
“Ha???” was Hanamiya’s reply, what the fuck did he just say?”

“What the fuck did you say?” stomping over to Kiyoshi he grabbed him once again by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward “you wanna take me on a date? What the fuck are you on, I’m not gay! This isn’t a shoujo!” 

He could see the blush on Kiyoshi’s face as he shook him a little, a date? What the hell?”  
“Answer me! What the hell do you mean?” people in the audience were staring at the commotion and whispered to each other as Hanamiya’s shaking got rougher. “Answer me asshole!”

Kiyoshi cleared his throat once “i-I want to take you on a date but you being you obviously won’t just go so… let’s make a bet… if Seirin win I get to take you on a date okay-?”  
“And if Rakuzan win I get to punch you in the fucking face” Hanamiya finished his sentence with a smirk. “Okay, deal” he threw Kiyoshi back and heard him grunt against the floor.  
“It’s not like your shitty team is actually going to win anyway” he laughed as he walked away from Kiyoshi on the floor with his hands in his pockets.

 

\---

 

With only 10 seconds left on the clock everyone was on the edge of their seats, even Kayuza had stopped chewing his gum, it was safe to say that this match was most eventful high school basketball match he’s ever attended, he didn’t remember when he started pulling on his hair or when he started leaning over the barrier to watch the match more intensely but he was, everyone’s nerves were on high, people were chanting for Seirin to win, Rakuzan had all entered the zone and he even saw Too academy’s delinquent Aomine Daiki cry, something he never thought he’d or anyone would see.

5 seconds on the clock and someone missed the hoop, he saw Kiyoshi and Rakuzan’s centre muscle man Nebuya jump for the rebound and Hanamiya swore he could see the holy light around Kiyoshi as he jumped to claim the ball, his face his movements his shout was beautiful, Hanamiya had never called a man beautiful before but seeing Kiyoshi in this form there was no other word for it, the crowd chanted in unison as the clock ticked down to the final 3 seconds, he could heard Kise Ryouta screaming from a few rows behind him and for once he wasn’t annoyed, he allowed him to scream.

“3!” the crowd started the count down as Kuroko caught the ball and smiled to Akashi.  
“2!” the ball passed to Kagami as he jumped to the net with a roar that resembled a wild animal.  
“1!” the ball slammed into the net and Kagami fell on his ass under it.

The buzzer went off and every single person in the arena fell silent, waiting for the referee’s final decision, when he blew his whistle and pointed at Seirin, the crowd when crazy, things were thrown into the court as they cheered in happiness, feet were stomping on the spot and some had adopted the chant “go go Seirin!”  
Hanamiya released a breath he had no idea he was holding, he smirked under his scarf as he watched the two teams bow to each other and walk off, everyone jumped on Kagami as they celebrated their victory as the new champions, some cried and some laughed and for a split second Hanamiya could understand why Kiyoshi loved this team and would die for this team, he could see him, looking happy as he celebrated with them as one, it was nice.

It suddenly dawned on Hanamiya that Seirin had won, he remembered the bet he made with Kiyoshi at the beginning and cursed under his breath, he needed to leave.  
“Come on we’re going” he said to his team as he abruptly stood up.

“Aww already? They haven’t even bowed to the crowd yet”  
Hanamiya threw his team a snarl and watched them back up in their seats a little. “We have practice tomorrow, I let you skip today because of this ridiculous joke of a match don’t push your luck” 

Multiple groans were heard before chairs creaked behind him, Hanamiya took the lead and started making his way down the stairs, he couldn’t bump into Kiyoshi… he just… couldn’t…

“Hey Hanamiya wait up!” he was aware that he was walking a little fast but he could wait for his team outside, he just needed to get out of this building.  
“Hanamiya!”  
“Hey wait up Hana-chan!”

God he wished they would stop calling his name so loud, even over the fading cheers of the crowd his name was heard, they was probably no one else in this building called Hanamiya, they were making it too obvious, pulling his scarf over his mouth he speed walked down the stairs and towards the building exit, it looked like he would be in the clear for now, he was going to be okay.

“hurry up” he turned around to call after his team and bumped into something in front of him, whatever he bumped into kinda hurt and pissed him off.  
“What the fuck?” he mumbled as he looked in front of him and his face dropped into a groan, out of all the things to bump into of course he bumped into the one person he was trying to avoid.

“Hey” Kiyoshi said with a grin all too wide for Hanamiya’s liking. “So… what time should I pick you up for our date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	4. I like you Hanamiya

The final bell rang to signal the end of a school day and Hanamiya sighed a long sigh, today had felt longer than usual, every lesson he entered felt like the clocks had stopped turning just to burden him more, it wasn’t so much he hated school but the people in his school, Kirisaki Daichi High prided themselves on students being high achievers but even being a school full of smart kids Hanamiya still saw them as shit dumb, compare to him they are all too stupid for him to hold a decent conversation with and over the years it made him hate going to school, no one was on the same level as him… maybe the teachers but it was a bit weird having a conversation with them.

Hanamiya packed up his stuff as he reminisced the last time he had a decent conversation with someone, the last person had to be Too academy’s Imayoshi Shouichi, despite the fact he hated his guts he was probably the only person he could talk to on a serious level, he didn’t care about cute girls and bands that had released new singles, he didn’t care about how short the girls around the school’s skirts were or how busty their chest were, in fact, he didn’t care about much… just as Hanamiya liked it, although he was a sneaky lying bastard with a wicked face that the devil himself would envy he was a good listener and an even better speaker when he wasn’t coming out with some pitiful comment.  
Memories being cut short Hanamiya heard his name being called from the door.

“Hana-chaaaaan! You all finished for the day?”

Hanamiya carried on packing away his stuff; he told Kayuza he was going to ignore him completely until he was able to use his given name, none of this foolish pet name shit. He flung his back pack over his shoulder and proceeded towards the door, not giving the lavender haired boy the attention he so badly craved.

“Hey, don’t ignore me Hana-chan c’mon” no reply.  
“Hana-chan?” …  
“Fine fine okay… if you wanna be boring, Prince Hanamiya Matoko-senpai, the fruit to my all and coach wait up”

He didn’t appreciate the "Prince Makoto" bit but he did use his name.

Turning on his heel Hanamiya looked at Kayuza. “What do you want?”

Blowing a bubble Kayuza popped his gum as he threw his arm around Hanamiya chuckling. “So glad I finally got your attention, do you know how hard it is to find you throughout the day? It’s like you’re a fucking ghost man”

“I don’t want you to find me idiot” Hanamiya replied as he peeled Kayuza’s arm from his shoulder. “You have my number why didn’t you just ring me?”

Kayuza swallowed the gum he was just chewing and pulled out a fresh packet from his pocket; offering Hanamiya one as he popped it onto his mouth “and risk a teacher taking my phone away? No way man it’s my baby” he put the packet back in his pocket when Hanamiya declined his offer.

“I see, well like I said what do you want?”

Kayuza hummed as he chewed his gum thoughtfully, popping a new bubble and groaning when some the sticky treat got stuck on his top lip. “Are you coming to practice today?”

“No” Hanamiya replied simply; not bothering to give a reason as to why he wasn’t attending.  
He heard Kayuza whine behind him but chose to ignore it as he carried on his journey to the school gates.  
“Why not? You’re the coach and captain!”  
“Because I don’t feel like it okay, back off!” he shouted back, not noticing the look of shock on Kayuza’s face.

“Fine! Whatever!”

When Hanamiya didn’t hear footsteps following him he sighed, adjusted his backpack and looked forward, he didn’t want to go basketball practice today because he didn’t feel well today, since the Seirin vs Rakuzan match he’d been feeling this weird flutter sensation in his lower stomach and he was making him feel sick and worried, the flutter got even worse when that idiot Kiyoshi Teppei crossed his mind, he didn’t know what it was but it was bothering him, it was making him incapable of concentrating in class and that was a problem, he thought that if he just ignore the feeling it would go away but it has been a couple of days and it only grew stronger.

Hanamiya walked through the school courtyard clutching his backpack straps as his bag bounced behind him, he’d probably go to basketball practice tomorrow but today he couldn’t do it, if he went today he’d, without a doubt, miss all his shots and what kinda of coach of that make him look like? His players can’t do better than him, if they ever did he'd quit the sport all together.

The school yard was quieting down as students exited the gates one by one, saying goodbye to their friends or fist bumping them later, Hanamiya was the only person he knew that went home by himself, he didn’t see the need to walk home with someone, to try and cramp everything you’ve waited to say to them throughout the day in a 5 minute walk before they had to part ways, that’s what the internet and online social media was for, he found it dumb. As he walked he noticed a slight commotion at the gates, some school girls were giggling and acting shy as some boys snarled and others greeted with complements, it was probably nothing Hanamiya was interested in anyway, probably some boy band member or something.

“waah you were so cool the other day, I saw you in action, I didn’t know you were so tall in person” he heard one of the girls say as he finally reached the school gates, turning to walk down the road.

“Ah you’re too kin- oh I’m so sorry to cut you short but the person I was waiting for is here, thank you for the complements” Kiyoshi bowed to the group of girls as he ran to catch up with Hanamiya, the girls squealed as they watched him jog off.

“Why was he waiting for that jerk Hanamiya?” one of the girls thought aloud with a frown “why would anyone wanna give him the time of day?”  
“I know right he’s a loser, look at his backpack for example, he’s just so uncool, someone like Seirin’s no.7 is way too cool and handsome for him” another girl commented in a dreamy voice. “He should talk to someone like me”  
“No me!”  
"No me!"

the girls continued to argue among themselves as Kiyoshi’s jogging stared slow, Hanamiya was still unaware that Kiyoshi was behind him, he could hear the boy mumbling to himself about something that he couldn’t exactly hear but it was obvious it was bugging him, carefully he leaned down to Hanamiya’s ear, getting close enough to not blow his cover but so Hanamiya would be able to feel his breath in his ear.

“Something troubling you?” Kiyoshi whispered and laughed as Hanamiya jumped away so violently he fell into a rose bush, luckily it was thornless. Kiyoshi clutched his side as the tears rolled down his face, he didn’t mean to scare the other but the reaction was perfect, Hanamiya coughed out a few leaves as he struggled to get out of the bush.  
“What the fuck are you doing?!?!?!” he yelled as he thrashed round.

“Taking you on our date remember?” Kiyoshi put out his hand to help the boy to his feet only to be slapped away.

“I don’t need your fucking help you asshole piss off.” Hanamiya’s entire face was red with anger and embarrassment, it was almost like the rose bush was sucking him in the more he was trying to escape, his bag had gotten caught on something and twigs invaded his school blazer, he just wanted to be left here to die.

“let me help you Hanamiya” Kiyoshi said gently with a soft smile, now that he had stopped laughing he felt kinda bad, he seemed to be genuinely struggling.  
“Don’t touch me” Hanamiya said but Kiyoshi ignored him, sliding his hands under Hanamiya’s armpits he hoisted him out and back onto his feet.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” Kiyoshi brushed off a twig from Hanamiya’s shoulder and was pushed away.  
“I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing at my school but you can fuck off back to Seirin, stop stalking me!” Hanamiya shouted back as he resumed his walking with a deep frown.  
“Oh don’t be like that Hanamiya, I left school early for you and everything.”

When Hanamiya didn’t answer Kiyoshi chuckled and jogged back up to him; who was walking significantly faster. “I’m sorry Hanamiya”  
“Just leave me alone” Hanamiya said in a lowly voice as he walked. The two of them walked in silence down the road, Kiyoshi kicked a soda can that was in his way and placed his hands in his pockets.

“How did you even get here so early? Don’t you have lessons to be in?” Kiyoshi heard a small voice ask and smiled as he looked down at Hanamiya.  
“Oh you wanna talk now?” he teased and watched as the boy threw him a snarl; a warning not to fuck with him. Snorting Kiyoshi ran his hand through his hair and sighed “I came here to take you on a date remember? We made a bet at interhigh?”

“I wasn’t serious about that idiot” Hanamiya spat; scaring a cat on a wall.  
“I’m pretty sure the bet would have been serious if we lost and you got to punch me in the face”  
At that Hanamiya snorted. “Yes.”

There it was again, that sadistic smile Hanamiya does at the mention of pain, a smile allows his lips to pull back and show off his shining front teeth, Kiyoshi had the urge to push the hair at the side of Hanamiya’s face behind his ear just so he could get a better look at it; action so rare he didn’t want to miss it.

“Well if the bet was serious when it’s in favour of you then its real enough for me to take you on a date”  
“That’s not how it fucking works for me okay, I’m not going on a freaking date with you end of.” The whole bet was ridiculous anyway, yeah okay sure if Seirin lost he would of punched Kiyoshi in the face but they won and he wasn’t gay and he wasn’t going to a date with a dude, especially his rival.

Hanamiya felt a hand on his arm tugging him back and he realised Kiyoshi had stopped walking, he was looking at the ground with a serious expression and something in Hanamiya screamed with sudden fear; fear and excitement.

“Hanamiya…” Kiyoshi said monotonous and Hanamiya swallowed, Kiyoshi’s bangs formed a shadow over his eyes so it was hard to read him, this was the Kiyoshi he saw on the court two days ago, the fluttering sensation was back.

“Let go of me” Hanamiya managed to choke out; arm still in Kiyoshi’s grip.

“Hanamiya if you won’t go on a date with me…” Kiyoshi starting; sliding his hand down until they were laced with Hanamiya’s “then I’ll come back every day until you agree!” Kiyoshi looked up with an award winning smiling, beaming from head to foot as his eyes crinkled. “I’ll come back every day until you agree to go on a date with me”

Hanamiya couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he roughly tried to pull his arm away but his plan backfired as he was pulled forward until he was flush against the other. Kiyoshi’s other hand wrapped around Hanamiya’s back so he couldn’t escape as their other hands still connected, it was like they are about to waltz the night away.

“I swear to god if you don’t let me go right now” Hanamiya whispered as he turned his head to the side, he could feel a blush walking up his neck and to his cheeks and knew Kiyoshi could see it when he chuckled.

“You’re really cute when you blush, it shows a different side of you” he whispered lowly in his ear. Hanamiya had to suppress the urge to shiver in Kiyoshi’s arms, every breath Kiyoshi took he could feel it against his neck.

“I think I like you Hanamiya”  
Laughing aloud Hanamiya tilted his head back slightly so he could look at Kiyoshi in the face, what bullshit was he coming out with now?

“I didn’t know you were into dick” was the only thing he could think of to say and was slightly glad when it didn’t seem to offend the taller male either.

"I'm not, but I'm into you." Hanamiya could feel Kiyoshi drawing little circles in his back and his eyes shut, he wasn’t about to admit to himself that it felt so good, nope, it felt horrible.  
“Say yes; let me take you on a date”

The way Kiyoshi was touching him was hypnotising and if Hanamiya didn’t pull himself together he probably would of said yes accidentally but in the nick of time he came to his sense and kicked Kiyoshi in the crotch, enjoying the way the boy fell to the ground and moaned in extreme pain.

“Like hell I’ll go on a date with you asshole!” he shouted as he ran down the street to his house, completely ignoring the fact that Kiyoshi was still on the ground with a tears in his eyes, holding his front.


	5. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow hey again, i hope you're all enjoying it so far, here a new chapter that i hope you all love as equally, enjoy~

Hanamiya didn’t stop running even when he approached his street, his chest burned and his legs felt weak but he didn’t stop, he didn’t care if Kiyoshi was hurt he just wanted to get as far away from him as possible, Hanamiya knew that if he stayed there for a second longer he would of said yes, the way Kiyoshi's slender fingers were drawing shapes on his back were hypnotising beyond healthy, he needed to get away from him and his disgusting fingers.

Skidding on his heel Hanamiya turned the corner and carried on running, he could see his house in the horizon but he still continued sprinting, he knew that Kiyoshi wasn’t chasing him and yet his feet wouldn’t slow down, it was like he was trying to run away from his own unpure thoughts and it sickened him, he didn’t have a crush on Kiyoshi, he didn’t even like Kiyoshi as a friend, he hated his guts, he wanted to see him in so much pain he felt like he was going to die, He needed it, he wanted it so bad and yet the way he was touching him Hanamiya felt himself moving closer to his face, watching the way his lips moved when he whispered into the empty air.

It was only when Hanamiya reached his front gate he slowed down; tripping over his feet slightly as he came to a sudden halt, he breathed in deeply through his mouth over and over again but his lungs weren’t filling up fast enough for him as the fiery burn in his chest started to spread. Being a basketball player Hanamiya thought that he had more stamina than this but if the way he was breathing was anything to go by apparently not, leaning against his house he rested his head on his arm and tried to steady his breathing, the fact that he was in so much pain was the only reason he wasn’t thinking of Kiyoshi and he didn’t mind, he didn’t particularly enjoy the burn running through his veins but if it kept his mind off him it was worth it.

With shaky hands Hanamiya unzipped his school bag and searched for his keys;he heard the light jingle of his keychains knocking together and grabbed them; positioning the key at the hole and pushing it through, when the door opened Hanamiya couldnt help but collapse on the welcome mat.

“Oh my god Mr. Hanamiya, sir are you okay?” Hanamiya recognised that sweet voice as his house maid, she was always so kind to him, always tending to his every need. He hated it.

“I’m fine” he muffled, some dirt from the welcome mat entered his mouth upon speaking but Hanamiya couldn’t find it in him to care, the way the pain in his chest didnt seem to be showing any signs of subsiding he pretty sure he was knocking on deaths door.

“No you’re not fine, look at you! Let me help you up” one arm wrapped around his waist as the other pulled on his arm trying to get him to stand, it kind of pissed Hanamiya off because he didn’t wanted to move yet, he wanted to lay here and die, right on his door step. Pulling his arm away from her grip Hanamiya growled from the back of his throat.

“Back up I don’t need your help” he said as he slowly pushed himself up; running a hand through his thin hair and sighing.

“You look like you do” the expression his maid was wearing was a look of worry, one that Hanamiya didn’t care for. “Would you like me to get you anything? Help you to your room?”

“You stay the fuck away from my room you got it?” he snarled, throwing her his best irritated look. “If I need your help ill call for you, now go away you’re an eyesore”

the maid bowed a little before she walked away and Hanamiya sighed; spitting out the dirt and hoisting himself to his feet, his heart rate had slowed back down to it's normal pace but his legs still felt a little weak, the sooner he got to his room the sooner he can forget everything that’s happened today.

\---

 

“Learn how to shoot or get off the fucking game you noob” Hanamiya growled into his headset as he sat cross-legged in front of his 32 inch HDTV, every time he played Call Of Duty he gets angry because of the lack of common sense and coordination of some players online, he was doing so well until someone fucked it up and give away his team's position and started shooting up the place. To Hanamiya, if you didn’t know what you were doing, fuck off.

One of the players cursed from the TV and Hanamiya laughed, he was just pissed off because he killed his loser ass after all the boasting he did at the beginning of the game, Hanamiya breathed out an exaggerated cackle as he ran for cover to refill his ammunition.

“It’s not my fucking fault you suck at this game, maybe you should go play something that matches your intelligence? Maybe go play Kirby's Return to Dream Land? Or cooking mama?”

The player spat out something that sounded like a “fuck you asshole” before disconnecting the game, Hanamiya threw his hands in the air in rage; he was in the middle of a perfect kill streak. “What the fuck” he whispered to himself as he threw his controller across the room. “That dickhead”.

Hanamiya could only stare at the TV as he remembered all the hard work he had done, all of it gone to waste due to one idiot that couldn’t take a little ass kicking, he reached over and switched off the TV before falling back on his bed with a huff, now that he had nothing to distract him his mind wandered back to his walk home with Kiyoshi, the boy's fingers were still fresh on his skin, if he closed his eyes he could still feel his warm breath against his neck, now that he was alone in his room Hanamiya felt like he didn’t need to put up a front, he didn’t need to lie to himself anymore, he could deny it all he wanted but the fact of the matter was that he was falling for Seirin’s no. 7. Hard. And it made him angry.

At first he thought it was his body just reacting to the fact that it had been practically a trillion years since he’s had any sort of human contact, the last person he had had sex with was his maid, and it wasn’t even sex, she gave a shitty blow job because he demanded it, in which he literally kicked her out his room, it was a moment of desperation and something he’ll never do again. Hanamiya shifted on his bed and placed his arms behind his head before he closed his eyes, killing idiots online was tiring business, before he knew it Hanamiya had fallen into a slumber, mind at temporary rest as his limbs became more limp the deeper he sank into his matress.

Hanamiya dreamt of his mother, it was a dream he had quite regularly, the only memory of her he had was when he was 10 and still so oblivious to what the world held, the dream he had was a recurring dream of him and his mother tending to their shared herbs at the back of the garden, he ran around the plants as he admired how beautiful his mother was; wearing a white dress and watering the plants as she hummed one of his favourite childhood tunes, she smiled at him as Hanamiya ran around in circles, continuing the task he was assigned to pick some herbs for dinner, as he ran happily a frog stopped him in his tracks, staring at him as he stared at it, bending down Hanamiya put out his small hands to welcome the amphibian and smiled when it hopped into his hands.

 _“Mother! Mother look! Look what I got!”_ he yelled as he ran towards her with a smile painted across his face. His mother ceased her watering and turned to him; displaying mock surprise on her features.

 _“Makoto did you catch that all by yourself?”_ she asked and Hanamiya nodded quickly _“I didn’t really catch it, it jumped into my hands.”_

His mother smiled wider and bent down until she was the same height as him, she held her hand out to take the frog and Hanamiya passed it to her, watching her with wide eyes to see what she would do with it.

 _“Why don’t we take him to the pond in the park, I’m sure there’s lots more frogs like him there, he could make some friends”_ Hanamiya gasped as he nodded once again; excited by the idea of going to the park.

 _“I want him to have as many friends as possible!”_ His Mother continued to smile at him as she gently pushed on his back to go indoors. _“I want the same thing for you too Makoto, grow up happy and loving and make lots of friends, maybe you’ll even find a girl you love one day”_

 _“Ew yuck no girls are gross”_ Hanamiya said and childishly stuck out his tongue, his mother only laughed as they continued to walk back to the house, her free hand intertwined with her son's.

Hanamiya jumped out of his sleep with a sudden gasp, cold sweat dripped down his face and onto his duvet, his bangs was sticking to his forehead and his shirt also slightly damp, there was a loud thumping at his bedroom door that was giving him a headache, slowly sitting up Hanamiya groaned, he didn’t want to wake up this way.

“Hanamiya-san! Hanamiya-san?" the knocking continued and Hanamiya realised in his post sleep state that the knocking wasn’t going to stop until he opened the door, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and got to his feet, staggering a bit as he walked to the door, yanking it open Hanamiya glared at the person who dared wake him up from his slumber.

“What.” He asked deadpan.

“y-your father has called you f-for dinner” the maid on the other stuttered out; avoiding eye contact at all cost.

Hanamiya pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed loudly. “You woke me up for fucking food?”

“i-i’m sorry sir, your father requested that the two of you ate together”

Hanamiya could feel the rage building up in his system. “I cannot believe you woke me up for food!” he shouted as he started slowing walking towards the maid, trapping her against the opposite wall by slamming his hands either side of her head.

“Let me tell you something okay, and listen closely because i'll get angry if i'm made to repeat myself, don’t come to my room. ever. I don’t need you in my face 24 fucking 7 okay?”

The maid nodded her head with tear filled eyes, despite the fact she looked about 28 it was no secret she was incredibly afraid of Hanamiya.

“I said okay!?”

“y-y-yes Hanamiya-san"

Hanamiya sighed as he slid his hand down the wall and gestured for her to leave.

“Tell my father I’ll be down in a minute” he said finally when she was halfway down the stairs and saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. Hanamiya slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, he could hear the faint sobs of his maid echoing as he rested his head between his knees, he was tired, his head was spinning and his emotions were all over the place, he didn’t feel like eating but he knew that if he didn’t go to dinner his father would be angry.

As if it was the most perfect timing the one and only Kiyoshi popped into his head, grinning brightly like the world was filled with ponies and fucking rainbows, he didn’t want to think of him, ever, he hated him and as long as he kept telling himself that he’ll start to believe it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @corazonope if anyone wants it ^_^


	6. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey guys!!! woah it sure has been a long time huh? I'm so so sorry it's taken me months to update this fic, I kinda got caught up with life and other fics and a whole bunch of stuff so with any luck I should be back on track with this fic now!
> 
> There's a whole bunch of feels in this chapter so I hope you guys are ready! enjoy!

Like promised Hanamiya’s day ended with Kiyoshi waiting for him at the front gate of his school building, he’d like to say it annoyed him, he really would but he couldn’t, verbally he could but in his heart he’d be lying, as the weeks went on Hanamiya got used to Kiyoshi walking home with him, the taller male would leave school early and take the train to Hanamiya’s school and wait for him with his usual grin on his face and today was no different.

Hanamiya couldn’t concentrate on his shots as his mind wandered back to the friendly giant that could be waiting for him at the front of his school, he had purposely stayed behind later in hope that Kiyoshi would get bored of waiting and go home, basketball practice was never more than an hour during the winter because of how dark it got quickly but yet two hours later Hanamiya was still in the gym, dodging through the invisible opponents and making his dunks, his chest was burning with the lack of oxygen passing through his lungs and the sweat that fell from his forehead was falling into his eyes but he didn’t care, he wouldn’t stop playing until he was certain Kiyoshi had gone home in disappointment; maybe then he’d finally get the hint.

With every missed shot Hanamiya growled in frustration, this was the only way he knew how to deal with his anger, sure he could go home and take it out on his maid but what good would come from that? She would cry, he would feel somewhat guilty and it would only make his father more angry of his existence so there was no point, basketball didn’t give him enough time to be angry, he was too busy trying to form tactical solutions for his team members and him, too busy trying to get the ball into the hoop, it sounded easy, the point of basketball was to throw a shot that’s guaranteed to make the hoop and yet when you actually on the court it was so much harder than it sounded, and that’s what Hanamiya loved about, on the court he was in charge, he had the rules, he could hurt whoever he wanted as along as he wasn’t seen doing it, being on the court meant he didn’t have time to think about what was making him annoyed, the only thing that was important was the person tailing him on the floor. A single shock to Hanamiya’s elbow caused him to drop the ball, the pain flowing through his arm was refreshing, it had been a long time since he’d felt any physical pain, it was nice, it reminded him that he was in fact still alive and not just a dammed soul walking through this god forsaken earth.

Taking that as a hint to quit for today Hanamiya looked at his wrist watch and saw that the time was 5:09pm, shit, it was pretty late now... the trains will be super packed out, Hanamiya groaned in annoyance, if there was one thing he absolutely hated it was packed trains and living in Japan meant that’s all they had, certain times were the worst times to get the train home, every man, woman, child and dog got on the train to the point where sometimes the driver had to come and help push people on, it was the very definition of “sardines in a can”, the feeling of random strangers breathing down your neck, touching you accidently… Hanamiya hated it.

Not bothering to change his clothes Hanamiya grabbed his school bag and coat and walked out the gym, checking his phone as he strolled down the hall, he had a few messages from his team mates, nothing too important and 5 texts from Kazuya, there wasn’t a single day that went by that Hanamiya didn’t regret giving his number to Kazuya, the boy texted him about things that wasn’t relevant to basketball and he found it unprofessional, they weren’t friends, he had given him his number purely for basketball updates and emergencies and yet Hanamiya was certain the following messages didn’t count as emergencies.

_“Contact: Kazuya (15:10) Subject: ^^ Message: Hana-chaaaaaan~ do you wanna walk home together?”_

_“Contact: Kazuya (15:20) Subject: ^^: ^^ Message: Hana-chan? Answer me please ~HojiHoji~”_

_“Contact: Kazuya (15:30) Subject: :-( Message: okay fine ignore me I’m going home… jackass”_

_“Contact: Kazuya (15:33) Subject: XD Message: Your boyfriend from Seirin is waiting for you at the front gate hahahaha, I told him you were staying behind for bball practice and he said he’d wait; you sure have this guy wrapped round your little finger eh? Good for you Hana-chan ;D”_

_“Contact: Kazuya (4:50) Subject: Booboo~ Message: Hana-chan! This is urgent! Can I have your answers for tomorrow’s math test! I reaaaaaally need them, my mum said if I fail math again I can’t get the game I want and I really need this game you don’t understand please help me out! Please please please please please pleaaaaaase!!!”_

“Fucking idiot” Hanamiya whispered under his breath as he flipped his phone shut, Kazuya was always asking him for the answers for their tests, if he spent less time chewing gum and more time studying he wouldn’t have to bombard his phone in search of answers.

The cold air that wacked Hanamiya across the face send a shiver down his spine, after being in a stuffy sweat filled gym the cool air was lovely, he didn’t bother put on his coat as he sucked in deep breath, allowing the well-deserved air to fill his chest.

As Hanamiya walked closer to the school gates he slowed down, suddenly remembering that he had a visitor waiting for him behind them, with every small step he took he was tempted to call his maid to come pick him up, he could feel his heart beat increase at the possibility of seeing Kiyoshi, he could picture it now, a warm smile stretched over his lips and his eyes in crescent moons as he waved, Hanamiya hated the way he was so happy about every god damn thing, he smiled every time he saw Hanamiya… why? He wasn’t exactly someone you’d be happy to meet.

As Hanamiya’s foot stepped over the exit threshold he looked around and saw no one there, to his left there was a main road and to his right it was a pavement but no Kiyoshi, a tiny smile fell on Hanamiya’s lips as he looked at the ground, Kiyoshi wasn’t here, he thought.

He wasn’t here.

Thank god.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly Hanamiya’s vision was impaired and he felt panic seep into his heart, his attempt to look around was useless as the more he moved the more the darkness absorbed him. He opened his mouth to yell and when he felt a soft chuckle by his ear, his heart started beating faster, for a different reason.

“Guess who?” the voice said and Hanamiya’s first reaction was to swing his arm back and jab his attacker in the gut with his elbow, receiving a grunt and a cough in return. When his vision had returned swirled around and was met by the sight of Kiyoshi clutching his stomach.

“I don’t think my stomach it going to survive much longer if you keep hitting me” Kiyoshi chuckled and looked up at Hanamiya with tears in his eyes.

Hanamiya had honestly though Kiyoshi had gone home; the streets were dark and the dim glow of the street lamps weren’t really helping, but under that same glow Hanamiya could see the strong outline of Kiyoshi’s jaw as he breathed heavily in the chilled air.

As he bend down gripping his side and hissing a sick part of Hanamiya wondered what Kiyoshi form would be like hovering over him, a sick twisted part that he’d tried so hard to keep under control, but proving to be useless.

Anger snapped in him then as he mind flowed with fresh thoughts of his rival, more disgusting thoughts to walk hand in hand with his grim mentality, he wanted to punch Kiyoshi again, just to ground himself, to prove to himself and everyone else he wasn’t falling for him no matter what his heart said.

He stepped forward and grabbed Kiyoshi by his basketball jacket, pulling him down to his level. Hanamiya tried to spit out the nastiest snarl, he tried, but with Kiyoshi so near to him, with Kiyoshi’s face only a hair away from his it was hard to maintain it.

It was probably the worst situation Hanamiya had ever found himself in, the longer he looked into Kiyoshi’s deep auburn eyes he realised there was no way out anymore, and he could keep trying to deny it but the fact of the matter was he was falling for Kiyoshi Teppei, and faster than he’s like to.

Kiyoshi groaned as he straightened his back, still in Hanamiya’s grip, and in one swift movement wrapped a arm around Hanamiya and pulled him in close, crushing the boy’s hands against his chest.

He brought his lips down to the top of Hanamiya’s head and kissed it lightly; enjoying the faint gasp he heard Hanamiya let out before sighing himself.

“I don’t mind waiting for you Hanamiya, I’m a very patient person” Kiyoshi whispered against his hair and pulled back to look at Hanamiya with a smile. “Because I know you like me too, you just don’t know you know”

He didn’t know? Hanamiya would of spat in his face if he’d had some distance for him to aim, Kiyoshi was acting like he knew Hanaiya more than Hanamiya knew himself and that kind of shit pissed him off.

He wiggled in Kiyoshi’s hold, releasing his grip on his collar to bring a fist down to his face, but Kiyoshi was quicker and clutched his wrist before he even had the chance to graze his skin, and brought his wrist to his lips, kissing the tender skin that smoothed there and brushing his lips over Hanamiya’s pulse.

Hanamiya could only stare in shock as Kiyoshi manhandled his hand, he couldn’t move as Kiyoshi eyes flicked up to watch him as his lips continued to kiss over veins, and like the sicko he was Hanamiya felt a thump in his groin.

He wanted to pull his wrist away and punch Kiyoshi across the face, push him down to the ground and ask him what the hell he was doing and grab his collar again to force him to stare into his furious eyes; he wanted it all, he wanted to… he wanted…

“Minato Station at 3:15pm on Saturday, if you’re even so much of a minute late I get to punch you in the face and you have to leave me alone forever” Hanamiya spat and pushed his backpack up on his back.

Before he turned to walk down the road he turned once more and looked at Kiyoshi with a wicked smirk, one that the devil himself would have envied.

“Try not to die before then.” And proceeded to walk down the street, into the darkness where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see and love all of your comments guys and can I just say you're all so wonderful and lovely thank you so much for your kind words, you're the ones keeping this fic alive!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	7. Coffee dates and young love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello it's me again!
> 
> First of all I'd like to say happy valentines day to you all! whether you're spending it with a loved one or with your body pillow make sure you stock up on sweets and chocolate! and my gift to you all on the official day of love is... *drum roll* a new chapter!!!!!! woooooo!
> 
> It's the date chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope it lives up to your expectations, enjoy!

Hanamiya found himself standing at Minato station ten minutes earlier than planned, he doesn’t know why he’s so early, he took his time getting dressed and eating, he played a few video games to pass the time and shouted at his maid for getting in his way, in fact Hanamiya had tried his very hardest to be late but it seemed his planned had backfired.

Compare to a few days ago the weather today was nice, the sun shone brightly behind the few clouds that had appeared in the sky and numerous people seemed to be taking advantage of that, it annoyed him, Hanamiya wasn’t looking for a noisy afternoon, he just wanted something quiet, to go somewhere silent so he could sit Kiyoshi down and explain to him why the hell he should leave him alone for good.

He flicked his wrist to look at his watch, seeing the object read three minutes to three.

“He’s gonna be late” Hanamiya smirked to himself, in three more minutes he got to punch Kiyoshi in the face and run home, his fist itched for some kind of impact, it had been a long time since he’d punch anyone, and that didn’t include his butler this morning.

As Hanamiya clenched and unclenched his fist familiar pair of large hands covered his vision, only this time Hanamiya wasn’t shocked enough to elbow his attacker in the gut.

“Who’s gonna be late?” it was like Kiyoshi’s happiness sucked the masochistic happiness out of Hanamiya, he turned to face the boy with flared nostrils and saw Kiyoshi grinning widely; waving one hand in Hanamiya’s face whilst clutching his backpack strap with the other.

“Yo!”

“No” Hanamiya replied as he turned on his heel and started making his way to the planned destination.

He could only sigh at how the situation had turned out, he had a feeling today was going to be awful for him but amazing for Kiyoshi because with every skip the man did as they walked Hanamiya wanted to kick him in the shins, he just wanted him to stop being so god damn happy, was that so hard?

o0o

It didn’t take them long to get to the café Hanamiya had looked up beforehand, it was a cute little place with anime girls on the windows and adorable welcome signs on the door in differently languages, he’d never admit it but Hanamiya was glad he found this place.

The front door jingled as it was pushed open and a short girl with equally short brown hair greeted them both with wide smiles.

“Hi! Welcome to dream bean café, table for two?”

Hanamiya nodded and allowed the woman to show them to their seats.

“This table is for you and your partner, here are the coffees and cake menus, if you’d like anything else please ring the bell on your left”

Hanamiya placed his finger in the air to correct the woman by saying _“this fuckhead isn’t my god damn partner”_ but she’d already turned her back to him, leaving him looking like an idiot.

“What a cute little place” Kiyoshi commented and dropped his bag to the floor. “Do you come to café’s often?”

“No” was Hanamiya’s reply and it was the truth, he didn’t have enough friends to go to café’s with and thus only knew about this place because he searched it.

“I guess that makes this date all the better” Kiyoshi smiled a little and Hanamiya swore he threw up in his mouth a little.

“Just pick a coffee”

Due to all the cute sounding beverages it took Hanamiya longer than expected to pick a drink, Kiyoshi chose one called the “sunshine double mocha” and Hanamiya decided that sounded a little too homo for him so in the end he picked the “goodnight frapp”

Kiyoshi rang the bell covered in stickers to summon the waitress once more and told her their drinks, to which she giggled and walked away with their orders. Now that the hardest part was over Hanamiya couldn’t help stare at Kiyoshi’s grinning features as he observed the café for what it was.

“This place is super cute, I’d like to come back one day” Hanamiya didn’t reply, instead he watched Kiyoshi’s mouth as he spoke and chewed on his lip in thought, his eyes roaming over the stickers and posters that plastered the walls and naming the animes he recognized.

“Do you watch any animes?”Kiyoshi asked but due to Hanamiya being in his own world he didn’t hear, his eyes were stuck on Kiyoshi’s mouth, he could see it moving but the words came out inaudible.

“Hanamiya?” Hanamiya jumped out of his day dream at the call of his name and frowned.

“What?”

“I said do you watch any animes?” Hanamiya shrugged. “Some”

Kiyoshi coo’d and propped his elbows on the table so he could rest his head in his palms. “Which ones?”

Hanamiya shrugged again. “I dunno… umm lucky star, sailor moon, bludgeoning angel dokuro-chan you know the usual…”

Kiyoshi snorted. “So you’re an otaku?”

Hanamiya’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance… an otaku? Him? What kinda of fuckery?

“I’m not a fucking otaku”

“Well you sound like one…”

“Well you sound like you’re looking for a fist to the face” Hanamiya mentally patted himself for the witty comeback and watched Kiyoshi throw his hands in the air and laugh.

“I’m not trying to insult you Hanamiya but you sound like you have a thing for cute animes, I bet you have figurines at home”

“NO!” Hanamiya did, 12 to be exact but he’d be dammed if he’d let Kiyoshi know that.

“Are you sure? It’s not embarrassing you can tell me… here-“pulling out his phone Kiyoshi tapped on the screen a few times and placed it on the table to slide to Hanamiya’s side.

On the screen flashed several figurines, more than Hanamiya owned, and all from well-known animes.

“You fucking nerd” he said without lifting his gaze and heard Kiyoshi laugh aloud.

“I guess you could say I have a thing for collectables”

As Hanamiya’s vision swiped across the screen he could feel his mouth salivating, a pang of jealousy ran through his being before a question hit him.

“Why do you have a picture of your figurines on your phone?”  

Kiyoshi chuckled and reached his hand out to repick up his phone and tuck it in his pocket. “It used to be my background, but I liked the photo so much it was hard to delete it”

Now it was Hanamiya’s turn to snort, he didn’t know Kiyoshi was such a loser, if he’d known he would have given him less time than he was currently giving him now.

The woman came over with their drinks on a tray and hoped they’d enjoy it, Kiyoshi picked up his cup and took a sip; sighing dreamily into the steam.

“This taste amazing! How’s yours?” Hanamiya hadn’t tasted his yet due to it being currently too hot to consume but when he did he had to admit the taste did wonders on his taste buds.

“It’s good” he replied but he knew that was an understatement.

As they sat there drinking their coffees in silence Hanamiya felt awkwardness cover them both like a thick blanket, when he was making his way to Minato he had so much in mind to say to Kiyoshi, so many insults he wanted to throw at him and yet now that his chance was here he had nothing.

“I’m glad you agreed to let me take you on a date Hanamiya”

Coffee sputtered from the corners of Hanamiya’s mouth as he took in Kiyoshi’s words, date?

“This isn’t a date you asshole”

Kiyoshi hummed as he set his cup down on the table and tangled his fingers together.

“Two people with their feelings in the air in a café talking over coffee sounds like a date to me”

God Hanamiya wanted to punch him in the face, wanted to punch the stupid smug smirk off his lips where he sat, it was pissing him off with every itch it got wider.

“This isn’t a fucking date and jesus christ will you stop smiling for one second!”

He watched Kiyoshi bring his fingers to his lips and trace the smile there.

“I can’t help it, I’m happy”

“What the hell do you have to be so happy about? You have nothing! You’re poor as shit, you can barely walk and your team sucks, I don’t care if you won against Rakuzan it was purely luck, face it, your life is shit”

Kiyoshi hummed and rimmed the top of his cup with his index finger, his smile fading slightly as he looked lost in thought, and when he looked back up Hanamiya got a good look of just how long Kiyoshi’s eye lashes really were.

“I’m happy with what I’ve been bless with in life, and… and I’m happy I’m able to spend the day with you”

Hanamiya’s heart skipped a beat and has to cough it out, why did his body react to such soppy words? He was happy to spend the day with him? Why? Noone ever wanted to hang out with him, the only person he hung out with was Kazuya and he hated him, but yet Kiyoshi seemed to actually be enjoying himself. He confused him.

“Why…” he whispered. “Why are you having such a great time?”

Hanamiya was shaking, his cup stirred in his hands and his face was lowered to the table, he couldn’t face Kiyoshi like this, not when his heart threatened to display itself so freely.

He felt Kiyoshi’s warm hand on his but he didn’t meet his gaze and the next words Hanamiya heard nearly made him spill his drink.

“Because I like you Hanamiya”

It was laughable, they were polar opposites of each other and yet, with his hand within Kiyoshi’s it strangely felt so right, it made him sick, he wasn’t allowed to feel such warmth coursing through his veins but something about being with Kiyoshi forced him to think he was.

“I told you, I’ll wait you for Hanamiya”

“Don’t” he whispered and Kiyoshi’s hand pulled from his away to rest on the table. “Don’t bother; it’ll be a waste of your time”

They both stayed silent for a moment until Kiyoshi laugher filled Hanamiya’s ears, only then did he look up just in time to see the glow that covered the boy’s eyes.

Kiyoshi wiped the imaginary tears from his eyes and looked at the boy across him with crinkled eyes.

“Don’t bother? Hanamiya, I’m falling for you so fast it’s scaring me, you telling me not to bother isn’t going to make my feelings vanish-“

Kiyoshi leaned back in his chair and cupped up his mug again and enjoyed the faint blush on Hanamiya’s cheeks.

“I know you like me too; you don’t have to tell me, your body language speaks for you”

Hanamiya scoffed and copied Kiyoshi’s action and repicked up his coffee mug, trying to fight the smirk that tried it’s hardest to crawl on his lips.

“Hurry up and finish your damn coffee”

 

o0o

Turns out Hanamiya’s prediction of terrible day was correct as it started to rain as soon as they finished paying for their drinks and left the building, and it wasn’t exactly light rain either, it poured down heavily, successfully soaking Hanamiya’s clothes and hair.

“Well this sucks” Hanamiya huffed out once he and Kiyoshi took shelter under a bridge. Together they watched the rain patter the pavement in splashes and others run for shelter like they did and when Hanamiya looked up at the sky he saw it was as clear as a summer sky should be.

“My grandma use to say when it’s raining whilst the sun is shining god and the devil are fighting” Kiyoshi says out of the blue and Hanamiya looks up at him with a grimace.

“Another war time bed story?” he spits and hears Kiyoshi laugh in return.

“Probably, she has tons of old sayings like that”

Hanamiya groans, he wasn’t in the mood to hear about Kiyoshi’s grandparents, not when his clothes are sticking to him like a second skin and his hair is all mattered and plastered to his face, he felt truly and utterly gross.

Suddenly Hanamiya feels something warm around his shoulders and looks down to see what it is, a coat it seemed that was at least three sizes too big for him and when he looked up at Kiyoshi the boy was only wearing a shirt that was just as soaked as his, showing off his olive coloured skin through a white shirt.

“Take your shit back” he spits and attempts to shrug it off his shoulders, only to feel a hand on it.

“You’re shivering Hanamiya its okay”

“So what if I am, it’s not your problem”

Kiyoshi’s hand slides down from his shoulder to his wrist and when Hanamiya turns to look at him again he’s supporting a smile, but not the ones that he usually wears, no, something about this smile is different, warmer and it melts the ice in Hanamiya’s heart.

“It is my problem”

It all happened too fast, much to Hanamiya’s annoyance, when Kiyoshi bends his head down a little and plants a kiss on Hanamiya’s cheek, it feels like he’s been burnt, branded for all eternity and he knows he could scrub his cheek from kingdom come and the feeling of Kiyoshi’s lips would still linger.

He can’t help raising his hand to trace his fingers along the new invisible scar, and when he does he feels the electric pass through his fingers, his veins and kick start his slowly beating heart.

He knows Kiyoshi hasn’t moved away yet, his face is still within grabbing reach and at this moment of time Hanamiya doesn’t know whether he wants to hit him or kiss him for real, so he doesn’t act, he stays in the same spot like a porcelain doll and listens to the faint sound of Kiyoshi’s breathing next to his cold ear.

“Let me take you home” he whispers and Hanamiya has to suppress a shudder.

“I can get home by myself thanks”

There’s a low chuckle and Hanamiya thinks, _wishes,_ he could hear that chuckle in his ear in a different situation, one that involved less clothing.

“I know you can but it’d give me peace of mind”

Hanamiya raises his lowered gaze and meets Kiyoshi’s fresh auburn ones, there’s a secret fire hidden behind those irises and Hanamiya wonders what he'd have to do to unleash them from its jail.

“I thought I told you to stay away from my house”

Kiyoshi’s hand is on his hip now and Hanamiya ignores for the sake of his own sanity.

“You also told me to stay away from you and look where we are”

He opens his mouth to reply but the words don’t come, and it was at that point Hanamiya knew he had lost.

He steps back from Kiyoshi and tuts, looking at him from head to toe for good measure before he turns around to head for the station.

“You tell anyone about today and it’ll be your last sentence”

He can’t see it but he knows Kiyoshi is smiling the stupid smile he does, and his theory is only proven correct when he hears the gentle patter of Kiyoshi’s jog against the wet road.

“I wouldn’t dream of it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	8. Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again I'm back!
> 
> I hope I didn't take too long to upload this chapter oh man it's so hard to write a fic that fluffy that Hanamiya is involved in because he's not exactly the fluffiest charterer, unlike our good friend Kiyoshi!
> 
> WARNING! there is some mild smut up ahead! a safety warning for all so I cant be blamed for those of you that faint!  
> enjoy :D

The journey back to Hanamiya’s took ages and Hanamiya was starting to suspect that Kiyoshi was regretting his offer to take him home, the train was packed out as usual and the only seat available was given to Hanamiya, which he didn’t appreciate.

“You can sit down you know” Hanamiya said lowly as he eyed the seat.

He didn’t even know why he spoke because as Kiyoshi pushed him a little and combined with the rocking of the train Hanamiya fell straight into the seat with a thump.

“How can I sit down when the seat is occupied?” Kiyoshi said smiling, which made Hanamiya tut and look away.

The more time he spent with Kiyoshi the more he came to the conclusion that the boy was an actual idiot, but at the same time his idiotic tendencies forced a smile on Hanamiya’s face, one that no matter how hard he tried couldn’t fight it down.

And after about an hour of people rubbing against Hanamiya’s damp thighs and inconsiderate coughing in open spaces they both exited the carriage and walked out the station.

“Okay well my house is just down the road, thanks and bye” Hanamiya said quickly and turned on his heel, he didn’t bother to check if Kiyoshi was still behind him as he speed walked down the road, hoping gravity would pull him to his house but as he heard gentle footsteps patter beside him in an attempt to catch up Hanamiya knew he wasn’t going to get rid of him that easily.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Hanamiya called back, walking faster when he could hear the footsteps getting louder.

“Of course I did, I just don’t believe you”

Kiyoshi had every right to not believe Hanamiya to be honest; mostly because Hanamiya’s house wasn’t “down the road” it was a 10 minute walk around the corner after they got to the end of the street, and Kiyoshi would be damned if he’d let Hanamiya walk through these streets alone in the setting sun.

The walk was silence and the warm breeze that now blew through the trees was drying their damp clothing, Hanamiya placed a hand on his chest and groaned when his hand came back clammy, he didn’t like this feeling of being cold and wet, and even with Kiyoshi’s jacket around his shoulders it didn’t help, a shiver flowed through him as another gust of wind blew passed him.

“Are you cold?” Hanamiya heard Kiyoshi ask and snorted.

“No shit Sherlock” Hanamiya hugged the jacket closer to him and inhaled the faint smell of Kiyoshi’s scent that embedded itself in it.

“We should walk faster then, I don’t want you getting ill”

Hanamiya realized that Kiyoshi’s jacket smelt like lavender talc, a smell that he was familiar with due to his late mother.

“Maybe I want to get ill”

“Nobody wants to get ill”

“You don’t know what I want”

When he didn’t hear a comeback Hanamiya presumed Kiyoshi had given up and accepted he was wrong but when he turned around to mock him for it he didn’t see Kiyoshi and slight panic set in his heart, where did he go? Hanamiya turned from side to side in search of Kiyoshi but found noone.

“What the hell” he said and raised his hand to his head in wonder.

Noone could just vanish like that, but then Hanamiya felt large hands on his shoulder and a huff of warm air against his neck and although his mind said to attack his body was already responding.

"If you ever became ill, I'd be the first one at your door waiting to nurse you back to health"

Kiyoshi waited for the hit to come, waited for that punch to the gut that his body had gotten so use to but when he remained painless he chuckled and walked around Hanamiya’s front to face him.

“No punch this time?”

“Get your fucking hands off me”

As Kiyoshi’s chuckle died down he replaced it with a step closer and saw Hanamiya’s nostrils flare.

“Your comment lacked its usual bite” Kiyoshi’s voice had dropped to something low, lower than Hanamiya had ever heard before, and with their bodies so close together and their clothes still damp Hanamiya could see the faint outline of Kiyoshi’s toned stomach though the fabric of his shirt; making him gulp down the lump that’d formed in his throat.

“Get away from me”

“Or what?”

Hanamiya couldn’t help the laugher spilling from his lips almost, because out of all the people he’d met in his life Kiyoshi had to be the most annoying by far, it was driving him insane.

“Do you wanna die?” Hanamiya asked through chuckles and pushed Kiyoshi away from him.

“You must really hate your life to try and match me, are you serious?”

Head cocked to one side Hanamiya watched Kiyoshi step backwards but his smile never left his lips.

“You know…” Kiyoshi said once his tumbling had come a halt. “You can act as badass as you want with me, I don’t mind, because I know it’s all an act”

Hanamiya felt like if he didn’t leave right at that second he was going to scream, he shook his head and continued walking, he threw a glare at Kiyoshi’s smiling figure and sighed when he heard the taller boys footsteps behind him.

o0o

Due to Kiyoshi stopping to harass Hanamiya every couple of minutes the walk to his house took much longer than Hanamiya would have liked to, but once they reached his front door Kiyoshi whistled at the sheer size of it.

“Wow that is… a massive door” he said as his eyes scanned over it.

Hanamiya didn’t see what was so interesting it, it was just a door, everyone on this side of the street had doors just wide so it didn’t faze him, or maybe it was because he lived there and saw it every day that he didn’t see the interest, either way Hanamiya didn’t care.

He rolled his eyes and turned to shrugged off his backpack so he could find his keys.

“Do you wanna come i- as soon as he said it Hanamiya regretted it, because Kazuya lived down the road from him and they walked home sometimes he was use to asking the boy if he wanted to come in for a bit to play on his ps3, and it was because of that stupid habit why he’s in this awkward situation now.

He opened his mouth to say “ _no, I changed my mind fuck off”_ when Kiyoshi stepped forward and said “sure” and Hanamiya internally groaned.

Kiyoshi’s smile was too wide and too excited to reject and as soon as Hanamiya found his keys at the bottom of his bag and made his way to his front door he knew that nothing good would come from Kiyoshi entering his house.

As soon as he opened the door Hanamiya was met with a choir of greetings from his maids, all which he ignored.

“Where’s my father?” he asked and one of the maid’s stepped forward.

“Your father said he would be home late tonight as he is unable to leave the office due to a meeting”

Relief washed over Hanamiya’s heart, the last thing he wanted was for his father to see he had a guest and he also didn’t want to get into an in-depth conversation about where Kiyoshi had come from, what school he went to, how did they become friends because they weren’t friends… Hanamiya didn’t like Kiyoshi…

He turned around to ask his maid another question and saw Kiyoshi bowing to each of the servants as he walked into the vast hallway.

“ _Kiyoshi_!” he yelled and got the boys attention immediately.

“What the hell are you doing down bowing to them?!”

As Kiyoshi straightened his back his eyes locked with Hanamiya’s and the smile that once blessed his lips was replaced with a neutral expression.

“Why not? Aren’t they people too?” Hanamiya inhaled a deep breath, the more he looked at Kiyoshi’s unmoving features the more he felt guilt rise in his gut, his maids and butlers were people? He’d never looked at them like that.

To him they were… things... that tended to his every need… didn’t need emotions or feelings unless he allowed them too…

To see them as actual people was absurd.

Hanamiya tutted and turned on his heel to make his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Do whatever the fuck you want” he mumbled and walked out of the room; leaving Kiyoshi alone and confused by the front door.

“Is he always like his?” the center player asked and the maids lowered their heads.

“It’s like this every day young sir” as Kiyoshi looked at the lowered gazed of the servants he couldn’t help feeling sorry for them.

He barely saw Hanamiya and yet he knew what the boy was like, and for some reason Kiyoshi had a feeling that Hanamiya took out the anger he wanted to display on Kiyoshi on the maids.

“please raise your heads” as the maids obeyed he couldn’t help noticing the deepened bags that hid under their eyes, like they hadn’t slept in days, and when they did Hanamiya or his father bothered them for something else.

“I don’t know how Hanamiya treats you but I know him well enough to know he can be a little mean-”

That was probably the biggest understatement of the century, Kiyoshi knew, even if he ignored it, that Hanamiya was a downright prick, but in a weird way that’s what kept him around, Kiyoshi had grown to like Hanamiya for who he was, whether he was a complete dick or that sweetest man alive.

“But I promise you he can be nice, like just today he” Kiyoshi stopped, because he could see the faint glow in the eyes of the servants, waiting for him to reassurance them that he’s just a hormonal boy going through some things and not the son of satan.

“Like just today he was… really kind…”

He couldn’t help a smile crawling along his lips at the thought of their “date” earlier, it was a nice day, and if Kiyoshi could he’d like to spend the day with Hanamiya again one day.

“Sorry to cut you short sir but I couldn’t help noticing your shirt is extremely damp” Kiyoshi had forgotten about it to be honest, once his attention diverted to Hanamiya’s huge house the thought of how his shirt was sticking to him cold and disgusting exited his mind.

His hand came to clamp around his shirt and when he pulled away Kiyoshi saw his hand came away wet, he'd catch a cold if he didn’t take this off soon.

“Oh yeah I forgot” he said and chuckled a little.

One of the maids (that Kiyoshi presumed was the head of the group) stepped forward and placed her hand out.

“Please allow me to dry it for you; we will give you a cover up for while you wait”

Kiyoshi looked at the maids hand and then back to the maid, she seemed serious and from the corner of his eye he could see the others move a little as if they were getting ready to help.

He smiled a little and shimmied his backpack off his back so he could remove his shirt with ease; his hands flying up to the buttons to undo them one by one.

“I would appreciate that, thank you.”

o0o

 

Hanamiya was pissed, but why he was pissed he didn’t know.

He was starting to think he was just always pissed off but it came in different levels, and right now he’d safely say he was at level 7 on the chart of annoyance.

He was sitting on the kitchen counter chewing loudly on an apple when Kiyoshi walked in and in all honesty Hanamiya nearly dropped the fruit.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked as he stared at Kiyoshi’s now naked torso walking into the glowing white kitchen, the boy was drying his hair with a towel and his trousers were far too low to be acceptable, Hanamiya didn’t know where he got off walking around other people’s houses topless and what not, in fact he was sure this was considered rude.

“Your maid offered to dry my shirt, but none of the spare shirts she had for male guests fitted me, I told her I’d be okay like this for a few minutes, it’s not like your house is cold or anything"

Hanamiya couldn’t answer because his throat had gone incredibly dry, as if seeing Kiyoshi’s abs through his shirt wasn’t bad enough but now that he was seeing it uncovered and so open like this stirred something within Hanamiya that he was all too familiar with, something that he shouldn’t be feeling for the person he hates.

“What are you doing anyway?”

With every step Kiyoshi took closer to him Hanamiya felt himself jerk back against the counter, like he was trying to run away but had nowhere to go, instead he cross a leg over the other and looked away to continue eating his apple.

“Ah, I missed this” Kiyoshi said and slid himself across the smooth countertop until his arm bumped Hanamiya’s thigh.

“The silence treatment, it’s been such a long time”

Hanamiya didn’t reply, instead he turned slightly more until he was facing the exit and bit into his apple angrily.

But despite the fact he couldn’t see Kiyoshi, he could feel his presence, could hear his breathing as he sprawled his top half against the counter, and he could _feel_ his arm against his thigh like he was trying to get his attention.

It was all part of the sweet delicious torture Hanamiya hated and loved.

He wasn’t until Hanamiya heard Kiyoshi sigh and moved away from him that he took the chance of peeking to the side, and it was when he felt a hand on his thigh that he actually did drop his apple and his hands flew to grip the edge of the counter.

“You should know by now I’m an extremely patient person-“the centre player stepped forward and placed his other hand on Hanamiya’s thigh, loving the way the boy’s hands were clutching onto the top for dear life.

“We can do this all night”

Hanamiya could feel his heart and his groin thumping simultaneously, Kiyoshi wasn’t doing anything but it was the fact that he was so close to him in all his shirtless glory, trying so hard to undo all the work Hanamiya had done putting up a wall.

Kiyoshi stepped closer until he was practically standing in between Hanamiya’s legs and Hanamiya leaned back to look at the smug smirk that painted Kiyoshi mouth.

“You look really hot just sitting there with your legs crossed” Hanamiya’s whole body hummed in desired when Kiyoshi’s hands decided to slide along his legs and Hanamiya wanted nothing more than to pull him forward and smash their lips together.

“I can’t remember if I’ve ever told you this but I really want to kiss you”

“ _why am I holding back”_ Hanamiya thinks and shuts his eyes so tightly there’s static behind his eyelids, he want this, so fucking badly he feels like he might cry, he hopes to god his half hard on isn’t showing against his jeans because he can feel it pushing against the front and he knows if Kiyoshi gets any closer to him it’s going to be painful.

Kiyoshi’s hands took the liberty of sliding further up until they were resting on Hanamiya’s hip bone and chuckles when he hears a cute noise escape Hanamiya’s throat.

“You like this? Me touching you here?” his fingers gripped at the skin and Hanamiya turned his head to exhale, and prayed to every known god that his boner didn’t show.

“There’s so many places I want to touch on you Hanamiya, so many places I want to kiss on you, hear what other noises you can make”

 _“I didn’t know you were capable of talking like this”_ Hanamiya’s voice comes out as a growl and it surprised even him, he knows his knuckles are white from how hard he’s gripping the top and there was another lump in his throat but he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy in front of him.

Kiyoshi chuckled once again and in one smooth motion pulled Hanamiya towards the edge of the counter, and when Hanamiya had recovered from the shock he realized he was less than an inch away from Kiyoshi’s face.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me”

Hanamiya broke. Quite literally broke. The tiny voice that had been telling him to stay away from Kiyoshi’s advances vanished the second he reached up to wrap his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck and pulled him down roughly, a little too rough as he heard their teeth knock together upon impact.

The kiss only feed Hanamiya’s already awoken arousal and it didn’t take long to turn him into a moaning mess.

His fingers tangled into Kiyoshi’s hair to push him more into the kiss whilst the hands on his hips pulled him closer to the edge, to which Hanamiya took that opportunity to wrap his slim legs around Kiyoshi’s waist.

“You _bastard_ ” Hanamiya breathed once they pulled away for air but leaned forward once again to smash their lips together.

He could feel Kiyoshi smiling against him and that only fuelled his anger and need, and as a punishment bit down on the tender flesh of Kiyoshi’s lip.

A loud growl rose from the pit of Kiyoshi’s throat, one that Hanamiya could compare to a lion trying to protect its cubs and decided he liked the sound, wanted more of that noise to bless his eardrums.

When Kiyoshi pulled away a thin strain of saliva connected the two of them together and in other circumstances Hanamiya would of thought that was completely and utterly disgusting but seeing how swollen and red Kiyoshi’s lips were as the string stretched between them he had to admit it only added to his existing arousal.

“I fucking hate you so much” Hanamiya didn’t even recognize his own voice, it was coming out high pitched and desperate, nothing like his usual low and taunting tone.

“You come into my fucking house, all topless and shit, I fucking hate you”

“Do you really?” Kiyoshi asked and Hanamiya could hear the humour leaking from his tone.

“Because this-“Kiyoshi placed his hand on the front of Hanamiya’s jeans and squeezed hard. “Tells me the truth”

Hanamiya nearly told Kiyoshi to fuck him there and then, to swipe everything off the counter top and fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

He head lolled forward until his bangs covered his vision and groaned loudly and heard the sounds bounce off the kitchen walls.

“I don’t think you really hate me” Kiyoshi started rubbing the clothed length under his palm and Hanamiya couldn’t help the little hip thrusts he was doing along with it.

“This tent in your trousers tell me a very different story”

 _“Kiyoshi”_ Hanamiya could feel his body rising in temperature, could feel the heat boiling up in his crotch and everywhere else, he was panting by this time and knew Kiyoshi was watching him try so desperately achieve something by rutting his hips.

“This lump here-“ another squeezed earned Kiyoshi another groan. “Tells me you want me so badly, and I have a feeling if we were home alone I’d have you bent over the sink by now”

This time it was a moan that Hanamiya released and tilted his head back to breathe out the gasp he'd been holding, a bad choice because as his hair brushed behind him he unknowingly exposed his milky flesh to Kiyoshi’s vision and Kiyoshi didn’t even think twice about leaning forward to attack it with teeth and tongue.

Now that he was so close to Hanamiya’s mouth Kiyoshi could hear all the sounds he was making that was too quiet to be heard from a distance, such as the little pants he was releasing with every buck against Kiyoshi’s hand and the tiny puffs of breath that would squeeze out of his lungs.

Nails found their way to Kiyoshi’s bare back and started to scrape up against the skin, which made Kiyoshi fasten his pace along Hanamiya’s cock.

“Fuck yes” Hanamiya whispered and dug his nails in harder.

“Kiyoshi yes _fuck_ ”

Hanamiya was no longer the same person he was when he first entered the door, he was a new person, a new needy, wanting, _longing,_ desperate, embarrassing excuse of a man that was sitting on his kitchen counter top grinding against a practically non existent touch; Kiyoshi’s touches were so light and gentle and _not enough._

“I’ve wanted you for so long” Kiyoshi whispered in between licks.

“Thought about all the things I want to do to you”

One of Hanamiya’s fists came to slam against the counter top as he blurted out a string of curses, everything was too much and not enough and it starting to get to him.

“Just fuck me”

Kiyoshi hummed against his damp skin. “What was that?”

“I said” Hanamiya said lowly and gasped when Kiyoshi sucked on his pulse and squeezed his length at the same time.

“Fuck me”

“Sorry… what?”

Hanamiya was at the end of his tether, tangling his hand into Kiyoshi’s brown hair he pulled at it harshly until they were face to face again, only this time the only thing different about Kiyoshi’s features was how low and dark his eyes had gotten with burning lust and how shallow he was breathing.

“I said just fuck me asshole! Do it!

A scream came from the doorway accompanied by the shrill sound of plates smashing, and when the two boys looked up they saw one of the maids standing there with cheeks painted scarlet and her eyes locked on the ground.

“I-I-I I’m so sorry mister Hanamiya sir I’m so sorry I shouldn’t of walked in I should of knocked I’m so sorry I wanted to give the guest back his shirt, please accept my apolo-“

“Get the _fuck_ out!” Hanamiya yelled at the poor maid and watched her scurry off without hesitation.

Something told him that should have been a serious boner kill, but Kiyoshi’s hand was still on his rock hard erection and if he looked down he knew the other would be sporting one too.

He sighed and looked at Kiyoshi, who only chuckled and moved his hand.

“Did you mean that?” he asked and Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t of said it if I didn't, you gonna follow through or what?”

He didn’t like the laugher Kiyoshi did, it felt like he was being mocked, and he extremely didn’t like the way Kiyoshi moved away from his body altogether to walk to the door.

He watched him pick up his shirt from the floor from where his maid had dropped it in a hurry to leave and dust it off slightly before tugging it back on.

As Kiyoshi walked back to where Hanamiya's still heavily breathing form he worked on his buttons but his smile never left his face.

“So you want me to have sex with you?”

“No…” Hanamiya corrected. “I want you to fuck me”

Kiyoshi’s face twisted in thought. “I thought that was the same thing”

“No, I want you to bone me so hard I forget my own name, I want to fuck and everything in between, get it idiot?

Kiyoshi ahh’d and chuckled again, and once his shirt was done up and he’d straightened out the creases he moved forward and placed his hand on Hanamiya’s cheek.

“Give me a time and place and I’ll be there” he said and leaned forward to place a kiss on Hanamiya’s lips, one that said “I promise”

When Kiyoshi moved away he sighed as he looked down at the ground.

“I should probably head home, my grandparents are most likely wondering where I am”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes again because he’d forgotten Kiyoshi’s grandparents existed. He leaned back and ran a hand through his damp with sweat hair before releasing a sigh of his own.

“There’s a butler by the door, tell him to take you home; my orders”

Kiyoshi’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh no it’s fine I don’t need-“

“Just do it asshole it’s late”

Hanamiya wasn’t sure why he was giving Kiyoshi a ride home, maybe he was starting to like him, or maybe he just didn’t want him to die before he’d gotten to fuck, either way it confused him.

He saw Kiyoshi smile once again and lean forward to kiss him once more before he whispered “I’ll see you soon” and walk towards the door to exit, then Hanamiya found himself in a very awkward situation that involved his trousers being too tight and the feeling of Kiyoshi’s lips still against his neck.

He groaned and wiped his hands over his face, thinking of the hell it’d be getting rid of his boner.

Just as he moved to slide off the counter top Kiyoshi peeked his head through the kitchen door with a grin on his face.

“I forgot to give this to you earlier, it’s my number, text me sometime” he said and was gone again in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	9. I'm gonna make you mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of this Kiyohana fic!
> 
> First of all I'd like to say a very big thank you to my friend Jackie whose been helping me out with this fic and giving me ideas and what not, I honestly couldn't do this without her help daily!
> 
> And now back to the fic, once again there is a WARNING! for some smutty stuff up ahead, read with caution (beware of feels in your heart and feels in your groin)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

After that eventful weekend every waking minute was pure unfiltered hell for Hanamiya, usually school was a breeze, he’d sit there and listen to whatever crap the teacher was saying and then he’d go to basketball practice, or if he didn’t feel like it, straight home.

Except this was quite literally the definition of hell, after Kiyoshi had left Hanamiya ran to his room, locked the door and jerked off, he’d lasted less than a minute and would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t been so turned on that night.

Even the day after, which was a Sunday, aka gods day, Hanamiya had spent the whole day cooped up in his room trying to relieve himself, but nothing seemed to work, ever since he’d felt Kiyoshi’s teasing touch on his crotch, even if the touch wasn’t direct, it had left him sinking in an inescapable pit of sexual frustration, and to make it worse, it was one he couldn’t sort out himself.

So come Monday morning one would think everything he’d been feeling would calm down slightly, but somehow it only got worse.

Everything was fine until he caught the train and witnessed a mother breastfeeding her child, normally Hanamiya wouldn’t even look twice at such a scene but seeing the mother cradle her new born as it suckled on her nipple only made Hanamiya think what would it be like if Kiyoshi sucked on his?

Would he like it?

Would it hurt?

Hanamiya had never experienced it before but judging from the porn he’d seen before it looked like it felt really good when having it done.

And as his mind wandered to a different place, a more x rated part that was usually preserve for when he was home alone Hanamiya imagined him laying back on his bed with Kiyoshi in between his legs kissing and mapping out every inch of his olive toned skin and a familiar bolt of arousal shot through Hanamiya’s groin like an electric shock.

What kind of sicko got turned on watching a mother feed their child? The kind of sicko he was by the looks of it.

School wasn’t any better in the slightest; his day dreaming at caused him to bump into a member of the all-girls track team and as he looked down to mumble out an apology he couldn’t help notice that the girls sports bra did absolutely nothing to hide her cleavage, until she wanted to attract boys that was, and from that scene he walked away as quickly as possible clutching the straps of his backpack.

He could hear the angered yells of the other track team members as he walked further away but didn’t find it in him to care, seeing the girl like that awoken a new image into his head, one that involved him bend over and flushed faced at Kiyoshi’s command and Hanamiya would rather the girls hate him then spread that he was a pervert getting hard over them.

By 6th period Hanamiya was completely drained, his brain felt crisp as the non-stop perverted thoughts ran through his mind, he couldn’t stop it, he wished he could, at least whilst he was at school, he didn't enjoy being half hard in lessons with no way of escaping, but with Kiyoshi’s hand print still on his hips and the feel of his lips still fresh against his neck Hanamiya saw no way out of this nightmare.

It took him a long time to leave his seat after the bell had rang for the end of school, he wanted everyone to leave the room first so he could check he was okay to stand and not have a giant lump pressed against his school trousers, but as the last person walked out Kazuya walked in waving his hand and blowing a new bubble from the gum he was chewing and Hanamiya has never hated someone as much as hated him there and then.

“Yo Hana-chan!” the boy called and slid a seat across so he could sit on it backwards.

“You coming to practice tonight?”

“No” was all Hanamiya replied as he pretended to stuff more books in his bag, these weren’t even his books.

He heard Kazuya boo and looked up to throw him a glare. “I’m busy tonight”

“No you’re not! You’re just gonna go home, play some cod and maybe jerk off to some weird foreign porn on the internet”

Whilst normally what Kazuya was saying was true tonight he planned something a little different, something that didn’t involve big chested blonde girls taking it up the butt like a trooper.

“I said no!” he yelled and stood up to swing his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll come tomorrow, just…just not today”

“Are you going to meet that Seirin guy again?”

Hanamiya abruptly stopped by the 2nd row 3rd chair and clutched its arms; did Kazuya know about him and Kiyoshi?

_Was there even a him and Kiyoshi?”_

He heard the boy sigh and when Hanamiya looked over his shoulder he saw the boy had his eyes closed with a supporting frown and was picking some earwax from his ear.

“Don’t you think you’re getting a little too attached to this guy? I mean c’mon, you use to hate him so much and now you’re going on dates with him and hanging out with him after school and shit? C’mon Hana-chan thinking about what you’re doing”

Was that what it looked like from the other side? Did it look like they were dating? Something stuck Hanamiya in his gut and head and his first thought was to get home as quickly as possible before this pending headache formed into something bigger.

He turned on his heel and exited the room, the sound of squeaking leather accompanying him with every step he took.

o0o

He still had it.

The number Kiyoshi had given him right before he left on Saturday.

Several times Hanamiya had picked up the piece of paper and his phone with every intention of texting the boy like he said to, but every time he did something stopped him, what stopped him he didn’t know, he normally punched in the first 3 digits before he threw his phone down and gave up.

After he was done jerking off on Sunday he’d tired and failed, 20 times to be exact, and in the morning too, and at lunch time, but every time picked up his phone something in his head yelled “put it down” and like a coward Hanamiya obeyed.

But now he was in a state of desperation, a place where nothing he did worked and he knew the only person that could help him out was the Seirin centre player himself.

As he walked down the street towards his house he stopped to press the number into his phone and bring it to his ear and with every exaggerated ring Hanamiya felt his heart fail on him a little bit at a time.

By the 5th ring the call had been answered and Hanamiya held his breath.

_“Hello?”_

_“Answer him!”_ a voice in Hanamiya’s head said, surprisingly the same voice that had been telling him not to do this.

He heard Kiyoshi say hello again and then sigh.

 _“Whoever’s doing these prank calls please stop it, I don’t have time for this”_ He said and Hanamiya frowned, prank calls? What the fuck?

_“Idiot! It’s me!”_

He could practically see Kiyoshi’s smile already. “Hanamiya! So nice to hear from you finally! I was hoping you’d ring”

He could hear the squeak of shoes against a basketball court and the rowdy screams of teenagers in an intense match, it reminded him of the time Kirisaki Daichi had versed Seirin and lost, a grim day indeed.

Hanamiya scoffed and continued his journey to his house.

_"Well I’m here now”_

Kiyoshi hummed over the receiver and Hanamiya had to move his head away so he could breathe, he didn’t understand why he was so nervous, they were talking over the damn phone.

" _I’ve missed you”_ Kiyoshi said quietly and Hanamiya presumed it was so his team members couldn’t hear.

_“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I left on Saturday; you’re starting to cloud my mind”_

Hanamiya’s heart was pounding against his ribcage and he had to hit his chest just to make sure it wasn’t failing on him, and with him about three steps away from his house Hanamiya was glad he’s home because he can start to feel his knees growing weak.

_“What have you been thinking about exactly?”_

He’s reaching into his pocket for his keys at this point but his hands are shaking like a bitch, he knows what Kiyoshi’s reply will be but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to hear it.

_“Like where else I can kiss next, I’ve already tasted your lips; I want to know what the rest of you taste like”_

Hanamiya had to brace himself by the door handle, he wasn’t about to make a noise and let Kiyoshi know why he’d called, he was barely coming to terms with it himself.

 _“That’s nice”_ he replied and kicked the door shut.

One of his maids greeted him by the door but Hanamiya waved her away with a glare and watched her back out of the room with her head lowered to the ground.

_“Well if you want you can stop thinking about me and actually see me”_

He wanted someone to punch him in the face because he’d never known someone to sound so awkward over something so stupid.

He heard Kiyoshi laugh and sigh into the receiver.

_“Are you inviting me over Hanamiya?”_

Was he?

_"You remember the way to my mine right? You’ve been here twice already”_

He doesn’t want Kiyoshi to come to his house but it’s too late, from the moment his mind and dick started to crave his attention he’d lost.

_“I can be there in an hour? Just let me finish up with this game”_

The thunderous roars of Hyunga telling Kiyoshi to hang up rang through Hanamiya’s eardrum but soon to be soothed by the faint chuckles of the man he’d grown fond of.

_“I’m sorry Hanamiya I have to go, but I guess I’ll see you later then”_

_“Yeah”_ he replied and pressed end call.

Hanamiya sighed and dropped to his knees so he could lay on the floor, making a nest next to the front door isn’t the wisest thing he’s ever done but he can’t bring himself to care right now, not when Kiyoshi was coming to his house in 58 minutes.

“Josephine…” Hanamiya calls out and hears the youngest maid scurry forward.

“Yes mister Hanamiya sir?”

“I’m having a guest over tonight, please run me a bath as quickly as possible, and fetch someone to help me up”

From the corner of his eye he sees the young girl nod and run off and then Hanamiya realises it’s only him and his thoughts that are left downstairs, and despite the fact no one is around him, the voices that crawl through his mind and take over his thoughts are as clear as day, and Hanamiya sometimes thinks with such noise between his ears daily why does he feel so lonely?

 

o0o

The bath that was set for him was exactly what Hanamiya needed, he felt all of the days stress wash away in the calm waters and waved his problems goodbye as he pulled the plug, he felt calm and cool, like he was worth a million bucks but all of that drained right out of him when he remembered Kiyoshi was supposed to be coming around.

He ran through his corridor to his bedroom not forgetting the fact he was only wearing a towel around his waist and nearly knocked over a maid as did so, and once he got to his room stared at the digital clock on his desk.

He was in the bath for nearly forty minutes.

Kiyoshi would be here any second.

He threw his wardrobe door open and dragged the first thing he saw off the hanger, which happened to be black long sleeve shirt and a pair of equally black jeans and slammed the door shut.

A peak in the mirror wouldn’t go amiss as well and Hanamiya snarled as he stared at his reflexion, he looked tired, as usual, his once slightly tanned skin had disappeared into something of a curdled milk complexion and his body looked limp, maybe all the weeks of basketball practice he’d missed was finally starting to show, either way he couldn’t change that now.

When the doorbell rang Hanamiya couldn’t of left his room faster enough if he tried, he must of looked like a kid going to a candy store because before he knew it he was running downstairs just as one of the maids was about to open the door.

“Back up!” he yelled and watched her retract her hand.

Hanamiya didn’t know what to expect when he yanked the door open but seeing Kiyoshi’s bright smile made his heart beat in wonder.

He grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the house without a word and made his way back upstairs again, but not before he turned to issue a warning to the maid still at the door.

“If any of you come near my room you’re fired, tell the others”

Her shocked didn’t escape Hanamiya’s eyes but she nodded nonetheless and watched the two males essentially run out of sight.

o0o

Hanamiya didn’t waste any time getting them both to his room once they’d gotten to the top of the stair case, and as soon as he had Kiyoshi in his sleeping quarters he pushed him into his desk chair and climbed on top of his lap to press their lips together.

He could already feel the warmth humming around his body, warming him up in places he'd forgot existed and that warmth turned into heat when Kiyoshi’s hands found his hips and pulled his closer to his own body.

Now with the two of them so close Hanamiya could feel Kiyoshi’s well-toned stomach press against his flat one and he could feel how broad his shoulders really were.

Hanamiya bit down on Kiyoshi’s lower lip and groaned when he gripped his hips harder in response and angled his head to deepen their kiss, this was exactly what Hanamiya wanted, to be held like this and in some respect to be loved. It felt nice to have this again.

Hanamiya pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Kiyoshi's whilst he tried to regain his breath, his mind was a delicious haze of forming lust and feeling and Hanamiya thought this is the feeling people are talking about when they try and describe endorphins.

“Hello to you too” Kiyoshi said with a smirk and leans forward to kiss Hanamiya once again.

“Did you miss me that much? It’s been two days”

“Speak for yourself” Hanamiya says and smiles a little when he feels Kiyoshi’s lips planting kisses along his jaw.

“Weren’t you saying earlier that you haven’t stopped thinking about me?” Kiyoshi’s hands slipped under Hanamiya’s shirt and he inhaled sharply at how cold his hands are against his hot skin.

“Yes, and I have” his lips brush against Hanamiya’s Adams apple and licks over the bump teasingly.

“All I’ve wanted since I got home on Saturday was to touch you again; this kinda feels like a dream”

With every word Kiyoshi mutters the vibrations of his voice shoots straight through Hanamiya’s neck and down to his groin, it tickles and it’s annoying but it’s the kind of torture Hanamiya loves.

When Kiyoshi lips found Hanamiya’s neck the black haired boy can’t help but groan at the feeling of moisture upon his skin, his hands automatically reach up to run through Kiyoshi’s hair, the same soft auburn fluffy hair that he’d grown to accept, it felt right, felt like something he was meant to touch always.

Kiyoshi hummed against his skin and pulls Hanamiya closer to his body, almost like he’s trying to make them become one person and chuckles and Hanamiya’s gasps slightly when he bites his neck.

“Fuck” Hanamiya whispers and unconsciously rolls his hips up.

“Did that feel good?” Kiyoshi asks and licks over the mark to sooth it.

No one’s ever done that to him before and Hanamiya can honestly say he wants to feel it again; the pain that trailed through his veins for a fraction of a second was an exciting rush that Hanamiya longs to feel again.

He pulls at Kiyoshi hair before bending his head slightly and whispering. “Bite me again”

Kiyoshi smiled as he gazed into Hanamiya’s darkened eyes and leans up to kiss him once more before his teeth are clamping into the delicate flesh of Hanamiya’s pulse.

The exciting rush of pain and pleasure tingles throughout Hanamiya’s body and he doesn’t know when but his hips are moving by themselves in search of some of the friction they crave.

He’s tugging at Kiyoshi’s hair again as the man’s lips suck on his pale skin and his large hands are sliding against his inner thighs, Hanamiya wants this, so fucking badly he's willing to beg if he has to, but if he was judging by Kiyoshi’s grip on his thighs he’d say the other wants this as badly as he does too.

He can feel the outline of Kiyoshi’s boner against his thigh and with every rut of his hips Hanamiya is unknowingly feeding it some friction, and he thinks that okay, if he teased Kiyoshi a little it might speed up the process, but when Kiyoshi grips his hips to still them and pulls away from his neck Hanamiya nearly screams in frustration.

“ _Why_ did you stop” Hanamiya spits out and leans forward again to claim Kiyoshi’s lips, only for the other to move away with a smile.

“Tell me what you want” Kiyoshi whispers and slides his hands up Hanamiya’s shirt again to trace the faint dent in his back where his spine lays beneath.

“You need to tell me what you want or-“Kiyoshi placed his forehead on Hanamiya’s clothed chest and inhaled deeply, never ceasing what his fingers were doing.

“I’m not going to hold back”

If there was any breath left in Hanamiya’s lungs he probably would moaned at how sensual Kiyoshi’s voice had gotten, like he was honestly doing everything in his power to hold back from picking Hanamiya up right now and having his way with him on the bed, but even in the cloud of lust that swarmed his head a shimmer of sense beamed through and in that second Hanamiya thought he should stick to something safe for now.

Pulling Kiyoshi’s hands out from under his shirt Hanamiya brought them to his belt, he didn’t think he needed to say anything more after that and leaned forward once again to claim is his reddened lips.

He could hear the jingle of metal as it came loose from the buckle and could feel the zipper being pulled down against his front, his hands flew to Kiyoshi’s hair to tightened their hold within to prepare himself for whatever was coming.

o0o

Hanamiya had kissed a lot of people in the 17 years he’d been alive, some against his will, some he wouldn’t mind kissing again if he was being truthful with himself, but none of them compared to the way Kiyoshi kissed, he couldn’t put his finger on it, every time they move away for a millisecond to breath Hanamiya couldn’t draw back in fast enough, it was like Kiyoshi’s lips was coated with drugs and he’s had one taste too many.

With every press of their lips the kiss got sloppier and wetter until the sound of smacking was dully echoing in the room but Hanamiya couldn’t bring himself to care, and he had a feeling nor did Kiyoshi.

And when Kiyoshi’s tongue slipped into his mouth and licked his top teeth and bottom lip Hanamiya tangled his hands into brown hair tighter, he wasn’t ready to let Kiyoshi go yet, not until he’d had his fill.

Hanamiya didn’t even realise Kiyoshi had started jerking him off until a pang of unbearable pleasure shot through his gut; moaning into Kiyoshi’s mouth as he rocked his hips forward to try and meet his leisurely thrusts.

This was torture, Hanamiya needed so much more than what Kiyoshi was giving him, and the harder to tried to focus on kissing Kiyoshi’s swollen lips the more his brain was starting to focus on every sweet touch of Kiyoshi’s fingers against his sensitive length.

“Kiyoshi…” Hanamiya breathed out and rutted his hips the best he could in the jeans he was wearing.

Kiyoshi didn’t reply, instead he leaned up and brushed his mouth against Hanamiya’s temple, spreading his spit soaked lips across the side of his face to the sharpened plains of Hanamiya jaw.

“Is this okay?” he asked and ceased his movements to rub the head of his cock with his thumb.

 _“What kind of stupid fucking ass question”_ Hanamiya wants to say, but can’t because he’d too engrossed in the feel of Kiyoshi’s large hands doing wonders on him. His throat is closing up and every time Kiyoshi pulls the foreskin over the head and smooths it back down again Hanamiya feels a bomb of arousal burst within him.

He doesn’t want to say it but if Kiyoshi keeps this up Hanamiya’s not going to last long and Hanamiya thinks this is the quickest he’s ever come to coming.

“Kiyoshi please” he whimpers and slides his hands from Kiyoshi’s hair down to his back, clutching at the material of his Seirin jersey.

“I- I can’t”

If this was anyone else Hanamiya would most likely be embarrassed that he was so near so soon, this isn’t like him, he can go for much long, but being in Kiyoshi’s presence has worked him up way too much to the point where heat is pooling dangerously in his gut and the coils of lust are pinging in his insides.

And although Hanamiya has his head down he knows Kiyoshi is watching him too, observing what faces he's makes and writing them down in his mental notebook for next time.

At this point Hanamiya's moaning like they are home alone, the noises dribble from his lips like it’s a natural thing to do and he’s chanting Kiyoshi’s name like it’s mantra, he’s so close he can taste it on his tongue and when he looks up he sees Kiyoshi matching his expression, one that’s holding back so much more than just lust, but everything.

Hanamiya thinks he might have to buy Kiyoshi a new Seirin shirt because he can hear the material tearing at the seams with how hard he’s pulling on it, but Kiyoshi hasn’t said anything so he doesn’t stop because he _needs_ something to hold onto, something that won’t bleed if he grips it too hard.

“Bite me again” he whispers and sees Kiyoshi smile before disappearing from his hooded vision only to feel it instead, and Kiyoshi’s hand works over him faster than before and the chants of _“fuck fuck fuck”_ and _“oh god Kiyoshi yes”_  doesn’t reach his ears but the boys growl does, only because it vibrated through his skin.

“I can’t believe I have you” Kiyoshi whispers and licks a streak up Hanamiya's neck.

“I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long, to hear you like this, you’re so hot”

Hanamiya leans his head back so he can feel more of Kiyoshi’s mouth and is grateful when he wraps an arm around his waist also to catch him before he falls off Kiyoshi’s lap completely, but now that he’s completely in Kiyoshi’s hold the jerking movements speed up a little more and Hanamiya is arching up against Kiyoshi’s chest.

“Oh fuck Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi wait fuck _please_ ” he finds himself saying as he rocks his hips up harder and racks his nails down the others chest.

He’s gonna come, and soon.

_“Kiyoshi please yes fuck oh shit, im gonna come im… im…”_

Hanamiya’s back straightens out and is moaning into the room that, if reached downstairs, would worry his maids, and Kiyoshi is breathing into his neck as fast as he is, and Hanamiya thinks to bend down and question what the hell he has to be panting about until he feels a bruising crush on his hips and Kiyoshi stills for a second, and it’s only then he understands.

“Did you just-“ he breathed out and Kiyoshi chuckles airily. 

“How could I not when you were just so fricking hot” and for the first time, in what feels like a decade, Hanamiya laughs a genuine laugh, not ones that full of mockery or taunt but one someone does when they shared a joke with a friend and Kiyoshi doesn’t think he’s heard anything sweeter than that.

 

o0o

 

“Do you ever feel grossed out with how massive your hands are?” Hanamiya asks as he toys with Kiyoshi’s fingers.

After Kiyoshi had released his hold on Hanamiya’s length he cleaned them both up the best he could whilst kissing the other with every chance he got and now they were laying on Hanamiya’s king size bed staring at the shitty glow in the dark planet stickers that coated Hanamiya’s ceiling.

He could probably fall asleep like this, god only knows how he hasn’t already, and with Kiyoshi’s arm around his shoulder to cushion his head Hanamiya feels like he hasn’t been this comfortable in a while.

“Are you kidding? No!” Kiyoshi laughs and bends his finger a little. “I use to hate them so much when I was younger but now I love them, I can do things like hold 4 glasses at once and hold a basketball with one hand-“

Kiyoshi turned his head to the side so he’s next to Hanamiya’s ear. “And recently I discovered I can pleasure a certain someone without much effort”

Hanamiya tuts and the action makes Kiyoshi laugh and place a kiss on his cheek.

“Whatever, I think your hands are gross compare to mine”

“I can stop touching you with them if you want”

Hanamiya remains silent and Kiyoshi hums although Hanamiya can hear the blatant humour that’s masked under it. “Right”

“Shut up”

Although his face is supporting a scowl Hanamiya can hear the gentle thump of his beating heart, the cobwebs and dust that use to lay among has now disappeared and Kiyoshi has kick started it once again, and as he lays here toying with Kiyoshi’s hands and listens to the sweet nothings that are being said into his ear, Hanamiya feels like he could get use to this, the feeling of love that he so badly craved was at his door once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hanamiya has three maids and two butlers in this story lol
> 
> See you next chapter!


	10. Heaven and earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is really weird and backwards lol I dunno it feels wrong for some reason but anyway sorry I've been away for so long I've had work and stuff and just had no time to myself T_T I know this chapter is also really short so just look at it as a little something to keep you all going ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was like that for a while, after school Kiyoshi stopped by Hanamiya’s house and the two of them fooled around in all different kinds of ways, and for the virgin Hanamiya every meeting was a new experience.

The second time Kiyoshi came around he’d taken Hanamiya by surprise and throughout their kissing and touching Hanamiya had come to realise Kiyoshi was just as turned on as he was, maybe a little bit more, and when Kiyoshi took things into his own hands and Hanamiya into his mouth it was like the heavens had fallen to earth.

Hanamiya tried his hardest to be quiet, he really did, he didn’t like the idea of his maid’s walking by his door and hearing what he and Kiyoshi were up to but once he felt Kiyoshi hot mouth on the tip of his dick he lost it completely.

His hands gripped the pillow that laid under his hair as he eyes rolled at the back of his head, it’s not that he’s never had a blow job before, his maid has given him a shitty one once but this was completely different on a whole new level, Kiyoshi’s mouth was wide and eager to engulf him whole and his tongue was like silk against his heated length, snaking around and under the head and licking around the slit to drink up the precome that dripped before his tongue, it made Hanamiya feel like he was falling to the earth’s core as he sank deeper and deeper into a world of pleasure like he’d never known before.

And when he felt Kiyoshi pop off Hanamiya growled a warning to get back to work.

“My my Hanamiya you sure are into it tonight aren’t you?” Kiyoshi said and darted his tongue out again to lick a stripe up the swollen length slowly.

Whatever insult Hanamiya had come up with to say was caught at the back of his throat once he’s locked eyes with Kiyoshi’s menacing ones, and as he watched his eyes flutter shut and the sinful tongue play with the slit Hanamiya truly didn’t know what to do with himself.

It was a curse and a blessing to be this turned on by something like this, especially when he’d gotten off only the day before.

“I fucking hate you” Hanamiya wheezed out and leaned back to rest on his elbows so he could watch Kiyoshi at work in comfort.

Kiyoshi replied with a hum and rubbed his lips against the sticky precome so they were coated thoroughly.

“Is that so?” he asked and licked his lips. “Because I get the feeling it’s the opposite”

“What makes you think that?” Hanamiya asks, hissing when Kiyoshi’s other hand finds his balls.

“Because I’m still in your house, doing things like this to you”

There’s a mischievous glint in Kiyoshi’s eyes that Hanamiya hates because it’s getting him even hotter under the collar, but he loves the fact that no one knows this side of Kiyoshi exist apart from him, not even his loud mouth captain Hyuga Junpei.

“If only you could see yourself right now-“Hanamiya says and sits up so he’s right in front of Kiyoshi and strokes his hair. “So hungry for my dick, it’s disgusting, you’re disgusting”

Kiyoshi hum around him and the vibrations dragged a curse from Hanamiya’s lips.

“You’re so god damn disgusting, I wish I could take a picture of you like this”

His hand tangles in Kiyoshi’s hair and pushes him down further until the head hits the back of Kiyoshi’s throat.

“You’re so-“Hanamiya’s sentence is cut once he feels Kiyoshi’s throat squeezing around him and moans. “Fuck Kiyoshi, you’re so good at this”

Kiyoshi hums again and Hanamiya bucks his hips up to feel more of that sweet vibration against him, he craves it.

“You’re too good at this for it to be your first time, tell me, who else has had their dick sucked by you? That captain of yours? I wouldn’t be surprised”

When Kiyoshi tried to shake his head Hanamiya grips his hair tighter and rolls his hips up harder.

“I wouldn’t mind if you had, but tell him I said thank you, because thanks to him you’re the perfect cock sucker”

Hanamiya can feel the sheets riding up under him and it takes him a while to realise Kiyoshi is grinding himself against them and when he looked back to Kiyoshi’s face his eyes are closed and his breathing is near to erratic, it sends a chill up Hanamiya's spine.

“Just carry on doing just that” Hanamiya breathed out, his eyes following closely behind Kiyoshi’s, the all so familiar pang of release had risen in Hanamiya’s gut and watching Kiyoshi rut around on the sheets moaning around his cock wasn’t helping in the slightest.

“Kiyoshi” Hanamiya whispered as his gripon the others hair starts to fade and slides down to Kiyoshi’s back to rub smoothly.

“Kiyoshi I’m close”

When the boy came up for air Hanamiya wanted to punch him back down again, that was until Kiyoshi pulled Hanamiya towards him harshly by the thighs and started licking up his length, and the noises he was making made Hanamiya fall back against the bed.

“Oh my god Kiyoshi” Hanamiya’s hands flew up to tug at his own hair, screaming through gritted teeth and wishing the boy would go faster.

“Oh yes fuck yes”

“You’ve got such a foul mouth” Kiyoshi chuckled as he wrapped his hand around Hanamiya and stroked at a fast pace. “It’s kinda hot”

Hanamiya groaned, he wanted this Kiyoshi all the time not just in the bedroom, this Kiyoshi didn’t give a fuck about what he sounded like, he was a dirty slut and wanted Hanamiya’s cock and Hanamiya was willing to give it to him.

“I’m gonna-“

Kiyoshi sighed and leaned forward to suck on the sticky head again whilst his hand worked the base.

He couldn’t take it, Hanamiya’s back arched as he moaned into the room, he was clawing at the pillow under his head and was pretty sure he heard it rip by his ear, but all of that didn’t matter, what really mattered was the fact that Hanamiya was going to blow his load at any given second.

“Shit Kiyoshi! Move now!” Hanamiya said and sat up to push at Kiyoshi’s head, but soon realised the boy wasn’t going to move, but sucked harder and looked up to stare at Hanamiya in the eyes and that’s all it took for Hanamiya to huff out a breath and tilt his head back as he released himself into Kiyoshi’s mouth.

His body didn’t stop visibly shaking until Kiyoshi finally let go of him and fell down next to him on the bed, he turned his head to look at Hanamiya whilst he was breathing heavily and couldn’t control the urge to lean over and kiss him deeply, and despite the fact Hanamiya could taste the revolting taste of his own seed on Kiyoshi’s lips he didn’t bother to move, because behind the taste of him was the taste of Kiyoshi and Hanamiya enjoyed that.

“Was I good?” the centre asked and Hanamiya turned his head with a snort.

“Satisfactory” Hanamiya mumbled out and sat up with a sigh.

“Did you come?” he asked and looked down to see a tent so big at the front of Kiyoshi’s boxers it looked like it was seconds away from bursting the material.

“What are we gonna do about this?” Hanamiya’s hand found its way to Kiyoshi’s crotch and smiled when Kiyoshi inhaled a deep breath.

“Do whatever you want, but I won’t last very long, all that bed grinding really worked me up” Kiyoshi chuckled and then sighed when Hanamiya’s fingers hooked onto the waistband.

Kiyoshi wasn’t huge but he was much bigger than Hanamiya was expecting and it almost made him salivate, to see such a thick piece of meat nestled in between finely trimmed hair was the kind of turn on Hanamiya had been waiting for, and when his nimble fingers wrapped around it he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of it in his hand.

He heard Kiyoshi sigh loudly once he started moving his hand up and down and when he looked over he saw an arm flung over Kiyoshi’s crimson face.

“How does it feel?” He asked Kiyoshi and saw him raised his arm a little so that he was staring at Hanamiya with one shadowed eye and said. “Amazing”

Hanamiya swallowed and turned his attention back to his slowly moving hand, this was the first time he’d done anything like this to another male before and couldn’t deny the fact that it felt a little weird, however, every time he slyly looked over to see how Kiyoshi was doing and saw his lips apart and releasing little huffs of air a newer, stronger pang of arousal wacked Hanamiya in the gut and he could feel his lower half awaken again despite the fact he’d come only minutes ago.

“Makoto” Kiyoshi sighed out and grunted when Hanamiya started twisting his hand with his pumps. Sometimes he’d do this to himself so he knew it felt fucking amazing but doing it to someone else was a whole different ball game, and Hanamiya was yet to know what Kiyoshi liked in the bedroom.

“Tell me if I’m doing anything wrong” he said and saw Kiyoshi give him a thumbs up.

Hanamiya wouldn’t say he was fascinated with watching Kiyoshi while he did this, but more along the lines of interested in what faces he could make, from what he could see Kiyoshi’s face was twisting into all different kinds of expressions, some that looked like pain and others that looked like he was experiencing the ultimate pleasure, he watched Kiyoshi sink his teeth into his bottom lip and run his hand over his face and sigh, and from what Hanamiya knew judging by his own jerking off experiences Kiyoshi was close.

“You gonna come soon?” he asked and Kiyoshi chuckled.

“Why? Your hand getting tired?” he threw back and groaned when Hanamiya squeezed him.

“No, you just sound like you are”

Kiyoshi removed his arm from his face and Hanamiya could see the full extent of the mess Kiyoshi had turned into. "I'm very close” he answered and nudged his head, a silent signal to ask Hanamiya to come over to him.

Hanamiya saw no way he could climb over to Kiyoshi from the foot of the bed whilst jerk him off so he stopped and moved over to his lovers side, and once he was near enough felt a strong hand snake around his waist and pull him on top until he was straddling Kiyoshi.

“You asked me whether I’ve fooled around with anyone else and yet right now you’re giving me the best hand job in the world” Kiyoshi leaned forward to peck at Hanamiya’s earlobe with a smile. “Are you sure you’re not the one with experience here?”

Hanamiya snorted and reached between them so he could grip Kiyoshi once more and resume his pace. “I just have excellent jerking off experience with myself”

Kiyoshi hummed and flopped back down again and brought his hands to rest on Hanamiya’s butt to knead at the tender flesh there. “Maybe one day you can show me… on yourself”

Was that one of Kiyoshi’s kinks? He wanted to see Hanamiya get himself off? Well Hanamiya didn’t see a problem with that but it might be a bit of a short session, he never really jerked off for the enjoyment, more along the lines of wanting to get it over and done with, and that was the only way he knew how, but if Kiyoshi wanted to see him touch his junk he’d be more than happy to oblige.

Kiyoshi’s breathing had gotten shallower the faster Hanamiya's hand moved and with every pump of his hand Hanamiya felt Kiyoshi’s hips meet his palm, a clear sign of desperation.

“You’re gonna come aren’t you?” he asked and saw Kiyoshi’s thick eyebrows knit together.

“don’t be fucking shy about it, just come, paint my hand the same way I painted the inside of your mouth, do it.”

Hanamiya was sure he heard Kiyoshi whine at the back of his throat and when he leaned forward, he smiled inches away from Kiyoshi’s face, flashing his teeth for the other to see.

“Or would you prefer to come in my mouth instead?”

Kiyoshi didn’t make any noise when he came, instead he sighed into the silent room and Hanamiya felt his palm become wet, it was gross but he was used to it.

“Holy moly” Kiyoshi laughed out and whistled. “That was so amazing” Kiyoshi’s eyes were wide as he basked in his post orgasmic glow and Hanamiya tutted and reached over him to his bed side table to pluck some tissues from the side.

“Glad you had such a great time” he mumbled and yelled when he was pulled down.

“Lay with me for a while” Kiyoshi said and threw his arm around his shoulder. “Just relax for bit, we haven’t done this yet”

He was a pointless attempt to escape, especially when Kiyoshi had him in what was essentially a headlock so Hanamiya did relax and buried his nose into Kiyoshi’s chest.

“You’re so god damn stupid” he whispered but smiled when Kiyoshi kissed the top of his head.

“Yeah I know, stupidly falling for you”

o0o

 

Hanamiya didn’t see the point of him being at school when every assignment and work sheet given to him was a breeze, sometimes he liked to sit back and watch the other kids struggle as they tried to work out the easiest questions and it was provided as a form of entertainment for him, it was humorous for him to watch sometimes but other times it was depressing to witness.

So by the time the bell for his last lesson rang the only thing that was left behind was a puff of Hanamiya shaped smoke to indicate he really was part of the lesson.

As soon as he was in the hallway he pulled his phone from out his pocket and scrolled up his call log until he found the name he was looking for, and a few rings later was greeted by the voice he’d gotten so use to.

 _“Well hello there”_ Kiyoshi answered and for some reason Hanamiya felt himself relax under Kiyoshi’s voice.

_“Why do you have to sound so creepy? It’s not cool”_

_“Why do you have sound so sexy? It’s not fair”_

It was normally at this point Hanamiya would have some kind of witty comeback but not this time, in fact for some reason he didn’t have many come backs with Kiyoshi and it angered him to the core.

 _“Shut up you bastard”_ was his reply instead and Kiyoshi chuckled.

_“Are you coming mine tonight?”_

_“That depends… are you offering?”_

Hanamiya rolled his eyes, sometimes he felt that Kiyoshi was still as annoying as he remembered him but pushes those thoughts away because if he dwelled on them for too long he’d probably reconsider their entire arrangement.

_“What time will you get to mine?”_

_“Whenever you want me around, I don’t have practice today”_

If Hanamiya had a choice he wanted Kiyoshi to be here with him right now, but if he was he probably wouldn’t be able to control himself until they got home.

 _“Be at mine asap”_ he replied and hung up.

There was something at the back of Hanamiya’s mind that had been bothering him, he and Kiyoshi’s make out and touching sessions were hot, like beyond explanation hot but he couldn’t help feeling like there was something missing, he wanted more from them, he didn’t just want the old hand job, he wanted more…

“Hana-chaaaaaan!” Hanamiya heard his name being called from the other end of the hallway and when he turned to see who dared interrupt his train of thought saw Kazuya waving his arm in the air with a grin on his face.

“you coming to practice tonight?” he shouted, completely ignoring the series of looks he was getting from other students and Hanamiya did nothing but turn on his heel and make his way towards the double doors; blocking out the whines and “what the hell?”’s from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be waaaaaaaaaaay longer than this one okay? I promise!!!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	11. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! I'm back again with another chapter!
> 
> I didn't forget about you all don't worry I've just been a little busy now days but I still think about you guys T_T  
> sorry if this chapter is a a little short, im trying to build up to something great so bare with me for until the next chapter!
> 
> anyway enjoy!

As usual Kiyoshi turned up at Hanamiya’s house after school and the two of them went straight to Hanamiya’s room to mingle, and something in Hanamiya’s mind told him he should have been bored with Kiyoshi by now except that he wasn’t, the more he kissed the boy the more he found himself craving his lips and touch and scent and the thought disgusted Hanamiya to the core but he’d never been one to deny his body it’s cravings.

The first time Hanamiya thought about having sex with Kiyoshi he pushed the thought away and told himself it was stupid and Kiyoshi sucking his dick was enough, but as soon as Kiyoshi touched him he knew all hope was lost, he didn’t even have touch him sexually for Hanamiya to know he needed it, it was a tap on the shoulder that awakened the sexual beast within him and since that day he’d been haunted by his own libido.

And Hanamiya never voiced his urge seriously until recently, when he had Kiyoshi’s head in between his legs kissing his inner thighs dangerously close to his cock.

“Kiyoshi” he said and heard the other hum in delight.

“You know I’m weak to you saying my name like that Hanamiya” a nip at his thigh caused Hanamiya to jolt slightly.

The way Kiyoshi’s tongue was lapping over his bite marks and the way his finger nails were gripping his other thigh was enough for Hanamiya to lose his train of thought, but something about wanting to get his asshole filled for the first time was strong enough for him to keep it together.

“Kiyoshi I’m serious get off”

When Kiyoshi raised his head and looked at him was knitted brows Hanamiya sighed and sat up so he could lean on his elbows, he didn’t like the face Kiyoshi was supporting, almost like he was expecting him to deliver bad news.

“What’s wrong?”

 _“Nothing’s wrong, in fact it’s the opposite, I wanna ride you into next Thursday is that okay?”_  Is what Hanamiya wants to say but has more pride than that.

He looks away from Kiyoshi’s worried features that were slowly starting to bug him to the tv balancing on the mantelpiece flicking static, he could feel Kiyoshi’s hand rubbing against his thigh in a smoothing away but it’s only making Hanamiya feel more on edge.

“Don’t you want more than this?” his finger wiggled between the both of them and Kiyoshi cocks a thick eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

It’s like talking to an infant Hanamiya thinks, although most of the infants he'd spoken to in the past have been smarter than Kiyoshi. He groans and runs a hand through his hair damp with sweat, not really knowing how to phrase his concern before he remembered who he was.

“Do you intend to fuck me at any point?” Hanamiya nearly laughs at how wide Kiyoshi’s eyes go and runs his hand through his hair again.

“We’ve been doing this for a while now-“

“It’s been nearly a week Hanamiya-“

“A WHILE NOW, and you haven’t made any kind of attempt at fucking me, why? I’m clearly ready and waiting to be impaled so why haven’t you made a move?”

Hanamiya waited for Kiyoshi’s reply but soon realised he was waiting for nothing, his eyes didn’t lift from the sheets he knelt under and something in Hanamiya’s gut stirred with disappointment.

“I get it” he said lowly and roughly pulled his leg from under Kiyoshi’s touch to swing them over the side of the bed.

“Piece of shit”

he was stopped before he could move away further and when he turns around to smack Kiyoshi across the face and tell him to let go the boy’s expression stops him in his tracks, because he’d never seen Kiyoshi this serious, not even when they were playing at the winter cup.

“I think about it all the time” Kiyoshi pipes up and released his hold on Hanamiya’s wrist. “How could I not? It’s distracting me from school, training and my home life…”

Hanamiya continued to stare at Kiyoshi whilst his face twisted with displeasure due to the thoughts running through his head, he wondered what Kiyoshi had been thinking about when it came to them and just how far his thoughts had gone.

“Tell me about them” Hanamiya whispered and threw his hung leg back onto the bed. “These thoughts… what happens in them?”

Kiyoshi huffed out a chuckle and sighed exasperatedly. “You don’t wanna know”

“No but I do” Hanamiya didn’t break his eye contact with the other as he started crawling forward, a slow by steady smirk forming on his lips.

“Tell me everything… am I good?”

Hanamiya didn’t stop crawling until he was practically top of Kiyoshi’s lap, and grabbed the frame at the end of the bed so he could lean over Kiyoshi menacingly. “Am I hot? Do I make you blow your load like you haven’t before?”

Kiyoshi’s hands found their way back to his hips and tickled the thin flesh that laid there, it was clear that he’d thought about them doing it in detail and Hanamiya wanted to know every thought process that ran through his tiny mind.

“Am I riding you?” he asked and felt Kiyoshi grip his hips.

“Hanamiya-“

“Or are you taking me from behind? Am I screaming your name or am I gagged?”

Kiyoshi tipped his head back and released a chuckle and Hanamiya was familiar with that chuckle, a sign that he was stirring up something within him.

“What have you been thinking about?”

“Why don’t I just show you?”

The punch of arousal that hit Hanamiya was downright painful but also released a need so desperate he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He lowered his hips onto Kiyoshi’s, making sure he was sitting directly on top of his crotch wiggled slightly, but the practically non-existent touch worked wonders for the centre.

“Don’t do that” Kiyoshi said lowly so Hanamiya did it again.

“You want this right? My ass… Then why don’t you take it? Huh? Or is that something else you can’t do?”

One thing Hanamiya loved the most was when Kiyoshi got a little rough with him, it made his heart race and his skin prickle with excitement, he’d been a bad boy since he could remember and needed discipline, and thinks Kiyoshi is just the person to perform his punishment.

He found himself picked and slammed against the mattress so hard he felt the springs jab into his shoulder blades and when he cracked open his eyes saw Kiyoshi’s orbs glistening with lust.

“I was going to tell you after we'd finished up here but it doesn't matter, my grandparents are going to be out of town for the weekend, do you want to keep me company?”

The first thought that ran through Hanamiya’s mind was “really?” but didn’t voice it in fear that he’s sound too excited.

“Give me one good reason why I should waste my valuable weekend with a loser like you”

Kiyoshi leaned in to Hanamiya’s ear and Hanamiya could feel his rough breathing against the shell.

“Because if you give me permission to I'll like to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name”

It was a given Hanamiya would go, it’s not like he had anything else to do, and the thought of finally being able to fuck Kiyoshi sounded interesting. He clicked his tongue and turned his head to chuckle.

“Well then, I guess I’ll meet you after school at Seirin on Friday”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	12. Aphrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooooooooooah boy this was meant to be one long chapter but I've decided to cut it up into three mini chapters within the story (I hope that makes sense)
> 
> I've been getting into Jojo's bizarre adventure lately and it's honestly so good I have to admit I completely forgot about this story for a while I'm so sorry I'm a shit fic writer, also I should warn you I don't feel like this is my best chapter, I dunno something about this chapter makes me feel like it's really shit so sorry if it is I tried my best T_T
> 
> anyway enjoy!
> 
> (p.s its 3am here so sorry for any mistakes you find)

Hanamiya had never been to Seirin high school before, he’d passed it a number of times on the way to different locations but to actually be outside of the school watching students make their way home after all long day of what he’d presume was failure was a bit embarrassing.

He’d never felt so out of place in his life, normally he didn’t give a shit what other people thought about him but there was something about being at a different school that made Hanamiya feel like he was crossing some sort of line.

His clammy hands clutched at his backpack straps tighter as he watched each and every student leave, some of them giving him dirty looks and whispered among themselves whilst others tried their best not to look at him directly in the eyes in fear that they might turn to stone.

He’d heard a few whispering his name along with the words “Kirisaki daichi” and “winter cup” and it didn’t surprise Hanamiya if they knew who he was due to basketball, he’d been in a few high school sports magazine and it was no surprise the articles had made his team out to be villains of the sports world. They pretty much were.

A tap on his shoulder from behind caused him to jump forward and throw his fist up as he prepared to fight whoever would dare to scare him, and when he saw no one knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“What the fuck? I’m sure I felt someone touch me” he whispered and itched the place he’d been tapped like it’d burnt him.

“Hanamiya-kun” he heard someone say and whipped his head around so fast heard his neck click.

He wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t seen the person before, and as he looked the disturber up and down recognised him as Seirin’s “phantom” player Kuroko Tetsuya.

“Don’t go around creeping up on people like that, it’s fucking annoying” he spat out and leaned against the school gate.

Hanamiya doesn’t think he’s ever had a conversation with Kuroko, not that he’d like to, and there was nothing about the boy that partially interested him enough to want to talk to him; he screamed boring.

“What do you want?” he asked with a snarl. Kuroko merely blinked at him and proceeded and fumble with his bag so he could put his book in it.

“You are waiting for Teppei-kun right?”

Hanamiya’s lip twisted into a snarl because he didn’t see what business Kuroko had with him.

“What’s it to you?” he asked and Kuroko shrugged. “Nothing, I thought I would ask”

“Yeah well don’t” he replied automatically.

There were a few kids still looking his way and some had even gone as far as to stop their walking to talk about him, it was safe to say Hanamiya felt like a freak show and wanted nothing more than to just go home.

“He should be out soon, we don’t have after school practice on Fridays” Hanamiya heard Kuroko pipe up again and sighed.

“Good to know”

The awkwardness that hung in the air between them was so thick that even the sharpest knife wouldn’t make a dent in it, and it was at that moment a thought crossed his mind.

“Why are you standing next to me anyway? Don’t you have a home to go to?”

He watched Kuroko divert his gaze to the flower beds that grew along the foot of the walls and readjust his bag on his shoulder.

“I’m waiting for Kagami-kun, he was held back by our social studies teacher but he should be on his way out now”

He guessed that made sense, and to tell the boy not to stand next to him outside of his own school seemed pretty out of order considering he was the real trespasser here.

“Whatever” he mumbled under his breath and kicked a stone near his feet.

A few more kids made their way towards the school gates and when he didn’t see Kiyoshi among them Hanamiya felt his patience started to be tested, however, when the group of school kids had parted ways he saw the familiar height of the man he’d been dreaming about for the past few weeks laughing and walking side by side with Seirin’s ace Kagami Taiga.

“There they are” Kuroko said and Hanamiya scoffed.

“I didn’t know I was blind thanks for telling me”

Seeing Kiyoshi in his usual happy state made Hanamiya’s heart race with excitement, the smile he’d gotten to use to stretched across his lovers lips that way was enough to push out any bad feeling he’d been hoarding, and a part of him relaxed.

“You’re here!” Kiyoshi yelled once he’d reached the gates. “I thought I was gonna have to wait for you, I already prepared my “I’ve been waiting for ages although it’s really been five minutes” argument”

After waiting for what seemed like two hours Hanamiya wasn’t in any mood to joke around so he merely threw Kiyoshi a glare and turned on his heel towards the train station.

“Come!” he called and Kiyoshi laughed before patting the first years on their backs.

“See you guys on Monday!” he said and broke into a little jog to catch up with Hanamiya’s fast pace.

The two aces of the basketball team didn’t move from their spot in front of the gate for a while as they watched the disappearing forms of Hanamiya and Kiyoshi, and nothing needed to be said as they both shared the same confusion.

“When did they become best friends?” Kagami asked and scratched his head, to which Kuroko shrugged.

“I don’t know, but let’s try not to think about it”

 

o0o

 

The train ride to Kiyoshi’s house was as Hanmiya expected except there weren't as many people as he thought there was going to be, making the journey quite pleasurable.

They spend the train ride talking about nonsensical thing such as how their day went and what they wanted to eat for dinner later, Hanamiya said he wanted pizza, not taking into consideration that Kiyoshi was on a strict diet thanks to Riko, but a few nudges to Kiyoshi’s ribs won him over rather quickly.

And when it was their turn to exit the carriage Kiyoshi placed his hand out to protect Hanamiya from the swarm of people that threatened to push them out the way and even though Hanamiya punched Kiyoshi in the arm and told him not to treat him like a chick the rapid beating of his heart spoke louder.

“Are we there yet?” Hanamiya asked once they’d left the station and entered the quiet streets of Kawasaki, where only the sound of old women talking to one other lingered in the air.

“Just a little further” Kiyoshi replied and wrapped an arm around Hanamiya’s waist. “Just a few more minutes and then you can have me all to yourself”

Hanamiya scoffed; because that was the last thing he was worried about. He wanted to get indoors so he could finally take the shower he’d been dreaming about all day and order that pizza he was promised.

“Whatever” he commented and heard Kiyoshi laugh and tighten his hold around him.

 

o0o

 

True to his word within a few minutes they were at Kiyoshi’s door and the first thing Hanamiya thought was “I knew it, what a shithole” but decided not to say anything in case he insulted the boy.

“Welcome to my humble abode” Kiyoshi voiced as he fished his keys out from his bag and unlocked the door.

“My house might not be as extravagant as yours but it’s homely I guess”

Hanamiya mentally prepared himself for the worst; from the outside Kiyoshi’s house was no better than a mud hut in his eyes so he didn’t have high hopes for the inside either, but to his surprise once Kiyoshi had unlocked the door and pushed it open Hanamiya saw his house was like anybody else’s, it was plain with minimal furniture but the interior had a hidden elegance to it.

“It’s… not shit…” he said as he bent down to untie his shoe laces.

Kiyoshi was already two steps ahead of him and had made his way into the house already to hang up his Seirin jacket.

“Were you expecting me to live like a vagabond?” he asked and Hanamiya nodded.

“Yeah, like you’re poor, I didn’t expect your house to look this nice”

The sound of Kiyoshi usual laugh rang through the house, bouncing off the wall with a shrill echo to it, and when Hanamiya finished untying his shoes he didn’t get the chance to step into the house properly because Kiyoshi’s arms had already found his waist.

“If you think this is nice way until you see my room” he mumbled and Hanamiya had to bat away the charm that oozing from his voice.

“I think you mean your bed” Kiyoshi’s arms pull him in closer and Hanamiya tilted his head back slightly so their lips were a breath away and Kiyoshi’s bangs were tickling his forehead.

“Am I that transparent? You caught me”

He just really wants Kiyoshi to kiss him, but Hanamiya can almost see the jesters dancing in boys orbs, mocking his needy personality and sticking their tongues out at him, it makes Hanamiya reach up to wrap his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck and bring him in a little closer until it’s impossible for them to look at each other eye to eye and Hanamiya closes his lids to prepare himself for the kiss he’d been waiting two days for.

“I’m not complaining idiot”

Their lips barley grazed before the phone rang and Hanamiya felt a shiver run up his spine that he recognised as anger, and that anger only increased when Kiyoshi finally took a step away from him with a sigh.

“I’ll be right back, why don’t you make yourself home in the living room?” he said with a wink and ran off to answer the phone before it stopped ringing.

Hanamiya didn’t move for a while, instead he strained his ears listening to the conversation Kiyoshi was having with, who he presumed, was his grandparents checking up on him. He heard the boy say his name a few times and the word “friend” but that was all, and it didn’t take Hanamiya a long time to get bored and take up Kiyoshi’s offer of making himself at home.

 

o0o

 

“Sorry about that, my grandma just wanted to make sure I was okay”

Kiyoshi found Hanamiya in the living room and noticed the boy wasn’t holding back when he said he could make himself at home, Hanamiya was laying across the sofa covered in the cushions that decorated it watching a shitty cartoon Kiyoshi recognised  as crayon Shin-chan.

“I hate this cartoon” Hanamiya mumbled from the mountain of pillows he’d put around him as protection. “I don’t get what it’s about”

“That’s because you’re not watching it properly” Kiyoshi smiled and walked forward to take a seat behind Hanamiya and once he’d slotted himself between the boy and the armrest felt the other shift in position until he was sitting in between Kiyoshi’s parted legs.

“I am watching it properly! But it’s still so stupid I’ll never understand why people love this show, I want it off the air”

“Well if you ever make a protest to do that I’ll happily support you”

Hanamiya didn’t realise how comfortable he was until he unknowingly leaned back against Kiyoshi’s chest was a huff, he can’t remember the last time he felt so at peace with himself and his environment and when Kiyoshi’s hands slid down to his hips and pulled him back closer Hanamiya felt strangely aware of his position.

“If you keep going like this we won’t make it to the bedroom” he comments and places a hand on Kiyoshi’s thigh.

It’s almost weird how comfortable he feels around Kiyoshi sometimes, because he’d never felt this comfortable around anyone, but for some unknown reason Hanamiya feels like he can let go around the other, can peel off the bad boy exterior he wears daily and show Kiyoshi who he really is, except Hanamiya doesn’t even know who he really is, and he still doesn’t know how he feels about the boy whose legs he’s sitting in between.

“What if I didn’t want to make it to the bedroom?” Kiyoshi replied and lowers his head just enough so that his lips brush the shell of Hanamiya’s ear.

“What if I couldn’t make it that far? Would you complain if I wanted to fuck you on the sofa?”

When Kiyoshi pulls Hanamiya back impossibly close Hanamiya can feel the outside of Kiyoshi pending swell on his butt, can feel it trapped in his Seirin marked sweatpants and it makes his eyes flutter shut and attempt to swallow the lump in his throat that had been forming over time.

“I wouldn’t have a problem with it, as long as you spanked me once you’ve thrown me over the arm that is”

He hears Kiyoshi’s breath hitch and then feels his lips against his neck, and as soon as they touch his skin the rush of electric Hanamiya normally feels is back, and strong enough to temporarily shock him into relaxing more.

“Is that something you’re into? Spanking?”

Kiyoshi’s hands grip his hips harder and combined with lips trailing across the plains of his skin Hanamiya can feel his body giving in to pleasure.

“I’ve never tried it but I think I’ll like it” he replied and receives a hum in return.

“We can try it, if you want”

This is all as new to him as it is to Kiyoshi but being disciplined is always something he’s marked on his list to try, so the fact that Kiyoshi seems to okay with this causes Hanamiya’s eyes to open and for him to turn his head until he’s looking at Kiyoshi the best he can from the way they’re sitting.

“Seriously?”

He sees Kiyoshi nod a few times, his smile blessing his lips once more. “Sure”

Hanamiya almost snaps at that point because he’s always wanted to try something like that, and the fact that Kiyoshi is willing to try it with him and doesn’t think he’s weird or a freak is enough for him to push the pillows off his body and turn around and kiss the life out of the other.

The vibrations of Kiyoshi’s laugh tickles his lips as they move together as one, and Kiyoshi waste no time sliding his hands to Hanamiya’s butt as their kiss deepens.

“You sick bastard” Hanamiya comments once they pull away. “I never knew you were into this kinda thing”

“Didn’t I tell you there’s a lot you don’t know about me?”

That shuts Hanamiya up, and as he moves down to kiss the boy once more Kiyoshi leans up to meet him in the middle and their lips crash together so hard their teeth knock.

Kiyoshi’s hands on his butt were doing wonders for Hanamiya’s arousal, the thought of finally being able to have sex with Kiyoshi stirred up something wild within his gut, but a sudden thought hit Hanamiya that completely distracted him from Kiyoshi’s touches.

“I’ve never tasted you” he said lowly once he’d brought himself to move away from Kiyoshi’s sweet lips.

Kiyoshi’s face twisted in confusion and Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

“Your dick, I’ve never tasted it”

Hanamiya couldn’t help looking down at Kiyoshi’s lap in wonder, he’d gotten several blow jobs from Kiyoshi and yet never returned the favour, and a part of him wonders why he’s never offered to.

“You sure have a way with words don’t you?” Kiyoshi chuckled out and props his elbows up against the head of the sofa and the armrest so he can lean back and smile at Hanamiya. “I always forget how lewd you can be”

Hanamiya doesn’t stop looking at Kiyoshi even when it’s getting past the point of creepy, his hands walk down Kiyoshi’s chest and down his ripped stomach until his nails scrape against the drawstring of Kiyoshi’s sweatpants, and its only then he looks down and finally swallows the lump in his throat that had been blocking his airway.

“Aren’t you going to try and act like a hero and stop me? Tell me some bullshit like “are you sure you wanna do this” or something?” Hanamiya asks and flitches when the sound of the crayon Shin-chan theme tune echoes throughout the living room, to which Kiyoshi leans over him to grab the remote and turns the tv down before moving back again.

“Nope” Kiyoshi replies. His thumb takes the liberty of reaching up to swipe across Hanamiya’s moist lower lip and brings it to his mouth to suck on the pad of his digit.

“This weekend is all about you and me; I’m willing to do anything you want”

Hanamiya bit his lips as he pondered on the last of Kiyoshi’s sentence, saying he’d do anything he wanted was quite a vast statement to make, and it unfortunately gave Hanamiya more power than he deserves.

His nimble fingers toyed with the tiny pieces of string connected to the waistband of his sweats, slowly pulling at a piece to undo the knot holding them up, he can feel Kiyoshi’s eyes still on him as he shimmies down the sofa to lay in between his clothed legs, and it’s only when he hooks his fingers under waistband to pull them down that Hanamiya looks up at his lover.

“Anything I want?” he asks and pulls the best innocent face he can. “You’re gonna regret saying that”

It’s almost too much too soon, Hanamiya didn’t prepare himself for this when he was daydreaming at school; he’d prepared himself to get fucked in the ass but not to finally sample the taste of Kiyoshi. He wouldn’t dare look at Kiyoshi whilst he’d doing this either, at least not now whilst he’s so turned on a single look would probably have him coming his pants like a desperate virgin so he keeps his head hung and prays Kiyoshi doesn’t catch on to his internal problem.

He pulls at Kiyoshi’s pants until Kiyoshi gets what he’s is trying to do and lifts his hips up so they can be pulled off his being completely and Hanamiya nearly laughs when he sees how tented the front of Kiyoshi’s briefs are.

“Excited much?” he asks and hears Kiyoshi chuckle out a reply.

He’s trying to make light jokes to hide the embarrassment and arousal he’s really feeling, but Hanamiya knows that Kiyoshi can already sense it; his shaking fingers are giving away too much.

“If you don’t want to do this you can stop”

“There you go again with your hero complex, just shut up”

Kiyoshi puts his hands up in the air and mines zipping his lips shut, locking them and throwing away the key, and Hanamiya watches him do it all before he goes back to work on the hard on inches away from his face.

Hanamiya didn’t know what Kiyoshi liked when it came to situations like these, he’d given him a handjob once and that had turned out okay but when it came to using his mouth…Hanamiya had never done this to anyone before…

“Is there anything that feels particularly nice to you… during…” Hanamiya started but found his sentence trailing off at the end and hears Kiyoshi breathe out loud.

“I wouldn’t know seeing as no one ever done this to me before”

Hanamiya looked up at Kiyoshi at that and sees the honesty floating in his orbs, although he trusted what Kiyoshi was saying he found it hard to believe seeing as he knows about his dating past.

“Didn’t you once date that small breasted coach of yours?”

Kiyoshi chuckles but Hanamiya failed to see the humour in his question, despite the fact Seto was asleep 90% of the time the 10% he was awake he was an excellent information gatherer, almost as good Momoi Satsuki in Touou academy.

“I wonder how you found out about that…” Kiyoshi thinks aloud and rubs his chin in false thought. “Me and Aida did date once but never got passed kissing so don’t worry”

The more Hanamiya stares at Kiyoshi’s expanding pupils the more he feels like there’s something he’s not telling him, like there’s more to his past with his coach then he’s giving out but doesn’t push the subject further only because he feels Kiyoshi is near to telling him to hurry up.

His hand slides down to Kiyoshi front and palms him through the material so he can get use to the feel of another man’s cock in his hand, and once he realises there’s nothing to be afraid of reaches up and hooks his thumb under the waistband of Kiyoshi’s briefs.

“You haven’t showered yet have you?” Hanamiya ask and Kiyoshi only laughs and runs his hand through Hanamiya’s hair to brush the bangs from his sight.

“I did at school after me and Hyuuga’s afternoon session, why? Do you want me to shower again?”

Hanamiya shakes his head and proceeds to roll the material down and over Kiyoshi’s hip bone and thighs, silently thanking him when the boy lifted his hips once again to give Hanamiya a hand.

“No, I’m glad you didn’t because I want to taste you as you are”

Hanamiya sees Kiyoshi’s adams apple bob as he swallows what must have been anticipation and smiles, because he knows he’s got Kiyoshi right where he wanted him, wrapped around his little finger desperate for some kind of attention and Hanamiya didn’t want to keep him waiting for long, because his mouth was watering at the thought of finally being able to sample Kiyoshi’s taste.

With Kiyoshi taking the hint it wasn’t long before his underwear was thrown on the ground and Hanamiya’s hand had made its way to the base of Kiyoshi’s cock for support, it stood tall against his palm, already such a blushed shade at the tip and glistering where the precome had smudged, it made Hanamiya salivate, the sight alone was enough to make him want to jump in and take him whole but whatever self-restraint he had left stopped him, told him to take it slow and experiment.

Hanamiya allowed his tongue to poke out and lick a stripe up from the base to the head to see how he enjoyed it, and in all honesty it wasn’t bad, Kiyoshi didn’t taste bad at all, a little salty but nothing he couldn’t handle, he repeated the action again, and again until he felt Kiyoshi’s hand brush his hair out of his face once more.

“If you keep licking me like I’m candy I’m seriously gonna lose it” Kiyoshi breathed out a chuckle. “I’m using everything I have right now to keep it together, don’t make it harder for me Hanamiya”

Maybe it was the sadistic part of him but Hanamiya suddenly had the urge to tease Kiyoshi to the point of no return, he wanted him to beg for a release, to be on the verge of tears and get so frustrated he could hit him, and the thought of that alone turned Hanamiya on more than the thought of being fucked.

His hand gripped at the base of Kiyoshi’s length and, without breaking eye contact, brought his mouth over the tip of his cock. Hanamiya’s taste buds were immediately attacked by the liquid oozing from the tip and he lapped it up without second thought, sucking at the juices spilling on his tongue and humming at the bitter taste.

Kiyoshi’s hand moved from his forehead to the sofa to rest there and breathed out a sigh, much to Hanamiya’s enjoyment, he was trying to make Kiyoshi feel as good as felt when he was getting his dick sucked, and being this as his first time he was going to try his best.

Hanamiya lowered his mouth down over Kiyoshi’s length until he felt his eyes starting to water and sucked when he pulled back up again, repeating the same action until he had a good rhythm going, it wasn’t at all as bad as he thought it was going to be, and would go as far as to say if Kiyoshi asked him he’d do it again, but it wasn’t the fact that he was doing this to Kiyoshi that was keeping him going, it was the little sighs and harsh breathing from the other above him fuelling him.

Hanamiya could see from the corner of his eye Kiyoshi’s blunt nails digging into the sofa cushions and he wished that was his flesh being marked instead, his tongue continued to slide over the head as his mouth worked wonders on the rest of the length and he loved the faint groans Kiyoshi was feeding him, like he was praising him the only way he could in this state.

“Damn” Kiyoshi said and rubbed his face with both hands. “This feels really good”

Hanamiya was glad to hear that, because he honestly needed some kind of reassurance that he was doing well. With one last suck he pulled off Kiyoshi’s cock and licked his lips whilst staring at his lover.

“That’s good” Hanamiya said, his hand still working the over the now slick length. “it would be really shit if you weren’t enjoying this”

Kiyoshi dropped his hands to sofa once more and Hanamiya could see just how destroyed the male truly was, a deep blush had spread over his face and was making its way down his neck, his hair was a little dishevelled from where he’d ran his hand through it at some point and his eyes burned with something darker than lust, and Hanamiya was sure if he said the word Kiyoshi would pick him up and bend him over the sofa in a flash.

“Tell me how you’re gonna fuck me later” Hanamiya whispered and dipped down to lick at the head of Kiyoshi’s cock like an ice lolly. “Tell me your fantasies about us doing it, I’m interested”

His mouth engulfed the cock in his hand once more and sucked on the tip with more confidence than he’d had a few minutes ago and hears Kiyoshi moan loudly, making Hanamiya’s own dick twitch in his pants.

“You want me to tell you everything I’ve thought about? Including me pinning you down and fucking you so rough your eyes water?”

It’s Hanamiya’s turn to groan, because he can imagine it so vividly he can almost feel it, the urge to touch himself through his school slacks is too much and his eyes flutter shut as he nods his head.

“I imagine you bent over on my bed with your ass in the air waiting for me, you drooling as you can hardly contain your excitement to be pounded, you screaming so loud I have to shove your face into the pillow… are you talking about those fantasies Makoto?”

The more Kiyoshi talked the faster Hanamiya bobbed his head, already feeling the excitement running through his veins as he pictures everything Kiyoshi is telling him, his dick is going crazy in his boxers and the only thing he wants to for Kiyoshi to do what he’s saying.

His hand grips at Kiyoshi’s thigh as a signal to carry on talking, but judging by the sweet whimpers Kiyoshi is breathing into the room Hanamiya thinks… _knows_ he is close.

“I just want you Makoto… I want to taste and touch every single part of you, I’m going crazy thinking about it” Kiyoshi lets his head tilt back against the cushions behind him and his hand slides into Hanamiya’s hair for support and bucks is hips up so hard it takes Hanamiya by surprise for a second.

“Oh god Makoto yes”

He’s not use to Kiyoshi using his first name, and frankly it sounds weird coming from him, but the way his name is dripping from Kiyoshi’s lips like the sweetest venom made Hanamiya shiver. Kiyoshi’s chest is rising and falling faster than Hanamiya had ever seen it and his mouth was unhinged as he desperately gasped for air and he doesn’t know what he’s thinking when he does it but Hanamiya pulls off Kiyoshi’s cock completely to climb up and pull his face towards his.

Their kiss was nothing like Hanamiya had ever experienced before; all the sexual frustration both had held was finally being released and no matter how sloppy and wet it became they didn’t care.

Kiyoshi took Hanamiya new position to his advantage and quickly unbuttoned his school slacks so he could slide his hand into his pants and pull him out, wasting no time jerking him off. Hanamiya hissed as Kiyoshi’s lukewarm hands wrapped around him, and took the liberty of copying his actions.

The room that was once filled with the sound of innocent children’s cartoons was now filled with the sound of pants and grunts for more, and Hanamiya felt like he was falling into inescapable pit that Kiyoshi had personally dug for him. His fingers creeped into Kiyoshi’s hair to tangle in his locks, their kissing long forgotten but replaced with inhaling each other’s breath as their faces remained close.

Kiyoshi’s hand stayed on Hanamiya’s waist and pulled him closer to his body and sped up his hand movements, emitting a strong moan from the boy he was falling so hard for.

“K-Kiyoshi, I’m c-coming…” those words were like drugs to the other and Kiyoshi sighed as Hanamiya’s grip in his hair tightened.

“Me too, god…”

The build-up in his gut was stronger than Hanamiya had ever felt before, and the pangs of a signalled release was causing his asshole to clench every time he felt that familiar painful punch, and as quick as it all started Hanamiya came with Kiyoshi’s name on his tongue, and the wetness that splashed on his palm followed by the hearty groan told Hanamiya that Kiyoshi had followed shortly behind him.

Hanamiya hadn’t realised how dark it had gotten until he looked up and saw the rays of light from the tv reflecting off Kiyoshi’s face, and in that moment he didn’t see Kiyoshi, but a handsome young man in his grasp. Maybe it was the way the game show lights highlighted Kiyoshi’s features or the way the sweat on his skin glistened in the darkened room, Hanamiya didn’t know what it was, all he knew was that not a single thought of doubt ran through his mind when he leaned forward and claimed Kiyoshi’s lips as his own, savouring the taste of his mouth once more like he couldn’t get enough of it, and as he leaned back saw the male smile so bright it made his heart thump in his hollow chest.

“What was that for?” Kiyoshi asked and Hanamiya remained silent, because he didn’t even know why he kissed Kiyoshi.

“No reason” he replied and Kiyoshi chuckled.

"is that the sound of you falling for me?” Hanamiya grimaced and watched Kiyoshi burst out laughing.

“Fuck no you idiot, you gave me a great handjob, that was me thanking you”

Kiyoshi hummed in question and pulled Hanamiya down until his head was resting on Kiyoshi's broad chest.

“If you say so”

Despite the fact he really wanted to wash his hands and tuck himself back into his pants Hanamiya couldn’t find it in him to move away from Kiyoshi embrace, and he knew the more he gave into Kiyoshi’s sugary words and tender touches the harder it was going to be to reject him, but he hadn’t been held like this since his mother died so thus the only reason why he didn’t bother to push Kiyoshi away.

or so he’d convinced himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	13. First time lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'd have something funny or dorky to say in this part before I let you all get to the story BUT I feel like I need to say this beforehand, this chapter quite literally nearly killed me.
> 
> I was getting so frustrated and angry with myself because I didn't like how certain parts sounded and I kept deleting and re starting this chapter because in my head it was just sounding so shitty, I've lost so much sleep over this chapter, I started DREAMING about this chapter I'm just so fucking glad I've finally finished it and if it terrible I can only apologise because I literally tired my hardest and I promise 100% the next chapter will be better T_T
> 
> Anyway enough about my bitching! this chapter is very special because it's the moment you've all be waiting for winku winku~~~
> 
> Enjoy!

When Hanamiya finally managed to loosen Kiyoshi’s hold the overwhelming feeling of sweat and grime was back and stronger than ever, he could feel the dirt of the day’s hard work setting on his skin, making him feel sticky and uncomfortable and that was enough for him to demand a shower.

Kiyoshi had taken him up the stairs by his hand and shown him the bathroom and as Hanamiya pushed him out the way and entered the small room he saw that it was as plain and simplistic as the rest of the house.

The more Hanamiya inched into the bathroom the more he saw Kiyoshi had prepared everything for him already, clean towels hung from the metal racks on the wall and the shampoos and conditioners that were lined up by the sink made him wanting to try them all out, there wasn’t a single thing he needed to ask for, except for Kiyoshi himself.

Hanamiya looked over his shoulder with smirk and with both hands reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head; it was so big on his form he didn’t have to bother with the buttons.

“You wanna join me? He asked and let his shirt pool by his feet, he could see Kiyoshi's adam's apple bob as his eyes trailed down his naked back and then back up to his eyes.

Hanamiya would never admit it but he loved the way Kiyoshi looked at him with hunger, the very same eyes that shone brightly when laughing with his friends were now looking at him like he couldn’t wait to ravage him, it made his skin tingle with excitement and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was as dirty as sin Hanamiya probably would of jumped on him right there and then.

“I don’t think that's a good idea” Kiyoshi said, his laugher laced with nervousness.

Hanamiya’s smirk widened as he turned to face the male and his hands slipped down to his trousers to unbutton them again; dangerously slow.

“Are you sure? We could kill two birds with one stone” Hanamiya shimmied out of his trousers and let them join his shirt before bending down to peel off his socks, all whilst maintaining his eye contact with Kiyoshi.

“It would be something to tick off the list too”

As Hanamiya straightened up he started walking towards Kiyoshi, making sure his hips swayed a little. “it would be so good and you know it”

“The shower or something else?” Kiyoshi asked and raised an eyebrow when Hanamiya slid his arms around Kiyoshi’s waist.

“Depends on what that dirty mind of yours is thinking off”

Kiyoshi sighed and looked up at the ceiling and Hanamiya could see it was taking everything he had to keep himself under control. He loved it, loved being in control of Kiyoshi like this, where the boy didn’t know whether to listen to his mind or his body, and to help push his thoughts along Hanamiya ran his hands down the male's back to his front to palm his crotch.

“Why don’t you fuck me in shower?”

He heard Kiyoshi’s breath hitched in his throat and Hanamiya was sure Kiyoshi was silently praying to the gods above.

“You’re really set out to make this hard for me aren’t you?” Hanamiya twisted his face in thought as his palm started to knead the steadily growing flesh underneath material.

“I just wanna be fucked by you” Hanamiya sung and Kiyoshi breathed out a pained laugh and pulled him closer.

“I don’t want to wait either, so hurry up with your shower so we can eat and go to bed” Kiyoshi kissed the top of Hanamiya’s head and released his hold on the black haired boy to make his way out the door.

“I’ll order our pizza while you’re cleaning up”

Hanamiya clicked his tongue when the door finally closed shut and turned to the mirror to look at his reflection. The more he stared at himself the more he questioned why Kiyoshi liked him so much, Hanamiya didn’t see himself as much of a looker, he might go as far as to say he thought he was disgusting to the eye, the girls at his school sure made that clear, and although he never took on other people’s opinions Hanamiya could understand why they’d say such things.

Fed up with what he saw Hanamiya made his way to the shower and twisted the handle and was welcomed by the warm rush of water that sprouted from the shower head, the lukewarm water that drenched his skin made him feel clearer by the second, washing away the hardships of the day down the drain, and with every droplet of liquid that dripped down his face the bright smile of the boy he’d agreed to give his virginity to flashed across his irises; making his heart clench involuntarily.

How long was he going to lie to himself about his feelings for Kiyoshi?

Every time the male's face surfaced in his mind his breathing sped up and his throat become unbearably dry, and why was that? Despite the fact Hanamiya deemed himself an intelligent guy the fact that he couldn’t solve the puzzle that was his emotions left him feeling annoyed and hopeless.

He stood over the shower head letting the water drip passed his eyes and down his chest before he reached over to grab the soap in front of him, he could hear the tv on downstairs and the muffled bass of Kiyoshi’s voice through the walls, and knowing the male was only a few bricks away made Hanamiya want to hurry his shower up so he could be held by Kiyoshi once again, but if they were planning to do the deed he wanted to be as clean as possible so showering was his main priority.

 

o0o

The shower had done wonders for Hanamiya, he felt like all the worries of the world had suddenly been lifted and if he was at home he’d probably go straight to his room and call it a night, however, the object of his affection was still around and was as ready as he was, so even if sleep was starting to fall on him knowing what the rest of the night held was enough to keep him awake.

The sound of the tv could still be heard from downstairs but where Kiyoshi’s was remained a mystery to him, and as he stood in the hallway drying off his hair a thought passed through his mind. With Kiyoshi’s bedroom in reach Hanamiya didn’t see any problem with taking a peak seeing as the room was the only one he was yet to view, and before he could stop himself his feet  were already on the job, tiptoeing through the fluffy carpet to reach the open door with the sign on it that said “Kiyoshi’s room”.

Hanamiya wasn’t surprised to see the walls of Kiyoshi’s room covered in basketball posters and wall scrolls of NBA players, as a player he had to have some kind of inspiration and the giant poster of Charles Barkley staring back at him was clearly Kiyoshi's.

The oh so famous anime figurines that the two of them had spoken about during their first date in Minato caught Hanamiya’s eye, he walked over to the shelf that held them all and spotted a few he recognised and he couldn’t help himself reaching up to brush his fingers along the poorly painted Gundam figures.

“These suck” Hanamiya whispered to himself, trying to believe the lie he’d just said.

Despite the fact the figurines were poorly painted they held a unique feel to them, one that almost made them cool. The thought of him and Kiyoshi sitting down painting figurines together suddenly cross his mind and with a shake of his head Hanamiya frowned, he didn’t want to think about soppy shit like that, he didn’t want to think about whether they had a future together because they didn’t, he was only in this for sex. Or so he kept telling himself.

As Hanamiya worked his way around the room he took the liberty of rummaging through Kiyoshi’s wardrobe and drawers, not that he was expecting anything particularly interesting to jump out at him, all he saw were standard clothes and Kiyoshi’s school uniforms, and in his drawers some underwear and socks, nothing too interesting, but as Hanamiya continued to look through Kiyoshi’s things his eyes spotted something that made his lips twitch into a smile.

Behind his socks at the very back of the drawer a colourful box shone through and when Hanamiya reached out to pick it up saw that it was a box of condoms.

“So you were prepared for this” he said to himself as he opened the box to pick one out.

The one he’d picked up was red and to his surprised his nose picked up the fainted hint of strawberry, and it was only then Hanamiya realised the condoms were flavoured.

His eyes widened as his finger flicked through the rest of the box, and almost like clockwork Hanamiya felt the twinge of arousal in his gut.

Slamming the drawer shut Hanamiya walked over to the bed with the box still in his hands and once his knees bumped the mattress emptied the contents onto the bed before jumping on and spreading his arms and legs over the duvet; imitating a snow angel.

Hanamiya didn’t know how Kiyoshi was going to react once he saw him lying on his bed surrounded by condoms in his borrowed boxers but he was hoping his reaction would be arousal mixed with shock; he could see Kiyoshi’s face now, all flushed and slightly shy but his hope and boner peeking through ever so slightly and the thought made Hanamiya groan with need.

Leaning over the side of the bed Hanamiya reached for the chair tucked into the desk and tipped it over to cause a giant thump that echoed throughout the house and yelled for added effect. He heard Kiyoshi call his name but couldn’t answer due to the condom he’d slipped passed his lips and with every footstep running up the stairs Hanamiya felt his heart match in speed. Knowing Kiyoshi was so close to him was working him up more than he’d like to admit.

“What happened? I heard a loud ba-“Kiyoshi’s sentence cut off once he saw the state Hanamiya was in, the black haired boy’s hand trailed up his chest and to his nipples to circle the bud and with his teeth still clamped around the silver wrapper brought the same hand to his mouth to pull it away.

“I found these in your draw and I’m glad you’re prepared-“he started and propped himself against the pillows. “because I forgot to buy some, and thought maybe we could do it raw” Hanamiya’s unblinking eyes watched Kiyoshi’s chest rise and fall with every strained breath he took, and picking up the same condom he had in his mouth he twirled it between his fingers.

“So tell me Kiyoshi…” Hanamiya’s tongue peeked out to wet his lower lip and smirked when a bright blush painted Kiyoshi’s cheeks.

“Will we be using this one? Or is there a particular flavour you enjoy the most?”

Hanamiya didn’t see Kiyoshi cross the room and reach the bed, his eyes didn’t follow the boy when he somehow climbed on top of the mattress and grabbed his chin and leaned forward and he certainly wasn’t complaining when Kiyoshi smashed their lips together hard enough that their teeth clashed but only fuelled his arousal by a mile.  

Their tongues lapped at each other’s mouths and Hanamiya groaned and angled his head to the side to deepen their kiss, wanting to feel more of Kiyoshi’s tongue sliding and tasting the inside of his mouth.

Hanamiya could feel his heart thumping in his chest again and this time harder than ever, and with every wipe of Kiyoshi’s tongue across his Hanamiya felt the painful press of his dick against his pants.

His hands gripped at Kiyoshi’s hair, pulling on the strands harshly and emitting a low growl from the male, one that fuelled Hanamiya inside and out.

“I want you so bad” Kiyoshi whispered once their lips unattached. “I want you so much it’s disgraceful”

Hanamiya’s thumbs lined the waistband of Kiyoshi’s briefs, pulling them a little and chuckling as they snapped against his olive toned skin. “You can fucking have me, I’m asking- no…  _demanding_ that you to take me”

It hadn’t been long since they’d started this but every fibre in his body told Hanamiya he wanted Kiyoshi to be his first, and even if he found someone else, whether it be a male or female Hanamiya didn’t think he’d feel this way about them, not the way Kiyoshi makes him feel. With every word Kiyoshi muttered in his ear Hanamiya felt like he was the only person Kiyoshi dared to say something like that to, and every time Kiyoshi's fingers trickled across his skin he had the power to make Hanamiya hallucinate. It was something that he both craved and feared at the same time.

Despite the fact Kiyoshi was evidently larger than him Hanamiya was determined to take control of this situation, and as soon as he felt Kiyoshi’s hands touch his thighs took that as his chance to turn them around and push Kiyoshi onto his back so he could straddle his hips.

“We’re gonna do this my way for a bit okay?” as a basketball player Hanamiya was slightly embarrassed about how out of breath he was already. His hands went to the hem of his shirt to lift the material over his head and tossed it to the side and as soon as his naked torso was in Kiyoshi’s line of sight felt the boys large hands trying to touch every inch of his skin; to which he slapped away.

“Keep your fucking hands down, I haven’t told you to touch me yet” Hanamiya didn’t know what he was doing, at this point down the line he was so turned on he was becoming delirious. He wanted Kiyoshi to touch him, fuck him so hard he won’t be able to play basketball on Monday but he knows the boy won’t touch him without permission.

Hanamiya lowered his hips slowly and gyrated on top of Kiyoshi’s lap to see what of response the other would give and was not disappointed, the moans that filled his ears were hot, hotter than he'd expect it would be,. Kiyoshi’s fingers intertwined with the bars connected to the headboard, tugging on them with so much force Hanamiya was convinced they’d break before they’d actually got round to making love.

They’d barely started and yet the sweat dripping from both boys foreheads were visible, and every time Hanamiya ass slid over Kiyoshi’s junk he was rewarded with the sweet echoes of Kiyoshi’s impatience.

Another thing Hanamiya didn’t know he liked was Kiyoshi swearing, seeing as he’d never heard the male do it before. Kiyoshi’s vocabulary was all sunshine and rainbows and the most he’d heard him say that could be deemed as offensive was “darn” or the occasional “fuck” but hearing him now, purring out curse words and pleas was something Hanamiya never knew he needed until he heard it.

“Fuck that’s hot, say that again” he whispered and dropped his hips again.

“Let me touch you Makoto please, shit please I need to”

Hanamiya ground his hips down again and whimpered, feeling Kiyoshi so hard against the thin material was working him up too much, and if he was smart he would slow down before he creamed his borrowed boxers.

“I never stopped you from touching me- ah!” his sentence wasn’t near finished when he felt the familiar grip of Kiyoshi’s large hands on his thighs, his nails tearing into his pale flesh in attempt to mark as his own.

“y-you said-“

Hanamiya lowered his body until he was shadowing over the male, and feeling Kiyoshi soft pants against his face he smirked his most famous smirk.

“I say a lot of things, but what I really want is someone who can dominate me-“his finger trailed down Kiyoshi’s shirted chest but stopped at his waist band. “Someone who can tell me what’s up… someone who’ll pull up a fight”

His flattened palm moved up and under Kiyoshi’s shirt, inspecting the ripples of muscle and tight skin that stretched over his stomach, a body that was too good for a 17 year old.

“If you can’t do that I’ll leave right now” his hand stopped below his nipple and flicked the nub, causing Kiyoshi to flinch.

“Is that what you want?” Kiyoshi’s thumb rubbed where his fingers had dented Hanamiya’s skin and the said male nodded.

Even if he wanted to Hanamiya didn’t have time to react, a second ago he was sitting on Kiyoshi’s lap happily in charge and now he was stomach first against the mattress with one of Kiyoshi’s hands gripping his neck and the other acting as a bind to hold his wrist together.

The rush of pain and pleasure that coursed through Hanamiya’s veins felt like the finest drug known to man, his arms stretched at the limbs the harder Kiyoshi pulled on them, it was exciting and new, he needed more of it.

“I didn’t know you were on the fucking police force” Hanamiya spat out sarcastically after he turned his face away from the material of the pillow and felt Kiyoshi’s hand grip his neck harder.

“I know how to protect myself” Lowering his body on top of Hanamiya’s Kiyoshi applied small kisses along his neck and shoulder blade. “I’ll ask you again… are you sure you want this?”

Hanamiya growled and that was all the answer Kiyoshi needed. His hand trailed over Hanamiya ass, squeezing each cheek and wiping away any layer of innocence that spread over the cloth. He heard Hanamiya growl again, a signal to hurry the fuck up but Kiyoshi was in no hurry, he wanted to explore every inch of his lovers body, inspect every nook and cranny that made his imperfect body perfect, know what made him tick.

Kiyoshi raised his hand mid-air as he watched Hanamiya squirm in his hold before he brought it down again to make contact with Hanamiya’s rump.

Hanamiya flinched forward with a gasp followed by a moan, he wasn’t expecting Kiyoshi to spank him, and he didn’t expect an idiot like Kiyoshi to remember their conversation earlier and as he’d predicted he'd enjoyed it; a little more than he should of.

“A-again…” a faint smile grew on Kiyoshi’s face as he raised his hand again to repeat the action, and when his hand slapped against the captains clothed ass he was rewarded with the cutest whimper.

“Again! D-do that again”

Hanamiya could feel his brain turning into mush, all intelligence he held threatened to leak out his ears every time Kiyoshi’s palm came in contact with his ass, and soon it wasn’t enough, he needed more of this delicious pain, he wanted to be punished more by the hand of his lover.

And almost like Kiyoshi could read his mind he felt the cool breeze of his hand rising again as his pants were pulled down; exposing his smooth round ass to the room.

“Hanamiya you’re shaking, are you sure you want to continue this?”

He didn’t even realise the bed under them was gently rocking until Hanamiya looked down, but it wasn’t due to fear, more along the lines of excitement and need.

“Don’t fucking ask me stupid questions! Hurry up!” he yelled and shortly felt the sweet sting of pain on his rear end.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Hanamiya arched his back slightly and dropped his face onto the pillow below, he’d never felt something so perfect before, his ass screamed for Kiyoshi to stop, to have mercy on his flesh before he was scarred but his mind yelled for more, the feelings that he’d lost all those years ago were slowing being returned to him and in the best way possible.

“Kiyoshi please-“he whined and wiggled his ass in his face. “I need it”

He couldn’t crane his neck enough to see Kiyoshi’s expression but judging by the exhale let out he knew it was taking everything he had to not lose himself.

“On the desk there’s lotion… get it”

“Let go of me first asshole!”

Kiyoshi's hold was loosened and with a chuckle watched Hanamiya go limp against the bed.

True to Kiyoshi’s word there was a bottle of lotion on his desk next to his notes from school and some Seirin group photos. A picture of the team when they won the winter cup stood proudly among the others and although Kiyoshi was always wearing a smile on his face something was different about the one he was baring there, it was a smile of accomplishment, a smile of pride and despite the fact he was injured past the point of repair he stood with his team as one, because they’d won the game together and that team spirit was honestly something Hanamiya has never felt before.

“It’s a nice picture huh?” Kiyoshi piped up to which Hanamiya turned around and saw him lying on his side with a smirk on his face. “Although I think I look the best”

Hanamiya scoffed and threw Kiyoshi the bottle; who caught it with one hand.

“I think that Izuki guy looks better” he took his place back on the bed, not getting a chance to lay down before Kiyoshi moved to hover over him.

“Hmm I disagree”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion”

When Kiyoshi’s lips attached themselves to the groove of his neck Hanamiya found himself angling to feel more, but they weren’t distracting enough to stop him from feeling the centre’s wandering hands roaming over his thighs.

“I know we’ve had our differences…” Kiyoshi licked over his previous marks on Hanamiya’s skin, trying to sooth over the burn his mouth had made.

“And I know our match on the court was brutal-“

“A downright blood bath you mean” Hanamiya tittered but quickly hissed when sharp teeth sunk into his bruise.

“But I want to look past that because, if you’ll let me, I’d like to have some kind of future with you”

Hanamiya’s eyes widened in shock, never had he been handed such a proposition. He scanned Kiyoshi eyes for some sort of joke, he was expecting the male to burst out laughing and say something like “only kidding now let me fuck you because that’s all I want” but the longer he stared into Kiyoshi’s auburn eyes the truer his statement became.

“Idiot” he whispered and pulled Kiyoshi down by his neck. “You keep saying stupid things like that I might end up falling for your stupid ass”

Everyday Hanamiya asked himself whether he was falling for Kiyoshi or not, always asked himself when he’d stop lying to himself and get a grip on his feelings and every time he denied that fact he could feel the gods and their sons laughing at him.

He could deny it all he wanted, lie to himself from kingdom come but the fact of the matter was whenever he was around Kiyoshi or even so much thought about the boy his heart thumped in his chest like it was on its last legs, and the clamminess on his palms spoke louder than his voice.

“Wasn’t that the plan?” Kiyoshi laughed and pecked Hanamiya’s lips. “I thought you did already”

“And that’s why you’ll never win my heart”

“But I won your body”

Kiyoshi’s hands resumed their journey down Hanamiya’s thighs, mapping out every goosebump that pricked up and followed his trail. He hands went up to pull down the black haired boy’s boxers and removed them with ease, and once the main obstacle was out of the way carried on his touching. His fingers ghosted over Hanamiya’s newly formed erection, giving it a little squeeze before he carried on and stopped once he’d reached his perky ass.

“I don’t know how many times I need to tell you I like you before you believe me” a single finger traced the crack of his ass and Hanamiya’s breath hitched in his throat.

“But I don’t mind, because it gives me an excuse to remind you every day”

Whilst one hand rubbed Hanamiya’s crack the other reached for the bottle of moisturiser that laid next to them on the bed, and it suddenly hit Hanamiya that this was finally happening, it was all too real too soon but there was nothing else in this world he wanted the most.

“Are you ever gonna stop talking?” he asked and heard Kiyoshi chuckle.

“Sorry, I talk a lot when I’m nervous”

Hanamiya snorted but smiled because he found Kiyoshi’s honesty slightly cute.

“What the hell do you have to be nervous about? I’m the one you're sticking that huge dong into”

The brief moment Kiyoshi moved away to butter up his fingers he took the warmth Hanamiya depended on with him, leaving the boy craving that feeling of protection once again.

“This is going to hurt a little okay? Tell me if you want me to stop” the lotion trickled over Kiyoshi’s fingers and to Hanamiya it almost felt like he was getting ready to have a prostate exam.

“I’m pretty sure I told you I’m into the whole pain thing”

Hanamiya heard Kiyoshi hum quietly and position himself with a smile.

“No you haven’t but you’ve hinted it” Kiyoshi lowered his hand to Hanamiya ass and using his index finger pushed into the crack until he was stopped by the tight ring of muscle that twitched with eagerness.

“Why don’t you tell me all about that whilst I prep you so I know what to surprise you with in the future”

Hanamiya huffed and turned his head to the wall, to anyone else it’d look like he was annoyed having to voice his kinks but in reality he was trying to fight the rising colour in his cheeks from feeling Kiyoshi massaging his hole.

“I like…” Hanamiya thought about his wildest kinks, something he knew would have Kiyoshi running for the hills in fear that he’d gotten involved with a pervert. “I like being tied up, gagged, spanked, hit, punched, kicked and all that jazz”

Kiyoshi nodded as he listened and continued his movements. His head was lowered so he could watch his doings which Hanamiya praised because he didn’t want him to see how his face had now twisted in pleasure at such a simple action.

“Is there anything else?” Kiyoshi asked, slowly prodding his finger gently between the ring and feeling Hanamiya tense at the light intrusion.

“Y-yeah… I like being humiliated, stuff like tying me up against a lamppost completely horny out of my fucking mind and leaving me there… I’m into public shit too”

“Have you ever done any of these things before?” Hanamiya didn’t even realised Kiyoshi was knuckles deep until he started moving in and out of him with ease, it didn’t really feel like anything, the pain he’d prepared himself for hadn’t made its arrival yet and Hanamiya almost felt like he’d over thought this.

“Nah but it seems like something I’d like”

“Like the spanking?” Kiyoshi asked and Hanamiya laughed.

“Yeah, and I enjoyed that didn’t I?

Kiyoshi hummed in agreement and begin pushing his second finger in, to which Hanamiya visibly whined at.

“Did that hurt?”

Yeah it did but it also made Hanamiya’s cock twitch in desire, this was the pain he wanted to feel, the burn of the stretch he’d read about online, he was finally feeling it and it was as glorious as he’s imagined.

“Carry on” he commanded, noticing how airy his voice had gotten.

Kiyoshi’s fingers glided in and out of his hole slowly, rubbing against the tender walls of Hanamiya's ass and curling them slightly. And for somebody who’d never straight sex before let alone gay sex Kiyoshi sure knew how to push a man towards the edge.

“Kiyoshi-“the growl that echoed in the room caught the centre off guard and when he looked up witnessed a sight he’d never get tired off.

Hanamiya’s entire face was rose tinted and his eyelids were fluttering with every stroke of Kiyoshi’s fingers within him, his hands scratched at the sheets they both laid on, leaving angry dents into the material from where his blunt nails acted desperately to grab hold of something and Kiyoshi groaned as the waves of arousal coursed through him like tidal.

“If this situation has proven anything to me it’s that I have the patience of a saint” Kiyoshi’s voice was strained with desperation, watching Hanamiya squirm on the bed was making every nerve in his body set alight and as rude as it sounded towards his ex Kiyoshi had never been more attracted to a person.

“Hah, oh god Kiyoshi” Hanamiya knew he sounded weak; he was borderline begging for it and in the cloud of mush that was currently his mind Hanamiya couldn’t bring himself to care what he sounded like, the only thing on his mind was getting Kiyoshi to fuck him.

“Kiyoshi-“his fingers split in attempt at stretching Hanamiya’s virgin hole and Hanamiya arched his back under his touch, groaning and heavily breathing at the sudden pain coursing through his lower half.

“You have 5 seconds to take your fucking fingers out my ass and fuck me”

“I don’t think you’re ready yet”

Hanamiya sat up at lightning speed and grabbed Kiyoshi by the neck to bring them eye to eye. “I don’t give a fuck what you think; I know my body and I’m saying I want to be fucked. Right now.”

Kiyoshi sighed, because he didn’t think Hanamiya was prepared enough but at the same time his dick was twitching so much it was beginning to be painful and his soon to be lover asserting his dominates was extremely attractive.

He clicked his tongue a couple times as he continued to pump his fingers in and out at a leisurely pace before closing the remaining space between them and brushing his lips against Hanamiya’s.

“It’s going to hurt” he whispered and Hanamiya returned the kiss with equal tenderness.

“I know so stop telling me that”

Kiyoshi groaned in frustration and let his head hang, he wanted to remove that potential pain as much as possible before they actually did the deed but that clearly wasn’t going to happen with Hanamiya being as stubborn as he was.

He clicked his tongue again and looked down to the bed sheets where the dozens of condoms waited to be used.

“Which flavour should we use?” he asked and Hanamiya grinned as he reached over and re picked up the one that he’d had in his mouth 20 minutes ago.

“I’ve always been a fan of strawberry”

Kiyoshi removed his fingers from Hanamiya’s lower half just as he felt the boy clench around them and plucked the wrapper from his hand to tear to open.

Hanamiya on the other hand could hear the bells of joy ringing from afar, the fact that he might be crippled for the next few days didn’t even register in his mind as he watched Kiyoshi toss the wrapping over the side of the bed and proceed to roll it over his stiff erection, which looked like it was just about ready to burst.

“I didn’t know how desperate I was until I touched myself” Kiyoshi breathed out and sat back on his heel for a second to gather himself. “If I’m not careful I might come too soon.”

“And I’d be very very upset with you” Hanamiya snickered out and fell back against the mattress.

He didn’t even need Kiyoshi to open his legs for him because he’d parted them as wide as they could go, showing everything he had to offer to the brown haired boy currently crawling on top of him; from his sweat covered chest to his plucking ready and waiting hole.

Kiyoshi wrapped his hand around his length and aligned himself with Hanamiya’s entrance and exhaled.

“I should probably tell you this now before we start” Kiyoshi rubbed the tip of his member against Hanamiya, his breathing picking up a dangerous speed. “I don’t intend to hold back on you”

Hanamiya could have moaned at how low and seductive Kiyoshi’s voice had gotten if he was given the chance, because before he could even register what Kiyoshi had said to him the sharp scorch of being stretched by something bigger than his fingers shut him up.

It hurt like hell, worse than hell; it felt like the devil himself had decided to stretch his bottom half limb from limb. His entire bottom half strung with the sensation of Kiyoshi slowly pushing into him with the help of the mixture of lotion and liquid from his ass.

Hanamiya’s arms reached above his head to grip at the headboard bars, gasping and trying to control the sounds that threatened to spill from his mouth although he didn't know why he was trying so hard when Kiyoshi already looked like he’d just come.

The both of them sighed when the entire length was in and Hanamiya noticed Kiyoshi’s grip on his hips had gotten tighter with every little shift he made.

“You okay?” Hanamiya nodded and released his hold on the headboard to bring it down to Kiyoshi’s hair to tangle his digits within the flattened locks.

“Are _you_ okay?” he threw back.

Kiyoshi nodded and relaxed his grip slightly and took a deep breath in. “yeah I’m fine it’s just that… that this feels so so good” his sentence trailed off into a laugh and Hanamiya patted Kiyoshi’s hair when the other lowered his head to his chest.

“You’ve done well so far, maybe after this we can raid your grandparent’s alcohol cabinet and have a celebratory drink to congratulate your efforts”

He could feel Kiyoshi pulsing inside of him even through the thin layer of rubber that separated them and Hanamiya knew it must have been hard for the boy, very hard, he could only imagine how hot he must have felt inside.

It might of been due to Hanamiya’s impatience but he felt like he was ready for Kiyoshi to move, he bucked his hips up slightly to indicate he wanted to speed things up and felt Kiyoshi’s hand slip to his waist.

“Give me a minute” Kiyoshi whispered into his chest. “Just give me a minute to gather myself”

“Are you an old man? Huh? Why are you taking so long to get moving? My ass needs attention!” he could feel the vibrations of Kiyoshi's laughing against his chest with whatever little breath he’d managed to reserve, and after about a minute got up and sat back on his heel to look his maybe boyfriend in the eyes.

“Thank you for waiting, I was about a second away from premature ejaculation”

“Oh baby you know I _love_ it when you speak medical to me” Hanamiya teased and bucked his hips up again, a little harder.

Kiyoshi smiled and pulled out a little to test the waters before slowing pushing himself back in and receiving a low sigh from Hanamiya below him.

“Now that I’ve got myself together how about I show you that good time I promise?”

Hanamiya curled his finger towards himself and like the obedience puppy he was Kiyoshi followed and retook his previous position over Hanamiya, and as soon as he was close enough felt Hanamiya’s toned legs wrap around his waist and his arms thrown around his neck.

“Don’t let me down”

 

o0o

 

It was disappointing when the pain of the first few strokes disappeared, he wanted to feel a little more of that before his body started to get used to it, but when one feeling vanished it was replaced with something else, something that had his toes curling and his throat closing up. A feeling he knew he was addicted to before he’d even experienced it and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

Hanamiya had found himself speechless as Kiyoshi rammed into his hole with little or no mercy, he didn’t know how serious Kiyoshi was when he said he wasn’t going to hold back. Kiyoshi’s hands grasped Hanamiya's hips and pulled him back with every thrust in and moaned at the overwhelming feeling of heat engulfing his cock.

Hanamiya could feel himself moaning like a little bitch, could feel the wall he’d spent his entire life building crumbling down around him but every time he felt Kiyoshi’s cock pounded into him he couldn’t bring himself to hold back, he wanted Kiyoshi to know how well he was doing, how good he was making him feel.

“K-Kiyoshi” he pulled Kiyoshi down and smashed their lips together in a messy spit soaked kiss, their tongues entwined together and Kiyoshi’s moans vibrated throughout his mouth, this was the only way Hanamiya could keep himself quiet, it was embarrassing knowing he had reduced to this state he didn’t need the lewd sounds to top it all off.

Kiyoshi’s grip on his hips was crushing; enough to leave a blossoming bruise on his milky skin later and it felt so good Hanamiya wanted him to hold him harder, to cover his body in marks and bruises for him to flaunt at school come Monday, it wasn’t enough yet.

“Spank me” he whispered against Kiyoshi’s lips which glistered with saliva. “Spank me hard”

Kiyoshi didn’t reply, instead he let his body do the talking for him, his merciless pounding didn’t cease at all when he raised his hand in the air and brought it back down on to Hanamiya’s thigh and felt his asshole clench around him.

“Please try not to do that” Kiyoshi asked as he dropped his face into the groove of Hanamiya’s sweaty neck. “I’m trying my hardest not to come don’t… tighten…”

Kiyoshi’s sentence was cut off with a high pitch yell turned into moan from the black haired boy himself.

“Oh fuck _fuck_ Kiyoshi right there _yes”_ Kiyoshi blinked as he watched Hanamiya tilt his head back against the pillow in ecstasy, his eyes rolled at the back of his head and for a second Kiyoshi panicked.

“Are you okay Makoto? Did I hurt you?” his movements slowed down until they came to halt, causing Hanamiya to squeeze his legs around him.

“What the fuck are you doing? Keep going I was so near to coming!”

“But you sounded like you were hurt” Kiyoshi’s brows knitted in confusion and if he wasn’t so desperate to see stars in his eyes once more Hanamiya might of thought he looked sweet.

“You found my prostate you fucktard!” the neighbours probably heard him shout that and it didn’t take a genius to understand what they were getting up to but Hanamiya couldn’t care less, he didn’t even live here, so if the neighbours did decide to snitch Kiyoshi would have to take the blame, and because of that Hanamiya decided long ago that he was going to make enough noise to wake up the whole damn road.

Kiyoshi coo’d in understanding and chuckled, although Hanamiya was use to Kiyoshi’s annoying titter this chuckle was laced with something darker and it made a shiver run up his spine.

Kiyoshi slowly pulled himself out and tapped Hanamiya on the thigh. “Turn around for me” his voice had dropped a considerable amount also and it made Hanamiya anticipate what was yet to come.

“Make sure you fuck me good this time”

He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass into the air with a little shake and no sooner did he manage to support himself on his elbows felt the end of Kiyoshi’s protected cock rubbing against his hole once more.

“Hold on to something” Hanamiya reached up to hold the headboard for support and stuck his ass out a bit more when Kiyoshi’s rough hands traced over his fair skin.

“I can’t believe this is happening” Kiyoshi steadily pushed himself in once again, a little faster than before. “I can’t believe I’ve finally got you like this”

Hanamiya hung his head and tried to breathe even breaths as Kiyoshi continued to enter him. From this position he could feel everything, every vein that danced on the surface of Kiyoshi’s cock, every twitch and pulse vibrating within him. He felt so full, so stuffed with Kiyoshi it was making his mouth water.

“Kiyoshi please-“

“Knowing that no one else has touched you this way” he pulled out only to slam back into his lover again and watched him arch due to the raw pleasure flowing throughout his body.

“Knowing that I’m the first one to have sex with you” Kiyoshi’s voice was starting the fade as he picked up his pace, his hips connecting with Hanamiya's ass with every violent thrust.

“It’s the biggest fucking turn on I’ve ever experienced”

Hanamiya moaned at Kiyoshi’s choice of words, the bed was rocking lightly under the weight of the both of them, hitting the wall every time Kiyoshi manically shoved into his hole.

His whole body hummed with his pending release because of Kiyoshi, the feel of him poking around his insides was driving him slowly insane, and he could feel his cock begging to release everything it was holding.

“I’m close Kiyoshi”

“You’re so hot Makoto, so downright gorgeous it makes me angry sometimes”

When Kiyoshi brushed against Hanamiya sweet spot again the captain slammed his fist against the mattress as he moaned loud enough for it to be painful to his own ears. His nails scratched against the white sheets of the bed covers, leaving angry dents in them because he couldnt mark Kiyoshi's own skin.

His ass was slapped repeatedly in time with Kiyoshi's thrusts, pushing him along and with every grunt that blessed his ears from the centre. Every hit to his sweet spot and every torturous slap to his ass Hanamiya felt like he was rolling towards the edge of a bottomless cliff.

The same hand that was spanking him with came to wrap around his leaking member, and jerked him at a quick pace right off the bat causing Hanamya to wail and and dig his nails deeper into the linen. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he could feel the cold hand of the reaper leading him towards his death and he’d accepted it with pleasure.

"Stop- d-dont stop... please..." Hanamiya didnt know what he was saying at this point, he was too lost in a world that was pleasure to try and make sense of his sentences.

Kiyoshi’s pounding was erratic, the rhyme he once had at the beginning long gone as he burrowed himself more and more in Hanamiya’s heat, sounds and smell. And although he’d long lost his voice his death grip on his lovers hips should have been a signal enough.

Hanamiya’s incoherent words were coming out subconsciously as he was driven close to his orgasm, and when it arrived Kiyoshi’s name was the only thing Hanamiya whispered as he emptied himself on to the bed sheets below.

When he suddenly felt Kiyoshi pull out of his abused hole he twisted his neck the best he could to see what had happened and found himself watching the male fisting his own cock roughly with his head tilted back and jaw unhinged as if he was ready for the silence scream that was crawling up his throat. And a couple strokes later Kiyoshi dirtied the condom wrapped around himself with a choked groan.

o0o

 

Never in his life had Hanamiya been so tired, he felt like all of his limbs had been pulled apart and reattached incorrectly, his spine felt like it was broken in several places and now that everything had calmed down the sting of being repeatedly slapped in the same place was starting to take its toll, and he wasn’t even ready to start on his asshole.

But he’d do it all again if it meant he got the chance to be that close to Kiyoshi once more.

The brown haired boy was resting his head on his stomach, still trying to even out his breathing from the activities they’d just completed and his hands stroked over Hanamiya’s thigh calmly.

“That was intense” Hanamiya decided it was time to break the ice and speak and soon felt the vibrations of Kiyoshi’s laugh on his belly.

“You can say that again” he kissed Hanamiya’s stomach gently and slid his hand to his inner thigh to caress it as if to apologise for all the spanks it had received.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you during that, I kind of lost myself a bit”

It was Hanamiya’s turn to laugh then and as Kiyoshi looked up to his sniggering face he looked down with one eyebrow cocked.

“Even now, after everything you’re still apologising? Even if I enjoyed it?” he asked and Kiyoshi nodded, to which Hanamiya flicked his forehead.

“Fucking moron”

They stayed there close to each other for a little while with Hanamiya patting down Kiyoshi’s stray hairs as Kiyoshi listened to his breathing, it was the perfect situation until Hanamiya’s stomach grumbled and Kiyoshi shot up with widened eyes.

“Oh my god we forgot about the pizza” he exclaimed and rolled off the bed and on to the floor with a thump.

“You ordered pizza?” Kiyoshi nodded as he hopped on one leg trying to pull up his boxers, and once the elastic smacked against his hips pulled open the door and ran downstairs in rocket speed.

Hanamiya on the other hand didn’t have the faintest idea what was going on and soon joined Kiyoshi footsteps downstairs but stopped half way and watched Kiyoshi pick up a note from the mat and soon burst into laughter.

“Oi, what’s funny” he asked and Kiyoshi turned around and displayed his best smile yet to his potential boyfriend.

“I think we might have to order a new pizza… and explain to the pizza company that our last order wasn’t a prank call"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys spotted any mistakes don't be scared to point them out to me! my eyes get tired after a while T_T 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	14. For your own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but 100% tooth rotting fluff up ahead guys, I take full responsibility for your feels and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho! I'm back! after a long rest from the mess that was the previous chapter I'm back with a new one! its not as long as normally and for that I apologise but it is a little something to keep you all going.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Makoto, what flavour cake would you like for dessert?”_

_"Chocolate! I want chocolate, mama!"_

_A soft giggle escapeD the woman as she watched her son bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement._

_“You know too much chocolate will make your teeth fall out.”_

_Matoko huffed and crossed his arms._

_"I’m never allowed chocolate! Please? Just this once?”_

_Matoko stared at his mother with eyes laced with hope, he watched as his mother walked over to their usual treat cupboard and presented him with a pink box full of assorted cakes and he felt his mouth water at the sight._

_“Just don’t tell your father, okay?”_

_Matoko nodded and took the biggest one from the box. It oozed chocolate and cream from the corners and no matter how wide he opened his mouth, Makoto soon realised he can't fit it all in._

_“Would you like me to cut it in half for you?”_

_Shaking his head, Makoto held his treat close to his chest, unaware that the mixture of chocolate had already gotten on his newly washed shirt._

_“I’m a big boy, I can eat it like this,” he said and flashed a grin towards his mother before running in the direction of the garden laughing._

 

o0o

 

Hanamiya jumps out of his sleep in cold sweat, his heart thumping in his chest to the point where it begins to feel painful. His hand reaches up to claw at his bare chest, scratching vicious pink lines over his skin in attempt to sooth his rapidly beating heart.

He doesn't realise that Kiyoshi is planting gentle kisses along his stomach until he glances down to find the boy looking up at him worryingly.

“Did you have a bad dream?” he asks, crawling back up the bed.

Hanamiya wasn’t too sure what to call the dream; it wasn’t a nightmare nor was it something he’d like to recall. Dreams about his late mother had become so frequent that it surprises him that his body still reacting like this.

“No… No, its not…” he says, focusing his gaze towards the wall besides them. “It’s nothing”

“You’re sweating, Hanamiya.” Kiyoshi’s hand reaches up and wipes away some of the sweat dripping down Hanamiya’s temple. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

There is so much Kiyoshi still doesn't know about, so much Hanamiya isn’t willing to tell him, like how he enjoys peeing sitting down sometimes or how he has a routine when he wakes up before he goes to school or how he has night terrors about his mother nearly every night.

Because he knows if he tells Kiyoshi these things, he will run for the hills and Hanamiya has gotten too use to him being around and bugging him for it all to disappear.

His hand closes around Kiyoshi’s wrist and brings it to his mouth to place kisses along his glowing vein, the action causes Kiyoshi to flinch because he’s never seen Hanamiya so caring before and when the boy pulled away, his orbs were dancing in want.

“Kiss me,” he whispers and Kiyoshi doesn’t need to be told twice as he moves forward and captures Hanamiya’s lips with his own.

It’s a kiss that Hanamiya is used to but it still manages to steal his breath every time. Kiyoshi’s lips move against his like silk, his finger tangle in damp black strands and Hanmiya sighs into the kiss when Kiyoshi lifts his body so that he’d sitting on his lap.

It amazes Hanamiya that Kiyoshi would even kiss him even though he hadn't brushed his teeth yet and ponders on whether this is what love feels like. He feels Kiyoshi’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him in closer and Hanamiya’s hands automatically fly up to clutch at his shoulders.

Hanamiya can't help but angle his head to deepen the kiss; his dream makes him feel vulnerable and weak and only the feel of Kiyoshi right now could calm him down. Kiyoshi’s lips leaves his to plant kisses along his cheek and jaw, his tongue laps over Hanamiya's salty skin, cleaning the dried sweat drops from his flesh. He makes Hanamiya shiver and hold onto to Kiyoshi tighter and gasp when the others lips brush across his tender neck.

“Didn’t you get enough yesterday?” he mutters and feels Kiyoshi’s laugh against his skin.

His question was answered when Kiyoshi starts to suck on the bruises he made last night and the sudden pain that washes over Hanamiya feels refreshing. He wanted to look in the mirror to see how marred his neck and body really was but fears that he’d become more bruised.

Kiyoshi’s name slips out of Hanamiya mouth automatically and feels the other pulls him in closer until he can feel the outline of Kiyoshi’s crotch in between the cracks of his ass.

“Oi! Stop! We’re all gross and-" A gasp replaces Hanamiya’s sentence as Kiyoshi bites down on the bruise and it makes his cock twitch in response.

It takes a lot of will power to push Kiyoshi off him. He watches Kiyoshi lick his lips with lidded eyelids and sighs as he leans back against the headboard.

“Sorry… I guess I'm still learning how to control myself around you.” Hanamiya’s fingers trace over the spot where Kiyoshi has bitten and presses into it and feels his cock twitch once more. It’s sore and tender and the exactly the kind of pain Hanamiya likes the most.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Kiyoshi asks, hand stroking Hanamiya’s thigh in question. “We have cereal, eggs, toast, fried rice… Or I could make you pancakes?"

Hanamiya’s teeth sinks into his lower lip as he thinks about his meal options. He can feel Kiyoshi’s piercing gaze on him, watching the way he toys with the loose skin peeling from his lip.

“Can I have you?” Hanamiya finally asks and laughs when Kiyoshi’s eyes widen.

He doesn’t even try to fight Kiyoshi away when hands land on his ass and give each cheek a little squeeze nor does he push him away again when Kiyoshi leans forward and brushes his dry lips against his slightly wetter ones.

“I don’t believe that’s on the menu.”

Hanamiya’s never experienced dependency with another human being; his maid Josephine is the last person he remembers needing to an extent because she was his maid; however, when Kiyoshi holds him like this, he finds himself sinking into his touch and never wanting to be released. When Kiyoshi kisses him, his vocabulary lets him down as he tries to explain how he feels.

It’s getting to the point where Hanamiya feels like he doesn’t need to tell Kiyoshi that he has feelings for him, instead he lets his body language do the talking.

“What a shame,” he sighs as his hand run down Kiyoshi’s chest. “Will it be for dinner?”

Kiyoshi’s index finger and thumb pinches Hanamiya’s chin and pulls him forward to place a kiss on his sweet lips again. “If that’s what you want.”

Hanamiya snorts and throws his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck so he could kiss him again and he feels Kiyoshi’s smile against his lips. It was different from the usual mornings where Hanamiya felt like he wanted to die as he tried to blink away the sleep that had formed in the corners of his eyes. For the first time in his life since his mother had passed away, Hanamiya iss happy to be awake and alive and all it took was the persistence of one high school basketball player.

 

o0o

 

It takes them longer than it should have to get washed and dressed due to Kiyoshi’s restless hands, and no matter how many times Hanamiya pushs the boy away or tells him to fuck off, Kiyoshi is back on him in a flash. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy Kiyoshi touching his ass or kissing along his shoulder blades when his back was turned, it’s just that Hanamiya knows himself and he knows if he allows Kiyoshi to continue, they’ll never leave the bedroom and Hanamiya wants to give his ass a couple of hours to rest before they try anything again.

When he eventually makes it downstairs, Kiyoshi is already in the kitchen whistling along to a tune playing on the radio. He stops to lean against the door frame and watch his lover with a half-smile on his face. The sight of Kiyoshi in his boxers wearing a pink apron, mixing batter is indeed humorous but works as a turn on for him too.

His eyes observes Kiyoshi whilst he continues to mix the ingredients in the bowl completely oblivious of Hanamiya’s gaze and Hanamiya can’t stop himself from biting his lower lip as Kiyoshi’s practically non-existent ass jiggles as he dances.

“That’s some nice moves you got there” he yells; laughing when the bowl of pancake mix nearly jumps out of Kiyoshi’s hands.

“Jeeze! Hanamiya, don’t scare me like that,” Kiyoshi places the bowl on the counter and clutchs his chest. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

When Hanamiya’s feet starts walking, he didn’t try to stop them. He comes to a halt in front of Kiyoshi and places his palms on either side of Kiyoshi’s hips and without hesitation, he stands on his tiptoes and gives Kiyoshi’s lips a peck.

Kiyoshi’s eyes are still closed when Hanamiya flattens his feet on the ground and releases a breathy hum when he opens his eyes.

“What was that for?” he askes and Hanamiya shrugs.

“What? I can’t kiss you out of the blue?”

“Of course you can but I just never expected you to do it”                                                                                                                                                                                         Kiyoshi leans down and brushs his nose against Hanamiya’s before pouting his lips to kiss him. “It looks like someone’s falling for me”

“In your dreams, asshole.”

What Hanamiya loves the most about Kiyoshi is that his laugh is never fake; coming from a rich background, he’d seen his fair share of phoney pricks that pretended to like him in attempt to get something out of him, and throughout the years the sound of fake laughter was something he’d grown to despise.

However Kiyoshi’s laughs are always genuine, he could tell by the way the corner of his eyes were crinkle in humour and the way his lips would stretch back into a smile that was too real and the more Hanamiya thinks about it, the more he’d come to the conclusion that that is his favourite thing about him.

Kiyoshi picks up his bowl again and walks towards the stove to start spooning puddles of the mixture onto the frying pan.

“I was thinking that maybe we could play some basketball in the garden later on. The weather is beautiful today”

The sizzle of wet mixture cooking against oil echos in Hanamiya’s ears. He takes a seat at the kitchen table and thinks about what Kiyoshi had just said, the weather was indeed beautiful and there was no real reason to refuse.

“I don’t see why not” he answers; watching Kiyoshi light up with a smile before turning back to the pan.

“But what about your knee?”

It was a subject they hadn’t brought up yet but continues to linger over their “relationship” like a rain cloud. The fact of the matter is that Hanamiya had crippled Kiyoshi for his own enjoyment and despite the fact, his mouth still waters whenever he recalls the crack it made on the court and the blood curdling scream Kiyoshi released as he fell to the floor. Now that he was actually involved with the male, a small part of him felt guilty.

Kiyoshi dishes the pancakes on to a plate and switches off the stove, his face the most stoic Hanamiya’s ever seen, and once he rests the plate in front of Hanamiya takes a seat at the table himself.

“You know I got a call from Hyuga whilst you were sleeping-" He starts to say and his fingers play with the cotton doily under the fruit bowl. “He called to ask me if I was stupid because I was hanging out with you.”

The pancakes smells good but Hanamiya knows there's no way he can eat with the butterflies of anxiety fluttering around his stomach. He already knows what’s coming and in some way doesn’t want to hear it but this was something he’d caused and Kiyoshi deserves to have his say.

“I don’t think he knows about us being physical and frankly I wouldn't care if he did. Hyuga is my best friend but we don't always see eye to eye. I don’t know how he found out about us but my guess is that Kagami or Kuroko told him and I don’t blame them either. If I saw Kagami and Aomine hanging out together suddenly I’d probably tell Hyuga or Aida too, it’s what happens when you’re part of a team, these things slip out.”

Throughout Kiyoshi’s speech, Hanamiya watches his thick eyebrows knit together and he can almost feel the pain he’d feeling.

“Hyuga said to me that 'after everything he did to us, after everything he did to _you_ you’re giving him the time of day? Are you an idiot? That wasn’t rhetorical, I'm asking you a genuine question! Are you?' and I didn’t know how to reply, because if the way I feel about you makes me an idiot then well, I guess I am.”

Hanamiya didn’t know he was holding his breathe until he gasps and coughs out a choke. His hand reaches up to his mouth to cough again and Kiyoshi chuckles.

“I don’t care about what you did to my knee, things happen whether they were intentional or not. Basketball is a brutal sport and I was aware of this before I signed up. I don’t hate you because of what you did to me, if anything I'm grateful because without this-" Kiyoshi pats his knee and looks up at Hanamiya for the first time since he’d started talking. “We wouldn’t have the bond we do now.”

Hanamiya doesn’t even think about it when he slowly pushes his chair back and walks over to Kiyoshi, nor does he think about when he sits himself on his lap and grabs his chin so they can look at each other eye to eye, and he certainly doesn’t think about it when he presses his lips to Kiyoshi.

He knows what he’s feeling now; the confusion he once felt for Kiyoshi don’t exist anymore because he knows what he’s feeling. The same emotions he once (and still does) felt for his late mother is the same way Hanamiya feels for this boy and the feeling in his chest is so unbearably tight he fears if he lets go of Kiyoshi now he’ll have a panic attack.

Kiyoshi’s hand find their way to his thighs and Hanamiya takes that as his opportunity to push his tongue into Kiyoshi’s warm mouth, emitting a groan from the other. And he doesn’t want to pull away yet but he’s running out of breath and his body is starting to react to the kiss.

“Take me upstairs,” whispers against Kiyoshi’s lips; his hands stroking the boy’s aproned chest.

“You haven’t eaten your breakfast yet.”

“It’s afternoon now,” Hanamiya responds and Kiyoshi peers behind him to look at the clock hanging from the wall.

“You haven’t eaten your lunch yet,” he corrects himself and chuckles and Hanamiya leans forward to kiss him again, and again until his lips start to feel sore.

“I can eat it for dinner.” That’s all Kiyoshi needs to hear to pick his maybe boyfriend up bridal style and walk towards the stairs grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho so Hanamiya finally, after 13 chapters realised he likes Kiyoshi!!! *party poppers* ah young love~
> 
> I can hear you all banging your fist against the tables yelling " what are you playing at toni? where's the smut?!" don't worry it'll be back next chapter :D


	15. Basketball lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho I'm back!!! as you guys probably know today is Kiyoshi's birthday woooooooooooo (it's June the 10th here just in case you guys are like "it was yesterday!)  
> happy birthday Kiyoshi!!! and in celebration I'm uploading a brand new chapter!!! *party poppers*
> 
> This is my gift to you all on Kiyoshi's birthday, I hope you all enjoy!

Although they’d only had sex once it’d already taken the top spot in Hanamiya’s list of favourite things he enjoyed doing, favourite thing number two was watching old NBA matches that he knew the results to but forgot how the match unfolded in between but he was in half a mind to get rid of the list all together because nothing topped the way Kiyoshi treated him in the bedroom, nothing made him feel more alive than Kiyoshi teasing him until he was on the brink of tears and then making him come harder than his body can handle.

The whole idea of a list of favourite things deemed stupid to Hanamiya because he soon realised that Kiyoshi was slowly becoming his favourite thing.

His nimble fingers clamped around the headboard bars as Hanamiya gasped out a moan; Kiyoshi’s wet lips kissing down his stomach in the slowest pace known to man, like he was taking his time tasting every inch of Hanamiya’s skin. It soon became obvious that Kiyoshi was in a teasing mood, and as much as Hanamiya’s impatient personality screamed for him to hurry up, in his mind he was loving every second of it.

Kiyoshi’s tongue traced under Hanamiya’s navel and his tongue dipping into his belly button as his hands stroked over his naked thighs, kissing further and further down until his lips trailed over his naked bulge.

He didn’t stop when he heard Hanamiya sigh exaggeratedly and bring his hands up to tangle them into his hair, nor did he stop when he heard his name being whispered in hush tones.

He was still feeling sore from the previous night, there wasn’t an inch of him that he didn’t feel used and although he was really straining his limbs right now he still found himself with his legs wide open and Kiyoshi’s face inches away from his dick.

His fingers clenched around the bar handles when Kiyoshi’s sinful tongue licked a stripe up his length and dipped into the slit to drink up the clear fluid. His hips bucked up when Kiyoshi’s hands ran down his thighs to his still loosened hole and rubbed the sore ring with two fingers. The action made him wince a little but also release a groan into the quite room, one that was too loud even for Hanamiya.

“I thought you wanted to play basketball huh? Hurry up”

Kiyoshi’s lips trailed down from the head of his cock to the base and kissed lower until his lips touched Hanamiya’s balls, taking the opportunity to suck on the loose skin.

A crack from the headboard was heard but neither boy paid any attention to it as both were too busy in their own world of each other. Hanamiya’s eyes rolled back as he was taken to new places of pleasure, ones that he didn’t know existed until now, and he wonders how many hours of research Kiyoshi spent looking up how to do things like this.

Hanamiya didn’t notice that Kiyoshi’s tongue was circling his asshole until he felt the wet muscle poke inside him, and arched off the bed with a moan that was more fitting in a porn video then from a high school teenager.

His left hand threaded in Kiyoshi’s brunette locks, scraping at his scalp with blunt nails whilst his other held onto the headboard handles for dear life.

His hole parted to make way for Kiyoshi’s tongue, sucking in the muscle like he did the others cock last night and it tickled when Kiyoshi wiggled his tongue a little against the still raw walls.

Hanamiya was panting out Kiyoshi’s name like a mantra; he couldn’t bring himself to care about how Kiyoshi’s face and mouth was on the dirtiest part of him because all of his thoughts and worries were cancelled out as soon as that moist piece of flesh touched his sensitive hole.

Kiyoshi’s hand reached up to wrap around his leaking length and pump at the same speed of his flicking tongue and Hanamiya arched off the bed moaning louder than before. He was pretty sure he heard one of the neighbours bang against the wall demanding them to keep it down but he wouldn’t, _he couldn’t_  because he was close and his body was heating up a dangerous degree and his thighs were quaking with every flick of Kiyoshi's tongue or every pump his hand did over his cock.

Hanamiya’s leg folded around Kiyoshi’s back and locked him into place as he tugged harder on his hair, he was seconds away from coming and there was no way he was going to let Kiyoshi move before he’d finished him off, and as Kiyoshi’s tongue lapped at Hanamiya’s hole like his was his favourite treat Hanamiya came with a violent shudder and a moan of Kiyoshi’s name.

Hanamiya had no idea how he was going to play basketball when his legs were shaking like a new born lamb and his heart was straining in his chest.

He watched Kiyoshi sit up and click his neck with a sigh of relieve before licking his lips and smile.

“Did I do well?” he asked and Hanamiya can almost see the imaginary tail wagging behind him.

“I’m a mess aren’t I?”

Kiyoshi chuckled and rubbed his chin as he looked over his lover. He was indeed a mess, cheeks brushed a dark pink, hair dishevelled, shirt rolled up exposing his tan dusted nipples and a cock that was still semi leaking against his flat stomach. But it was the sexiest sight Kiyoshi had ever seen.

Kiyoshi leaned down and placed and chaste kiss upon Hanamiya’s well bitten lips and dipped his fingers into the come running along Hanamiya’s stomach and over his hip.

“You still look sexy to me” he whispered and brought his hand to his mouth to suck on his come soaked fingers.

Hanamiya smirked. “When did you become so lewd?”

Kiyoshi’s fingers fell from his mouth with a wet pop and leaned down again so he could brush his nose again Hanamiya’s. “I already told you, there’s a lot you don’t know about me”

 

_Would you judge me if I said the same thing to you?”_

o0o

 

Hanamiya was getting really sick of having to shower every time he and Kiyoshi fooled around but he couldn’t stand the uncomfortable and sticky feeling afterwards so it wasn’t a choice in his books.

Kiyoshi was stood by the door wearing his usual grin with a basketball under his arm by the time Hanamiya made his way downstairs and seeing Kiyoshi with his lightly muscular arms on show wearing a baggy grey tank top and black shorts was making his mouth water.

“You ready?” he asked and pulled Hanamiya close to him by the waist once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

He cradled Hanamiya’s chin with his thumb and index finger and leaned down to kiss the black haired boy once and chuckled. “That should keep me going until we return home”

Hanamiya’s eyes were still closed even when he knew Kiyoshi had moved away, he just wanted to bask in Kiyoshi’s lips a few seconds more before he had to return to reality.

“Yeah” he replied and cleared his throat. “I hope you’re ready to have your ass handed to you”

Fighting talk was something Hanamiya was good at because he always delivered. He alone had formed an undefeatable team that had won many trophies and awards, and despite the fact he was aware his way of playing was a little unorthodox there wasn’t an inch of him that cared.

“Oh really?” Kiyoshi coo’s and leaned towards Hanamiya’s ear and bit the shell “bring it on”

Hanamiya pushed Kiyoshi towards the door with a laugh and followed the male as he lead the way to the nearest basketball court, but soon had an idea.

“We should make a bet” Kiyoshi turned around to look at Hanamiya’s wickedly gleaming face and raised a thick eyebrow.

“A bet?”

Hanamiya nodded. “Winner gets to do what whatever they want next time we have sex” he started and Kiyoshi stopped his walking to give Hanamiya his attention completely.

“What- what do you mean “whatever they want”” Kiyoshi asked and Hanamiya chuckled.

“As in if there’s any secret kink you wanna try out that you haven’t had the chance to bring up now is that best opportunity”

Kiyoshi breathed out a laugh and brought his free hand up to his face to scratch his cheek. “Oh there’s definitely something I’ve been wanting to do to you that I haven’t yet” he replied and hummed.

It stuck Hanamiya as curious but he wasn’t one to lose on purpose. He placed his hand out for a handshake and Kiyoshi took but dragged him forward until they flush together once again. “Deal”

o0o

The basketball court was further than Kiyoshi had made it out to be and after thirty minutes of walking with a sore ass Hanamiya was out of breath and ready to call it a day, but he had to thank Kiyoshi for giving him a piggy back the rest of the way although they going at a slower pace than before and even if he did intentionally walk under some low trees so Hanamiya got a mouth full of leaves, but once they reached the court Hanamiya sighed a sigh of relief.

“Finally” he yelled and jumped down from Kiyoshi’s back. “It took us ages to get here”

“You didn’t even walk for the majority of it” Kiyoshi chuckled and Hanamiya punched him in the arm. “Shut up”

The vibrations of a basketball hitting the ground was a sound that Hanamiya hadn’t heard in a very long time and it made him shiver in anticipation.

Kiyoshi set his water bottle on the ground and walked towards Hanamiya with his arms out so Hanamiya threw him the ball with a grin.

“One-on-one, first person to score five baskets wins” he said and lowered his hips to position himself to guard.

He watched Kiyoshi bounce the ball a few times, like he was trying to warm himself up for the intense match to come and clicked his teeth.

“Sounds good to me”

His eyes weren’t glued on Kiyoshi but more on the ball bouncing in front of him; in Hanamiya’s eyes it was easy to follow the person in possession of the ball, easy to follow their movements and get an idea on which way they were going move but one person’s direction change doesn’t mean the ball is going to follow, and thus Hanamiya made a rule to never train his eyes over the player; and had taught his team to do the same.

He watched as Kiyoshi leisurely walked around bouncing the ball, like he had all the time in the world and Hanamiya felt himself getting annoyed with how calm he was, but as soon as he blinked Kiyoshi was out of his line of sight and turned to see the male nearer to him than he’d previously been.

He stepped forward with his arms raised to protect the hoop and didn’t have time to realise Kiyoshi twirled around him and dunked the ball in the hoop with ease.

“That’s one point for me” he said smiling, and it was only then Hanamiya realised that Kiyoshi was mocking him, mocking his ability despite the fact he’d won a match against him before.

He sniffed and reached into his sweat pants pocket and pulled out a black hair band, and when Kiyoshi cocked his head in question tied his hair back into a short ponytail.

“Okay, okay that’s the way you wanna play?” he asked and positioned himself once again under the hoop. “Okay let’s go big boy”

He heard Kiyoshi laugh and saw him ruffle his hair and little then spin the ball on his finger. “So you’re finally serious”

“I’m always serious”

Hanamiya wasn’t about to be beaten by Kiyoshi, by anyone, and allowing him to win the match and control over him tonight would be like him allowing Kiyoshi to trample all over him, and he’d be damned if he’d become that person.

His eyes trained over Kiyoshi and then the ball as it hit the ground rhythmically, sending Hanamiya into a trance that was like his own personal zone, and as soon as Kiyoshi moved to attack again he followed, blocking Kiyoshi’s flow and reaching for the ball that was in the others grasp.

His hand stuck out to snatch what was rightfully his but was a second too slow because Kiyoshi’s feet jolted back and performed a twist on the spot that was almost beautiful in Hanamiya’s eyes before he started running towards the hoop.

But what Kiyoshi didn’t take into account was that despite the fact Hanamiya was lazy and ran out of breath easily he was quick on his feet and was able to block his famous right of postponement with ease. And the shock that displayed on Kiyoshi’s face turned Hanamiya on more than any of their previous sexual encounters.

“That face” he breathed out as he clutched his knees in desperation for breath. “That’s fucking hot. Show me that face in bed baby”

The quieting sounds of the ball bouncing echoed throughout the court and Kiyoshi stopped it with his foot once it’d rolled to his feet.

“When you don’t add violence to your playing I can see why you’re the captain and coach of Kirisaki Daichi”

Hanamiya looked up questioningly to ask what the fuck Kiyoshi was talking about, but his sentence was stuck in his throat as the light shining behind his lover brightened up his already glistening face; and in a way took him by surprise.

“You’re quick on your feet and you have the ability to come to split second decisions, it’s an excellent skill to bare I’m jealous”

Hanamiya was too busy looking at Kiyoshi’s damp hair and sweat soaked neck to hear the compliments he was giving him. He bit his lower lip in longing, wondering if it would be too much too soon to fuck Kiyoshi in the centre of the court.

He saw the fainted image of a hand waving in his face before he came to and remembered his bet. All he had to do with score five baskets and he would have won his right to ride Kiyoshi until morning, it was easy; almost too easy.

“You okay Hanamiya?” Kiyoshi asked; holding his hand out for Hanamiya to take only for it to be slapped away.

“Let’s just do this” he said and straightened his back until he heard a click. “When I win, and trust me I _will_ win, I’m gonna torture so much you won’t know what hit you”

He held his hand out and Kiyoshi threw him the ball harshly and Hanamiya could help the vicious smile that curled over his thin lips.

o0o

Hanamiya was convinced that it was Kiyoshi’s height advantage as to why he won, he sat on the gravelled floor with his arms crossed and his shoulders bunched as he watched Kiyoshi gulp down the last of his water wearing the most shit eating grin he’d ever seen in his life.

The match had come out as 5-4, he was too slow when it came to the last of the game and somehow Kiyoshi got around him and tipped the ball into the hoop chanting “hell yeah”.

Hanamiya was also convinced that Kiyoshi was a cheat, in his eyes he was clearly using the others sexual attraction towards him as a distraction, or what Hanamiya told himself.

He stood from his seat on the ground and brushed away the rocks and dirt that had stuck to his trousers and turned to Kiyoshi who was still smiling like he’d just won a million bucks.

“You can stop smiling now” he said; turning towards the gate.

He heard Kiyoshi chuckle and felt his heavy arm flung around his shoulders. “I’m not smiling because I won; I’m smiling because tonight I get to do something freaky to you”

Hanamiya’s scowl was short lived and laughed at Kiyoshi’s choice of words. Anything Kiyoshi decided they should do would probably be a thousand times weaker than what he was planning, and in a way he was disappointed but also excited to see what Kiyoshi had up his sleeve.

“Are you gonna torture me?” he asked looking up at Kiyoshi’s face and saw him tap the corner of his nose.

Hanamiya huffed. “Give me a hint at least! Are you gonna whip me? Make me bleed? Make me call you daddy?”

Kiyoshi looked down at Hanamiya with his eyebrow cocked up, like he was trying to say “what the hell are you talking about?” but shook his head. “Nope, you’ll find out after dinner, although-“he leaned down close and bit Hanamiya’s earlobe; emitting growl from the boy. “Keep that daddy idea around, it might be useful later”

Hanamiya clicked his tongue and punched Kiyoshi in the arm. “You’re a fucking pervert”

Kiyoshi’s arm held him tighter as he laughed and Hanamiya couldn’t help but join in too, even though he lost the right to fuck Kiyoshi the way he wanted to fuck him there was no doubt in his mind that what Kiyoshi’s brain was planning was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't is nice to see Hanamiya being friendly and in love? so cute!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	16. Touch me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo everybody! I'm back again I hope you didnt miss me too much! 
> 
> I was busy with expo and I did a cosplay shoot and if anyone of you reading this live in london you'll know it's as hot as sin recently but thank you to everyone that's still reading this fic and enjoying it, I really appreciate it and also a very big thank you to thatonebh6fangirl for drawing fanart for this fic!!! I really love you all :D 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Once Kiyoshi had unlocked the door to his house Hanamiya wasted no time kicking off his shoes and running into the living room to flop down on the sofa with a groan. His feet and legs made him feel like he was on the verge of being a cripple, they were so sore and he had no idea why, it wasn’t like he had been attending after school practice recently.

He cradled his sore feet in his hands, trying to massage the cramping muscle under hard skin and hissed when his fingers pressed on a tender spot.

Kiyoshi lent on the doorframe watching Hanamiya silently cry as his fingers continued to dig at a sore place until he couldn’t bear to see his lover like that any longer. He walked over to the sofa and took a seat on the opposite end and placed his hand on top of Hanamiya’s.

“Let me do it” he said, gently pushing the boy’s hands away and taking hold of his foot. “Aida taught me how to give massages in case she wasn’t around to give me one” 

His large fingers starting kneading the balls of Hanamiya’s feet, caressing the skin to soften it a little and Hanamiya allowed Kiyoshi to tend to his pain like he was one of his maids back home.

It wasn’t painful like the massages he received at school; where he had to literally kick his masseur in the ass to get him out of his sight, Kiyoshi’s was pleasant and gentle, he applied the right pressure where it was needed and soothed the area over to a point where Hanamiya wondered if the pain really existed at all. 

He let his eyes flutter shut as the sensations started to flow throughout his body, making him tingle and sigh loudly in the living room.

“Why is it you're only showing me this now?” Hanamiya asked and groaned again when Kiyoshi dug his knuckles in hard.

“You’ve never been in pain like this around me before; I’ve had no reason to show you”  
Kiyoshi’s hand started to massage the loose skin around Hanamiya’s ankle, smoothing out all the bents and knots and earning himself another loud groan from his lover.

“I should hire you to do this all the time” Hanamiya shifted back on the sofa and lifted his other foot on to Kiyoshi’s lap and wiggled his toes. “That way you’d never leave my side and my feet would always feel great”

Something that was too sensual to be a groan escaped Hanamiya’s mouth and when he felt Kiyoshi stop cracked an eye open to stare down at him.

“Is this turning you on?” Kiyoshi asked and Hanamiya shrugged. “When is anything not turning me on” he questioned back and to his surprise Kiyoshi nodded in agreement.

“That’s true” 

Hanamiya’s snicker soon turned into another moan followed quiet murmurs of “harder” or “press deeper” until he heard Kiyoshi sigh. 

“Anyone would think we were having sex right now” he commented; placing Hanamiya’s foot down and tending to the other. “I don’t think I’ve ever met somebody that’s gotten hot until the collar from a foot massage”

“But I’m pretty sure you’ve never met anyone else apart from your team, and they look vanilla as fuck” Hanamiya snorted but cracked open an eye to check Kiyoshi’s expression because to him the statement sounded harsh. But as usual Kiyoshi’s lips were stretched into a smile, showing no signs of offence.

“You’re right there I’ll give you that” Hanamiya hissed and flopped his head back against the sofa when Kiyoshi’s thumb started to massage his toes individually. A part of him was joking when he said he was getting turned on by what was happening but now he could feel the head of his once soft cock pressing against his borrowed boxers, rubbing against the delicate material and the urge to tell Kiyoshi to hurry up so they could fool around once before dinner was strong. 

“I don’t know about my team being vanilla because Izuki seems to be extremely popular with the ladies when he’s not shouting puns at them but you’re right about me not really talking to anyone else. The most I talk to people is when we’re trash talking the other teams we’re versing on the court” Kiyoshi chuckled and circled the ball of Hanamiya’s feet again; to which the other had to grip the already matted sofa, digging his slightly grown nails into the material.

“Kiyoshi-“  
“But in a way I enjoy not talking to anyone else apart from them, my grandparents and now you. My grandma always told me it’s better to have five true friends than a thousand fake friends” 

His hands left Hanamiya’s feet all together and started massaging around his ankles and calf, completely oblivious to the noises Hanamiya was whining out quietly.

“I mean there are some kind kids in our school that I dont mind speaking to, I sit next to a funny girl in my science class and she’s really nice but apart from the occasional chatter or help on a question we don’t speak-“

Hanamiya’s hips bucked involuntarily when he felt the damp skin of Kiyoshi’s lips against his ankle, sucking on the rough skin and tracing the bone that stuck out with his tongue and no matter how hard Hanamiya tried to keep his voice down and remind himself that this wasn’t a turn on Kiyoshi’s lips soon reminded him there was no point.

“Fuck sake you can stop now” Hanamiya spat; secretly wishing Kiyoshi wouldn’t.

And as he predicted Kiyoshi didn’t, in fact Hanamiya would have sworn Kiyoshi’s tongue somehow got wetter and with ever swirl the muscle applied to his ankle the harder Hanamiya felt himself getting. 

“I need to store this information away for later” Kiyoshi commented once he’d pulled his tongue away. He tapped his index finger against his temple and stared up at the ceiling in fake thought. “Hanamiya gets hot when he receives a foot massage, done. All stored” 

Hanamiya kicked Kiyoshi in the chest gently when he heard the man laughing but smiled along with him. To be honest it was new to him too, he’d gotten plenty of foot and back massages at school and not once did his dick react to any of them. He was starting to think it was because Kiyoshi was doing it why his body was acting in such a way. 

Kiyoshi placed Hanamiya’s foot back down on his lap and stroked the exposed skin of his ankle smiling, he was too busy enjoying the way his lovers chest was rising and falling harshly with every breath he took.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do once you leave” Hanamiya didn’t like the sudden drop of tone Kiyoshi’s voice had taken and stared at him emotionlessly.

“I’m probably gonna be so bored”  
“How about you get a life?” Kiyoshi laughed and pinched Hanamiya’s thigh. “I have a life, but you’re a big part of it now, if you-“

Kiyoshi’s sentence cut short and Hanamiya raised an eyebrow at him in question. He wanted to know what was running through Kiyoshi’s mind to become so down all of a sudden and while he rather not think about leaving it was going to happen whether they wanted it to or not.

Hanamiya sat up with a sigh and dropped his feet to the ground so he could shift along the sofa to Kiyoshi and brought his hand up to the centre’s face to cup his jaw.

“You’re making it seem like I’m leaving the fucking country” he started and smirked a little when Kiyoshi smiled. “We can still see each other after school and stuff I guess, but for now don’t think about the end of this weekend, think about how you’re gonna do me later”

Kiyoshi breathed out a laugh and wrapped his fingers around Hanamiya’s wrist to pull him in, and once he was practically on top of him placed a gently kiss to his full lips.

“Don’t forget I still won the match” he said, his voice laced with smugness. Hanamiya groaned and rolled his eyes because he was hoping Kiyoshi would have forgotten all about that.

“Yeah because you fucking cheated you cheater ”

Kiyoshi dropped his hands to Hanamiya’s hips and lifted him slightly until he was sitting comfortably on Kiyoshi’s lap. 

“It’s not my fault I’m naturally tall” Kiyoshi leaned in close and nibbled Hanamiya’s earlobe and the sound of his teeth snapping together rang in the black haired boys eardrums. “You know what they say about guys who are tall right?”

“You all cheat at basketball?” Hanamiya replied and received another, harsher bite on his lobe.  
“No but I guess you’ll figure it out after dinner” 

Hanamiya snickered and patted Kiyoshi on the face before rolling off his lap and back onto the sofa, he pointed towards the tv and then the remote. “Whip up a nice dinner and I’ll do whatever weird fetish shit you want tonight” 

Kiyoshi threw Hanamiya the remote and coo’d “anything I want?” 

“Wear cat ears, suck your dick, ride you until sun rise you name it, as long as you make me a nice food" 

Standing from his seat Kiyoshi kissed two of his fingers and placed them on Hanamiya’s lips. “I’m gonna have to bring out the big guns then wont I?” 

o0o

There was no doubt in Hanamiya’s mind that Kiyoshi would deliver him a decent meal; he wouldn’t go as far as to say it was better than his personal chef’s but he could easily say this was the best meal a 17 year old as ever given to him, and he’s tasted Kazuya’s cooking.

And as soon as it had come dinner was over and Hanamiya found himself laying on his back in the middle of Kiyoshi’s bed with his legs wide open and the other between them kissing up his neck.

Kiyoshi’s lips moved leisurely across the plains of his skin, savouring the taste of salt that lingered after their own mini basketball match and Hanamiya wasn’t about to tell him to hurry up, not when comfortable didn’t even begin to explain how relaxed he was.

Kiyoshi traced his tongue over the groove of Hanamiya’s neck and up to his shoulder to nip at the tight skin over bone. The wet muscle soothed over his teeth marks before it continued its journey down Hanamiya’s chest to suck on his collarbone.

Hanamiya could feel his lower half awaken with every touch Kiyoshi applied to him but was too relaxed to tell the centre to speed up his doings. Most of the time their fooling around was hurried due to the fact that they were completely horny out of their mind but it seemed that Kiyoshi was content on taking it slow tonight and Hanamiya had no problem letting him do whatever he wanted.

“Don’t forget I won the bet earlier” Kiyoshi stated in between licks and Hanamiya snorted.  
“Are you serious? That wasn’t real was it?”

Kiyoshi pulled back his tongue and leaned on his arms to stare at Hanamiya with a thick eyebrow raised, an expression that said “you’re kidding right?”

“Of course it was real, I know for a fact that if you’d won you would have made me do the kinkiest things. I’d probably be forced to offer my blood to the dark prince as you dripped candle wax on my crotch” 

Hanamiya burst out laughing whilst Kiyoshi’s face remained unwaving. 

“Do you think I’m a reborn satanist or something?” Hanamiya asked and Kiyoshi shrugged. “Are you telling me you’re not?”

Hanamiya couldn’t help laughing again at the seriousness on Kiyoshi’s face. He was flattered that he came across as someone that was a member of a demon cult but even that was going too far for him.

“I wouldn’t have done that to you nor do I worship satan, I only worship myself as the brilliant captain and coach I am” he said smugly, hearing Kiyoshi exhale a deep breath.

“Well I’m glad but it's still my win” Kiyoshi proceed his kisses along Hanamiya’s body, kissing up until he reached his lips and pressed his damp ones against his.

“It’s nothing weird if that’s what you’re worried about” Kiyoshi’s palm had started to slide down his stomach to his hip bone and Hanamiya could already guess its destination.

“It’s something that I’ve always wanted to see with my own eyes” Hanamiya’s eyebrows knitted and then he suddenly exhaled quietly when Kiyoshi’s hand squeezed him through his shorts. 

“What is it you desire?" The mocking in Hanamiya’s voice didn’t get passed Kiyoshi’s ears and he pressed is thumb against what he assumed was the head of his lovers cock, loving the stifled groan Hanamiya emitted.

“Can I…” he started, bowing his head a little. “I want to watch you get yourself off… you know…”  
Hanamiya blinked twice before he opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

He saw no problem jerking off in front of Kiyoshi, lord only knows how many other people he’d jerked off in front of in his life, his problem was that it wasn’t the most romantic or intimate thing for a couple to engage in.

“It’s gonna be a really quick process” he replied and Kiyoshi shook his head.  
“I’ll make sure it isn’t” 

Hanamiya couldn’t really reply to that, so he shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “Okay it’s your choice, I mean, I only ever jerk off to release pent up sexual tension so I’ve trained myself to be quick”

“How quick” 

“Once I came in 30 seconds” 

Kiyoshi snorted and dropped his head again and Hanamiya presumed he was trying to hold back his laughter.

“Let’s make that two minutes” 

Kiyoshi rolled off Hanamiya and on to his back and then patted his lap for Hanamiya to climb on, to which he complied with a roll of his eyes.

“So you just wanna watch me pull my meat?” he asked and Kiyoshi groaned in disgust. “Do you have to be so blunt about it?”

Hanamiya gasped and weakly slapped Kiyoshi’s chest in the most flamboyant fashion. “You know what I’m like” he mimed flicking his hair over his shoulder and Kiyoshi laughed heartily before letting his laughter die down and sliding his palms over Hanamiya’s thighs.

“I’m not gonna touch you okay? I want to see what you do to get yourself off when you don’t have a choice” 

Hanamiya’s hands were already at the front of his pants, teasing his bulge gently and looking Kiyoshi directly in the eyes.

“Want me to walk you through it?” he asked with a smirk and Kiyoshi nodded to his surprise. “y-yeah”

Hanamiya hummed, one that sounded all too devious to his ears and walked his fingers down his front to pull himself out. Because Kiyoshi had always been on top seeing Hanamiya from this position awoken a new kind of arousal within him, and with every shift Hanamiya did his ass rubbed against Kiyoshi’s crotch and the thought of Hanamiya riding him next time they fucked was enough for Kiyoshi too exhale loudly.

“Well normally I try and warm myself up a little you know” Hanamiya walked his fingers up his stomach and chest, stopping at one dusted nipple and flicked the pointed nub. “You know-“he sighed, letting his eyelids droop a little. “I can’t just jump into the main act like that… I’d never come”

Kiyoshi squeezed Hanamiya’s thighs as he watched him play with his chest. At this point Hanamiya was essentially dry humping Kiyoshi unintentionally; his hips thrusted up with every tug on the nub and Kiyoshi’s wandering hands were helping to push him along.

“I guess after done that a few times I get to it” Hanamiya’s hand dropped to his exposed crotch and wrapped his fingers around himself, exhaling as he began to move his hand in a circular motion.

Every time Kiyoshi thought he’d seen Hanamiya in his most beautiful state something came along and proved him wrong. Here, with his lover straddling his waist pulling at his dick and noit holding back Kiyoshi felt his heart flutter with arousal and want.

“Heh I can feel you twitching underneath me” Hanamiya voiced mockingly but squeezed his eyes shut when the waves of pleasure washed over him. 

And despite the fact Kiyoshi had seen him like this before he’d never just sat back and watched Hanamiya come undone like the way he was right now.

A thin sheen on sweat coated Hanamiya's forehead and little whimpers that use to escape every couple of minutes were now coming out as low sobs of pleasure.

Kiyoshi sat up and pulled Hanamiya closer towards him and rested his head against his.

“Are you gonna come?” he asked, his own arousal making his voice breathy and faint. He felt Hanamiya nod against him and leaned back to watch his face once he finally fell over the edge and he wasn’t disappointed.

Lips pink and raw from the amount of time he’d bitten them, body shaking and head hung forward Kiyoshi only wished he had a camera to take a picture of this grand scene. He grunted when Hanamiya’s ass ground back on his cock harshly and through his lidded eyes just had enough time to witness Hanamiya let himself go and empty himself on Kiyoshi’s chest sighing. 

“That wasn’t a very good walkthrough was it?” Kiyoshi and sat up again to lean down and kissed his lover on the lips. “That was terrible, all action and no explaining” 

Hanamiya didn’t want to talk, instead he couldn’t talk. He’d jerked off a lot in his time, some better than others, but he’d never experienced an orgasm quite like the one he’d just had. It was enough to bring a tear to his eye.

“That was a fucking odd request” he breathed out and Kiyoshi cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

“You could have asked me to do anything you wanted, anything and you wanted to watch me jerk off? Why?”

Kiyoshi flopped back down on the bed with a huff, seeming to not care about the mess on covering his stomach, and brought an arm behind his head.

“When I first discovered I had feelings for you, the thought of watching you get off wouldn’t leave me alone. It quite literally haunted my very thought”

Hanamiya hadn’t thought about it like that, he had the urge to ask Kiyoshi why that was so hot to him but the image of Kiyoshi yanking his meat to the thought of him getting off enough to stir something wild within him.

“Whatever” he replied instead and dipped his thumb into the sticky mess on Kiyoshi’s stomach and brought it to his lips. “Just know that if we ever did this wager thing again and I win I won’t waste it like you did”

He slipped his thumb between his lips and sucked in the digit whilst maintaining eye contact with his lover and wasn’t disappointed with his reaction.

“But you know… you’re still hard too” he ground his butt against Kiyoshi’s crotch and watched his breath hitch in his throat. “What are we gonna do about that?”

“What would you like to do about it?” 

In reality Hanamiya would like to answer “I want you to flip me over and fuck me until im crying and sweaty” but his over sensitive body wasn’t ready for that yet. Instead he scooched down Kiyoshi’s legs with a grin stretched across his lips, tugging at his pants and underwear as he went.

“What to do indeed” he whispered menacingly and dropped the clothing over the side of the bed. His hand was still slick with his own come from before and he was sure Kiyoshi wouldn’t mind if he used it as lubricant so ever so slowly he folded each finger around Kiyoshi’s length until it was snug in his palm and leaned down to slip the head into his mouth.

He’d only done this one other time but didn’t get to finish but this time Hanamiya was determined to make Kiyoshi come using only his mouth.

He took Kiyoshi in until his nose brushed against wild hair at the base before sliding up and off him again to repeat the same action, slowly finding a rhyme that he could work with.

He could feel Kiyoshi’s fingers tangling into his damp hair, trying not to push him down to feel more of his moist mouth but Hanamiya wanted him too, he wanted Kiyoshi to feel comfortable enough with him to abuse and damage every part of him without question, to hurt him and make him sore the next time just because he needed to get a little frustration out, that’s all he wanted but Kiyoshi didn’t seem to get the hint.

He pulled off completely and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed. “You don’t have to be so nice for fuck sake” Kiyoshi cocked an eyebrow at him and sat up a little to rest back on his elbows.

“I thought I wasn’t” Hanamiya would have laughed if he wasn’t so annoyed. 

“Use me!” he shouted. “Use and abuse me! Make me feel like shit, fuck my mouth I want you to!”  
Kiyoshi’s expression didn’t change but he wiped his hand over his face once before bringing it to Hanamiya’s cheek.

“Is that what you want?”  
“Yes!”

Kiyoshi nodded and Hanamiya bent down to continue his doing, proceeding to suck and lick around the darken head and wipe his tongue up and over Kiyoshi’s cock.

the centre was gasping and groaning out Hanamiya’s name with every swipe he did, calling out to him and asking him to go faster and Hanamiya was more than happy to comply until he felt Kiyoshi’s hand once again lock in his hair and his length thrusted into his mouth.

It was time like this Hanamiya was glad his gag reflect was practically non-existent although it was there because after their little “talk” Kiyoshi had proven himself to be merciless when he was desperate to come and his hand pushing down on his lovers head with every violent raise of his hips was making Hanamiya hard again.

Hanamiya groaned around Kiyoshi and hollowed his mouth more to make suction tighter and was rewarded with a high pitched whine from Kiyoshi himself.

He could feel Kiyoshi’s cock twitching against the wall of his mouth and with every slide over his tongue Kiyoshi’s hips bucked in a rhythmless pace, one that had Hanamiya’s eyes rolling at the back of his head.

"-gonna come” Kiyoshi breathed out and tilted his head back between his shoulder blades, biting his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to hold it off a little while longer.

Hanamiya’s hand curled around the base of Kiyoshi’s length and started to pump at a speed that matched Kiyoshi’s thrusts and with a couple of twists and flick of his wrist Kiyoshi came, spilling his seed into Hanamiya’s open mouth and cursing into the darkening room.

Hanamiya flopped onto the bed trying to gulp down as much air as he could. He was hard again but too tired to deal with it, everything that Kiyoshi had done was what he wanted, it could use a little work but it was no doubt fucking hot.

He looked over his shoulder to stare at the seirin member, his chest rising and falling roughly with every breath he took and Hanamiya couldn’t help by laugh. He didn’t know why he was laughing but it needed to come out.

“Next time…” he started and Kiyoshi turned on his side to look at him. “Next time do that all again but without me having to tell you to”

Kiyoshi’s airy laugh echoed in the small room. He reached over and wrapped his arm around Hanamiya’s shoulder and pulled him in to hug.

“If that’s what you want… baby”

A snarl curled on Hanamiya’s lip at the new pet name Kiyoshi had apparently adopted for him, he slapped him on the chest and watched Kiyoshi exaggerate how much pain he was in.

“Don’t call me that, and go wash off your stomach you sick bastard”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors serious note: 
> 
> I'd like to point out there there is a LEGITIMATE REASON why this chapter is so boring and hopefully you guys will stick around to find out ;) 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	17. Part-Time Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE IM BACK! it's only been a few days and yet I'm still so disappointed in myself for giving you guys that disaster of a last chapter lmao anyway I really hope this chapter is a bit better, I dunno if slight kink is something worth warning people about but if it is there's slight kink in this chapter lol
> 
> I beta'ed this myself cos my proofreader is on holiday lol sorry for any mistakes you find T_T
> 
> enjoy!

Hanamiya knew that his day was going to be good from the moment he woke up. The indescribable pain that once haunted his rear end had near enough disappeared and the sun was shining like the gods were personally trying to greet him.

And although his weekend with Kiyoshi was nearly over and he would have to go home at some point during the evening that was the last thing on his mind, instead all of his attention was focused on the sleeping basketball player lying next to him in all his topless glory, the sheets had pooled low around Kiyoshi’s hips, exposing his sun kissed skin for Hanamiya’s eyes only.

Kiyoshi’s tousled hair wasn’t any better either, it fanned across the pillow contrasting against the white of the material and in a weird way complimented Kiyoshi’s peaceful face. watching Kiyoshi like this made Hanamiya’s heart jump the same way it did when he thinks about his late mother, that over baring feeling of love and comfort that had been missing from his life for over seven years returned every time his eyes set on Kiyoshi’s features, and he hated to admit it, even to himself but these feelings that stirred in his gut daily weren’t platonic or were they exactly the same as how he felt about his mother.

He didn’t want to say he was in love with Kiyoshi because he was still 17 and had his whole life ahead of him for relationships and heartbreaks, but at this moment of time he couldn’t see himself being with anyone else apart from him, and that thought made his head hurt and his heart clench in pain.

His fingers bushed over Kiyoshi’s arm, tracing through the indents of muscles and veins that danced on the surface, he was trying to memorise the feel of Kiyoshi’s skin before he had to leave so when he got home and touched himself he could imagine Kiyoshi was the one doing it more vividly. He tapped gently until his fingers brushed against Kiyoshi’s hand that rested on his chest and carefully folded their fingers together.

“Am I that beautiful when I’m sleeping?”  Hanamiya pulled his hand back in shocked and folded his arms across his chest.

“You wish, I was just checking to see if you were still breathing”

The centre groaned as he stretched out his stiff limbs with a groan and flopped back down against the bed like a pool of jello and Hanamiya thought it was incredible how the male was still smiling even in his post sleep state.

“You were checking to see if I was breathing… through my hand?” he asked. “I’m not a doctor or anything but I’m pretty sure you check someone chest for signs of life”

Hanamiya clicked his tongue and slapped a pillow on Kiyoshi’s face, to which the male laughed at.

“I was checking to see if you were still alive so I could rob you for all you have”

Kiyoshi sat up, eyes half lidded with sleep and looked around the room before patting his lap; and Hanamiya didn’t put up a fight this time when he crawled over and took a seat on his lover.

“I don’t think I have anything of value, unless you wanna take me” Kiyoshi’s lips peppered lazy kisses behind Hanamiya’s ear, brushing the lobe with his nose and inhaling the musty smell from his hair.

“I think I’ll get you some quick cash, just promise not to sell me to the Yakuza. They’ll eat me alive”

Hanamiya’s laughed and turned his body to fling his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck and brush their noses together. “I’m not promising shit” he replied and leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Kiyoshi’s dry lips.

“So what have you got in store for me today? You know… seeing as it is our last day together”

Kiyoshi leaned back against the headboard and stroked his imaginary beard in thought.

“Well I have to go into town to pick up my granddad's medical prescription and do a little bit of shopping, you wanna come?”

“Do I have to?”

“No”

He took a minute to weight out his options. The pros of following Kiyoshi on his shopping trip were that he could buy snacks and window shop, plus he hadn’t been out much since he’d arrived, the cons were that he’d actually have to leave the house and enter the scorching heat waiting outside.

He could see Kiyoshi out of the corner of his eye waiting for his answer and after a couple of intense seconds came to a conclusion.

“I’m borrowing your black tank top” he replied and watched Kiyoshi’s lips spread into a grin.

“And by borrowing I mean keeping”

                                                                                                                                 o0o

Hanamiya didn’t see why he’d bother showering before he left because as soon as he stepped out the door sweat begun to drip down his temples. He felt sticky and tired, when Kiyoshi had said they were going into town he failed to mention how big the town actually was, it was more like they were in the heart of Shibuya, every step he took someone knocked into him, some apologised and others didn’t and if he wasn’t on his best behaviour Hanamiya was sure he would have broken a couple of noses today.

“Are we done yet” he asked as he dragged his feet along the pavement. “I feel like we’ve been walking for hours”

“For someone that’s meant to be the captain and coach of a extremely well known basketball team I can’t believe how much energy you don’t have” Kiyoshi commented and looked down to see his lover with his tongue sticking out and fanning himself with a flyer he’d snatched of a shop window.

“It’s never creases to amaze me”

“I have energy when it counts”

“Like in the bedroom?”

“Exactly”

Kiyoshi guffawed and threw his arm around Hanamiya’s sweaty shoulder, to which the other groaned at because he didn’t need the extra heat.

“We’re nearly done I just need to head to the grocery store and we’re all set”

“Can I get snacks?” Hanamiya asked and bit his bottom lip in attempt to convince Kiyoshi with seduction.

“You can get anything you want baby, on me”

Hanamiya fist pumped the air in celebration and slide his hand into Kiyoshi’s back pocket; giving his ass cheek a small squeeze.

“You’re so good to me. And stop calling me baby”

                                                                                                                                o0o

“I didn’t even get all the snacks I wanted”

“Maybe if you moved away from the freezer section and actually helped me shop instead of shouting items at me you would have”

Hanamiya mimicked Kiyoshi’s telling off in a high pitched voice as he tried to open his packet of assorted ice lollies. Okay so maybe he wasn’t as much help as he promised he would be and maybe he did spend the entire time practically sitting among the mixed vegetables in the freezer aisle but with the weather as hot as it was Kiyoshi had no right to tell him off.

He’d never been good with heat and today wasn’t the day he was going to start.

He stuck the frozen treat into his mouth, groaning around the lolly and already feeling himself cool down.

“If your dick was as cold as this I’d suck you off all day everyday” he said and slipped the treat back between his teeth.

Kiyoshi looked down at him with his mouth twisted in disgust, watching the other suck on the ice lolly like he did Kiyoshi night before.

“Are you trying to turn me on in public? Because there’s a restroom not far from here”

Hanamiya’s tongue peaked out to flick at the tip of the lolly; lapping up where it melted quickly and hollowing out his cheeks to exaggeratedly suck lewdly. He groaned around the treat all whilst maintaining eye contact with Kiyoshi, who looked like he was on the verge of bending Hanamiya over and spanking on right there on the street corner.

“I’m sure you can wait until we get home” he said once he popped the lolly out of his mouth and smiled.

“Yeah you’re right, your blue teeth and lips aren’t the biggest turn on you’ve ever showed me”

Hanamiya’s face dropped and pushed Kiyoshi out to way so he could inspect his dyed mouth. “Shit I look like a pre-schooler” he whispered and grinned at the window to look at his teeth. “Fuck I look terrible”

Kiyoshi laughed and patted Hanamiya on the butt. “You can rinse your mouth out when we get home c’mon”

Hanamiya didn’t budge, instead his eyes trained over the items that shone on display behind the window, items that he knew too well but had never used.

Multi-coloured dildos and other various sex toys glowed in front of neon lights that hurt his orbs, pink plastic dicks that couldn’t be good for anyone’s health stood proudly on display for all to see and before Hanamiya could stop himself his feet moved in the direction of the shop entrance, ice lolly completely forgotten about and dropped on the street.

“Hanamiya?” Kiyoshi called out and turned on his heel to see his lover slouched over and walking into the adult shop.

The door jingles as Hanamiya pressed it open and the first thing he was hit with was a wave of sweet smelling perfume that lingered in the air, he inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh, he felt right here, in this shop, he felt like he was at home. He proceeded to take another step forward, letting his mind and senses guide him until he felt someone grab his arm.

“We shouldn’t be here Hanamiya” Kiyoshi commented seriously. “This a adult sex shop”

“I know what this shop is dumbass” yanking his arm away Hanamiya pointed at an item called “the big one”

“Look at this place; this is what I imagine heaven will look like”

“You imagine heaven will look like a kinky bondage shop?” Kiyoshi questioned and Hanamiya nodded.

“Yes, and seeing as I’m here that must mean I’m in heaven, meaning I really did die back at that crossing and you’re a figment of my over-active post death imagination”

Hanamiya walked forward, his fingers tracing the labels and instruments of torture until he came to a halt and picked an item up.

“We’re getting this” he said and handed the item over to Kiyoshi; who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he currently was.

“The romping rabbit. Achieve an orgasm like never before” Kiyoshi cocked an eyebrow at the toy and then to Hanamiya bouncing on the soles of his feet.

“Looks good huh?”

“Looks scary” Kiyoshi corrected him. He turned the price tag attached to the toy over and sucked in a deep breath.

“Oh my god! Hanamiya this cost 6000 ¥!”

“So?” Hanamiya snatched from Kiyoshi’s hands and continued to read the description. “This fun toy is great for spicing up the bedroom, with built in vibrator you have the chance to feel pleasure like never before. Vibration modes range of low to intense”

Hanamiya chuckled and looked back up at Kiyoshi again. “We’re so getting this”

“We’re so not”

“Yes we are”

“No we’re not! Not for 6000 ¥ anyway!”

Hanamiya stomped his foot against the titled flooring and crossed his arms. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you so against it?”

“Because it’s weird, I’d rather give you the “ultimate pleasure” myself” Kiyoshi reached for the toy again but Hanamiya was quicker and moved his arm away so Kiyoshi couldn’t take it. “And you have been but don’t you wanna spice things up a bit?”

“No”

“You’re so old fashioned Kiyoshi”

“Maybe so but we’re not getting it”

“Stop denying me pleasure! I wanna feel intense vibrations up my as-“

“Welcome to Ora!” the voice of a young woman stopped the boy mid argument, both looking up to see who had spoken.

The woman that appeared from the back room didn’t look a day over 25; her face glowed with the radiance of beauty and her jet black plaited hair complimented the piercings in her lips and nose.

Hanamiya turned away from Kiyoshi with a huff and walked over to the counter and slammed the dildo against the glass. “This please”

“Makoto hold on-“Kiyoshi received a hand in his face but Hanamiya never turned to look at him. “We’ll be getting one of these please, I hear it’s a best seller” he threw the woman a lopsided smirk and received one in return.

“That’ll be 6000 ¥” Hanamiya reached into the back of his jeans to pulled out his wallet and credit card to hand over to the woman.

And a couple of pin entries and beeps later the item was placed into a bag and handed to the captain.

“have fun” she said, her voice a bit too sensual for Kiyoshi’s liking but Hanamiya didn’t care, he threw the girl a wink as he pushed open the door to exit the shop.

 _“We_ will” he replied and was pushed out the door harshly by an annoyed Kiyoshi.

                                                                                                                                 o0o

“I can’t believe you bought it” Kiyoshi whined and nudged a gleeful Hanamiya who was swinging the bag.

He couldn’t even hear Kiyoshi’s bitching, too wrapped up in a world that was his new toy to listen in. he imagined what it would be like, feeling intense vibrations against his still sensitive walsl. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

“And another thing-“

“Can’t you just stop talking for a second and think about how great this toy is gonna be for us?” Hanamiya stopped his walking and Kiyoshi turned back to look at him still frowning.

“This will change the way we have sex Kiyoshi!” the centre looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was around them to hear Hanamiya last sentence and sighed.

“It’s not that I don’t like it but I can’t help but feel slightly offended, in truth I think it’s a great idea”

Hanamiya took a step forward and slung his arm over Kiyoshi’s shoulder and grabbed his chin with his other hand.

“What’s offending you so much? Huh? You think im gonna like this more than you?”

When Kiyoshi didn’t answer Hanamiya tightened his grip on his chin. “Answer me”

“In a way, yes. we've barely explored each other’s bodies and yet you’re buying things to make our bedroom life more heated like a married couple that’s spark has gone”

Kiyoshi’s head hung between his shoulders as he stared towards the ground, the usual happiness that danced in his eyes replaced with misery. And no matter how hard he tried Hanamiya could help bursting out laughing.

“Why am I wasting my time with a idiot like you” he said in between laughter. “We’re young and together, I’m not trying to spice up our “sex life-” he added the inverted commas for effect “this is the best time to explore ourselves and try out new things”

He laced his finger with Kiyoshi and looked around once before lifting himself onto his tip toes and kissing the male on his cheek. “You’re fucking stupid sometimes you know”

“I’ve gathered” Kiyoshi replied but exhaled with a smile. “I just don’t want you to get bored of me already”

“Even if I was bored of you I don’t think you’d let me go that easily would you?” Hanamiya asked and Kiyoshi shook his head.

“Exactly, so stop your bitching and give me a piggyback home”

Kiyoshi untangled their fingers and turned around so he could bent down and become Hanamiya’s ride.

“Beep beep, next stop my house” he sung and Hanamiya wasted no time jumping onto Kiyoshi’s back and slapping his butt to get him going.

o0o

On the opposite side of the road Kagami and Kuroko stood in awe with a basketball on either side of their hips and scratching their heads in confusion.

“Do you believe me now when I said they were dating?” Kagami puffed out and switched the ball to his other hip. “It’s weird but it’s true”

“I believe you now Kagami-kun”

The two continued to stand there long after the couple had left, trying to come to terms with all that they had seen, from the kiss to the piggyback and after a few minutes Kagami sighed loudly.

“So… d-do we tell Hyuga or coach Riko or…”

Kuroko looked up at his friend, ocean blue eyes wide in shock. “I think it’s best if we pretend we didn’t see anything”

“But if he gets caught and Riko finds out we didn’t tell her she’ll kill us and use our bodies as examples to the others” Kuroko nodded because Kagami wasn’t wrong but he didn’t want to be the one to ruin his senpai’s happiness.

“Like I said, we pretend we didn’t see anything and take that risk” turning on his heel Kuroko proceeded to carry on his journey to the basketball court, leaving Kagami ruffling his hair perplexed.

                                                                                                                                o0o

The piggyback ride turned out to be a bad idea on Kiyoshi’s half because Hanamiya decided that he was going to spend every step of the way whispering dirty things into Kiyoshi’s ears and touching him in places that less than appropriate in public and as soon as the door to his house closed and Hanamiya’s socked feet stepped over the threshold Kiyoshi’s hand clamped around his wrist and dragged him upstairs and into his room.

“Where’s the toy” Kiyoshi’s sentence came out breathy and thick with arousal. Hanamiya had to hold down his moan so he could point down the side of the bed to the bag that laid on the floor.

Kiyoshi leaned over the edge of the bed to grab the bag from the floor and pulled out the item.

“It looks more realistic than in the shop”

The sharp detail of veins that protruded along the rubber caused Hanamiya to bite his lower lip in excitement. His asshole twitched at the thought of being stretched by something that glorious; and he didn’t know if Kiyoshi was set on teasing him again but if the leisurely way Kiyoshi was tearing opening the packaging was anything to go by Hanamiya thought he might have to punch Kiyoshi in the arm to get him to speed things up.

“Are you gonna fuck me any time soon?” he commented and Kiyoshi scoffed. “They really seal these things in good, give me a minute”

Patience was never really one of Hanamiya’s strong points, anyone on his team could tell him that and he was highly aware of this issue and he was starting to think Kiyoshi was coming to terms with what he’d gotten himself involved with. A selfish, horny, spoilt brat that didn’t give a damn about anything as long as it benefited him.

Kiyoshi cheered with joy when he finally ripped the packaging open and slapped the pink dildo across the palm of his hand.

“It’s really squishy” he voiced with a smile, poking around the base where the plastic mould had taken a shape to resemble testicles.

“I feel like I should be weirded out by this but I’m not?”

Hanamiya sat up and grabbed the dildo from Kiyoshi’s hand and threw it somewhere on the bed before dragging Kiyoshi down by the collar of his shirt.

“Congrats you’re growing up, now kiss me”

The brown haired boy chuckled a little and moved forward to do just that, lacing his fingers in Hanamiya’s hair to lower him down on to the bed gently as his tongue invaded the captain’s mouth to lick around his teeth and intertwine with his wet organ with the others.

Hanamiya sighed into the kiss and hung his arms over Kiyoshi’s shoulders to draw patterns into his lover’s neck. The faint bouncing of the bed just barely caught Hanamiya attention as Kiyoshi patted over the sheets in attempt to find the bottle of oil he’d settled on to the bed earlier and Hanamiya knew he’d found it when he heard an audible pop from the cap.

“Be gentle with me” he whispered against Kiyoshi’s lips; grinning as the other moved away to sit back against his heel and drizzle some of the scented oil onto his fingers.

“I’m guessing it’s the same thing as when we do it right?” he recapped the bottle and dropped it next to him on the sheets and leaned forward again to hover back over Hanamiya.

Throughout his life Kiyoshi had prided himself on being someone that could keep a calm head, in the 17 years he’d been alive he’d come across some questionable situations which one would probably act according to their emotions. However Kiyoshi wasn’t like that, instead of jumping to conclusions and acting on impulse Kiyoshi liked to think things through and do things in a calm manner and the people around him respected him for it.

But since he’d met Hanamiya he found himself doubting all that he was capable of, his cool demeanour and ability to smile his way through practically every situation was constantly being challenged every time he was lucky enough to be able to touch the captain, because the way the boy acted, even with the simplest touch caused his body to ache and the patience he once bared seeming like only a dream.

His fingers circled Hanamiya’s entrance slowly, wanting his lover to get use to the feeling of being intruded once again before pushing one finger in to the knuckle.

Hanamiya’s reaction was immediate, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his lower half down on to Kiyoshi’s finger. He curled his index for good measure and was rewarded with a hitched gasp from the captain, one that fuelled his own arousal.

“I hate this part” Hanamiya said in a tiny voice, his hips still moving on their own. “It’s so slow I hate it”

“You’d be in pain the next day if we didn’t do this” Kiyoshi’s middle finger started to prod Hanamiya’s prostate lightly. “Did you forget we have school tomorrow?”

Hanamiya’s legs snapped shut when a second finger was pushed inside and Kiyoshi’s forcibly pushed them open again. “And I’m pretty sure you have basketball practice as well, how are you going to shoot if you can’t lower your hips due to pain?”

Hanamiya hated how leisurely Kiyoshi’s movements were, his body itched to try out the new toy, to see what all the fuss was about in the shop but he doubted they’d even get time to use it at the pace Kiyoshi had going.

He raised his knee between Kiyoshi’s clothed thighs and began grinding against the tent that pushed against denim material, a silent signal of what he wanted and soon.

Kiyoshi’s third finger slid its way through the ring with ease, wiggling his fingers a little and then curling them against tender walls before he started pumping them in and out again.

Hanamiya whimpered and exhaled in attempted to keep himself together, he could feel the wet patch on his stomach increase with every drip his leaking cock did, making him feel gross but equally excited for the main event.

He patted the bed until his hand came in contact with the object he was looking for and quickly brought it Kiyoshi’s attention.

“Butter me up and let’s get going” he said, nearly fist pumping when Kiyoshi nodded.

He groaned gently when all three fingers were pulled out his ass, only because he felt weird to be so open and loose, but gulped when he felt something bigger pressing against his anus and an involuntary shiver ran through his entire body.

Hanamiya knew that if he didn’t get a hold on himself he was going to come before anything had started. he threw an arm over his eyes and counted to ten, trying to regular his breathing and calm his heartbeat.

He faintly heard Kiyoshi mumble something but the blood rushing between his ears made it impossible for him to completely hear what he said and as soon as the head of the toy made its move and slowly pushed through the still tight muscle a choked sob found its way up Hanamiya’s throat and out his mouth.

“Oh _god”_ his body was too sensitive for its own good. Kiyoshi continued to push the toy in, ignoring Hanamiya’s groans and whimpers for more until the plastic testicles were against his ass.

Kiyoshi’s weight lifted off him at that moment and Hanamiya peeked under his arm to see the male stripping himself of his clothes, trousers and underwear quickly and throwing them across the room.

“Are you gonna replace the toy with yourself?” he asked supporting a grin. “I was hoping to see what else this instrument could do but if you’re that desperate then-

A wave of pleasure washed through Hanamiya to his core causing him to arch of the bed violently before slamming back down again. It took him a couple of seconds to realise Kiyoshi had turned on the vibration settings without him noticing, and if he wasn’t careful Kiyoshi could have fun with this at his expense.

“You were saying?” Kiyoshi’s smirk was back and Hanamiya hated every itch that it grew.

Through his lidded eyes he watched Kiyoshi throw the remote in the air and catch it a couple of times all while looking at him directly.

“One person shouldn’t hold so much power” he said as he reached out and gripped the base of the toy with his unoccupied hand. he gave it a few experimental pushes in and out to test Hanamiya’s reaction and flipped the switch to the lowest vibration setting and witnessed what a mess his lover was becoming.

Hanamiya was already panting, his legs quivering in time with the vibrations shooting through him. Kiyoshi leaned forward and brushed some damp strains of hair from Hamamiya’s eyes and forehead and placed a kiss against his skin before trailing kisses down to his ear.

“I hope you don’t mind but im gonna have some fun with this okay?” Hanamiya shook his head, unable to speak due to the low humming tickling against his prostate but heard Kiyoshi chuckle his darkest chuckle to date.

The bed dipped lower under Hanamiya and he craned his neck to see what was happening, Kiyoshi was leaning over the side of the bed, rummaging under it and when he came back up again was holding a long piece of material.

“I keep this tie in a box under my bed in case I lose my usual school one, but it seems like I have a better for use it now”

He shifted towards Hanamiya on his knees and grabbed hold of both his hands and raised them above his head. And whilst all this was happening Hanamiay didn’t think to try and stop it, this was the control he wanted Kiyoshi to take over him, to call the ropes and tell him how shit was going to go, it was a major turn on and truthfully he’d he’d never been so close to coming in his life.

“Kiyoshi-“he said lowly, and the said male pressed his forefinger against his chapped lips.

“It’s our last night Makoto; I want you to remember this until we see each other again"

He wrapped the tie around Hanamiya’s wrist several times, making sure it tight and secure before wrapping the excess bits over the headboard poles.

Hanamiya knew he wasn’t strong, not compare to other boys his age but he was stronger than most people so the fact that he couldn’t free himself from Kiyoshi’s ties meant that he was stuck like this until the other had some mercy and freed him.

“Am I starting to rub off on you? Huh? Tying me up and shit?” he pulled against the bounds and heard a strained crack from the wood above. “You’re sick in the head”

“Says the person that likes being punched and smacked during” Kiyoshi replied and raised his hand in the air. “Would you like me to try it again?”

Hanamiya nodded and Kiyoshi wasted no time bring his large hand down on Hanamiya’s exposed thigh. The vibrating from the toy and the sting on his leg made him moan loudly and accidently pull harshly on his binds.

“Again…” he whispered, bringing up a leg and locking it around Kiyoshi’s waist. “Spank me again… daddy…”

For some reason calling Kiyoshi that word felt right and if he wasn’t careful he could get too use to that pet name.

Kiyoshi breathed out a laugh, licked his dry lips and stared at his lover. The name had somehow worked on the male and now all Hanamiya could see of the forbidden spells of Aphrodite lingering in Kiyoshi’s auburn eyes.

He set one hand on the base of the toy and raised the other and started to the drive the object in as the sweet sound of a hand hitting flesh echoed around the room.

Hanamiya grunted and flopped his leg back down to spread his legs wider, hoping that the toy go in deeper and so badly wished he could touching his throbbing length to ease some of the discomfort.

The muscles in his lower abdomen twitched violently when Kiyoshi turned up the vibration setting to medium and couldn’t help twisting his body to try and deal with the overwhelming pleasure eating up his every nerve.

He could feel Kiyoshi watching his every move, watching the way gate to Hanamiya completely becoming undone was gradually opening up and it was almost sick how much he was getting off on Kiyoshi staring at him.

 _"Fuck!”_ Hanamiya shouted as he gripped at the binds holding his hands together. He wanted Kiyoshi to fuck him right about him, he wanted to feel Kiyoshi panting against his neck as he kissed a wet trail down his skin, he wanted to fist Kiyoshi’s mildly scented hair and share a disgusting kiss with him, but he couldn’t, he was being forced to deal with this sexual torture whilst Kiyoshi watched and if he was being honest with himself he was enjoying every second of it.

One of Kiyoshi’s hands lifted up his leg up to his chest to expose his ass and held it there whilst the other came down and delivered a burning smack across the cheek and Hanamiya’s whimpered.

“Hurry up and fuck me!” he yelled, tugging at the tie. “I need it, please Kiyoshi”

“Are you begging me?” a thick eyebrow cocked. “Because if you’re begging me I’d have choice but to give in to you."

He reached down and picked up the dial and turned it around to show Hanamiya the dial; which was currently on medium.

“How close are you?”

“Very”

His hips had started unconsciously moving to aid the vibrations buried in his ass, rolling his hips to try and suck in more intensity.

Kiyoshi clicked his teeth and placed his other hand on the switch. “I was hoping to play with you some more but I don’t want you coming just yet" His finger tapped on the dial like he was trying to decide what to do.

“This has ruined my plans”

“Fuck your plans!” Hanamiya shouted and was pretty sure the old lady that lived next to Kiyoshi was praying for them to quiet down. “Please please please just-“

Hanamiya’s head tipped back as Kiyoshi turned the dial up higher, he shook his head left and right as moan after moan left his mouth.

The doors to a new and exciting world of sexual pleasure had been opened for him and as the ripple of waves washed through him Hanamiya momentarily considered how he’d ever survived without it.

“S’ good” he breathed out and bit on his bottom lip. “I can’t take this”

A suddenly weight rested on his stomach and the familiar sensation of wet engulfed his erect nipple.

The heel of Hanamiya’s foot dug into the mattress as he grinded up against Kiyoshi’s chest; Smearing his skin with pre-come.

“Don’t” his voice was coming out weak and breezy, Kiyoshi tugged at the small bud a few times with his teeth and before rapidly flicking it with his tongue and Hanamiya felt his brain go to mush, he wouldn’t be surprised if Kiyoshi moved away quickly because it had leaked out his ears.

“Gonna come” he warned and Kiyoshi quickly moved away and off him licking his lips.

His hand gripped at the base of the toy again and with one smooth motion pulled it out of Hanamiya’s ass and aligned himself up.

The toy remained in Kiyoshi’s hand, dripping and completely soaked in juices and oil until he placed it down on the sheets and handled his own cock. He gave himself a few experimental pumps to ease some of the pressure and placed a hand on Hanamiya’s thigh.

“You’ve been so good so far” he whispered as his own arousal was starting to take effect. “Think you can keep it up until the end?”

“If you let me out of this fucking tie I’d even ride you” Kiyoshi laughed and rubbed the head of his cock against Hanamiya’s wet ass. “We can do that next time if you’re still up for it.

Hanamiya wasn’t given a chance to reply before Kiyoshi pushed himself in with one long stroke, accidentally scratching blood red lines down Hanamiya’s thigh in attempt to grip something.

Kiyoshi was glad he didn’t have to wait for Hanamiya to adjust to his size and that he could start off the bat because with the increasing pressure building up in his gut he could already tell this was going to be an embarrassingly short session on his half.

He speeded up his movements with the help of the previous oil buried in Hanamiya butt and spread his lovers legs wider so he could roll his hips with equal power.

Hanamiya stomach twitched as it got ready for his orgasm, feeling Kiyoshi drive into him with so much force and power, seeing Kiyoshi with his eyes closed panting above him was enough to make him go crazy. He yanked the binds hard enough to break the headboard and saw Kiyoshi open one eye and look down at him.

“I want to touch you when I come” Hanamiya whispered.

It took Kiyoshi a few seconds to comply but eventually he leaned down and pressed his lips against Hanamiya’s roughly with one hand fiddling with the tie and pulling it undone.

The burn around his wrist didn’t even register in Hanamiya’s mind as his threw his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck and tugged at his hair hard, emitting a growl from Kiyoshi himself. His legs joined together around Kiyoshi’s waist, meeting his every thrust forward and it wasn’t long before Hanamiya could feel the intense feeling of orgasm channelling through him.

“Faster” he whispered against Kiyoshi’s lips and bit the bottom one.

Kiyoshi buried his face into Hanamiya’s sweaty neck and sped up his movements, the rhythm he once had completely erratic, and Hanamiya tilted his head back against the pillow as his moaning got louder, completely unaware of how noisy he really was.

“I’m- I am-“ he tried to say but Kiyoshi understood, he helped push the captain along by planting messy kisses along his neck and biting his most sensitive area and the attention proved to work because before he could warn Kiyoshi again Hanamiya came with his eyes shut tightly and a sharp inhale.

He clenched around Kiyoshi’s cock and heard the other breathe out a broken high pitched moan before fisting the sheets beneath them and swear; a rare action for Kiyoshi to do.

“Are you gonna come daddy?” Hanamiya’s nails racked up Kiyoshi’s back, leaving deep pink dents in his skin.

Despite the fact he felt like he was going to go insane now that the head of Kiyoshi’s cock was nudging against his over sensitive prostate he dealt with it because he wanted to see Kiyoshi to the end.

“Come on daddy come for me” he felt Kiyoshi twitch inside him and fist the sheets harder before falling completely still with a grunt and Hanamiya felt the warm rush of come paint his insides.

Kiyoshi’s whole body relax against Hanamiya’s, breathing fast as his lungs tried to get some much oxygen as they could and Hanamiya’s hand wandered across Kiyoshi’s back to his head to sooth down the stray hairs sticking up.

“If I was someone that was openly emotional I’d cry right about now” Kiyoshi said and laughed.

“I’d push you off me”

Kiyoshi looked up at Hanamiya with his usual smile before leaning down to cover Hanamiya’s lips with his own, moving over them lazily.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I was mean” he mumbled against his lips and Hanamiya slapped his shoulder.

“Just shut up and carry on kissing me”

Kiyoshi chuckled as he continued the kiss, his thumb idly stroking the skin around Hanamiya’s wrists.

 

                                                                                                                                     o0o

“Are you sure you have to leave so soon?”

Kiyoshi stood by the front door with a frown on his lips, eye up Hanamiya sex up messy form. The captain sighed and averted his eyes to the car waiting for him outside; in all honesty he didn’t want to leave or want this weekend to be over but as Kiyoshi stated earlier they had school tomorrow and he didn’t have his bag or uniform.

“Unfortunately” he said and stepped forward to close some space between them both.

Kiyoshi’s hand ran down Hanamiya’s arm gently causing goosebumps to arise where his fingers brushed. “I’m gonna miss you”

“You’re acting like I’m going away stop saying gay shit like that” a warm spread covered Hanamiya’s cheeks and neck and turned his head away to hide it but Kiyoshi stopped him and tilted his head up so their eyes could meet.

“It doesn’t matter ill still miss you”

He gave Hanamiya’s lips one last peck before he heard a loud beep from the car.

“C’mon man!” the driver shouted and Hanamiya tore his lips away from Kiyoshi’s and peaked his head outside.

“You wanna keep beeping or do you wanna lose your job? It’s your call asshole”

He heard the driver grumble something before he turned back to Kiyoshi, whose eyebrows were shot into his hairline.

“That’s your driver?” Hanamiya nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah he’s an asshole but I like him, apparently he used to be a yakuza member but something happened that made him leave and now he’s just trying to have a normal life but as you can see the yakuza part of him is still alive and well”

Kiyoshi looked through the door and saw the man staring at them intensely with a cigarette hanging from his snarling mouth; his jet black hair was gelled back and suited his chiselled facial features and although a part of Kiyoshi was slightly afraid of Hanamiya driving away with him he looked like he could protect him if he needed too.

“I’ll text you tomorrow” he whispered and brought his hand to Hanamiya’s cheek. “Keep your phone close to you”

“Yeah yeah” Kiyoshi chuckled and bent down again to brush his lips across Hanamiya’s cheek and then lips.

“Be safe”

“You too”

Hanamiya adjusted his backpack as he walked out the door and to his car, the radio blared within the vehicle, playing a shitty song that Hanamiya recognised and hated, and as his head knocked back against the headrest his thoughts turned to the events that had unfolded over the weekend. And without him realising it a small smile covered his mouth.

“Good weekend?” the question snapped Hanamiya out of his day dream and he grunted. “It was okay”

“Two guys that like each other in a house by themselves for the weekend and it were just okay? I think you’re chatting shit”  

The driver guffawed which annoyed Hanamiya because it was none of his business what he got up to. He kicked the back of the chair hard with a booted shoe. “What I do or who I fuck is no business of yours so keep your eyes on the fucking road idiot”

He kicked the seat again for good measure and heard the driver mumble something rude under his breath, to which Hanamiya smiled at.

Tomorrow he’d be forced to return back to school and back to normal life and he hated that but the only thing keeping him going was that Kiyoshi promised to text him tomorrow and he found himself watching the digital clock in the car, counting down the minutes until that time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think this chapter is my favourite (next to the counter top grinding one) purely because of poorly written kink lol I hope you all enjoyed it too.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	18. One new message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! DID YOU MISS ME? I HOPE SO :D i wasnt even gone for that long lol  
> this chapter isnt very long and I apologise for that so if you want you can see it as a mini chapter in between chapters~
> 
> word of warning: smutty phone sex chapter and an extremely horny Hanamiya ahead just to give you all a heads up (not that you guys mind lol)
> 
> hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

Just like everyone else Hanamiya didn’t enjoy Monday’s, not because it was the first day of a long week or because he hated school (which he did) but because Mondays always made him reflect on the weekend that had just passed. Three days wasn’t enough to do all the things he planned to do and before he knew it the weekend had come and left; leaving him with a sense of emptiness and unsatisfied.

It was even worse when it was a Monday and had to stay behind after school for basketball practice, as the captain he was supposed to attend every session the club had but his attendance grew weaker as his relationship with Kiyoshi grew stronger, and he only realised how long it had been since he’d turned up when Kazuya brought up the subject.

o0o

_“You’re being a shit captain”_

_“Shut the hell up Hara I’m busy”_

_“Busy doing what? Making out with that crippled Seirin player?”_

_“Fuck off before I punch you in the face”_

_“Punch me then! It would be the most interaction we’d had in weeks!”_

_“I’m serious, get the fuck out of my face”_

_“I don’t have to listen to somebody that can’t even be bothered to turn up to practice, you ain’t shit”_

o0o

Hanamiya remembers the sound Kazuya made when his fist came in contact with his cheek, the echoed smack of skin against skin and the grunt of agony the boy let out. He exhaled as he let his mind wander back to that scene in the hallway, the curses his friend shouted at him as he stumbled down the hallway to the nurse’s office and flexed his knuckles again as the settling pain still lingered in his knuckles.

He’d never taken drugs before but Hanamiya imagined this is what ecstasy felt like. His body felt lighter, like he was a spirit, floating around the school corridors with no real aim. And the sudden pressure he felt beginning to push at the front of his slacks didn’t go amiss.

He was still waiting for Kiyoshi to text him like he promised; his phone had been set to vibrate so he couldn’t miss it but now it was the end of the day and Hanamiya still hadn’t heard from him.

His back pushed against the cool metal of his locker and he exhaled a shaky breath, it wasn’t the first time he’d been turned on at school but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. It was times like this he wished he was a girl, he’d take having wet panties over a bump at the front of his pants any day.

He ignored the way students stared at him in disgust as they walked past, whispering insults about him that he well and truly didn’t care about. His stomach churned with arousal and longing, wishing he had Kiyoshi with him so he could drag him into a nearby storage room and satisfy the low ache.

Hanamiya rubbed his hands over his face, wiping the sweat from his clammy palms over his eyes and sighed.

“Fuck” he whispered and slammed the said palms against the locker.

Was this the kind of horniness he had to look forward to from now on now that he’d actually had sex? He’d been horny before but never like this. His entire body craved to touch; burned like he’d taken some kind of aphrodisiacs and he would have loved every second of it if he wasn’t in his place of education.

His shaky fingers slipped into his pockets to pull out his phone and call his driver, there was no way he could take the train home in the state he was in now.

It rang a few times before the ex yakuza answered and Hanamiya’s ear was filled with the disgusting sound of wet munching and packets rustling.

“wassup!” the man said and Hanamiya groaned when a burp echoed through the receiver.

“Come and pick me up from school”

“Um… what happened to the bus? Or train?”

Hanamiya’s hand clutched around the gadget. “You’re not paid to question me you idiot, unless you want to be kicked back into the gang life you recently left I suggest you get your ass to my school right now! You have five minutes”

Inaudible protest met Hanamiya’s ears before he could move away from the phone and just to make sure his driver took him seriously he whispered “four minutes” before hanging up.

Hanamiya let his phone rest in the palm of his hand when he ended the call wondering whether this was a good time to call Kiyoshi for not.

He counted himself lucky that there was no one hanging around the corridors of the school because the tent in his pants had become considerably larger and noticeable and if anyone was to walk by they would spread rumours about him that made no sense such as "he got hard being in school" or "education was a turn on for him", which it in fact wasn’t.

He could hear the squeaking of trainers against polished wood from the gym and knew that it was only a matter of time before someone from his team came looking for him so waiting for his driver at the front gates was the safest bet, he’d try his hardest to not let anyone see him in this state, for the good of his reputation and sanity.

o0o

His driver was at the front gates of his school when he made it down the steps, burning rubber against the road and parking illegally and Hanamiya grinned because he didn’t think or expect him to actually get there in four minutes. His house was twenty minutes away by car it should have been impossible and Hanamiya chuckled to himself thinking about how many red stops he must of ran though and how many tickets he was going to receive.

He opened the car door and flopped down against the leather seat; sighing as he unpopped the first three buttons of his trousers.

“Damn kid where’s the fire” his driver asked and Hanamiya kicked the back of his chair.

“Shut up and drive”

The man grumbled out some curse words but did what he was told; driving much slower than his journey to.

Hanamiya peered down at his phone as his other hand began to massage the bulge in his underwear, he’d never jerked off in a car before and didn’t intend to, however, with the strain he was feeling currently he didn’t know if he could make it home.

His thumb tapped at Kiyoshi’s contact details and brought his phone to his ear again, listening to the hypnotic beeps of a pending answer.

“I was literally just about to send you a text” Kiyoshi’s voice was mellow like always, a near enough whisper and Hanamiya had to swallow down the groan that he nearly released.

“I’m horny” he replied and heard his driver whisper _“what the-“_ before kicking his chair again. “Are you free?”

He heard Kiyoshi snort on the other line and exhale what seemed to be a deep breath. “If I was I’d be there in a heartbeat”

A frown grew on Hanamiya’s features, what the fuck did Kiyoshi have to do apart from see him?

“What are you doing that’s so important you can’t see me?”

“Studying maybe? Kiyoshi voiced and Hanamiya couldn’t argue with that one. “I want nothing more than to see you again, but maybe this is for the best, it hasn’t even been 24 hours since I last saw you”

Hanamiya’s breath hitched when he squeezed himself through his boxers and hoped to god Kiyoshi heard it. “Don’t care, I want you”

The sound of faint movement was picked up and Hanamiya let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned against the headrest.

“I’ve never been this hot in my god damn life, it feels like I’ve taken something to enhance my desire” he voiced and couldn’t help noticing how quiet Kiyoshi had gotten. “I feel slightly scared but I’m interested because if this is how it’s going to be now I don’t think I can let you leave my sight”

He did groan then as he worked himself slowly with his right hand and held his phone with the other, he knew his driver could hear everything but couldn’t give less of a shit if he tried; he was hot for the guy he liked and was going to make it extremely known.

“Fuck me like you did yesterday Kiyoshi” his voice was coming out in hush tones and the sigh of frustration he heard made it known that he was getting to the other.

“I want to feel you deep in me again like yesterday, I nearly blacked out”

The car came to a stop and Hanamiya peered out the window to see what the holdup was but saw his house within reach. He pushed open the door, not bothering to take his school bag with him and speed walked towards the door; ignoring every greeting he got from his butlers and maids.

“Makoto” Kiyoshi whispered and Hanamiya could imagine him saying that in his ear from above, towering over his smaller frame with raw desire in his amber orbs.

“I’ve never felt this way before Kiyoshi please, come to my house” his sentences were starting to sound more and more like pleas, an act of desperation that was certainly going to bring shame on Hanamya once all this was over.

It didn’t take Hanamiya long to kick off his shoes, run up to his room and locked the door, he didn’t even bother change out of his school clothes before he jumped onto his bed and resumed palming himself through his underwear.

“I-I can’t…” Kiyoshi’s voice had taken a serious turn, sighing himself when Hanamiya released a high pitch moan.

“Ah Kiyoshi I want you to bad, I can’t take it”

Hanamiya slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers, arching off his bed violently as his cold hand worked over his heated length; and in his mind he could already tell it was going to be an embarrassingly short session.

“Fuck fuck fuck Kiyoshi oh god please” he could hear Kiyoshi’s panicked breathing over the phone and it was like the boy was with him there, in his room, touching him like the way he is now.

“Pretend it’s me touching you” Kiyoshi whispered. “Pretend I’m there with you right now, kissing every available inch of your body.

Hanamiya did and it only fuelled his already existing arousal. His excited pants and gasps travelled through his phone and Kiyoshi’s ears; who was having a hard time keeping under control himself.

“Lick your fingers and then touch your nipples, pretend it’s my tongue” Hanamiya followed Kiyoshi’s instructions and sucked two of his fingers before bringing them down to circle around a harden bud and his reaction was immediate, his breathes became shallower the fast he worked over himself, touching his chest with one hand with his cock with the other and it wasn’t long before Hanamiya started to feel the bubbling sensation of his release rising in his gut.

“Kiyoshi… im gonna come… im… soon…”

He heard Kiyoshi swear over the line and the bed shift again. “Don’t come yet… please… not yet…”

The heel of Hanamiya’s foot dug into the mattress as he tried to hold back what was threatening to spill. The palm of his hand was soaked with the sticky fluids leaking from the tip but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the mess it was making.

“Two fingers…” Kiyoshi breathed out, sounding equally as turned on as Hanamiya felt. “Use two fingers… in your butt… pretend it's my umm... manhood"

Hanamiya made a mental note to discuss Kiyoshi’s way of sex talking him later. His already sticky fingers unwrapped from his cock and trailed down his thigh, leaving a glistening trail on his sickeningly pale skin.

He didn’t bother warm himself up to the touch either as he pushed in two fingers right off the bat, choking on his spit when the sudden pain creeped up his spine. The pain was delicious as always, Hanamiya moaned loudly without stopping to consider that his maids (and maybe his father if he was home) might hear him. Every inch of his mind was concentrating on the pleasure over taking him.

Kiyoshi’s own gasps of his name met his ears and Hanamiya matched them with a needier voice, one that made him sound like a bitch.

“Gonna… now...” he voiced, clenching around his own fingers as he stroked his insides. He heard Kiyoshi mumble something but didn’t hear it over his own muffled moan into his pillow.

His first name dripped from Kiyoshi’s lips a few times and in his post orgasmic state Hanamiya could imagine his face, eyes closed and lips parted as he panted out incoherent words, damp hair sticking to his forehead and temples as he tilted his head back in pleasure.

Kiyoshi huffed out a small breath when he came and Hanamiya shivered as he imagined him releasing all he had inside him.

His glow only lasted a few seconds before the overwhelming feeling of disgust took over once again.

“I miss you" Kiyoshi said after a while, catching Hanamiya off guard. It wasn’t the first time Kiyoshi had said this to him but every time he did the fluttering wings of his internal butterflies flapped around in his stomach and he hated how much he loved it.

“Yeah you too” he replied, making a noise when he looked at his come stained palm.

“I can come round in a couple of days, is that okay?” Kiyoshi’s tone of voice made it sound like he didn’t have a choice even if Hanamiya said no, so he sighed, mumbled and agreed.

“Just make sure you make it up to me when you do”

When Kiyoshi laughed Hanamiya did too. He had a couple of days to prepare himself for the fucking of a life time and in all honesty that’s all he needed.

“What made you so worked up today anyway?”

Hanamiya sat up and brushed his dirtied hand on his trousers before reaching for the box of tissues on his bedside table. “I punched Kazuya in the face today; I may have broken his jaw”

He heard Kiyoshi coo in understanding and then fall silent. Hanamiya wasn’t expecting Kiyoshi to understand what violence did to him but he did expect him to deal with it and fuck him when he got turned on over it. As long as that wasn’t an issue Hanamiya didnt care what he thought.

“So violence genuinely does turn you on?”

“Didn’t I tell you after I broke your knee I went home and jerked off? I wasn’t lying Kiyoshi”

Kiyoshi hummed again and Hanamiya balled up his used tissue and threw it in the direction of the bin; cursing when it hit the edge of the can and fell to the floor.

“Is it the same for violent movies?”

He nodded but forgot that Kiyoshi couldn’t see him. “Yeah, it is…”

Kiyoshi didn’t say anything after that so Hanamiya decided to break the ice. “I know that makes me a freak or whatever you wanna call it but I can’t help it, I feel the most pleasure when I’m hurting someone or I’ve witnessing it, sometimes I think it’s a sickness-“

“When I come to your house in a couple of days… i'll bring some action and horror movies okay?”

Hanamiya’s mouth hung open as the rest of his sentence rested on his tongue and an involuntary smile graced his lips once he'd processed what Kiyoshi had said.

“Sure, but get ready to be fucked out of your mind and soul”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!!!


	19. Who we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. am. so. sorry.  
> I completely forgot about this fic for the longest time and all because ive become completely obsessed with playing Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. im a piece of shit and I'm so sorry I hope you all haven't lost interest in this fic im back now.
> 
> To be honest this chapter targets some emotional issues that some of you may relate to, in the up and coming chapters this issue will be explored more in depth, some good and some bad, I hope this chapter doesn't offend anyone or trigger any personal experiences. Enjoy!
> 
> p.s sorry for any mistakes you might find!!! my beta is on holiday lol

What started out as a simple movie watching turning into hugs and kisses all round, Hanamiya’s neck tilted back against Kiyoshi shoulder as he kissed along the groove of his neck, tracing out the map of his skin with his tongue.

The actors mumbled out their lines in the background with perfection, completely oblivious to the fact that their efforts were futile seeing as neither of the two boys were paying attention to the screen, too engrossed in each other to notice the action packed scene happening in front of them.  
Hanamiya’s fingers slipped through Kiyoshi’s brown locks as he angled his neck to feel more of the boys damp muscle against his flesh, it had only been a couple of days since they’d last seen each other and yet to Hanamiya it felt like a life time.

He shuffled back in between Kiyoshi’s legs until his butt was closely pressing against his front and continued to fidget against him, hoping that some of the movement he was doing included rubbing against his crotch.

Kiyoshi’s hand traced down Hanamiya’s slender body, re remembering the feel of him. It trailed down his sides and over the goosebumps on his arms, over his clothed waist and hip bones before finally finding his inner thighs and rubbing circles against his jeaned legs.

Hanamiya let out a shaky moan when Kiyoshi bit behind his ear and slipped the lobe into his mouth, the forming bump in Kiyoshi’s pants were starting to press against him, proving to Hanamiya that his rutting wasn’t a wasted enough.

His own hand found the others thigh when Kiyoshi’s hand climbed higher, rubbing dangerously close to the place he wanted so desperately to be touched and a whisper of his name caught his attention quicker than Hanamiya expected it to.  
“Touch me now” Hanamiya could see that Kiyoshi’s iris were fully blown, completely drugged up on the lust and need that he’d been deprived of and Hanamiya was willing to give in to him.

He didn’t hear Kiyoshi’s normal witty comebacks or comments of teasing, nor did Kiyoshi completely ignore him like he usually did, instead Hanamiya felt Kiyoshi’s palm slip passed the elastic of his waistband and grip him firmly and Hanamiya couldn’t help the groan that poured from his mouth.

Kiyoshi’s pace was ruthless, tunnelling his hand around him and jerking fast right off the bat, and Hanamiya’s eyes fluttered shut as his head leaned back against Kiyoshi’s shoulder once again; turning his face to the side to find his flushed featured.

It felt better than he remembered, to be touched by someone he liked at such a painful pace, it was like Kiyoshi was trying to tend to his needs and love of pain at the same time, and Hanamiya knew that if Kiyoshi continued this as he tended to his neck he wasn’t going to last very long.

His clutch on Kiyoshi’s hair tightened as the pangs of his release drew nearer, he could near Kiyoshi’s heavy breathing against his hair as Hanamiya’s grinding sped up to the same pace as his hand and Hanamiya’s moans of Kiyoshi’s name slipped between his teeth like it was the easiest thing to do.  
“Oh fuck” Hanamiya’s other hand wrapped around Kiyoshi’s wrist to aid his movements, feeling the gurgling feeling of a pending orgasm low in his gut.  
A faint knock on his bedroom bed stilled Kiyoshi’s hand and Hanamiya nearly screamed in Kiyoshi’s ears.

“What are you doing im nearly-“

“Someone’s knocking at your door” Kiyoshi replied. The knocking resumed, a little louder than the last and Hanamiya swore to kill whoever was on the other side.  
“What!?” he called out and heard stuttering behind the wood, automatically knowing who it was from the annoying whiny pitch of their voice.

“Mister Makoto sir d-dinner is ready”

Hanamiya sat up in Kiyoshi’s lap and pulled his hand out his pants before dropping to his feet. He yanked open the door to find a small timid girl standing there with her arms behind her back looking everywhere apart from Hanamiya’s piercing eyes.

“Can’t you see I'm busy here?” he yelled and pointed towards Kiyoshi sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I k-know mister Makoto sir but y-your father asked to s-summon you…”

Hanamiya’s arm dropped to his side as he continued to stare at the maid looking like she wanted to be everywhere but where she was.  
“My father?” he echoed and the young girl nodded.

Hanamiya sighed and ran his hand through his slightly ruffled hair, he wasn't aware that his father had returned, he thought he was still on a business trip in Europe.

“Tell him I’ll be down in a minute” the girl bowed her head and quickly moved away from Hanamiya’s room.

“I don’t think she could of moved faster if she tired” Kiyoshi’s laugher quickly died down once he took a look at Hanamiya’s knitted brows and teeth sinking into his lower lip.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked; suddenly worried.

Hanamiya shook his head as he walked over to Kiyoshi and bent down until they were eye to eye.  
“I’m gonna to need you to pretend we’re just friends okay? Just normal guys doing normal guy stuff and not the raging gays we actually are” he voiced and saw Kiyoshi’s thick eyebrow raise in question.

“My dad can’t know we are what we are"

“And what are we exactly? Because I was under the impression that we were just friends” Hanamiya opened his mouth to question Kiyoshi sentence but saw the boy wink and realise that Kiyoshi was already in character.

“Maybe you’re not as dumb as you look” he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Kiyoshi’s once for good measure before straightening his back out and fixing his clothes to look more presentable.

He gave Kiyoshi a small nod before making his way to the door and yanking it open; Kiyoshi not far behind him.

“Oh! What’s for dinner by the way?”

“Steak with a butter herb sauce I think?”

Kiyoshi groaned loudly and lowered his head into Hanamiya’s neck. “Please… don’t turn me on more than I already am”

o0o

  
Hanamiya’s heartbeat refused to slow down as he sat around the table waiting for his father to be seated, from the corner of his eye he could see Kiyoshi looking around his grand dining hall in awe and compare to Kiyoshi’s own house, which didn’t have a dining area Hanamiya could understand why the masterful paintings on the ceiling and the crystal chandelier would take him by surprise.

A few maids walked through the arch doors into the area holding several plates of food and laid them on the table. One maid walked over to where his father usually sat and pulled out his chair before following the other maids out and Hanamiya felt his chest gripe in pain when he saw his father’s unimpressed face walk to his seat.  
“Good evening father” he mumbled and received a nod in return; not that he was expecting anything different.

“Makoto” his name dripped from his father’s lips in utmost disgust and Hanamiya lowered his head so far down it was in danger of hitting the plate in front of him.  
“Good evening Mister Hanamiya”

The man looked over to the new voice calling out to him saw Kiyoshi looking back at him with a grin on his face and his eyes shaped like crescent moons.  
If Hanamiya thought he was feeling anxiety now hearing Kiyoshi greet his father increased it by a tenfold. He twisted his neck to look at the grinning boy with wide eyes, ones that said “are you crazy? Shut the fuck up”

“Who is this, Makoto?” his father asked as he pulled on the knot of his tie and shrugged off his jacket and blazer. “A new employee?”

Hanamiya’s words came out jumbled up, his throat was starting to restrict due to his nerves. He opened his mouth to answer with something, anything, who was Kiyoshi?

“I’m Makoto’s friend sir” Kiyoshi answered suddenly and Hanamiya felt the waves of an arriving panic attack hitting him.

“His… friend?”

“Yes sir”

There were no signs of fear in Kiyoshi’s eyes, no hesitating in his words, only smiles and happiness to share this piece of information with the man in front of him.

Hanamiya’s father laced his fingers together and rested them under his chin and stared at Kiyoshi, almost like he was looking for some kind of dishonesty in his face.

“You’re friends… with my son?”

Kiyoshi nodded. “That’s right"

The man leaned back in his chair with an expression of perplexity. “Do you know who my son is?”

Kiyoshi nodded again. “I like to think I do”

A solid finger waved in the air as Hanamiya’s father tutted. “I don’t think you do… err… sorry what was your name again?”

“Teppei Kiyoshi sir”

“Right right… Kiyoshi…” the man continued. “Like I said I don’t think you do, if you knew what kind of person Makoto was you’d run for the hills”  
Hanamiya found himself clicking his tongue at his father’s words, he always had a way of making him sound worse than he actually was, like he was the son of the devil accidentally dropped to earth to cause havoc

“Believe me you do not want to be around my son, he’s brat that no one can control, did he tell you he once broke somebody’s leg in a basketball match for the thrill of it?”

“I don’t mean to correct you sir but I do believe it was my knee and I can assure you that it’s doing quite well”

Silence engulfed the dining area as no one dared to even breathe. Hanamiya had no idea what Kiyoshi as doing but he convinced he was going to leave his house tonight in a body bag.

“Maybe we should just start-“

“It was you whose basketball career he ruined” his father butted in and clapped his hands together. “And you still want to give this little shit your time of day?”

“Dad I really think we should-“

“That’s what friends do right? They forgive each other” the smile had vanished from Kiyoshi’s lips but the shine in his determined eyes reminded, like he refused to be outdone.

“Things happen and people change Mister Hanamiya sir, it may not have been in the form of words but Makoto has apologised in his own way and I accept, I’m not a person that is good at holding grudged and my injury isn’t so bad that it causes me trouble. I see no problem with maintaining a friendship with your son.”

Hanamiya’s father didn’t blink even when Kiyoshi had finished his “speech” and after a few seconds Hanamiya saw his father smirk and push his chair forward.

“Your eyes… you’re actually serious about this aren’t you?”

“Yes sir” Kiyoshi replied. “I believe that no matter what your son has done I couldn’t stay mad at him.

  
The man nodded in understanding before picking up his fork and placing a piece of carved meat onto his plate. “Well then… I hope you enjoy dinner… new friend…”

  
If he was an openly emotional person Hanamiya thinks this would be the perfect time to shed a few tears. He’d never seen his father so openly friendly to anyone before, not even Kazuya and especially not him.

With shaky hands Hanamiya placed his hand on Kiyoshi’s thigh under the table and felt the boy squeeze his hand in return.

“Please help yourself to anything you see on the table Kiyoshi, and if there is anything you don’t see here that you’d like the chef to prepare just call upon one of the butlers with the hand bell placed to your right”

Kiyoshi shook his head with a smile. “Everything here is more than enough, thank you for the meal!” he called before tucking into the feast lay before him.  
Somehow Kiyoshi always had the ability to sooth Hanamiya’s rapidly beating heart and always made him feel calm at the worst of times, he doesn’t know how he does it but Hanamiya is definitely grateful to have an idiot like Kiyoshi around sometimes.

  
o0o

  
The rest of the meal went as smoothly as Hanamiya had hoped it would. Kiyoshi and his father engaged in mindless chatter about what school Kiyoshi attended and how Kiyoshi took the centre position in basketball and Seirin’s recent victory in the winter cup. Everything was going well, Hanamiya couldn’t fault it, until his father asked Kiyoshi a certain question.

“So Kiyoshi, have you got a girlfriend?” he asked whilst cutting into his second piece of steak that night.

Hanamiya choked on his drink, spilling some of the clear liquid down his shirt in attempt to regain himself. Kiyoshi on the other hand laughed the question off.

  
“Ah…no sir I do not unfortunately”

  
The other man scoffed. “A popular teenage basketball player and you don’t have a girlfriend? I’m shocked; I thought girls would be at your feet”

Kiyoshi chuckled warmly and waved the compliment off. “I apologise sir but at this time of my life I would like to focus on my studies, although I’d be lying to you if I said I didn’t have my eye on someone” 

Warning bells rang in Hanamiya’s head as he cleaned himself off. He squeezed Kiyoshi’s thigh again, trying to tell him to back the conversation up before he crashes into a wall but Kiyoshi only batted him away.

“That’s good that’s good, as you should be! Your studies are important but so is teenage romance, there’s nothing better than falling in love whilst you’re young”

“I understand you sir, for the way I’m feeling about this person feels like they’re my soulmate”

Hanamiya’s napkin fluttered from his hands to his lap as Kiyoshi’s words pierced his ears, in love? With him? What?

“Maybe you should teach Makoto a thing or two, he’s never had a girlfriend, only girls he’s used and abused”

“Hmm so I’m heard” Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at Hanamiya mockingly.

“I use to fear that Makoto was a homosexual; that he was cursed with eyes only for other males and he was only in this basketball club for that reason. For a very long time I thought he was in a relationship with our neighbour Hara because he would only hang around with him and it worried me-“

“Sorry to interrupt you but fear?” Kiyoshi questioned and placed his knife and fork in the middle of his plate.

“Makoto is the heir to my business Kiyoshi, I couldn’t accept him if he was a homosexual, it would damage my reputation and his future one. I’m from an older generation where being gay is extremely frowned upon-“Hanamiya’s father paused to take a drink from his glass before resuming.

  
“I’ve known people, some of the best lawyers you could think of that were meant to inherit muli-million dollar companies that have been disowned by their fathers because of their sexuality choices. Being gay isn’t really a thing is it? It’s chosen by men that don’t give two damns about what it would do to their families”

Hanamiya didn’t even dare to blink in case his father mistook that as a sign that he was gay. From under the table he could see Kiyoshi’s hand balled into a fist resting on his lap but his face gave nothing away, no signs of anger or sadness, he had the same smile plastered on his face as he had had all evening.

“I completely agree with you sir and so they should have been” was all Kiyoshi said before looking at his wrist watch and fake gasping.

“Oh no, it’s late I should really be heading home”

Hanamiya’s father waved his hand in the air as his finished the last of his scotch. “Why not stay the night? Makoto’s never had a sleepover before”

“I’m fucking seventeen dad”

“That sounds wonderful but I have basketball practice in the morning-“

“One of our butlers will wake you up on time and even drive you to school. Please, see this as welcoming to our family”

Kiyoshi turned to look at Hanamiya who only shrugged one of his shoulders and averted his gaze to his finely filed fingernails.

“Well when you put it like that I’d be honoured to”

The man clapped his hands together and stood from his chair to walk around the table and to Kiyoshi.

“Then it’s settled, please call your parents and tell them you’re staying with us tonight so they do not worry”

Hanamiya had never seen his father so happy to greet someone, he watched him pat Kiyoshi on the back with a laugh as he walked out of the dining area; the butlers and maids bowing their heads as he strolled by, and it was only when he was completely out of sight that he felt like he could breathe again.

“Well that was fucking awkward” he mumbled and slumped in his chair. “The last time I saw him that happy was when mother was still alive”

When Kiyoshi didn’t answer Hanamiya looked up his face, there were no signs of life in his usually glistening eyes, no bright smile accompanied by a stupid joke this time, Kiyoshi sat in his chair unblinking and unresponsive.

“Kiyoshi?-“

“Are we disgusting? What we do? What we feel?” Hanamiya couldn’t answer his question because he didn’t have an answer. Maybe they were maybe they weren’t, who knew… he didn’t even know what he was feeling for Kiyoshi, all he knew was that his father’s words weren’t going to stop him from being involved with him.

He placed his hand on Kiyoshi’s balled fist and felt it relax until his touch. “We might be but who the fuck cares” his fingers traced over Kiyoshi’s knuckles and the rough skin of years of basketball playing; feeling the boy flinch.

“I never listen to what my dad says and nor should you, he’d old and has different way of thinking, I wouldn’t dwell on it too much”

His hand fell from Kiyoshi’s but his lips itched to kiss him, the urge so strong he found himself forgetting that there were still butlers in the room and leaning in to rest his head on his shoulder.

Kiyoshi met his touch with a sigh. “I guess you’re right”

“I’m always fucking right” Hanamiya replied followed by a laugh before nudging Kiyoshi in his ribs. “Seeing as you’re staying the night we don’t need to rush where we left off in my room”

He felt Kiyoshi snort and looked up to see him looking down at him with his lips stretched into the grin he was so use to.

“What? Friends help other friend’s right?”

“I don’t think that rules applies when it comes to sexual favours”

Hanamiya shrugged his free shoulder. “wouldn’t hurt to try and see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!!!


	20. Behind closed minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear children I am back once again with a brand new chapter! for those of you that don't know I was extremely ill for the longest time, I couldn't eat, sleep, drink, just about breathing lol the most I could eat was jelly and drink water oh man it was so terrible but im better now I promise! 
> 
> Anyway enough of me, there's no smut in this chapter but the next stop is feels central, followed by fluff city! 
> 
> Warning: there is mentions of domestic violence in this chapter and offence slurs, I apologise in advice if it offends you

“ _Do you wanna go to the aquarium?_

Hanamiya found himself rereading the text over and over again in his English class with no real answer coming to mind.

He wasn’t really a big fan of fishes or any other kind of aqua marine however it was a chance to spend some time with Kiyoshi, and only the lord knows how hard that’s been recently.

His fingers drummed on his desk, thinking of an answer to reply with. If he agreed this would be their second date, another excuse to go out and do stuff as an official- non official couple, however the down side to this meant that they couldn’t exactly be all lovey-dovey towards each other, not that he ever was anyway.

He quickly typed out his reply under the desk, careful to not attract the attention of his teacher.

_“I guess so”_

He barely had time to snap his phone shut before it hummed again, the vibrations of the alert tickling his fingertips.

_“Great, because I have two tickets to go this next weekend! Thought you’d like to join me”_

His thumb acted fast again, keeping one eye on his teacher and what she was writing on the board as he typed out another reply.

_“Are you trying to ask me on a date in your own kind of way?”_

This time he did close his phone and squeezed it under his thigh to jot down some notes to make it look like it was actually paying attention to the lesson but his phone soon vibrated again and this time it made Hanamiya jump slightly.

“You okay Hana-chan?” he heard Kayuza whisper behind him, the faint smell of grape chewing gum waffling towards him.

“I’m fine, shh” one hand pointed towards the board as his other reached under his leg to grab his phone again to read his new message.

_“Looks like you’ve caught me, I want us to go on an official date as a couple and what better place to go than the aquarium”_

_“I can think of a few places…”_ Hanamiya thought to himself with a huff. To him he didn’t see why people would want to pay money to see fishes swim and sharks do shit all, it was a waste of time and a waste of hard earned cash.

He replied out a new reply with his right hand, using his left to continue writing down various English phases displayed on the board sloppily.

_“We’re not a couple, and I guess I have no choice then do I?”_

Just as he was about to hit the send button his phone was violently snatched out of his hand from behind him, and Hanamiya knew that there was only one person who had the balls to try and mess around with him like that.

“Who are you talking too Hana-chan? Is it a cute girl?” Kazuya’s fingers tapped against the phone keyboard, looking through his messages with a grin plastered on his face. “Is it that cute girl in our chemistry class? Man if it is I’m jealous…”

“Give me my phone back now Kazuya"

Hanamiya’s mild threat went unnoticed by the boy as he continued to flip through his phone absentmindedly, his lips curled into a smile.

“I wonder if it’s that Seirin centre you’re talking too? Are you sending each other dirty messages? Am I gonna see a dick pic in here Hana-chan?”

Hanamiya didn’t even think about it when he leaned over Kazuya’s desk and pushed him backwards, sending the purple head to the floor with a loud thump and a whimper of pain. His phone clanked against the wooden flooring, landing face down and Hanamiya prayed that the screen wasn’t cracked.

“I did not want to have to do that” Hanamiya mumbled as he bent down to retrieve his phone. He dusted it off and inspected the screen; he didn’t see any dents or scratches on the front and exhaled a pleased sigh.

“I’m sorry Kazuya but you pushed me over the edge” 

He could still hear Kazuya groaning from the floor in pain, holding the back of his head as he curled into a foetal position.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!” his yell made a couple of other students look over their shoulders to see what all the fuss was about.

“Are you that desperate to hide who you’re talking to that you’d attempt to injury me? That’s fucked up Hana-chan I bet it _is_ that stupid Seirin guy you’re talking too seeing as you’re both gay lovers now”

“Shut the fuck up”

“I bet you’re all over him when you met up, are you the bottom too? Huh? Does he bone you?”

Hanamiya’s chair squeaked as he pushed himself away from his desk and his legs felt the full impact of the wooden floor as he dropped to his knees and fisted Kazuya’s shirt.

At this point he could hear his teacher calling out to him and the sound of her pointed heels tapping against the ground, the sounds getting louder and louder as the footsteps drew nearer.

“I will hurt you if you don’t shut up Kazuya”

“That would only prove that you and he are doing a thing!” the purple haired boy laughed. “You know, I wouldn’t even care so much if you were just hanging around or pretending to be his friend to get something from him, like information about Seirin but you two are actually together-“

“I’m _warning_ Hara, shut the fuck up”

“But you do stuff like hang out on weekends and make out in secret and he probably fucks you until your ass is sore and bleeding and you let this all happen like the faggot you are! I bet you tell each other I love you too”

“WE HAVEN’T SA- Hanamiya stopped himself before anything dangerous could slip out but by the menacing grin on Kazuya’s face Hanamiya wondered he’d already said too much.

“Exactly”

It didn’t take Hanamiya long to realise he’d made two mistakes in the space of ten minutes, number one being that he was actually affected by Kazuya’s taunts and insults and the other was aiming to punch him.

He didn’t realise his English teacher was so close behind him, stupid really because she was screaming for them both to stop what they were doing at once, but as he drew his arm back to land a punch on Kazuya’s jaw his elbow hit her in the stomach and it was once then he snapped back into reality and realised that he was in deep trouble, more than he would have been had he hit his friend.

And an hour later he found himself being escorted out the school building with his driver by his side after being sent home as punishment.

Hanamiya pocketed his hands as he walked with his shoulders hunched, anger clearly displayed on his face. He didn’t understand why he was the one being punished when it was Kazuya that provoked him in the first place, suggested things about him,  _called_ him names he shouldn't have. _  
_

“So you hit a kid huh?” his driver questioned and Hanamiya shrugged his shoulders.

“What of it?”

His driver snorted and followed the action was a hearty laugh. “Didn’t think you had it in ya to beat up a kid”

“Yeah well now you do so be quiet” he shot back.

He knew his driver quite well and knew that even though he worked for his father now he played by his own rules, and if given an instruction would completely do the opposite.

“You know I’m gonna have to tell your pops about this?”

“Do what you want” he mumbled, clutching his phone in his pocket. “It’s not like he’d care anyway”

“Now you know that’s not true Hanamiya sir” Hanamiya looked at his driver and saw he was picking at his ears and looking at the sky in thought. “Ya pops loves ya, just because he doesn’t show it regularly doesn’t mean he don’t care”

“I’ll believe that when I see it thanks, and I do believe I told you to shut up”

His driver continued to mumble to himself as they arrived at the exit of the school and Hanamiya didn’t bother wait for the ex yakuza to open the door for him before opening it himself and slamming the door shut.

His hand slipped into his trouser pocket and pulled out his phone, realising that the previous message he’d typed out hadn’t been sent yet. He reread the message, wondering if he should change it or not but chose not to in the end.

“You all strapped in?” the driver called and Hanamiya grunted a reply, pressing send on his message as well.

He knew he’d have his father to answer to when he got home and frankly he couldn’t bring himself to care about what was coming to him, his mind was blank, apart from the obvious familiar face that plagued his mind daily. Kiyoshi wanted to take him on a date, a real one, and Hanamiya couldn’t ignore the flutter in the pit of his stomach at the thought it.

o0o

Hanamiya doesn’t remember when he became so use to being hit, doesn’t remember when Josephine cleaning him up became the norm.

Normally he’d bat her away screaming, tell her to fuck off or go die but not this time, right now he’s allow her to clean his wounds, to try and comfort him like the caring person she is but her touch isn’t his registering in his brain, the pulsing pain in his head is the only thing reminding him that he’s still alive as his body continues to slump against the staircase banister; unblinking and unresponsive.

He can hear the light sniffles of his maid, her snorts echoing in the large corridor whilst the soft cotton pats against his cheeks and eye but he didn’t respond to them, doesn’t have the energy to turn his head and tell her to be quiet but he wants to so badly, because her tears are making his own eyes become fuzzy and it’s getting harder to see with every second that passed between them.

He shouldn’t be use to his father hitting him when he's upset, it’s not right, his mother would never allow it to happen, but with her out of the picture his father is free to do whatever he pleases, and no one is round to stop him when Hanamiya becomes his personal punching bag.

Anything can trigger his anger, even the slightest thing such as washing his clothes with the wrong fabric softener or the wrong wine at dinner, or in this case Makoto being sent home from school. He’d seen it coming from a mile away, and tried to prepare himself for the beatings to come but no amount of preparation compares to the real thing, the feeling of a grown man’s fist coming in contact with his cheek and stomach, his father’s heavy palm slapping him across the face with enough force to knock him off his feet, it had hurt the first few times but now it just makes Makoto feel numb inside, like he has become one with the violence.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Hanamiya already knows who it is trying to contact him, it remains there until he has enough strength to gently push Josephine away and take it out; flipping it open to see what his lover has to say.

_“I’ll call you later with the details so stay awake for me : )”_

Hanamiya chuckled as he snapped his phone shut, the pain from several blows to the stomach were finally starting to make their appearance and his eyelids were slowly lowering as it all became too much to bare. Stay awake for him Kiyoshi said, but Hanamiya couldn’t promise him anything as his body finally and completely relaxed on the steps, his still active mind wondering and hoping that this was the final touch from his father that would send Hanamiya to his dear mother.

o0o

 _“I miss you”_ Kiyoshi breathed out over the receiver to which Hanamiya rolled his eyes at. It had been the fifth time the other had said that in the space of a twenty minute conversation and despite the fact he acted like he was annoyed he couldn’t help the tiny smile that crawled along his lips.

“I heard you the first eight thousand times idiot” he muttered and heard Kiyoshi’s thick chuckle in his ear.

_“It doesn’t matter, I want to tell you all the time because it’s the truth, I miss you Hanamiya, I miss the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you punch me when you think im being stupid, the way you look under me when I’m pleasuring you, the way your lips taste-“_

“Okay okay I get it geez” Hanamiya cut him off because he didn’t want to hear all that shit, it was embarrassing and will forever wonder how Kiyoshi could openly talk about him like that like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Faint music was fluttered over the phone and through Hanamiya’s ears, it sounded a little like classical, extremely smooth and relaxing and he allowed himself to unwind and take in the gentle crescendo.

“So you wanna go to the aquarium?” Hanamiya questioned as he unbuttoned the top button of his pants and exhaled deep.

_“Yeah I do, but if you’re that against it we can find somewhere else to go”_

The idea of going to a different place for their first official date was tempting seeing as Hanamiya hated all aqua marine but he didn’t want to be that person that caused trouble because of his own issues, especially now that he’s heard how enthusiastic Kiyoshi was with his own ears.

“You already have the tickets right?” Kiyoshi hummed and Hanamiya matched his answer with a sigh. “Then its fine, I don’t care”

_“You sure?”_

“Yes I’m sure! Stop asking me I already said I wanna go with you”

He could almost hear Kiyoshi’s smile over the receiver, his lips stretching into a wide over excited grin at Hanamiya agreeing to spend time with him and Hanamiya hated that he could feel his own face heating up at the thought of it.

_“The tickets are for next Saturday at Tokyo Sea Life Park, our entry time is at 5:55pm, is that okay?_

“Why the hell is it so damn late?” once upon a time Hanamiya loved staying out late and causing trouble on the streets of Tokyo but ever since he started high school it was like his youth and energy was snatched away from him, and there was nothing he enjoyed more than being at home before nightfall. Kiyoshi laughed over the other end before answering.

_“I’m sorry it was the only tickets they had left”_

After a few seconds of thinking Hanamiya decided that one late night wouldn’t hurt him that much and he was sure his body could handle it.

“Fine whatever” he grumbled; already knowing he was going to regret his decision when the day came.

_“Great! And if you want you can stay round mine after, I’m sure my grandparent’s won’t mind”_

Hanamiya’s breathing hitched, him meeting Kiyoshi’s grandparents? Was that okay? Was he ready?

“A-Are you sure?” he asked, obvious concern heavy in his voice.

He didn’t mind so much Kiyoshi meeting his dad because that was his dad and he felt comfortable around both of them; however when it was switched around the feeling of anxiety settled low in his gut.

_“Yeah I’m sure, don’t worry I’m sure they’ll like you as much as I do”_

Hanamiya always told himself he and Kiyoshi weren’t a couple to avoid any feelings that might over take him, however, meeting each other’s parents was a very couple thing to do.

“Okay” he replied and silence overtook them both.

And for a spilt second something awkward hung in the air, like either of them knew what to say to each other and Hanamiya didn’t like it so when Kiyoshi suddenly asked him a question out of the blue he exhaled a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“ _So what are you up to?”_

“I’ve got one hand down my trousers scratching my balls and the other one holding the phone talking to you”

 _“That’s sexy”_ He joined in when he heard Kiyoshi laughing on the other end of the phone.

“What about you?

 _“Thinking about how much I wanna kiss you right now”_ Hanamiya didn’t know what kind of reply he was expecting but he knew it would be somewhere along these lines, he breathed out quietly and readjusted himself on his bed; holding his phone closer to his ear.

“No one’s stopping you from coming over here and taking me” he heard Kiyoshi snort and his hand that was once flat against his testicles was pulled out his trousers and his finger began to dig away at his free ear.

_“My school work is, between basketball practice and classes the assignments really build-up”_

That was one statement Hanamiya could agree on, his own eyes scanned the mountain of homework sheets and class work he had to do on his desk, sighing in frustration at the reminder that he would, at some point, have to complete them.

“You could always come to mine and do them”

Kiyoshi’s snort came out sharp and Hanamiya wondered what was so funny about his suggestion.

_“Makoto we both know there’s even less of a chance it would get done if I came to yours”_

An excellent point.

“Yeah that’s true, we’d probably end up fucking on top of your Pythagoras theorem work sheet”

The image of Kiyoshi pounding into him from behind among piles and piles of school homework sheets was strangely erotic and Hanamiya found himself shaking his head to try and free his mind from the gutter.

_“That being said we haven’t been together… intimately for a while now” “_

_oh boy here we go”_ it was apparently that time of night and Hanamiya didn’t see their innocent and casual conversation taking this road.

“Just say fucking Kiyoshi and whose fault is that?” the sexual frustration Hanamiya had been feeling recently was real and hot in his blood. Using your hand after finally experiencing what sex felt like was the equivalent to changing to a tofu diet after a life time of eating meat; it did the job but it felt like something was missing.

“You spent all your time at home in your room doing your school work and you wonder why we haven’t fucked in ages? You didn’t even touch me when you stayed around and we had a bath together”

_“I was afraid your father might burst in at any time!”_

“I have my own fucking bathroom!”

Their conversation was going nowhere and all the talk of sex was making it harder for Hanamiya to ignore his urges.

“I’ve been jerking off every second of the god damn day, even at school for fuck sake. I’ve never felt frustration like this before, I feel like I’m going crazy”

He heard Kiyoshi sigh over the phone and it was so clear Hanamiya almost though he was next to him then, breathing warm huffs against his already heated lobes.

_“Well if all goes well we can change that on Saturday”_

There was a lace of hope in Kiyoshi’s sentence and it was accompanied the baritone of his voice nicely, Hanamiya hoped so too because he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He felt like a dog in heat, wanting to rub himself against everything and anything just so he could feel something and relieve this needy feeling.

“Yeah I guess so”

The silence was back and Hanamiya could feel the conversation coming to an end, he coughed once and shifted into a sitting position on his bed.

“Anyway I have to sleep now; I have practice tomorrow morning and after school so I need all the energy I can get”

He heard Kiyoshi hum lightly. “Same, I’ll text you tomorrow, break a leg on the court!”

Forgetting that Kiyoshi couldn’t see him Hanamiya nodded before cursing himself for being stupid. “Yeah that’s fine, and shut the fuck up”

Hearing Kiyoshi burst into laughter from his stupid joke almost made him not want to say goodbye, he enjoyed the softness of Kiyoshi’s voice, the way he always made him feel safe and reassured him some happiness, it was refreshing from the everyday gloom that towered over Hanamiya, and as ridiculous as it was to say Kiyoshi was blaring sunshine that peaked through the rain cloud of his life.

“Goodnight Makoto”

He heard something that sounded a lot like a kiss from the other end of the receiver and allowed a smirk to cover the corner of his lips.

“Goodnight idiot”

When the phone went dead Hanamiya placed the gadget next to him on the bed before flopped back down against the cushioned mattress, his hand reached up to trace under his eye, to touch the bruise that had now peppered his skin from his earlier beating. He’d forgotten about it whilst talking to Kiyoshi, what happened earlier completely slipping his mind but now that he was alone again, in the dim setting of his room his thoughts and demons were once again free to wander, to taunt and distress him just one more time, trying to push him to the brink of insanity.

And if he wasn’t careful it would happen in the blink of an eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	21. AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys!

so I know you're probably wondering what the hell happened to me and what happened to this fic right?? well don't panic because this story is still happen but the thing is my laptop broke and it had all my work on it SOOOOO I have to wait until it's fixed which sucks so much because I feel so lost without my baby jiyong (that's my laptops name lmao) 

I'm so sorry you've all had to wait so long and I hope you're all still supporting this fic and sorry if you thought this was a new chapter loool.

stay blessed and I'll be back soon X


	22. Carp(e) diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY *krusty the clown laugh* I'M BACK!!!! IM BAAACK!!!  
> To be completely honest with you guys Jiyong (my laptop) isn't fully fixed yet but he's fixed enough that I can actually use him again.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for your patience I'm so grateful I love you all!
> 
> Now time for the fic, this chapter is kinda long but I doubt you guys will complain about that and as usual sorry if you find any mistakes whilst reading and if they're super bad point them out to me so I can correct it asap.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_“This is embarrassing”_ was the only words that came to mind as Hanamiya stood in front of his full body mirror. He thought by the time his date with Kiyoshi came around the swelling and bruising around his eye would of vanished… or at started to fade out, but as much as the swelling had disappeared the deep eggplant coloured bruise that surrounded his left eye still remind; accompanied by a rich yellow undertone that reminded Hanamiya of dijon mustard.

It still hurt, whenever he poked at it or even so much blinked he was rewarded with a shrill pain shooting through his nerves, he was lucky the white of his eye hadn’t turned blood shot, it would have caused a lot more trouble explaining to his home room teacher what had happened.

His class mates and teams didn’t ask what had happened to him either and he was grateful that they all minded their own business because he probably would of told them to fuck off anyway, but there was always one person that managed to stick their nose where it wasn’t wanted, to ask questions he didn’t feel like answering and to ignore him until Hanamiya was forced to engage in conversation.

“What happened to your eye Hana-chan?” Kazuya asked when he saw the said boy walking through the school corridors towards practice. He stood there with his mouth agape, spit soaked gum resting on his tongue, it was disgusting and Hanamiya scoffed as he walked past the male.

“Oi Oi I’m talking to you! Did your dad hit you again?”

“If you know the answer then why are you asking?”

He could hear the patter of Kazuya’s feet as he jogged to keep up with Hanamiya’s fast pace and the idea to trip him up slipped to mind.

“C’mon now Hana-chan, this has gone too far! He could have damaged your eye!”

“Good thing he didn’t”

He pushed open the door to the team’s changing room and saw it was empty, not that he was expecting Seto or Yamazaki to have arrived, there were still twenty minutes left of lesson to go.

Kazuya walked in after him and leaned against the closed door with an exaggerated sigh. “But what if he does something worse next time Hana-chan? What if kicks you next time? Or damages your internal organs? What if hits you with something that’s not his fist huh? Like a frying pan or one of those unnecessary statues you keep in the dining room? What if he kills you?!”

“Then I’ll die then wont I?” Hanamiya shot back. If it wasn’t for the fact that he and Kazuya were childhood friends he wouldn’t give the boy that time of day, he was too annoying for words and was always testing Hanamiya’s patience.

Hanamiya rested his bag in his locker, enjoying the silence in the room now that Kazuya had stopped talking but it was only for a minute and he knew trouble was brewing when he heard the other huff and push himself off the door.

“Look Hana-c- Makoto, I know you’re going through a hard time right now and I’m not even gonna try and pretend I understand what’s going on in your life and frankly I don’t wanna know, but what I _do_ know is that you don’t want to die, and you don’t enjoy your father beating you up every time he hears something he doesn’t like. I’ve known you nearly all my life, I knew you when you actually use to smile, and I understand that I’m the last person you wanna talk to because I’ve been a asshole to you recently but it’s only because I kinda care about you… as my friend, and I know the choices you’re making are bad, and I _know_ that if your dad was to find out about them- well… let’s just say I’d be lying flowers out for you by your door.”

Hanamiya had never heard Kazuya sound so serious before and it was almost enough to stop him in his tracks, almost being the key word.

He slammed his locker shut without a word, unfolding his basketball shorts and jersey, completely ignoring Kazuya’s heart filled speech. He could see the boy’s face from the corner of his eye, waiting for Hanamiya to say something that followed up his confession, but when he didn’t Kazuya got angry and the next thing Hanamiya knew he was being pushed up against his locker with a bang; the lock pad jamming into his spine painfully.

“What would Kiyoshi say if he knew you were being beaten up by your dad huh? What would he do?”

Hanamiya’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. Something that felt similar to vexation had started to curdle in his blood, could feel the anger crawling under his skin. Kazuya was breathing deeply in his face, the smell processed grape flavour gum wafting over his nostrils. Kazuya didn’t have any right to mention Kiyoshi’s name, not after all he had said about him, not after the way he had treated him.

In the blink of an eye his fists closed around the lapels of Kazuya’s school blazer and spun them around, smacking the purple haired boy into the cold metal.

“Say his name one more time and see if I don’t kill you where you stand” his ears were ringing as the blood rushed between them, his heartbeat thumping in them. Hanamiya couldn’t remember the last time he felt this angry, felt like he wanted to end someone’s life because of what they had said to him, maybe he really was his father’s child after all, they both shared the same temper.

Kazuya’s attempt to claw at Hanamiya’s fists were useless, the captain didn’t feel the dents being ripped into his smooth skin as the anger consumed him whole.

“You don’t get to talk about Kiyoshi like you’re friends, like you’re someone” he spat and slammed the power forward into the locker once more. “Don’t talk about him, don’t mention him, don’t even _think_ about Kiyoshi or so help me god it will be _you_ they’ll be lying down flowers for, got it?”

Kazuya nodded once, face straight and lips pursed together and Hanamiya released him from his hold but not without throwing him one last glare.

“Fucking get changed and go practice” he mumbled as he began to sort through his clothes again with his back turned to his friend, unable to see the look of pure pain coating Kazuya’s features.

Kazuya’s mumbles echoed throughout the quiet locker room and the sound of a door slamming shut caused Hanamiya to jump ever so slightly.

And as his temper calmed down and his mind fell back to reality he wondered why he’d gotten so worked up about Kazuya talking about Kiyoshi in the first place, Kiyoshi wasn’t his of course and it’s not like he would care if Kiyoshi went off with someone else so what did it matter… why did he get so upset?

The urge to skip practice again crossed his mind but Hanamiya was sure he was on thin ice as it was, being the captain he was meant to attend all sessions and so far he hadn't been to a single one in over a month, and he had a feeling that if he continued to abandon his team and captain/coach responsibilities the principal would assign the role to someone else, most likely Seto.

Hanamiya didn’t want that to happen, as much as it surprised him he actually enjoyed being the captain of his school basketball team, they were all good people, and it gave him the chance to order people around and they couldn’t do shit about it.

He felt a sense of security and belonging being part of Kirisaki Daichi's basketball team and wasn’t about to give that up any time soon.

Gathering his stuff he shuffled towards the exit and walked out the room, the sound of sneakers squeaking across floors meeting his ears as soon as he walked out into the hallway and it filled him with nostalgia, memories of his match against Seirin, his bastard actions and destroying Kiyoshi’s knee all for the sake of a title.

Once upon a time the very thought would of made his mouth water and his pants grow tight but now the thought only filled with his embarrassment and mild sadness. He’d never admit that he was wrong because the sound Kiyoshi’s knee made when the bone cracked still sent shivers up his spine however it didn’t affect him as greatly as it once did.

Maybe it was because he was actually involved with the boy why the memory was always laced with guilt or maybe he was slowly changing as a person, growing up even, but whatever it was Hanamiya wasn’t enjoying the feelings that came with the package.

“Give me twenty around the court” he called out as soon as he stepped onto the wooden flooring. “And when you finish that play one on one until you score sixty each"

A series of groans echoed in the room but no one complained as the team moved as one in circles, and Hanamiya watched them all for a few minutes before joining them in their warm up.

o0o

Now that Saturday had come around it was safe to say the excitement Hanamiya once felt had been replaced with dread. His bruised eye had only slightly disappeared but it was still visible enough to raise questions and knowing Kiyoshi that’s exactly what he’d do.

It was only a matter of time before his injury would be linked back to his father and Hanamiya didn’t think he was prepared enough to explain his life to the centre player.

He’d ordered one of his maids to provide him with an eye patch if worst got to worst but when he said it he was sure the colour would have lifted, but now that he’s looking in the mirror, faced with his problem head on he was glad he asked for such a thing.

He felt like an idiot wearing this thing, and Hanamiya was sure the eye patch would only raise more questions than his actual fucked up eye but it was a chance he was willing to take. He knew Kiyoshi’s personality enough to know he’ll ask what happened but let it go if Hanamiya said nothing and it was one of the rare traits he enjoyed about the boy.

A single knock on his bedroom door reminded Hanamiya that it would soon be time for him to leave and as he granted whoever was on the other side permission to enter he saw Josephine shyly poke her head through the door.

“Sir it’s nearly 4pm, the driver is waiting for you outside” she whispered with her head hung low, her eyes searching for something in the carpet.

“Let him wait, I’m not ready yet” he replied as he turned back to the mirror to fix his eye patch a little more.

He could still feel the woman’s presence in his room; her eagerness to say something but not wanting to step out of line radiating off her form completely and it was distracting.

“Was there something else you needed?” he asked and saw the girl flinch in fear.

She fidgeted on the spot, looking for the right words with her mouth agape but soon closed it and turned to exit.

“I’ll tell the driver you’ll be downstairs in a little while” she replied and proceeded to leave the room in silence.

Sometimes Hanamiya didn’t understand Josephine, he understood that she came from a poor background and him treating her like dirt didn’t help her confidence but in the time she’d been working for his father he had noticed that sometimes she acted stranger than usual, like she always had something on her mind but didn’t think it was appropriate to discuss it with him and at times he wondered whether he should check to see if everything is going okay in her life. But that thought always almost instantly vanished.

His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as he began to make his way downstairs and out the door, two of his family butlers stood by the door with smiles on their faces, ready to open the door once Hanamiya was ready to leave.

“I need to bid my father goodbye first” he voiced, to which the two butlers nodded in understanding.

If he had a choice Hanamiya wouldn’t tell his father where he went ever, in his eyes it was none of his business but he didn’t want his father to paint his other eye black if he could help it.

His knocks on his father’s study door were hardly audible and he hoped the man was still out on a business meeting, but when he heard a gruff “enter” from the other side Hanamiya couldn’t help the slight disappointment he was feeling in his gut.

“I’m going out” there were no hello’s or good evening's exchanged between them, no “how was your day today” or “how was school?”, neither of them cared. It had been like that ever since Hanamiya’s mother left them.

“Where are you going?” his father replied without taking his eyes off his paper work. “It’s nearly 6pm, Makoto”

The urge to fidget was strong but Hanamiya refused to show any kind of weakness to his father.

“I’m going to a sea park life with Kiyoshi” it was only then his father stopped his work and gave him eye contact. “And I’m staying around his tonight so there’s no need to have a the driver pick me up afterwards”

His father’s hand reached up to his face and removed his glasses and something about that simple action made the man look ten times more fearful.

“Kiyoshi you say?”

A single nod was all Hanamiya gave as he heard his father shift in his seat.

"Isn't that the boy who came around for dinner last time? Your supposed new friend?” he asked and Hanamiya didn’t miss the tint of mockery in the “new friend” part.

“That’s correct”

“And you’re going to go greet this friend of yours with that stupid thing on your face?”

His hand twitched in response, nearly reaching up to fiddle with the black leather patch covering his left eye but didn’t.

“Kiyoshi is the type of person to ask questions and I wanted to avoid that”

His father nodded as he looked up at the celling, a small smile tweaking on his dry lips.

“I see… well, have fun” he replied and slipped his glasses back on to continue his work.

The smile was still there even as Hanamiya turned to walk out the door and it made him feel uneasy but he chose to ignore it, he wasn’t going to let something as trivial as that ruin his night, especially when he knows how it’s going to plan out.

The butlers at the door both bowed and one pulled the door open so Hanamiya could leave, their words of “have a safe night” echoing behind him as he walked up the slate stone pathway and into his ride.

o0o

The car journey was surprisingly quiet, which Hanamiya found unusual because his driver always had a dumb comment or two to say but this time round he was as quiet as the dead and it made Hanamiya momentarily suspicious.

But he enjoyed the silence nonetheless and being able to look out his window in peace, and before he knew it he had arrived at his destination.

“Already bud we’re here! It’s a little earlier than you asked to arrive so if you want you can just sit back and relax until it gets to 5:50 or something-“ by the time his driver had finished his sentence Hanamiya was already a foot out the door and scanning the area to see if Kiyoshi had arrived yet.

“You don’t need to pick me up later, I’m staying out” he called out and shut the car door.

“Okey dokey, call me if there’s any problems ya hear?”

Hanamiya didn’t answer as he began to walk up the straight path towards the entrance of the sea park, there was still quite a lot of people hovering around the building taking pictures and posing in front of the massive sign that read “Tokyo sea life park”, he would of thought at this time of night visitors would be on their way home.

And before he knew it he had wasted ten minutes wandering around and staring at other visitors and the jingle from his phone caught his attention.

It was a message from a number he didn’t recognise and no sooner did he flip open his phone did his eyes widen in horror.

“Don’t look behind you Makoto-kun”  every fibre in Hanamiya’s body told him to turn around and seek out the fucker that was trying to toy with him but as his common sense slowly slipped back to him he remained faced forward; looking at the gadget resting in his palm.

“Who the fuck is this?” he replied back and waited for the response.

The urge to turn around was getting too much, his head itched to quickly look around and see if he noticed anyone suspicious but he didn’t and jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate again.

“I’m so close to you I could touch you”

He couldn’t take it anymore; Hanamiya twisted on the spot and looked behind him. He didn’t see anyone he recognised at all and felt his forehead break out into cold sweat.

“Just another fucking prank” he tutted and turned towards the sign again but was greeted by Kiyoshi, who was all smiles and laughs; waving a phone in the air. Hanamiya didn’t think he was capable to jumping so far away from a person.

“If this was a horror movie you’d be dead by now” Kiyoshi laughed and placed his phone in his pocket. “If an unknown number says don’t turn around, why would you?”

“So I can see who the fuck I’m gonna kill!” Hanamiya shouted. “What kind of sick fuck jokes around like that? My heart nearly burst!”

Kiyoshi continued to laugh as he walked towards Hanamiya with his hands stretched out. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t waste the opportunity”

Hanamiya grumbled something along the lines of “whatever asshole” as Kiyoshi’s arms wrapped around his small frame. He could still feel Kiyoshi’s chest twitching in laughter and as much as Hanamiya wanted to be angry that his heart nearly jumped out of his chest once he was surrounded by Kiyoshi’s heat he found it hard to be.

“Have you been waiting long?” Hanamiya asked; his voice muffled by the thick fabric of Kiyoshi’s jumper. He got a head shake in return and then a singular kiss on the head.

“Not really, although I wouldn’t of minded waiting because it’s my fault I got here so early”

“Yeah I blame you too”

He didn’t really care if people were looking at them hugging as they walked by or if they muttered comments under their breath, all that mattered was that right now he was able to touch Kiyoshi again like he’d yearned to for so long.

"You gonna tell me what's the deal with that eye patch you're wearing or?"

Hanamiya shrugged his shoulders as his mind whirled trying to think of a lie to tell Kiyoshi about the piece of leather stuck to his face. he knew that if he told him the truth Kiyoshi would want to march to his house and give his father a piece of his mind, and frankly that was the last thing Hanamiya wanted.

"I got into a fight with Kazuya" he said eventually; cursing his ability to lie so quickly. He heard Kiyoshi coo above him and prepared himself the next question in line but when it didnt come silently exhaled a breath of relief. 

"Cool cool... did you wanna go in now or did you wanna carry on making a scene in public because any of the two choices are fine with me”

If it was up to Hanamiya he’d suggest they ditch the entire trip and go back to Kiyoshi’s and watch a movie but judging from the exterior of the aquarium his guess was that tickets weren’t cheap and he didn’t want to come across as disrespectful.

“I guess we can go check out this place” he mumbled and reluctantly pushed himself away from Kiyoshi. “Just so you know I’m not expecting much from this day”

Kiyoshi’s lob sided smile always had the power to warm Hanamiya’s cheeks; even on the coldest day. His arm slipped around Hanamiya’s shoulders as they began to walk towards the glass building side by side.

“I really hope inside is warmer than it looks”

o0o

It wasn’t as bad as Hanamiya imagined it to be, he might even go as far as to say he slightly enjoyed it.

As he and Kiyoshi’s walked around the building looking through different water filled windows it was interesting to see the different kinds of sea life that survived in their world, some of them he even recognised such as clown fishes and starfishes; which he was extremely proud about and didn’t waste the opportunity to brag to the centre about.

The building was essentially deserted apart from the odd couple of school children hanging around getting excited every time a shark swam by. Hanamiya tried to feel annoyed; he really did because feeling this carefree made him uncomfortable but every time he saw the joy in Kiyoshi’s face whenever a fish swam near the glass the feeling of butterflies roaming in his gut returned and it made him want to throw up.

“I told you you’d have a great time” Kiyoshi voiced and nudged Hanamiya in his arm. “You’re practically glowing”

“That’s just the overbearing light shining from these giant fish tanks” Hanamiya nudged Kiyoshi back.

Hanamiya wasn’t fooling anybody with his words, not himself and definitely not Kiyoshi and he knew it. Kiyoshi didn’t even have to speak for Hanamiya to know what he was thinking; his face said it all

“Okay! Okay I’m not having a terrible time like I suspected, you happy now?”

Kiyoshi laughed, his baritone voice echoing in the lengthy glass surrounded room, and stepped behind Hanamiya so he could wrap his arms around his waist.

“I don’t make plans for things I know you’ll hate” Kiyoshi whispered against Hanamiya’s raven coloured hair before placing a kiss against it.

It was just the two of them left in the massive room, watching the various sea life dance with each other around the luminous lighting of the tanks. And although Hanamiya could feel Kiyoshi’s sinful lips planting kisses against his hair and the back of his neck he couldn’t help but be hypnotised by the way the fishes frolicked among themselves gracefully in the water.

“Do you think fishes feel emotions?” it was a random question Hanamiya knew but he couldn’t help by wonder.

Kiyoshi shrugged his shoulders as his kisses roamed further down, reaching the side of Hanamiya’s neck to give it the same treatment as his hair.

“Oi! I’m talking to you, pervert”

The centre’s chortle tickled Hanamiya’s skin but he managed to get Kiyoshi’s attention. “My answer is yes”

“Why?”

Kiyoshi tightened his grip around Hanamiya’s waist and pulled him back more as he cleared his throat.

“I’ll tell you a little story, when I was thirteen my grandparents bought me three fishes for my birthday, I named them Shadow, Cream and Ash”

“What shit names-“Hanamiya mumbled, the comment earning him a jab in the ribs.

“As I was saying, I had these three fishes but one of them fell ill with a disease, my grandfather didn’t want the others to catch it so he tried to remove the fish, Ash, from the tank but the others bit him. After that the fishes wouldn’t leave ash’s side, the swam around him 24/7 protecting and guarding him and I thought that was really cute”

As Hanamiya listened to Kiyoshi’s tale his thumb began to stroke Kiyoshi’s hand resting on his stomach in the most calming way, the story alone pretty much answered his question.

“What happened in the end?” he asked and felt Kiyoshi rest his face in the crook of his neck.

“Well Ash died and I cried, Shadow and Cream got too big for the tank and my grandparents couldn’t afford to buy a new tank nor did we have the space so we ended up giving them back to the pet store, to which I cried again”

“Poor you” Hanamiya said and got a chuckle from Kiyoshi.

“Sometimes I miss them and other times I don’t really mind, I understand, but the point I’m trying to make is that I think, like humans, fishes do feel things for each other but I don’t think they’re as complex as feelings… more like protection and survival.

Hanamiya hummed in understanding and as his attention went back to the glass Kiyoshi’s lips went back to work on his neck, layering kiss after chaste kiss against his pale skin.

Hanamiya couldn’t think of a more perfect situation to be in, if you asked him a few days ago if he was looking forward to this moment he would of sighed and walked away but now that he was here, in Kiyoshi’s arms being treated so gently and watching the peaceful scene in front of him he never wanted to leave.

“Can I ask you something?” Kiyoshi suddenly piped up and Hanamiya nodded.

“What would you do if I suddenly just left? Just up and left without reason and you never saw me again… what would you do?”

It surprised Hanamiya how quickly he pushed himself away from Kiyoshi’s hold and turned to stare at him in shock.

“Are you going somewhere?” he asked, suddenly panicked.

“No!”

“And you’re only telling me now?”

“Hanamiya I’m not-“

“Is that why you dragged me here? To break the ice to me? Is it?”

Kiyoshi’s open arms were pushed away and Hanamiya could feel the panic rising in his throat like bile.

“Hold on a minute please I never said-“

“This is why I didn’t want to fall for you because I knew you were just gonna fucking leave when it suited you like everybody else, but you kept pushing and pushing- oh my god, this is why you bought me here right? Isn’t it? I’m so fucking stupid for believe your shit you’re an asshole you’re-“

“Can you just shut up for a second? Please?”

Hanamiya did but his breathing was still erratic. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this casserole of emotions right now, what the fuck did he care if Kiyoshi suddenly walked out of his life, it’s not like they were tied together or anything. In fact it would make Hanamiya the happiest person on earth if Kiyoshi fucked off and finally left him alone.

“I’m not leaving you, it was just a question”

“People don’t ask questions like that unless they have something following their statement”

“I have a habit of asking random question”

“I don’t believe you”

“It’s true! The other day I asked Hyuga if-“

“I don’t give a fuck what you asked Hyuga! You better start telling me the truth or I’m gonna get fucking angry”

Hanamiya watched Kiyoshi rub his hands over his face with a low groan; stress and regret clearly visible in his movements.

“I’m _telling_ you I’m not going anywhere! It was a stupid question I’m sorry, forget I asked it”

Hanamiya was used to punching thing, from people to objects. The skin that stretched over his knuckled were rough from the amount of times it’d come in contact with something, so much that Hanamiya hardly felt the pain he used to.

His knuckle slammed against a “please do not lean against the glass” sign and the sound was enough to make Kiyoshi step away from the captain.

“Next time that’ll be your face if you don’t start telling me the truth Kiyoshi”

A strange combination of excitement and rage stirred in Hanamiya’s blood, he wanted to punch something else, preferably human flesh.

His breathing at sped up again and he could feel he was slightly shaking now too. He could see the fear stuck in Kiyoshi’s eyes and it was a look that made his mouth water, what started as anger was slowly turning into what Hanamiya liked to think of as bloodlust.

“Hanamiya please calm down”

"Fuck you Kiyoshi, I always knew you were a piece of shit but now you’ve confirmed it, you can go die for all I care, have fun on whatever fucking trip you’re taking” another punch to the sign caused Kiyoshi to step back again with his arms stretched out.

“You can go away and meet someone new and make new fucking friends and have a great fucking time because you know what? I don’t care! I don’t care, in fact I _want_ you to leave, I never wanted you to worm your way into my once peaceful life and fuck everything up so be my guest”

“Hanamiya you’re bleeding-“

“Be my fucking guest”

He had no idea where he was running away to in this massive building but none of that registered in Hanamiya’s mind when he took off down the hall; ignoring Kiyoshi’s calls for him to stop.

o0o

It took Kiyoshi over thirty minutes to find Hanamiya, during that time he’d run into two guards telling him that he’d have to leave soon, which resulted in him begging them to let him find his friend first.

And when he did he found him curled up in a ball in front of a tank in one of the smaller room of the aquarium, staring at two particular fish unblinkingly.

“Makoto…” he whispered, just loud enough that he knew Hanamiya would be able to hear him.

Hanamiya didn’t respond nor did he move so Kiyoshi took it upon himself to walk up to the boy; slowly so that he wouldn’t startle him.  

And once he got close enough crouched down so he too could watch the two fish kiss in their line of vision.

The two of them sat in silence as the neon lights washed over their clothes and hair, staining it different and it took Kiyoshi a couple of minutes to realise he recognised the species of fish that was prancing in front of them.

“They’re called kissing gourami” he mumbled; flicking a piece of dust off his trousers. “Their mouths are always in a pout because that’s the way they eat. Fun fact, they’re not actually kissing, gourami’s are extremely territorial, they use their mouths to fight”

Kiyoshi didn’t know why he was telling these facts to Hanamiya but anything was better than the deathly silence hovering over them both.

Another few seconds of silence passed by before Kiyoshi spoke up again.

“Listen Hanamiya… I’m sorry if I upset you, I really am, but you have nothing to worry about. I’m not going anywhere and if I was I wouldn’t beat around the bush telling you. I would never lie to you or keep secrets from you so please… please just believe me”

Kiyoshi soon realised he was waiting for a response that wouldn’t come and released a defeated sigh he didn’t know he was holding. There were a lot of things he regretted in the seventeen years he’d been alive and this situation definitely made it to the top three.

“Makoto…”

“I have an anger problem” Kiyoshi’s eyebrows shot up at the sound of Hanamiya’s monotone voice.

“My father has sent me to multiple anger management classes but they never helped, I always ended up fighting someone there”

Kiyoshi turned to face Hanamiya as he spoke, watching his mouth form words with ease and grace.

“That’s why I’m wearing this” Hanamiya pointed at his eye patch. “Because I can’t control my temper and one day it’s probably gonna get me killed”

Hanamiya turned towards Kiyoshi after that, his coffee coloured orb glistening as they reflected off the water, his cheeks splashed crimson most likely from the running he did earlier and Kiyoshi could feel his heart beating irregularly the longer he kept eye contact with his partner.

These emotions that cooked in his gut whenever he was near Hanamiya, whenever he even so much thought about the boy were more than just a crush, Kiyoshi had realised that long ago, but seeing Hanamiya in this state, practically glowing under the artificial light had confirmed everything.

Gathering himself, Kiyoshi lifted himself up and onto his feet and brushed off his trousers a little before holding his hand out for Hanamiya to do the same and once Hanamiya was on his feet didn’t waste any time pulling the other flush against him in a tight embrace.

“Just the thought of leaving you is unthinkable Hanamiya” he whispered against his hair. “I promise I’ll never leave you, even if you don’t want me anymore I’ll still be here”

Kiyoshi moved away slightly and brought a hand to Hanamiya’s cheek, stroking at the smooth skin under his thumb.

“I’m in love with you Hanamiya Makoto, I know you probably think I shouldn’t say things like that because we’re both young and still got our years ahead of us but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and this is going to sound really cheesy but I’m actually crazy about you, every inch of you, the good and the bad”

Hanamiya’s eyes enlarged hearing Kiyoshi’s confession and once again butterflies began to flutter in the base of his stomach. Kiyoshi loved him? Was he meant to say it back? Even if he wasn’t sure how he felt?

“I’m not expecting you to say it back to me or anything and I’m sorry if I put you on the spot but I’d been meaning to tell you for a while. To me it doesn’t matter if you’re a self-proclaimed terrible person, or if you have a anger problem or even if you were a murderer, I love you for who you are and what you are, to me you are the human embodiment of perfection and I’m so lucky to be able to hold you in my arms like this”

It’s not every day Hanamiya is shocked to the point of speechlessness and he can see Kiyoshi is waiting for some kind of reply from him, but right now his brain has turned into mush and he replies in the only way he knows how.

A muffled groan escaped Kiyoshi’s mouth when Hanamiya harshly pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Kiyoshi’s thick neck to stop him from falling backwards. He wasn’t sure if he loved Kiyoshi or even liked him for that matter but what he did know was that he wasn’t ready for him to leave his side just yet, at least until he told him to fuck off.

Hanamiya had missed the feel of Kiyoshi’s lips sliding against his, moving in sync and matching his pace. The kiss was kept gentle and tender, like time had stopped so they could enjoy this moment. Kiyoshi’s hands slipped up Hanamiya’s back and into his hair so he could grip the soft strands and angle his head for better movement, and soon Hanamiya couldn’t help but add some pressure to the kiss.

It was heated but not so heated Hanamiya felt the urge to rip Kiyoshi’s clothes off; after all they were still in public but Hanamiya knew once they got back to Kiyoshi’s house it was going to be a whole different game.

When he felt Kiyoshi pulling away from him Hanamiya followed his lips, not ready to move away from the other yet and gripped at the material of Kiyoshi’s shirt. He had been deprived of this, the feeling of being held tightly, the feeling of comfort; it had all been missing for far too long. And when Hanamiya finally released Kiyoshi’s mouth to take a gulp of air and stare into the depths of his mahogany irises he had to hold himself back from repeating the same three words Kiyoshi had muttered to him purely because of the ambiance.

“This is so cliché” Hanamiya whispered and rested his forehead against Kiyoshi’s. ”I’m having a hard time deciding if I’m liking it or not”

He saw the corner of Kiyoshi’s mouth rise and then pout to peck his damp lips. “You’re eating this up”

As much as he felt it was too soon Hanamiya took a step away from Kiyoshi with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “If we don’t leave soon they’re gonna lock us in here and the thought of spending the night with fishes is daunting”

The brown haired male nodded and stepped towards his lover so he could weave their fingers together.

“By the time we get home dinner should be ready”

The captain kissed two of his fingers and pointed to the ceiling as his normally stoic features cracked into a faint smile. “Thank you Jesus, I am starving”

o0o

Dinner was not ready by the time they returned back to Kiyoshi’s, in fact, upon further inspection there seemed to be no food in the house and no parental figure to be seen and at a different time Hanamiya would be glad he managed to avoid his overdue meeting with Kiyoshi’s guardians, however right now, whilst his stomach was currently trying to eat itself, he was disappointed by the lack of meal in front of him.

“Looks like my grandparents aren’t home” Kiyoshi said whilst he flicked through the cupboards for snacks to tie them over. “And there isn’t even a crumb to nibble on"

“Why do you have to be so poor...”

The sound of Hanamiya’s stomach growling echoed faintly in the kitchen and as he looked up to see if Kiyoshi heard it too saw the male sitting by the table and grinning at him.

“Turns out my grandma’s gone to the store” he commented; waving a note. “Gone to pick up something for dinner”

“How is your grandmother even able to go out like that? isn’t she like... ninety?”

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. “She’s sixty-seven and being old doesn’t mean you can’t go out and still live”

“Whatever” Hanamiya muttered under his breath. “What about your grandfather?”

“He likes to take walks around this time of night, he enjoys the cool air and it gives him time to think”

“Damn, I hope I’m as active as them when I’m eighty-three”

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes again but smiled as he rested an elbow on the table. “Looks like we’re just gonna have to wait for food to come”

It was an understatement to say Hanamiya was disappointed; he’d never had to wait for a meal in his life, whenever he was hungry food was automatically within his reach before he even had the chance to reach the bottom of the steps.

But the lack of grub gave him an idea.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’ve already found something to eat” he voiced and inched his way towards Kiyoshi one step at a time.

The centre raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side as he watched his partner stride towards him gracefully, but finally understood with enlarged eyes once Hanamiya towered over him with one hand gripping the back of his chair and the other lifting his chin so they could meet at eye level.

“That is, if you’ll feed me” he whispered and leaned down to connect their lips once more.

The kiss wasn’t as gentle as it was in the aquarium; it displayed hunger and a certain level of urgency from both parties.

Hanamiya’s fingers creped down Kiyoshi’s shoulders and chest, flicking at one of his nipples as they continued to travel lower down his body. He heard Kiyoshi sigh into the kiss and sit up properly from his slouched position so he could move against Hanamiya’s lips with more ease; craning his neck to steal a few more kisses before Hanamiya moved away completely.

“Will you?” the raven haired boy asked as he parted Kiyoshi’s legs and dropped to his knees in front of him.

His nimble fingers brushed over Kiyoshi’s clothed thighs, appreciating the strong muscle and the years of dedication to basketball.

“Because I don’t think I can wait until your grandmother returns”

His itching palms stopped at crotch of Kiyoshi’s pants and pressed at the fabric experimentally to inspect the hardness that lay underneath, earning himself a suddenly jolt from the teenager above.

“You can’t be this hard from kissing Kiyoshi, c’mon” Hanamiya had to hold back his laughter knowing that his lover was this hard under his hand from a couple of kisses.

It didn’t seem to bother Kiyoshi that he’d let himself go before things had truly begun and simply shrugged at Hanamiya’s words. “I’m not hard because of the kissing but because of you”

“Me?” Hanamiya questioned. He’d already unzipped and unbuttoned Kiyoshi’s trousers during the time they had been talking and now that the first line of material was out the way Hanamiya could see the bump his jeans had been trapping.

“Yeah, you” Kiyoshi replied, sucking in a deep breath when Hanamiya’s hand begun to stroke his clothed cock. “Everything you do is so sexy, you have no idea”

“No I don’t… care to elaborate?”

Kiyoshi’s large hand ran over his face a few times with a soft exhale, trying to stop his mind turning into mud whilst Hanamiya’s finger inched under the waistband of his boxers.

“The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you insult me, the way roll your eyes when you’re irritated, ah hell even that eye patch, its hot, it’s driving me up the wall”

“Sounds like someone’s fallen ill to the curse of love”

“If this is a curse I never want to be free”

Hanamiya looked up and threw Kiyoshi a lopsided smile despite the fact Kiyoshi’s choice of words were so cheesy. He knew the boy could probably see his cheeks darkening because his face felt like it was set alight and when his fingers finally clamped around Kiyoshi’s cock and pulled him out from under his boxers the whimper the other released was just enough to fuel his own arousal.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve touched you like this, it almost feels like you’ve grown” Hanamiya mumbled. It was more to himself than anything and the thought of Kiyoshi ploughing into him like there was no tomorrow flashed before his eyes.

“If you told me last year that I would be in your kitchen holding your dick inches away from my mouth I would of punched you in the face, but now… now it’s almost like I crave it”

The tip of his rose coloured tongue peaked out to give the underside a single lick and Kiyoshi’s reaction was instantaneous. He groaned, loud and clear and the sounds echoed in Hanamiya’s eardrums.

“I would have got my team to gang up and kick the shit out of you if you told me I’d want you this bad twelve months ago, but now I can’t get enough of the way you taste”

His tongue flicked over the slit a few times, drinking up the oozing clear goo that leaked out the tip like a cat before bringing his entire mouth over the head of Kiyoshi’s cock; his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moaned in delight.

“Hanamiya you either dirty talk or go down on me, it’s not fair to do both”

Hanamiya let his mouth slip off Kiyoshi with a pop and smiled with glistening lips. “But that would be fucking boring wouldn’t it?”

His tongue peaked out again to lick a stripe up the centre’s cock, treating the swollen flesh in his hands like a lolly pop.

There was a creek from the kitchen table and Hanamiya’s eyes flew over to see Kiyoshi’s nails digging into the surface, his own eyes shut tight enough that Hanamiya knew he was probably seeing white spots behind his eyelids.

“Does it feel that good?” he asked; fist pumping the base of Kiyoshi’s member as his tongue worked around the head again.

“You’ve never been this sensitive before”

“That’s because I haven’t touched myself since the last time I saw you”

Hanamiya’s hand stopped all movement and Kiyoshi groaned from behind his hands. He hadn’t touched himself since they’d last seen each other? Was he serious?

Hanamiya’s eye scanned Kiyoshi’s hidden face for some kind of lie because he didn’t believe that Kiyoshi had gone this long without playing with himself.

“Wait, are you serious? Not even that time I called you horny out of my nut? Not even then?”

Kiyoshi shook his head and let his hands down from his face, displaying his crimson cheeks and lidded eyes. “Nope, I was doing school work that time, I remember”

Hanamiya couldn’t stop himself from mouthing a small “wow” before dipping down and letting his mouth get to work again. Now that Kiyoshi had told him something like that he had no choice but to show him a good time.

His mouth slide to the base, making sure that the head of Kiyoshi’s cock hit the back of his throat before hollowing out cheeks and slipping up again. He repeated the action several times until he had a decent rhythm going and the hushed moans falling from Kiyoshi’s lips told him that he was working him the right way.

“Jesus Christ Hanamiya, you’re better at this than I remember” Kiyoshi muttered and let his head fall between his shoulder blades. “Or maybe it’s because it’s been so long”

“…no I just fucking good at this” the captain responded before dipping down again.

He could feel Kiyoshi twitching in his mouth, softly hitting the walls of his cheeks with every brush of his tongue and every slide of his lips. The whole situation was causing Hanamiya’s own body to heat up and he could feel his own erection fighting against his skinny jeans.

The biggest mistake he'd made that day wasn’t getting angry at Kiyoshi in the aquarium, nor or it hurting his fist when he punched the sign, it was looking up and at Kiyoshi’s blushed face, screwed in concentration and pleasure. It was the look of a man trying his very hardest to hold himself together and it made Hanamiya accidentally moan around the dick currently in his mouth.

“D-Don’t…” Kiyoshi whispered. “Please don’t”

Hanamiya could see that one of Kiyoshi’s hands were resting on the table top and the other was by his mouth, balled into a fist, trying not to make embarrassing noises but that didn’t sit right with him.

He pulled at Kiyoshi’s sleeve until he got the males attention, and when he did pointed towards his head.

“Put your hand in my hair” his own hand didn’t stop its twisting and pumping. “It looks like you need something to hurt to ground yourself; use me”

Kiyoshi looked reluctant at first but soon did what he was told and grasped a fist full of Hanamiya’s hair; his nails toying with the strands and not caring about the string from the eye patch still securely knotted around Hanamiya's head.

The dull pain quickly coursed through Hanamiya’s body, giving him the fuel he needed to carry on, but as he lowered his head once more engulf treat before him the sound keys jingling caught his attention.

“Kiyoshi! Are you home? It’s me, grandpa”

Both boys looked at each other with enlarged eyes and agape mouths; there was no way in hell Hanamiya’s first meeting with Kiyoshi’s grandparents was going to end up like this.

He doesn’t think he’s ever moved so quickly in his life, his first thought was to hide under the table until he was told it was safe to come out. Hanamiya also considered just flat out running home, but that would mean he would have to pass Kiyoshi’s grandfather and that would equal having to explain who he was and why he was here.

So instead Hanamiya just leaned against the kitchen counter nonchalantly, trying not to watch Kiyoshi tuck himself back in and hide his raging boner.

“Kiyoshi! You home?”

“Yes! Yes I’m here grandpa, I’m here… in the kitchen”

Kiyoshi’s voice sounded shaky, and Hanamiya worried that if he could notice it his grandfather would too.

But he didn’t, instead Kiyoshi’s grandfather didn’t seem to suspect a thing, and as he walked into the small kitchen with his hands behind his back and wide grin on his face Hanamiya had no idea what he was so afraid of.

“Grandpa I want you to meet my friend, Hanamiya Makoto”

Kiyoshi’s grandfather stopped in front of Hanamiya with his arm stretched out and his smile somehow even wider. “Nice to meet you Makoto-kun, welcome to our home”

The first name bases threw Hanamiya off a little bit but he couldn’t be annoyed with a man that was so old and so small, so he did the only thing his mind told him to do, he reached out also and shook Kiyoshi’s grandfather’s hand.

“Why so formal? Come here don’t be shy” before Hanamiya knew it he was pulled forward and into a crushing embrace, one that knocked the wind out of his chest.

“it’s not every day Kiyoshi brings people round, please make yourself at home”

“Grandpa Izuki and Mitobi come round all the time”

Kiyoshi’s grandfather huffed. “They aren’t friends anymore; they’re family, I’ve seen them too many times here for them to be classed as just friends now” he turned to look at Hanamiya with a grin that displayed his teeth that Hanamiya was sure were fake. “And I hope I can say the same about you soon Makoto-kun”

Hanamiya didn't know how to react so he decided to just nod, which earned him a pat on the back.

“Good good! Now back to important matters, is dinner ready yet?”

When Kiyoshi shook his head the smile on his grandfather’s face dropped.

“Grandma’s not home from shopping yet”

“That woman…” the man snarled. “I bet she’s bumped into one of her friends, you know how fatal that can be” he turned towards Hanamiya then and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry we have nothing to offer you but we do have some green tea, would you like a cup?”

Hanamiya shook his head once again. “Oh no, no thank you I- err- I had a little to drink earlier I’m fine for now”

It took a few minutes for Kiyoshi to get the innuendo but once he did snapped his head around so fast Hanamiya wondered if it hurt or not.

“Ah that’s good, that’s good, I’m glad our boy Kiyoshi is treating you well”

“Oh yeah he’s been treating me wel-“a jab to his ribs.

Silence hovered over the three for a while until Kiyoshi’s grandfather decided to speak up again.

“So Makoto-kun do you care to join me for a little pre dinner drink?”

Hanamiya’s eyes perked up at the sound of the word drink. “Umm… you mean like alcohol?”

“Grandpa we’re seventeen” Kiyoshi piped up; stepping in front of Hanamiya almost like he was trying to protect him from the senile old man. 

“So? One drink won’t hurt! When I was your age having a pre-dinner drink was the norm! Come now Makoto-kun join me, you too Kiyoshi, just don’t tell your grandmother”

Hanamiya couldn’t help but chuckle at the cheekiness that hid within the old man but he didn’t know how to break it to the pair about his secret.

“Kiyoshi…” he whispered, tugging on his shirt sleeve. “I can’t drink”

“Why not?” the taller boy questioned.

“No I mean I can’t drink for shit, I’m really bad with alcohol”

“Bad enough that one drink will affect you?”

Hanamiya nodded and watched Kiyoshi as he inhaled a deep breath and sighed.

“Just pretend to drink and ill finish it when he isn’t looking” he mumbled back and Hanamiya nodded in understanding.

“We’ve never shared drinks before” Hanamiya voiced and lightly nudged Kiyoshi in his arm. “Are you sure you’re up for that?”

“Hanamiya I’ve literally had my tongue in your butt before, sharing a drink is nothing”

It took a lot to shock Hanamiya but it’s safe to say the words that just left Kiyoshi’s mouth made his head spin a little.

“Wow” was all he could say as they approached the living room and each took a seat on the coffee coloured chairs.

A cup was soon handed to him and Hanamiya watched as the glass was filled to the brim with a clear liquid that smelt like it had been maturing for at least fifteen years.

“Let us make a toast, to new friends!” the old man said with his head held high and his glass above his head. “I hope to see you more from now on and that you stay friends with our Kiyoshi until the next life”

“To new friends” he repeated and looked over to Kiyoshi, who was already looking at him with a slight smile on his face, like instead of trying to say “to new friends” he was quietly reminding Hanamiya that he loved him and it made Hanamiya smile too; even if he didn’t want to.

One gulp of the clear liquid and Hanamiya felt like Satan himself was clawing at the inside of his throat. It burned all the way down to his stomach and Hanamiya was convinced it was gonna burn when he pissed it out later too.

“Oh boy that’s the good stuff” Kiyoshi’s grandfather yelled and chuckled as he slammed his glass down onto coffee table.

“Say Makoto-kun I have a question to ask you”

Hanamiya turned to face the older man to indicate that he had his attention.

“Why are you wearing an eye patch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOoOoOoOoOoOh a cliff hanger? what a shit person I am lol
> 
> As usual im always online so talk to me on my twitter @donquixotedo or tumblr @corazonope I always appreciate your kind words, fanart, prompts, love send it all to me!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	23. Te Amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessir I'm back again! did ya'll miss me? I missed you! 
> 
> At some point when I was writing I thought "isn't there too much smut in this story? like more smut than plot? is it balanced out?" and it made me think that maybe I should tone down on the smut a bit but then I also thought that there'll enough time for that later on in this story but right now its Hanamiya and Kiyoshi's time and although it may look like they're just romping rabbits sex is also a way to express love and affection towards each other. So yeah maybe there is a lot of smut in this fic but its all for a good cause! (or maybe I'm just trying to justify being a huge pervert lmao) 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! WARNING: it's about to get hot and heavy under the covers ;D p.s if you're wondering what Kiyoshi's grandfather looks like i imagined him to look like master roshi from dragon ball z loool
> 
> (another warning, i was drunk as ass when i wrote this so if you see any mistakes PLEASE don't hesitate to point them out to me)

The longer he spoke the tipsier Hanamiya realised he was getting, he was forced to drink against his will despite him telling Kiyoshi he couldn’t drink for shit beforehand, because Kiyoshi’s grandfather was determined to share his alcohol with the two of them even though they were underage, and Hanamiya couldn’t bring himself to refuse once he saw the happiness lingering on the old man’s face.

And due to his incapability to say no Hanamiya soon found himself in a situation where his eyesight threatened to fail on him. He could feel his body relaxing against the chair, limbs becoming limp under the curse of alcohol and suddenly everything seemed funnier than it actually was.

He must not have looked any different because Kiyoshi didn’t seem to notice the change in him nor did Kiyoshi’s grandfather and even in the haze of post drunkenness Hanamiya didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“But surely you can’t see properly wearing that thing?” Kiyoshi’s grandfather slurred; waving his seventh cup of alcohol that night. You’d- you’d see everything differently… right?”

Hanamiya shook his head. “I can see perfectly fine, that was a worry of mine too but once I put it on there was no problem!”

He pat his eye patch against his bruised eye, feeling the dull pain of his injury pulse once more.

Kiyoshi’s grandfather cooed and gulped the last of his drink in one swift go and Kiyoshi took his averted gaze as an opportunity to snatch Hanamiya’s drink from his hand and back the contents in one quick swig.

He shivers and places the cup back down in front of Hanamiya, just in time for his grandfather to sigh cheerfully and slam his own cup down.

“That hit the spot!” the old man said cheerfully and reached for the bottle again.

“Another one, Hanamiya?”

Before Hanamiya could attempt to decline his offer the sound of keys jingling caught all three of their attention. Kiyoshi’s grandfather cursed as he picked up the bottle of liquid and darted towards the cupboard and Hanamiya could honestly say he’d never seen an old person move that quickly before in his life.

“Kiyoshi! Hide the cups! Wash them up! “He whispered harshly and walked out the room to greet the person at the door and Hanamiya looked up at Kiyoshi with a small smile as the centre sighed heartily and stood from his chair.

“Your grandfather sure is a unique character” he said; hearing the old man greet the new person wholeheartedly.

“Yeah he is, sometimes I wish he'd be like other old people and just slow down”

A quiet chuckle pushed through Hanamiya’s lips and his arm stretched across to pull Kiyoshi towards him so he could plant a small kiss to his clothed hip.

“At least you have a grandfather, be grateful and happy” he kissed his hip again and the top of his thigh as his fingers toyed with the waistband of his trousers. “You could have a boring and dull grandfather that did nothing but sit around listening to the radio” he dipped two fingers into Kiyoshi’s trousers and pulled them away from his skin; loving Kiyoshi’s reaction when the material snapped back harshly.

“I guess you’re right”

“I’m always right” Hanamiya joked as he soothed out the creases in Kiyoshi’s pants. “It’s why I’m so great”

He heard Kiyoshi snort from above and pinched his hip a little. “Be nice, I’m a guest, remember?”

He heard Kiyoshi’s bones click as he twisted his body to look towards the hallway; his grandparents still conversing by the front door, before he quickly bent out and placed a finger under Hanamiya’s chin so he could tilt it up.

“If my memory serves me correctly a few months ago you were “a guest” but that privilege was torn away once we reached the bedroom” he whispered coolly into the captain’s ear.

Hanamiya blamed the amount of alcohol swimming around in his system on how hot his body became just from those few words, and he almost forgot they weren’t alone.

“I don’t seem to remember this so called time you speak of” he whispered back. “Maybe you can remind me later on?” quicker than the speed of sound Kiyoshi pressed his lips against Hanamiya's before standing up again and clicking his joints back into place.

“Maybe, it depends on your behaviour tonight”

Hanamiya was probably over thinking it but the subtle hints and smooth voice Kiyoshi was giving off made everything sound dirtier than it should and if he had a choice he’d skip dinner altogether.

However that was bad manners and Hanamiya was determined not to blow his first impression with Kiyoshi’s grandparents.

The conversation between the elders had somehow gotten louder as they walked into the kitchen, the sound of cupboard doors swinging against the wall and plates being harshly removed from their set area filled the peaceful silence that once blessed the house, and if Hanamiya strained his ears hard enough he could kind of make out some of what was being said.

_“What have I told you about drinking before dinner?”_

_“ahh c’mon it was one drink! Right Kiyoshi? One drink, right?”_

_“Breathe on my face”_

_“What?!”_

_“Breathe on my face; I want to smell your breath because I don’t believe you”_

_“Kiyoshi son, back me up here!”_

_“Don’t bring Kiyoshi into your lies! Now, exhale!”_

From what Hanamiya could hear it was clear who wore the trousers and the shirt in Kiyoshi’s grandparent’s relationship, it was comical and yet Hanamiya felt slightly intimidated by the woman he was yet to meet.

 _“it smells like you’ve consumed an entire bar Keicho I can’t believe you”_ more plates hitting the marble counter crashed through the air as well as chairs squeaking against the floor and the rustling of paper bags.

_“It honestly wasn’t that much! Tell your grandma Kiyoshi”_

_“I don’t know what to say grandpa”_

_“You little-“_

_“I knew it I knew it I knew it! Thank you for not lying to your grandma Kiyoshi; you’re such a good boy”_

Hanamiya snorted when he heard Kiyoshi being praised and the image of his grandmother grabbing both his cheeks and giving him a smooch had the bubbles of laughter crawling up his throat.

But it soon died down when the conversation turned to him.

 _“Grandma there’s someone in the living room I’d like you to meet, they’re really special to me so I’d appreciate it if you and grandpa toned down your level of boisterous”_ Hanamiya saw that as his cue to get up from his seat in the living room and tiptoe his way to the kitchen, and although he knew he was officially ears dropping he didn’t think the same rules applied when the party was discussing him.

_“Oh my god, is it a girl? Oh how I’ve waited so long for this moment! And you didn’t think to tell me sooner? I would have dressed better; I would have brought out the good china! You can’t just dump news like that on me and your grandpa, we need to prepare!”_

_“I’ve already met him”_

_“Him?_

_“Yeah, him, Kiyoshi’s friend… very nice boy, I approve of this friendship”_

_“Grandpa its not-“_

_“Oh a new friend, how wonderful! You don’t have many of those do you?”_

_“Grandma I have plenty of friends... Izuki to start with…”_

_“Oh but he’s no longer a friend, he’s been around too much, he’s family now”_

_“Okay but can you guys listen to me for a sec-“_

_“Well what are you waiting for? Bring him to us Kiyoshi dear”_

Hanamiya unconsciously patted his hair down and push a bit behind his ear, there was nothing he could do about his eye patch seeing as his actual eye was far worse than the black leather hanging over it but he was worried nonetheless.

His heart began to hammer in his chest as his ears picked up on every stomp of Kiyoshi’s feet coming closer towards the door, and once he reached it saw the taller male open his mouth to call for him only to be surprised by how close Hanamiya really was.

“Hi” Hanamiya said with a smile. “You wanted me?”

He watched Kiyoshi bite his lower lip before exhaling a soft sigh and lean against the door frame.

“My grandma wants to meet you”

Hanamiya’s smile grew slightly wider. “Figures, seeing as I am in her house after all”

Kiyoshi sighed again and ran the back of his hand against Hanamiya’s slightly flushed cheek. “Did you hear any of what was said?”

Hanamiya shrugged. “Things here and there” he lied, it was more to avoid the second-hand embarrassment that threatened make his appearance. “Nothing of importance I don’t think” 

He leaned into Kiyoshi’s touch, his rough hands stroking against the smooth of his skin; Kiyoshi’s presence alone was warming up his practically non beating heart.

“You ready?” Kiyoshi asked after several seconds of silence and Hanamiya nodded.

“I think so; the alcohol has relaxed me a bit”

“Ah, that would explain why you seem so unusually affectionate” Kiyoshi chuckled and moved his hand away from Hanamiya’s face to place it back at his side.

“Am I? Well don’t get used to it”

No one’s ever looked at Hanamiya the way Kiyoshi did, his auburn eyes burned with passion, twinkling under the artificial lighting in the hallway, like they were telling Hanamiya everything Kiyoshi didn’t know how to.

His adams apple bobbed as his own eyes trailed down to Kiyoshi’s rose tinted lips, passing his tongue over his own unconsciously as he leaned into to claim the centre, mentally blaming the alcohol for his lack of control.

But before he could the shrill sound of Kiyoshi’s name coming from the back of the kitchen interrupted them both.

“Grandma waits” Kiyoshi murmured, pushed himself away from the door so Hanamiya could enter.

“Yep, I’m ready” he whispered; more to himself than Kiyoshi because it was he who needed convincing the most.

o0o

Hanamiya had no idea what he was so worried about, Kiyoshi’s grandparents were more than welcoming and treated him like he was one of their own. But at the back of his mind remained the nagging that they were only treating him like this because they were unaware of how involved he and Kiyoshi were, and if they did they’d probably view him in a different light.

He introduced himself bow and Kiyoshi's grandmother automatically straightened him up, telling him  _"there'll be none of that in this house"_ with a wink and Hanamiya felt a blush creeping up and to his cheeks. They asked him questions such as  _“what school do you go to”_ and _“are you in a basketball team too”_ to which he replied yes and told them his position as the captain, which earned him surprised gasps and cheers around the table, and it raised the already massive ego Hanamiya bared.

But the best apart about dinner was the fact that Kiyoshi was right beside him with his hand on his thigh, offering him the reassurance he so desperately needed.

He’d never met a person who he’d been romantically involved in’s parents before, all of his fucks were a one night thing, but now he’d met Kiyoshi’s guardians and enjoyed it it made Hanamiya question just how deeply involved he is with the Seirin player.

After dinner Hanamiya offered a hand to help wash up and put things away but Kiyoshi’s grandma just shook her head.

“You’re our guest Makoto-kun of course not!” she shouted and threw a dish towel straight at Kiyoshi’s face. “You go make yourself comfortable in the living room dear don’t worry about us, go and relax, Kiyoshi will be with you soon”

Hanamiya chuckled at Kiyoshi’s now irritated expression but nodded in understanding.

“I see, well thank you for dinner Mrs… er…”

“Call me Kiyoko dear” she replied accompanied by a grin. “And this is Keicho; my husband” she added and pointed towards Kiyoshi’s grandfather; who was helping himself to some mochi that he’d found in the fridge.

Hanamiya nodded once again. “Kiyoko and Keicho… thank you for a lovely dinner” he threw them his best smile and practically saw Kiyoshi’s grandma swoon.

As Hanamiya turned to exit his wrist was grabbed suddenly and his heart skipped a beat in fear that it could have been Kiyoko suddenly wanting to tell him that she’s fallen for his grace.

“Wait for me in my room” a voice whispered in his ear gently and Hanamiya knew that it could only have been Kiyoshi, either him or Kiyoko’s voice had deepened in a matter of seconds.

The hand left his wrist and Hanamiya resumed his journey out the door, but instead of turning left towards the living room he turned right towards the stairs to climb them and make his way to Kiyoshi’s room.

o0o

 

He took the liberty of making himself at home once he reached Kiyoshi’s room, not much had changed since he’d last been there except for his figurine collection that seems to have grown in size.

Hanamiya didn’t waste his time going over to the shelf where they were kept to graze through them again; instead he had a motive in mind and intended to keep to it without any distractions.

Hanamiya jumped onto Kiyoshi’s bed with a forced huff of breath and relaxed against the memory form mattress, a part of him was jealous of how soft Kiyoshi’s bed was but whenever Hanamiya found himself wishing they could switch beds he remembered his California king bed waiting for him back at home.

The thumping of footsteps running up the stairs caught Hanamiya’s attention as he sat up on the bed, displaying his best bedroom eyes for Kiyoshi’s entry.

And no sooner did Hanamiya position himself on the bed did the door swing open with Kiyoshi at the doorway. He walked towards Hanamiya; kicking the door shut when he passed and his knees dropped to the mattress; wasting no time pulling Hanamiya towards him.

“Didn’t you see my pose?” Hanamiya protested as he was pulled up and onto Kiyoshi’s lap, the centres hands already attempting to touch every inch of him.

Kiyoshi didn’t reply with words, instead he let his mouth do the talking as he pressed his lips against Hanamiya’s with ease, slipping his fingers into the captains hair and pulling at his eye patch until it fell loose from Hanamiya’s face.

From there Kiyoshi’s fingers massaged Hanamiya’s scalp as his lips went to work, Kiyoshi wrapped an arm around Hanamiya’s waist to bring him even closer, his fingers tangling in the captains raven hair and tugging at the strands with just enough pressure to make Hanamiya whimper against his lips and tighten his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck.

They hadn’t kissed like this in a while, one filled with tenderness and affection as well as a hint of aggression and Hanamiya loved it, loved when Kiyoshi was like this, so desperate and needy for him and him only, it made his stomach produce butterflies that he spent so many years killing.

Kiyoshi’s hands ran down Hanamiya’s back and under his shirt so he could rememorize his lover’s skin. He traced every mole and scar that marked Hanamiya, remembering the feel of them as his tongue pushed through the barrier that was Hanamiya’s lips; licking over the boys and sucking on the muscle like it was his favourite treat.

Hanamiya’s whole body went limp against Kiyoshi’s as more moans and whimpers escaped his mouth and entered the Seirin players, his fingers flexing against Kiyoshi’s neck only to dig his blunt into the other skin.

Kiyoshi was kissing Hanamiya like he’d been at war for years, holding him tighter with every graze their lips did and even though his pants were growing tighter Hanamiya was fine doing just this, was happy just holding Kiyoshi close to him this way.

He felt Kiyoshi’s hand drift down his back and to his ass to give each cheek a gentle squeeze before trailing along to his hips and grind his own up, feeding off the sigh Hanamiya breathed against his mouth.

“It’s been a long time huh?” Kiyoshi whispered when they parted, the string of saliva connecting the two snapping back against his lip. “This is the first time I’ve touched you properly since I told you I loved you, somehow it feels different.

Hanamiya leaned forward again to press his reddened lips to Kiyoshi’s once more. “Did you really mean that? I thought that was just a spur of the moment thing.

Kiyoshi leaned back with his eyebrows furrowed and Hanamiya momentarily wondered if he’d said something to upset the boy.

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that, you’re the first person I’ve ever said that to and yes, I do mean it, one hundred percent”

Kiyoshi’s eyes were too intense for Hanamiya to keep on staring into them and tried to look away, but Kiyoshi was quicker and gripped his chin for him to turn back to face him.

“I’ve never felt this strongly about someone before Makoto, it’s painful, I don’t know what to do with myself” his index finger traced along Hanamiya’s jaw all the way to his bottom lip and pushed on it slightly to reveal his perfect row bottom teeth.

“I never understood what people were talking about when they spoke about love and their feelings, I could only try to understand, but when I’m with you I think I finally get what they were talking about and describing. When I’m not with you I’m in pain, my heart feels like it’s been bound by chains and my thoughts are clouded only by you, and when you’re here with me- like right now, I feel at peace, almost like you fill up a part of me I didn’t know was missing. I don’t know if you feel the same way and it honestly doesn’t matter to me, you’re here now and that’s all that I care about.”

Hanamiya’s eyes wondered down to Kiyoshi’s lips, his eyelids hooded as he watched Kiyoshi speak his feelings and when the other finished leaned forward again to capture the said lips with his own; loving the noise created by their lips.

“I see…” Hanamiya replied and relaxed his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck with a sigh. “Well I guess I’m stuck with you then aren’t I?” he gave Kiyoshi a smile, one of the genuine ones he reserved only for special moments like this. Hanamiya’s heart was pounding in his chest, the last person to tell him they loved him was his mother and although it wasn’t the same kind of love it still made him warm inside, like he felt needed by someone and wasn’t just a lost soul roaming the earth without a cause.

Their kissing resumed and Kiyoshi picked Hanamiya up a little so he could lay him down against the bed and hover over his smaller frame. Hanamiya took his new position as an opportunity to wrap his legs around Kiyoshi’s waist and pull him in closer by his shirt collar; taking the liberty to push his hips up and brush his peaking erection against Kiyoshi’s.

His hands itched into Kiyoshi’s hair again, tangling into the chocolate strands as he tightened his hold around the boy, desperate for them to be closer than they were already.

When they parted once again Kiyoshi didn’t stop for breath but instead his lips continued to kiss every available patch of skin in his reach. He started by kissing the corner of Hanamiya’s mouth and journeyed up to his nose, placing small wet kisses along until he got to his bruised eye, still faintly purple and swollen.

At first Kiyoshi seemed hesitant, like he was afraid he’d cause more pain but soon moved forward and planted feather soft kisses against the discoloured layer.

The old Hanamiya would have felt extremely awkward by his gesture, it was too intimate and personal and alarm bells would of rang in his brain of him to run away as soon as possible, but with Kiyoshi everything he did felt right.

When the centre was done giving Hanamiya’s blackened eye attention he crawled down again and planted a singular kiss against his mouth once again and smiled. “You’re still so beautiful, even with that eye”

Hanamiya snorted. “You’re the only one who thinks that”

A thick eyebrow cocked. “I’m pretty sure all your previous sexual partners have thought the same at one point”

“They were just one night stands; no one cares how “beautiful” the person is when you’re hot out of your nut and ready to fuck”

Kiyoshi hummed and moved his palms from the side of Hanamiya’s head to his chest; toying with the first button of many that lined Hanamiya’s shirt.

“Want me to show you have beautiful I think you are?” he asked as he popped the button out of its hole and moved onto the second one. “Do you want me to show you how gorgeous you are?” the second button undid and Kiyoshi moved onto the third and fourth until he finally got to the last.

“Do you want me to show you how god damn sexy you are to me, Makoto?” Kiyoshi’s hands reached around him to unjoin Hanamiya’s legs from around his waist and shimmy down. “Don’t hold back now”

Hanamiya gasped at the first flicker of Kiyoshi’s tongue, he turned his face to the side to try and muffle his sounds with the pillow but the pleasure was proving to be too much after such a long time.

Kiyoshi’s mouth covered the dusty nub as his tongue licked Hanamiya’s nipple into hardness. He hadn’t noticed Hanamiya’s hand slipping back into his hair until he received a hard tug and growled against his chest.

In Hanamiya’s defence it had been a long time since he’d had Kiyoshi like this, however that was not an excuse for him to be panting and groaning the way he was. His back arched a little as he felt Kiyoshi’s cool breath blow against the dampness of his skin and bucked his hips in attempted to feel something, anything to would release some of the pent up tension in his pants.

Hanamiya could feel his mind swimming in haze, his head tilted back against Kiyoshi’s floral pillows as the boy gave his other nipple the same amount of attention; nipping at the erect bud before soothing it with his hot saliva. Kiyoshi’s erection rested against his thigh, making its presence known from the confinement of his jeans and Hanamiya groaned again because he could _feel_ how desperate his lover was for him; twitching and ready to be deep within him at the first signal.

“Fuck sake” Hanamiya cursed as Kiyoshi’s lips trailed down his body. The wetness of the centres tongue carving a slick pathway over his stomach and down his navel. “You’re r-really taking your time today aren’t you?”

Hanamiya’s teeth found their way to his bottom lip as Kiyoshi’s lips kisses over his clothed crotch, circling his tongue around where he assumed was the tip of his cock and Hanamiya couldn’t help swearing again.

“You’re gonna kill me like this”

“I couldn’t think of a better way to die” Kiyoshi chuckled up at him and began to knead at the budge, causing Hanamiya to choke on his breath.

“Hah- oh god… Kiyoshi please…”

Kiyoshi hummed as his mouth went back to work, blowing soft air against Hanamiya’s jeans as the heel of his palm massaged the ever hardening tent that displayed itself so proudly.

Considering he wasn’t being directly touched Hanamiya was feeling way too good, but as usual the gods were never on his side and the shrill screaming of Kiyoshi’s name rang from down stairs.

“K-Kiyoshi your g-grandmoth- holy shit!” Hanamiya gasped when a suddenly pressure was added to Kiyoshi’s kneading

“Ignore it” something dark threatened to take over Kiyoshi, Hanamiya could hear it in the depths of his voice, the demons of lust looking for an entrance within the Seirin player and ready to take over him completely.

The screaming from downstairs resumed again and Kiyoshi growled in irritation and his hands got to work on the buttons on Hanamiya’s trousers.

_“Kiyoshi Teppei I’m calling you, don’t make me come up there!”_

“Are you kidding me” Kiyoshi sighed and dropped his head onto Hanamiya’s chest. “Why now?”

In a way Hanamiya was grateful for the interruption because he needed time to gather himself but his groin was pulsing for attention.

“Give me like… five minutes, no… three minutes! Give me three minutes I promise I’ll be back” Kiyoshi voiced as he jumped off the bed and straightened himself out. He pressed his damp lips against Hanamiya’s once again for good measure and moved to breathe against his ear. “Don’t you dare move a muscle”

Hanamiya’s breath caught in his throat hearing how low Kiyoshi’s voice had gotten and swallowed before nodding slowing.

He watched his lover pull the door open and stomp out the room; the walls were thin enough that he could hear the thunderous voice of Kiyoko shouting at the poor boy.

_“What are you two doing up there? When I call you I expect you to respond do you understand?”_

_“Yes grandma I’m sorry I didn’t hear you we were playing video games”_

_“Good grief maybe if you turn your television down you’ll hear me when calling you!”_

_“Turn your tv down Kiyoshi, son”_

_“Yes granddad”_

_“See? He’s sorry Kiyoko why not let him off the hook this time, he doesn’t have many friends”_

_“Grandad please-“_

_“That’s still not an excuse, if you’re gonna close your door you can’t play music or anything of the sort or I’m going to have to ask you to keep your door open”_

_“Yes grandma I’m sorry we can do something else”_

_“Good grief Kiyoshi… anyway I was calling to ask if you and your friend wanted dessert”_

_“I don’t know about Makoto but I don’t…”_

_“Well go ask! He might do!”_

_“Okay I’ll ask”_

_“Oh and another thing-“_

Hanamiya sniggered; it was weird hearing Kiyoshi get scolded by his guardians. Outside of his house Kiyoshi came across as the perfect specimen, full of energy and a genuinely nice guy that everyone loved but seeing him now he seemed just like a typical teenager.

He continued to listen to Kiyoshi converse with his grandparents as he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders completely and kicked off his trousers. And Hanamiya was aware that Kiyoshi told him not to move until he came back but he needed some kind of release, anything to stop the excruciating throbbing in his underwear.

He rubbed himself through his pants, hissing through gritted teeth as the sensation of pleasure hit him like a tidal wave. He fell back against the mattress again, one hand crawling up his chest whilst the other dipped underneath the fabric of his underwear to tunnel around himself.

Hanamiya gasped openly in the room, digging his teeth into his bottom lip to keep quiet, he didn’t want Kiyoshi’s grandparents hearing him from downstairs, especially on a first meeting.

His hand began to move over himself, using the pre come that had gathered at the tip of his cock as lubrication. His underwear soon became an obstacle in his quest for pleasure and with much reluctance released his grip so he could remove his underwear completely.

The thought of Kiyoshi coming back and seeing him like this, spread eagle on his bed with his legs parted and hand pumping himself into oblivion caused a chuckle to push up from Hanamiya’s throat as well as a strange jab of arousal. How would Kiyoshi react if he saw him like this? The answer was pretty obvious but Hanamiya liked to think that Kiyoshi would react differently.

The idea that Kiyoshi would walk in on him and take control of the situation stirred Hanamiya’s arousal by a tenfold. He fingered at the tip of his cock, trying to gather up the dripping goo from the silt and brought his wet digits to his ass.

His slick fingers circled his entrance, adjusting to the coldness and Hanamiya inhaled a deep breath as he pushed the two digits in, groaning into the sheets as they slipped into him with ease. His mind wandered back to the way Kiyoshi would take him, slow and teasing as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear from above him, or the way Kiyoshi fucks him when he doesn’t feel like messing around, hard and fast, his sweat dripping onto his chest as he buries his face into Hanamiya's neck.

Hanamiya moaned lowly, his fingers parting and stretching his asshole in preparation to the intrusion yet to come. His legs trembled as he spread them wider, in this lewd position if Kiyoshi was to walk in he’d see everything he had to offer.

Hanamiya suddenly sat up upon hearing those familiar footsteps stomp their way upstairs and sped up his fingers; ignoring the cramp forming in his wrist from the awkward position.

“Sorry about that, my grandma can be-“Kiyoshi’s sentence died at his lips as soon as he opened the door to his room. In the middle of his bed was Hanamiya, flushed and working his opening, the sight of him burned into his retinas forever.

“You took too long… thought I’d start with you” Hanamiya breathed and arched his back with a short moan. “B-But you’re here for the main event now”

Kiyoshi stepped forward, dragging his feet behind him as he made his way to his bed and sat down.

“My grandma… s-she wanted to know-“Hanamiya’s wet fingers exited him as well as they entered and crawled over to the centre to kneel beside him. “She wanted to know if you wanted dessert…”

Hanamiya hummed as he reached up to unbutton Kiyoshi’s shirt and drop the piece of material to the floor. “How nice of her, but did you tell her I already have dessert here?” his hands flattened against Kiyoshi’s bare chest, sliding down until he reached his trousers; fumbling with his belt until the buckle fell loose and proceeded to pull down the zipper.

“Ah no I err-“Kiyoshi gulped. “I did not…”

“So forgetful” Hanamiya leaned up and whispered in Kiyoshi’s ear; earning himself quiet shiver when his tongue flicked over the lobe.

“Well i'm already prepared for you so how do you want me, Kiyoshi? I know it’s been a long time for you, use me as you want”

Kiyoshi didn’t respond, instead he stood up and strolled over to his door and Hanamiya heard an audible click as the lock was turned.

Hanamiya leaned back against the headboard as he watched Kiyoshi walk to the edge of the bed and slip out of his trousers and boxers, his face emotionless and eyes burning with lust.

Hanamiya’s smile turned into a grin as the other climbed onto the bed once again and crawled towards him, his hands wrapping around Kiyoshi’s neck and burying into his hair.

“Tell me Kiyoshi how do you want me? Lying down and virginal like when you first took me? Or from behind like the dog I am? Tell me what you want” Hanamiya’s teeth nipped at Kiyoshi lips, giving them chaste kiss. “I’m your reward for working so hard”

Kiyoshi towered over him, one hand holding onto the headboard as his other hand cradled Hanamiya’s jaw. “I want you to ride me”

The captain’s eyes widened for a second, hearing Kiyoshi’s baritone voice issuing him such a hot command only made his cock twitch eagerly. His hands pushed at Kiyoshi’s chest until Kiyoshi moved back and flopped down against the sheets at the end of the bed.

“As you wish” Hanamiya whispered and reached over to Kiyoshi’s bedside desk to get the bottle of almond oil that was conveniently sitting there.

“Don’t you think you should hide stuff like this better?” Hanamiya asked as he twisted the cap off. Kiyoshi shrugged. “Why? Almond oil is used for all sorts of things, such as dry skin”

“Do you have dry skin?” Hanamiya asked and poured a suitable amount into the palm of his hand.

Kiyoshi sighed but Hanamiya didn’t miss the faint smile that ghosted over his lips. “Unfortunately, being a basketball player means I sweat a lot and I’m always taking showers, it’s taken its toll on me over the years but I was hoping to never have to tell you that”

Hanamiya hummed in understanding as he rubbed his palms together and then brought them to Kiyoshi’s member, laughing at the strong inhale the centre did.

“Did you think I’d care if you told me you suffer from dry skin? Do you think I’m that shallow? Hanamiya asked and begin to slide his hands over Kiyoshi’s cock in a pumping motion to slick up the organ. “Then again, maybe I am”

“No offence Matoko but I’ve been hard since we got in the house and all this teasing is killing me” Kiyoshi breathed and placed his hands on other side of Hanamiya’s hips. “We can talk all you want after but please… have mercy”

Hanamiya smirked and walked his fingers along the side of Kiyoshi’s cock, teasing the slit with his fingernails. “Do I look like the kind of person that gives into begging? Huh?”

One of Hanamiya’s hands threaded into Kiyoshi’s hair and pulled him up until they face to face. “Tell me how much you want me Kiyoshi, beg for my ass”

Kiyoshi groaned when Hanamiya’s grip on his hair became tighter. “Please… Makoto please”

“That was pathetic”

“I take it begging is another one of your kinks?”

Hanamiya paused for a second, thinking before answering. “I don’t know, let’s see shall we?”

Kiyoshi groaned noisily when Hanamiya shifted from his seat on the centre’s thighs to on top of his cock, rubbing the tip against his entrance.

“Beg me, but remember your grandparents are still downstairs”

Hanamiya loved the way Kiyoshi was panting under him, his head tilted back in his grip and exposing his glorious unmarked neck, it was too clean for Hanamiya’s liking and something had to be done about that.

His mouth went straight to Kiyoshi’s neck, teeth bearing and ready to take all. His lips kisses over olive toned skin, using his tongue to circle Kiyoshi’s adams apple and suck on the flesh that would soon blossom into a bruise Hanamiya could look at with pride.

“Ah! Please Makoto don’t- please just do it”

“Do what exactly? Tell me Kiyoshi”

His sped up around Kiyoshi, tightening his grip around the boys cock and sliding up and down, from the base to the tip in smooth strokes. Kiyoshi’s hands stiffened on Hanamiya’s hips as he half moaned half sighed, a little too loud to be safe.

“Just tell me and you’ll have what you want”

“Just fuck me please, or let me fuck you, I need it, I want it so much this is torture"

Hanamiya was sure Kiyoshi was a stroke away from picking him and taking this whole situation into his own hands and in sadistic way he almost pitied the boy so he decided to give in, half because Kiyoshi’s begging was so convincing and half because he was growing pretty impatient himself.

He rubbed the tip of Kiyoshi’s cock against his damp hole, gasping as he tried to maintain eye contact with his lover before slowly pushing the tip; throwing his own head back at the numb burn that followed.

Hanamiya could stop himself from looking at Kiyoshi’s face; his eyes were glued together, chest heaving and abs tightening. It was hot; it was the hottest fucking sight Hanamiya had ever seen but he wanted more, he wanted Kiyoshi to let go of whatever restraint he was holding and just run free.

He leaned down until the two of them were chest to chest and threw his arms over Kiyoshi’s shoulders as he sunk down lower on his cock at an excruciating speed, drinking in all the whines Kiyoshi was keeping locked in his throat.

“You’re so big” Hanamiya whispered and kisses Kiyoshi once, twice, three times to distract himself as he tackled the last itch. “You feel so good”

Kiyoshi’s grip softened when Hanamiya was completely snug on his lap and peppering kisses all over his face. “I was too close to ruining this whole moment” he joked and met Hanamiya’s lips with his own. “That would have been disastrous”

Their lips moulded together once again and Hanamiya angled his head so he could deepen their kiss, trying to taste more of what he’d been craving for so long.

Whilst they kissed Hanamiya lifted his hips slightly and dropped back down again and Kiyoshi’s response was immediate, he moaned against Hanamiya’s mouth, his fingers flexing against his hips again as the wave of pleasure shook him. It was sexy and Hanamiya wanted to hear more of it.

He repeated the action again, and again until he’d formed slow moving rhythm that was too leisurely even for him. His forehead knocked against Kiyoshi’s when their lips released from each other’s grasp and breathed in what Kiyoshi exhaled.

Kiyoshi’s hands helped to aid his movements, guiding him in and out at an unhurried pace and it almost became too much for Hanamiya to handle, he wasn’t use to this unhurried pace, he needed something hard and fast, something that would have him screaming at the top of his lungs and feeling like he was going to pass out but it seemed that Kiyoshi had other plans.

“Kiyoshi…” he panted as he gyrated on the said boys lap. “Kiyoshi lets go faster”

Hanamiya didn’t know if he didn’t hear him or just flat out ignored him because the centre did nothing to change the speed, instead he tilted his head under Hanamiya’s neck and kissed under his chin and along his jaw.

“Did you hear me?” he asked again and Kiyoshi nodded.

“I heard you but I don’t want to hurry this, I want to make love to you Makoto, for the first time”

Hanamiya’s eyes met Kiyoshi for a split second and before he could ask what he meant hissed a gasp as Kiyoshi hips met his own as he thrust up.

From there Hanamiya mind was lost, any thoughts that previously sat in the corners of his mind was fucked out of him, and his once elaborate vocabulary was replaced with moans for more and needy whines. He wanted more; he _needed_ to feel more but this pace was driving him crazy in a way he’d never experienced before.

His nails racked down Kiyoshi’s back, trying to his hardest to hold back his cries and whimpers despite some of them leaking out and whenever Kiyoshi’s hips met his ass Hanamiya finally understood what the phase “on cloud nine “meant.

“Oh you feel so good Makoto, please never leave me I need you” Hanamiya was sure Kiyoshi was just blurting out things because he too was so lost but that didn’t stop them from warming up his heart. In some sense Kiyoshi needed him and he needed Kiyoshi because he was the light that lit up his otherwise pitch black life, Kiyoshi was the shine at the end of the tunnel that Hanamiya so desperately needed to find his way out and it scared him knowing that he falling so hard for someone with no turning back.

Kiyoshi kept up his gruelling pace, the tip of his cock ever so slightly grazing his prostate with every push into him and Hanamiya whined and tightened his hold around Kiyoshi’s neck.

“Oh god I’m gonna come” he whispered next to Kiyoshi’s ear. "I’m gonna come Kiyoshi, im gonna come"

As Hanamiya’s lips began to kiss the shell of Kiyoshi’s ear one of Kiyoshi’s hands tunnelled around Hanamiya’s weeping erection and stroked at the same agonizing pace as his thrusts, causing Hanamiya to hide his face in his lover’s neck.

The turmoil’s of lust and pleasure has started to turn in Hanamiya’s gut, the pangs of a pending release strong within him; he couldn’t take it for much longer. He moved his hands into Kiyoshi’s hair and pulled him forward to smash their lips together in a hot moist kiss full of tongue and breath and everything Hanamiya had grown to love.

His hips bucked against Kiyoshi’s hand with every pump of his fist, and his ass met Kiyoshi’s cock hungrily with every push up and with a muffled scream he released himself over Kiyoshi’s hand and stomach, gripping the centre’s hair painfully as he let it all out.

He was still rocking his hips forward and back, trying to help Kiyoshi find his release too, and judging by the way he'd had pulled away from Hanamiya’s lips and dropped his head to his chest panting Hanamiya didn’t think he was that far behind.

“You’re near aren’t you” he got a weak nod and chuckled. “Want me to give you a hand?”

“Please” Kiyoshi replied, his eyebrow knitted and his eyes wide, like he was pleading.

The captain held two fingers in front of Kiyoshi’s mouth, not even bothering to command him as he watched the male open up and coat his digits in saliva. He pulled them out shortly after and dragged them down Kiyoshi’s chest until he got to one of his nipples and circled the bud slowly, pinched them and flicking them rapidly with his index. It made Kiyoshi breathe out an airy moan and increase his hips faintly.

The pleasure Hanamiya once felt in his rear was becoming somewhat a low sting as his sensitivity increased but he didn’t mind, he’d felt a lot worse than overbearing pleasure. Kiyoshi’s pants were becoming shallower and his rhythm had turned into a mash of movement and Hanamiya kissed him, slow and delicate until he heard Kiyoshi’s breath hitch against his lips and him still completely.

Hanamiya didn’t miss the feeling of warm come painting his insides and his face twisted in discomfort, but despite how uneasy he felt being able to hold Kiyoshi like this as he tensed up and then relaxed again in his arms overpowered the sensation of disgust.

He leaned back to take a look at Kiyoshi’s bliss face before it was too late and caught him with his eyes closed and his cheeks tinted rose accompanied by his flared nostrils inhaling air deeply. He looked perfect, completely and utter perfect.

“So that’s what making love is” he mumbled and Kiyoshi’s eyes fluttered open with a smile. “It felt completely different to what we normally do”

Kiyoshi’s mouth found its way to his again but only for a moment before he drew back. “I love you Makoto”

Although on the outside Hanamiya was rolling his eyes on the inside the butterflies that haunted his stomach had moved to his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe.

“And yes I will” Hanamiya commented as he slid himself off Kiyoshi’s now spent cock and fell back against the bed.

“You will what? Have dessert?”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as he sighed out a chuckle. “Yes.. I will be your boyfriend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ladies and gents looks like Hanamiya is officially off the market its okay my arms are open for you to cry into.  
> See you next chapter!


	24. Wild one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you all and happy belated valentines day to all my lovely readers!
> 
> although ive read through this chapter like twice there's probably still a lot of mistake because it's pretty late rn and my eyes are slowly getting tired lol sorry if you see any and make sure to point them out to me!!!
> 
> btw the song i was listening to whilst writing this was "Stormzy WickedSkengMan Part 4" i feel like it works with the chapter lmao

Hanamiya soon discovered that having a boyfriend felt weird, not weird in the sense that it made him feel uncomfortable but in the sense that he didn’t know what to do.

Now that he’d finally claimed Kiyoshi as his own the whole build up as to whether he’d agree or not was gone and he felt like there should be more excitement behind this.

Kiyoshi texted him every day with sweet messages such as _“good morning my official boyfriend”_ and _“I can’t wait until I next see you”_ and all that cheesy crap, and although Hanamiya smiled at every single one of them but couldn’t help but not feel the gathering of butterflies he used to.

Had his feelings for Kiyoshi disappeared already? They couldn't of; they hadn’t been dating for long. Maybe he was one of those guys that enjoyed others chasing him and the mystery of what could happen between them.

He still liked Kiyoshi but something felt wrong, almost like he was sinning more than usual…

For the past few weeks that he and Kiyoshi had been together it had been all he could think about. He looked forward to Kiyoshi messaging him every day and looked forward to their conversations when he’d finished school but yet the web of anxiety that clawed through his gut was refusing to leave and it was driving him mad knowing he couldn’t talk to anybody about his confusion.

And Hanamiya cursed himself for being an over thinker; because whatever he was feeling was most likely nothing, a fabrication of his twisted imagination, but the fact that he couldn’t solve this issue was starting to bug him, to the point where he couldn’t give his full attention to his every tasks, especially in basketball practice.

Considering he was the captain and coach of Kirisaki Daichi basketball team it was embarrassing that one little issue was preventing Hanamiya from getting his head in the game, and right now he needed to the most because of the up and coming games they were taking part in.

But no matter how many times he tried to concentrate on his passes or dirty tactics he ended up messing up, and it was all because of Kiyoshi’s annoying bright smile floating around in his mind.

So much that it was starting to irritate his team.

“Yo Hana-chan!” Kazuya called out to him one day after practice.

Normally Hanamiya wouldn’t have responded to his friend however today he did, much to both their shock.

“What is it, Kazuya?”

Hanamiya hated how cheerful Kazuya always was, like he never had any problems in his life or demons whispering in his ears. He didn’t seem to care that he failing nearly all his classes or that the girls in their year thought he was a creep, or that he didn’t really have any friends outside of the basketball club and it annoyed Hanamiya more than it should of.

The purple haired boy slung his arm around Hanamiya’s shoulder with a grin and Hanamiya groaned when his bubble gum burst right next to his eardrum.

“I better not find gum in my hair” he mumbled; slipping out of Kazuya’s hold.

“Don’t worry prince Hana you’re as beautiful as ever” he chuckled and adjusted his backpack. “I wanted to ask if you were okay because recently you haven’t been look too hot”

Hanamiya’s walking came to a halt and he turned to look at Kazuya dead in the eyes. Were his problems that visible to others? Had he let the worry he’d been feeling show on his face too?

“I’m fine” he replied. But he knew Kazuya wasn’t going to buy that, even he didn’t buy it.

“Hana-chan we’ve been friends since middle school are you seriously gonna stand there and lie to me?”

_Yes._

“What’s it to you anyway? It’s none of your business”

“Well actually it becomes my business when you’re constantly fucking up in practice”

Hanamiya clicked his tongue and turned to face a nearby wall with a scorn, he didn’t want to be having this discussion right now, not when he couldn’t even answer himself first.

“You know whatever problems you’re having you can talk to me Makoto… I won’t judge you or anything… is- is it about that Seirin guy? Do you… do you like-“

“You’re skating on thin ice Kazuya” Hanamiya spat out as he glared at his friend. “You stay the fuck out of my business”

“It’s okay to like a guy Hana-chan! It doesn’t make you weird or anything! I won’t suddenly stop being your friend and the sure the guys on the team won’t care either”

“Stay the fuck out my business! Or do you want me to give you another black eye?” his voice was coming out as a growl now as the patience within him wore thin.

The anger had disappeared as quickly as it had come and Hanamiya straightened himself out before clearing his throat and turning on his heel to walk to his next class; leaving a dumbfounded Kazuya behind him.

o0o

Behind the school gates Hanamiya’s driver waited for him. The radio was raised high, so high in fact that Hanamiya could hear it as soon as he opened the double doors, and the annoyingly high pitch shriek from his driver mimicking the pop song playing threatened to worsen Hanamiya’s already pending headache.

“Do you want to turn down that infernal racket?” Hanamiya commented as he opened the door to the passenger side and threw his bag in and onto the leather seats.

“What?! You don’t like this music?” his driver shouted over the sound of auto tuned voices and techno pop. “I thought all the kids were down with this kinds stuff now days, I can see why! Shit’s catchy!”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes as he watched the older man prop one of his legs up against the driver’s seat and flare his arms around in a manic fashion in time with the music.

“Damn this song’s good!”

“Get in the fucking car, you’re embarrassing me!”

His driver laughed heartily and dropped onto his seat. “You sure are a wet blanket kid, what kind music do you listen to then?”

"Oh me? I like some good old none of your fucking business” Hanamiya replied and kicked the back of the driver’s seat. That seemed to be his main phase today. “Just get me home”

Hanamiya saw his driver salute him top rear view mirror before starting the engine.

“You all buckled in?”

“Concentrate on yourself” was the final thing Hanamiya said as they went speeding down the road and away from Kirisaki Daichi for another day.

It was a habit of Hanamiya’s to do all his daily thinking in the car ride home, most people did their thinking in the shower or when they’d finally settled down in their rooms but Hanamiya couldn’t. He found that looking at the scenery as he allowed his mind to wander helped him relax and see his problems for what they were instead of the escalation they had become over the course of the day.

He thought of Kiyoshi, remembering that the male had basketball practice around this time of evening. He imagined him on the court playing against the other members of Seirin, his face determined and focused like he had been when they fought against each other. He imagined Kiyoshi’s smile when Hanamiya said anything, the stretch of his lips over perfectly imperfect teeth and how serious he looked when he finally admitted that he loved him.

This was all happening way too far for Hanamiya’s liking, so much so that it was starting to frighten him. His thoughts and feelings were all still jumbled up and Hanamiya kept getting the impression that he was slowly running out of time to make himself clear. As if Kiyoshi was going to get fed up with him one day because of his mixed messages.

The car came to a halt and Hanamiya saw the school children making their way home, laughing together and genuinely having fun being in each other presence. Their faces showing that they had no real troubles and no pressing issues on their minds and he envied them. Hanamiya missed having a clear head. Leading a life where he didn’t think about other people’s wellbeing and only focused on himself. It was a simpler time and one that Hanamiya deeply missed.

The sudden urge to see Kiyoshi right then plagued his mind like a disease, and the urge only got stronger with each child they passed by.

“Stop the car” he mumbled as his hands reached for his seat belt to unbuckle it.

“What?”

“I said stop the car! Wait… no! Take me to Seirin, now.”   

The car swerved to the side and momentarily parked on a street corner. Hanamiya glared at his driver when he leaned over the back of his seat to look at him perplexed.

“Seirin High? I wish you told me sooner we just missed the turning”

“Then turn back it’s not that hard”

“We’re in rush hour…”

“NOW!”

The driver sighed and turned around again to flop back into his seat; mumbling some incoherent words as the engine roared back to life.

“Say one more word and your dead-end life in the yakaza will be back before you know it”

Nothing more was said and Hanamiya just barely strapped himself back in before the car began speeding down the road to their new destination.

o0o

When the car finally stopped in front of the gates of Seirin High Hanamiya didn’t wait for the car to completely break before opened to the door and rushing out; receiving multiple looks from students still exiting the school.

Some muttered under their breath about him, clearly recognising him from their local basketball monthly magazine and as the main antagonise of their school.

_“Oi… isn’t that Hanamiya Makoto? The guy that broke Kiyoshi’s leg? What’s he doing here?”_

_“He looks even more ghastly up close, don’t look”_

_“He’d actually be kinda cute if his face wasn’t in a permanent scowl, what a waste of good looks”_ was only a few of the comments he heard as he made his way through the metal gate and onto public school grounds, not that Hanamiya cared anyway, he’d heard worse.

Hanamiya was also highly aware that in his Kirisaki Daichi uniform he stood out like a white tiger among panthers, and with the stares and glares he was receiving it was only a matter of time before someone tried to start something with him. He was ready though; his fists had been balled in his blazer since he’d exited the car.

It was only when Hanamiya had been walking for a good few minutes that he realised he had absolutely no idea where he was going. If he was to take a stab in the dark and guess where Kiyoshi was he’d say the centre was probably still in basketball practice and that was held at the gym, but where the gym was Hanamiya had no idea.

He looked at his surroundings and saw nothing but open trees and windows to classrooms, in the middle of school grounds was a water fountain that proudly gushed out clear liquid from the tip and under the said fountain Hanamiya spotted a girl sitting on the edge with a book in her hand.

And before he could think things through his feet were moving towards her and dragging the rest of his body along.

“Hey!” he called out and saw the girl flinch in fright. Her eyes were blown wide and her body froze as Hanamiya continued to move closer and closer to her; finally stopping when he was at arm’s reach.

“Can you tell me where the-“

“I don’t have anything you’d want I swear! I don’t have any money nor do I carry anything of value to school! Please don’t hurt me…” the girl pleaded; her hands clutching her book for dear life.

Hanamiya’s head cocked to one side, now it was his turn to be shocked. The girl sat there in front of him, her previously enlarged eyes shut tight and arms hugged round her body with the book pressed against her chest defensively. A wave of irritation suddenly washed over the captain, he didn’t think he looked that terrifying to others that he’d come across as someone who would mug innocent girls by themselves, in Hanamiya’s mind that was flat out rude.

“Hey wait a minute!” he said and stepped closer. “You know that’s really disrespectful, I wanted to ask you a question but now I feel like I should steal something of yours out of spite”

He heard the girl whimper and clutch onto her book harder and Hanamiya sighed because this was clearly going nowhere.

“I just wanted to ask if you knew where the gym was…” he scratched the back of neck as his eyes wandered to everything apart from the girls. He felt stupid for doing this; the time he was wasting with this situation he could have found the gym by now.

“Tell me quickly, I don’t want to be in this school any longer than I have to”

The girl cracked an eyelid open and stared at Hanamiya intensity and almost for the first time Hanamiya felt a little uncomfortable.

“The gym?” she asked sheepishly and Hanamiua nodded.

A shaky finger reached out and pointed to a set of blue steel doors at the top some stone steps. “You have to go through there, walk down the hall and take the fifth left and you’ll see it” the girl mumbled and brought her hands back to her book. “You should be able to hear the sound of shoes squeaking against the floor if that helps”

Hanamiya nodded and proceeded to turn towards his destination. “Thanks” he mumbled out as he began walking. “We got there in the end”

“Wait!” Hanamiya felt his eyelid twitch in annoyance. The conversation had ended and he couldn’t think of anything more they had to talk about.

“You’re not from here” a small whisper was spoken and Hanamiya only just caught what was said. “You’re not from Seirin…”

“Bingo” he replied and turned once more to face the girl now that a new conversation topic had risen.

“People from other schools aren’t allowed in here”

A smirk found its way to Hanamiya’s lips, it could have just been him but that sounded a little like a threat.

“And what are you gonna do, Tell on me? What is this? Grade school?” he mocked and saw the girl’s shoulders hunch up a little.

“I won’t be here long enough to cause trouble but if you wish to tell a teacher then be my guest, I still won’t leave until I’ve done what I came to do”

Hanamiya continued with his journey indoors, leaving the frightened girl under the running waterfall in shock that someone could have such a carefree attitude but secretly Hanamiya hoped he didn’t get kicked out of Seirin just yet, not until he’d seen Kiyoshi.

o0o

As soon as the double doors slammed behind him the familiar sound of trainers against sliding against a sweat slick floor met his ears. He reminded him that he hadn’t been to his own basketball practice in quite some time and should go soon or his team will pass him in greatness, and as the captain he couldn’t allow that.

His feet slowly moved forward, taking step after step towards the sound of growls and frustrated grunts and yells of “over here!”. His heart was hammering in his chest, struggling to calm down because of the thought that he was so close to Kiyoshi.

He punched his chest once in hope that it’d slow down the rapidly beating organ but it didn’t work, instead it pounded harder in his chest, to the point where it was actually starting to hurt a little bit.

He stopped walk and leaned his back against a locker, the coldness of the metal touching his neck and sending a shiver up his spine, he needed to get it together before he was faced with the centre, he couldn’t face him whilst his body was acting like this, all hot and flustered… like a love sick teenage girl.

Hanamiya raised his hands to his face and smacked them against his skin for good measure, he needed to wake up and fast because the gym was the next door down and the cheers of teenage boys where getting louder.

Just as he was able to restart his journey the call of his name caught his attention and his body automatically froze. He recognised the voice and it was somebody he didn’t particularly feel like speaking to today… or ever for that matter.

His heel turned to walk away but the patter of footsteps grew faster and louder and Hanamiya wasn’t about to play a game of tag in the middle of a different school.

“Hanamiya Matoko, wait a minute!”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Hyuuga Junpei running at him in full speed and in his mind Hanamiya hoped to god he tripped up and fell flat on his face.

“What the hell are you doing here? You don’t go to Seirin!”

“No shit Sherlock” he murmured and was about to carry on walking but suddenly Hyuuga jumped in front of him with his hands on his hips and breathing heavily.

“You shouldn’t be here”

“Not being allowed to be somewhere doesn’t necessarily mean I’m not going to go there” Hanamiya replied and watched Hyuuga cock an eyebrow.

“Well no one wants you here so could you leave please?”

“After I travelled so far from Kirisaki Daichi to come here? No deal” he chuckled and tried to walk pass the captain only to get blocked.

“What are you here for?”

“I-“

“Who are you causing trouble for?”

“Can you-“

“How did you even get in the school?”

“This isn’t twenty one questions can you let me speak?” Hanamiya shouted suddenly and feeling a but unsettled when he heard his voice echoing in the empty hall.

Hyuuga’s guard slowly dropped but his eyes were still as fiery behind his glasses as Hanamiya remembers them, he reminded him of their match together and how the captain refused to die along with his team on the court.

“I’m here to see Kiyoshi if you must know” that’s all the information Hanamiya was going to say.

Hyuuga’s eyebrows shot above his glasses. “Why?” he asked; his back straightening. “Why would you need to? You two aren’t friends…”

 _“No, we’re boyfriends apparently and hey did you know he's sucked my dick more times than you two's had conversations? I hope you haven't shared a water bottle with him”_ is what Hanamiya so desperately wanted to say but didn’t because he really wasn’t in the mood for any more questions.

“What does it matter why I want to see Kiyoshi? I just do”

“So you can break something else of his? No”

A wave of aggravation hit Hanamiya out of the blue and before he could stop himself his hands were balled into the cotton around Hyuuga’s basketball jersey.

“Hey listen to me… captain” he growled because the fact that he would even suggest that he’d hurt Kiyoshi again was enough to anger him. “You’re gonna get the fuck out of my way or I will hurt you, got it?

“You’re threatening me in a school that not even yours? You’re despicable Hanamiya”

Hanamiya’s fist grew tighter around Hyuuga’s jersey, crumpling the polyester material and dragging him to the nearest locker to slam him against it.

“You’re really getting on my fucking nerves captain glasses” he mumbled as the two boys stood face to face. “I don’t wanna hurt you because I don’t want Kiyoshi bitching in my ears about you but you’re really tempting me”

 Hyuuga’s own fists came to close around the lapels of Hanamiya’s blazer, pulling him forward with strength Hanamiya wasn’t surprised he had.

“Just try it you scumbag”

One of Hanamiya’s hands moved away from Hyuuga’s jersey and slammed against the locker, the echoes from the sounds carrying throughout the hallway.

“You want that to be your face huh? It’s been a long time since I’ve punched a sucker like you, I’ve been itching to”

Hanamiya watched Hyuuga’s lips transform from a frown to growl, raising his hand above the bother of them to aim for Hanamiya’s face.

The slap Hanamiya received from the captain wasn’t hard enough to draw blood but enough for it to still be stinging three seconds later, and Hanamiya saw that action as permission to fight.

He pulled Hyuuga’s from the lockers and pushed him to the floor before throwing his backpack and shrugged off school blazer to a corner.

“You bastard” was Hanamiya’s final words as he jumped on top of the captain and let his fist get to work.

He didn’t even know where he was punching; Hanamiya was pretty sure he punched the floor a couple times but he didn’t care, he was blinded by rage and needed to release it on the person who had annoyed him. His fist came in contact with Hyuuga’s face and heard the satisfying crunch of glasses breaking but didn’t stop there, anywhere he could land a hit he was going to.

He should of probably stopped but he couldn’t, his father and school was probably going to hear about this situation but he didn’t care, all Hanamiya cared about was providing Hyuuga with pain and in return receiving it.

A fist landed against his jaw and momentarily dazed him enough for Hyuuga to punch him in his stomach and then his shoulder. Hanamiya could of moan in pleasure at the pain flowing through his veins, but he wanted more, he wanted to bleed and make Hyuuga bleed, he wanted to be surrounded by blood with only the winner of this match as the survivor. That image fuelled him enough to pull the captain up by the hair and knee in the gut.

“Hahahaha! This is fantastic right? Hit me again! Right in the stomach like before come on”

Hyuuga’s face was a twisted combination of discomfort and disgust, he tried to move away but Hanamiya’s hands were already on his, trying to curl his fingers into a fist again and bringing it to his swelling jaw.

“Punch me again captain come on, do it! DO IT!”

“You’re insane Hanamiya Makoto”

“Maybe so”

The back of Hanamiya’s hand smacked across Hyuuga’s cheek as his laughter turned from chuckles to full blown cackle. He was enjoying this too much, way too much to be sane.

Hyuuga’s newly curled fist whacked into Hanamiya’s stomach once again and then into his cheek, making Hanamiya laugh harder.

They were both bleeding now and full of bruises underneath their clothing but it wasn’t enough for Hanamuya to just have a couple of scars, he wanted to fight until he could feel the cold touch of the reaper on his shoulder, directing him to a world that only the dead belonged.

Weakly Hyuuga stood up, supporting himself with the help of the wall they were near to and grabbed Hanamiya by the hair, tilting his face up to take a good look at him.

“Go to hell you piece of shit, don’t ever come to Seirin again”

 Hanamiya smiled. His teeth coated in blood and shining a bright crimson and his eyes moulded into crescent moons. He was in pain, excruciating pain and he loved every second of it.

A scream was heard from the hallway and Hanamiya took Hyuuga’s distraction as his chance to make one more mark on the player. His hand cupped the back of Hyuuga’s knee as the heel of his palm pressed into the front violently; causing the ball to pop from the socket.

The girl running towards them stopped in horror as Hyuuga released a bloodcurdling yell, the same kind of yell Kiyoshi did when Hanamiya ruined his basketball career that faithful day on the court and closed his eyes as he basked in the sound before collapsing against the tiles on the ground.

“HYUUGA!” the girl Hanamiya recognised as Aida Riko came rushing towards the two of them screaming and the commotion attracted the attention of the players practising in the gym.

“What’s going on-“Izuki’s sentence died on his lips when he saw the splattered blood and his injured captain lying on the floor. His eyes enlarged in shock, too traumatized by the scene to think of anything to say.

The others soon followed him, Mitobe’s face saying what his voice couldn’t and Kuroko’s eyes widening even more.

“What the hell happened here?” Kagami asked and pushed past his team mates to help Aida with Hyuuga.

“What the hell did you do you bastard?”

Hanamiya chuckled again and lifted his head from the ground just enough to look at Kagami. “Is Kiyoshi here?”

The ace’s eyes narrowed in question but didn’t stop to ponder too much before he reached over and grabbed Hanamiya by the shirt.

“I should finish you off you, what the hell are you even doing here, this isn’t Kirisaki Daichi!”

“Great observation” Hanamiya’s sight was starting to blur as the pain in his body had been through was starting to take its toll on him all too quickly. He just wanted to see Kiyoshi but he didn’t know if that would be possible today but at least he got something out of this trip.

“Kagami don’t-“

“But this bastard hurt Hyuuga!”

“Kagami-“

“Fuck you Hanamiya! Fuck you!”

“Kagami put him down now!”

The booming voice of Kiyoshi’s was one that Hanamiya would never not recognise; he stood tall over his injured form with a frown deeper than Hanamiya had ever seen before.

A small smile curled on Hanamiya’s lips and when he was finished dribbling out the blood that had pooled in his mouth whispered “Found you” before he fell victim to sleep one more time.

o0o

When Hanamiya woke up the first thing he realised was that he wasn’t in his own bed and he wasn’t in his own house and soon panic crept up from his gut and into his throat.

The sheet places over his body were floral; pink and white to be exact and smelt like fresh laundry, Hanamiya’s sheets were always black or maroon and smelt like food from where he ate alone in his room.

He threw the sheets off his body breathing hollow breaths and inspected his body; yellow and purple marks covered his skin like clothing and shaped in odd ways. His knuckles were missing skin and were swollen from where he’d punched someone (or something) too many times and his mouth felt like it was unhinged.

Every time he moved pain knocked the breath out of him and he groaned at the sore sensation that swept him.

“You’re finally awake” he heard and whipped his head around to the sound of the voice.

Kiyoshi sat at his desk surrounded by books, his figurines and a pallet of paint; clearly working on one of his models.

He didn’t greet Hanamiya with his usual overly exaggerated smile that he was so use to but instead his face was plain, expressionless like even Kiyoshi didn’t know what he was feeling.

“Did you sleep well?”

Hanamiya rolled his shoulder. “I’ve slept better”

Kiyoshi pushed himself away from his desk and began to make his way toward his bed.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, pointing towards a tray of food that had been rested on his bedside table but Hanamiya shook his head.

“Fuck no, I’ll be lucky if that captain of yours didn’t punch my stomach out” he snorted but noticed Kiyoshi didn’t laugh along.

Tension suddenly clouded over the two of them and Hanamiya had the unexpected urge to leave, he was starting to feel uncomfortable with Kiyoshi’s lack of energy.

“Look, Kiyoshi-“

“Why did you come to Seirin?”

It was clear that Kiyoshi wasn’t taking any nonsense from him today so Hanamiya decided in that split second that he should probably answer Kiyoshi’s question.

“I wanted to see you”

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason to see you?”

“No but seeing as you beat the living hell out of my best friend I’d like to know why”

Hanamiya sighed and leaned back against the headboard. “After my driver picked me up from school I had a strange overwhelming sense to see you, I don’t know why but it’s almost like I missed you…”

Hanamiya looked up from his battered hands on the sheets to Kiyoshi’s face, just catching a smirk tug on the corner of his lips before coughing it away.

“That’s great but it still doesn’t explain why you beat up Hyuuga”

With much difficulty Hanamiya turned his body to look at his boyfriend. “This is gonna sound like a lie because it’s me but I swear to god I did not start that fight”

One of Kiyoshi’s eyebrows cocked. “So you’re telling me Hyuuga landed the first punch?”

Hanamiya shook his head. “No, he slapped me across the face, and im not a bitch so I wasn’t gonna take that”

“That doesn’t sound like Hyuuga”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“No, I’m just saying that ive never known Hyuuga to do something like that”

“So you _are_ calling me a liar”

“No I’m not!”

“But you don’t believe Hyuuga could do something like that meaning you don’t think he hurt me first meaning that you think I started that fight”

Hanamiya forced his legs over the side of the bed and braced himself to stand.

“Where are you going?”

“Home, I don’t want to be around someone who thinks I’m a liar, especially someone that’s meant to be my boyfriend”

Kiyoshi held his hands up in the air defensively and gentle pushed Hanamiya back down against the mattress.

“I never said I didn’t believe you and I never said Hyuuga couldn’t have started it, all I said was that it wasn’t a very Hyuuga like thing to do”

“Yeah well news flash people change when they’re angry Kiyoshi”

Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head and sighed loudly before looking up at Hanamiya again; his expression a little softer this time.

“But did you really have to break his knee?”

“I didn’t break it” Hanamiya replied; crossing his legs once he’d sat back down again. “Just dislocated it, a short visit to the hospital will sort that out”

“You make it sound so easy”

“That’s because it is”

Hanamiya still didn’t like that look on Kiyoshi’s face, he wanted him to smile again, to tell him everything was going to be okay and that he knew he didn’t mean any of what happened but he knew he wasn’t going to say that because the fact of the matter was that Hanamiya had fucked up his best friend to the point where he might have to go hospital.

“I didn’t mean any of what happened this afternoon Kiyoshi, really. I didn’t go to Seirin looking for a fight; I could have done that in my own school. I just wanted to see you and see if you wanted to get something to eat after you’d finished practising or something…

Hanamiya did see Kiyoshi smile at that, looking genuinely touched by his motive.

“That would have been nice Makoto… sorry if Hyuuga did get the wrong idea. I'll talk to him tomorrow"

“It happens; I won’t hold it to him”

Kiyoshi patted Hanamiya’s thighs for him to move over on the bed so he could sit besides him and as he got into a comfortable position wrapped an arm around Hanamiya’s shoulder and gently pulled him in closer.

“What am I gonna do with you Makoto?”

“You can never leave, you promise” Hanamiya joked but was secretly half serious.

Kiyoshi looked down at Hanamiya with a smile and kissed the top of black mop of hair.

“And it was only a few days ago your eye healed from your previous injury and now you’ve got another one”

“Such is life” was his response and looked up to meet Kiyoshi’s smile with his own.

They looked at each other for a second, basking in the presence of each other before Kiyoshi hand came to stroke Hanamiya’s bruised cheek; his cool skin doing wonders against Hanamiya’s heated one.

“Would you like a kiss?” Kiyoshi asked, already leaning down.

Hanamiya’s lips pouted and sat up to meet Kiyoshi halfway and when their lips moulded together Hanamiya felt all the stress of today float away as well as any pain he was currently in.

He pulled Kiyoshi closer by the material of his shirt, trying to get Kiyoshi to turn around so he could kiss him deeper and Kiyoshi sooner complied.

Their tongues tangled as their kiss got more serious. Kiyoshi’s hand crept into Hanamiya's hair as Hanamiya’s own hands caressed Kiyoshi’s chest. He could already feel his blood flowing south and Hanamiya didn’t think he was injured enough to not fool around a little.

Hanamiya pulled away from there kiss with Kiyoshi’s lips still following like a hungry dog and shifted his position so he could climb on top of Kiyoshi’s lap with his legs on other side.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, you’re still hurt”

“There are a lot of things we shouldn’t be doing and yet here we are”

Kiyoshi opened his mouth to speak again but Hanamiya silenced him with his own, his hands ran over his shoulder blades and down his chest as Kiyoshi’s hands moved to his hips to hold him steady.

“Ouch! Ow ow shit” Hanamiya whimpered against Kiyoshi’s lips and the centre moved away completely.

“That’s it, we’re stopping”

“No no no we’re continuing” Hanamiya’s hands dropped to Kiyoshi’s thighs and squeezed the tight muscle.

“Just be gentle with me”

Hanamiya’s teeth nibble at Kiyoshi’s jaw as his lower half began to gyrate on his lap, his lips moving up and to Kiyoshi’s ear to nip at the lobe and lick along the unpierced shell.

“Let’s take it slow”

He heard Kiyoshi clear his throat and bring his hands to Hanamiya’s hips again; holding it loosely as his guided his boyfriend on his lap.

Hanamiya felt the gurgling bubbles of a whimper rise in his throat as his crotch started to awaken. His eyes drifting shut as his head fell into the groove of Kiyoshi’s neck.

“This feels good…” he mumbled against skin and felt Kiyoshi’s buck his hips to meet his movements. “This feels very good”

“The real thing would feel better”

Hanamiya groaned as Kiyoshi’s words shot straight to his cock and faster than he expected.

Hanamiya’s lips attached back on to Kiyoshi’s again and brought his hands to his shoulders as Kiyoshi pushed him down slowly and back against the mattress.

“Our first fuck as boyfriends?”

“What about last time?”

Hanamiya shook his head. “Last time we made love as boyfriends, this time I want to fuck; raw and hard”

He saw Kiyoshi mouth a silent wow but smiled nonetheless. “As you wish”

It was going perfectly, although Hanamiya was a bit injured he wasn’t about to back out now that he was starting to get tent in his pants but unfortunately Hanamiya forgot that he was dating what could possibly be the clumsiest person in Japan, and as Kiyoshi was about to climb on top of him lost his balance and his knee came down onto Hanamiya’s stomach.

“Oh my god, Makoto are you okay?” Kiyoshi asked with panic laced in his voice. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“Don’t touch me” whispered as he clutched his stomach. “Just… don’t”

“Makoto please let me take a look at your injuries"

“No don’t you've already done enough... let’s just go to sleep"

He could handle one night of blue balls if it meant he wasn't going to get hurt again and although it'll be tough on them Hanamiya didnt think it was a good idea for them to fool around until he was completely healed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	25. Don't Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy its been a long time since the last chapter huh? i wont bore you with the reasons but its all work, all my reasons for why I haven't updated is work and im so sorry.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and as usual leave me your comments, kudos and love if you like!  
> (and if you see any mistakes please tell me!!!)

Over the next few days the tension between Hyuga and Kiyoshi was thick, thick enough that Kiyoshi was convinced that even the sharpest blade couldn’t slice through it.

Things between the basketball team cleared up after Kiyoshi explained a little (mostly lying) about Hanamiya’s visit to their school, and soon after things fell back into their normal, friendly pace. But Kiyoshi knew that it would take more than a couple of bows to win back Hyuga’s forgiveness, he’d known Hyuga for a good few years and knew the guy was hard as nails.

It wasn’t so much that Kiyoshi thought he was actively avoiding him but most likely subconsciously so they didn’t have to bring up he and Hanamiya’s fight.  
They went to practice all the same and their shared classes but where Hyuga would normally wait for him afterwards Kiyoshi found himself walking home alone, his mind replaying the mess he’d walked into that evening Hanamiya had come to Seirin.

He’d taken it upon himself to accept that hate and blame Seirin couldn’t give Hanamiya directly, apologising on behalf of him and despite the fact his team heard his heart screaming for forgiveness and accepted him with smiles and friendly insults he never once heard Hyuga’s voice among the small crowd of voices. He never once heard his gruff voice say “stop bowing you idiot” or “it should be him apologising, not you”. Instead Hyuga pretended he didn’t hear Kiyoshi’s loud voice echoing against the metal lockers and continued to change in silence.

Kiyoshi had to keep reminding himself that Hyuga was still injured and most likely wasn’t avoiding him but needed some time to heal; physically and mentally and that he wasn’t angry with him. But the more he ignored Kiyoshi’s entire existence that more Kiyoshi started to question how true those statements were.

  
In the depths of his mind he knew he needed to talk to Hyuga, as his best friend they should be able to talk about their differences and overcome them like the soon to be adults they were but Kiyoshi didn’t know where the start. He had no idea where to approach the situation when the wounds were still fresh and slightly bleeding; and for the first time in their friendship it made him feel awkward to be near Hyuga.

\---

“Just talk to him about it” Izuki mumbled around a mouth full of rice. “You’re just over thinking this”

“I’m not, Izuki” Kiyoshi replied and picked at his own lunch that suddenly didn’t look so appetizing anymore.

“Hyuga has never avoided me before; I’m starting to get a bit a paranoid”

Izuki placed his chopsticks down with a breathy hum and fell back against the grass they were sitting on. The weather was perfect that day, warm with the occasional gentle wind brushing through his hair and his clothes, the perfect weather to think.

“I don’t think he’s avoiding you, I think he’s just sad about what happened”

Kiyoshi looked over to his friend. “Sad?”

Izuki nodded and patted his full stomach. “Yeah, I think deep down Hyuga is a bit of a softy. He always acts tough because he’s the captain and has to keep it together even through the toughest patches, but really he feels things just like the rest of us…”

Izuki burped and rolled over onto his stomach; groaning when the new position made him uncomfortable.

“He’s just a guy with a lot on his mind, but your situation isn’t going to get better until you guys talk it out before the moment passes and it’s too late”

Kiyoshi could understand what Izuki was saying and agreed with him completely. The last thing he wanted was for the moment to pass and he and Hyuga’s friendship was beyond repair because they didn’t talk about it when it was on both their minds; that would destroy him.

“You’re right” he replied with a smile. “I should talk to him soon and get it all out in the open, thanks Izuki”

Izuki grinned as he continued to stare up at the clear sky, the grain of rice stuck to his cheek that Kiyoshi didn’t notice before it unstuck itself and fell onto a blade of grass.

“No problem! Oh, and by the way”

The point guard turned his head to look at Kiyoshi and his barely touched bento. “Are you gonna eat that?”

Kiyoshi couldn’t contain his laugh and pushed his lunch over to his friend, who happily accepted it with thanks and felt his phone buzz in his pocket.  
Kiyoshi already knew who it was, there was only one person that could be messaging him at this time of day and yet it still made him happy to see “ _one message: Makoto_ ” pop up on his screen.

_“You wanna come over later? Thought we could watch a movie or something”_

Kiyoshi’s fingers set out to reply as quickly as he could because how could he reject an offer to spend some much needed time with the person he was so madly in love with.

_“I’d love to, I need to go home first to shower and change because I have practice after school but I can be there by 8?”_

Kiyoshi’s phone hung in his hand as he waited for Hanamiya to reply. He’d text the boy enough times to know that there was no point putting his phone away seeing how quickly he always replies.

And soon enough his phone vibrated again. _“Sounds good. You can stay too if you want, my dad is on a business trip in Europe”_

_"Lucky him...and I might just have to take up your offer”_

His phone buzzed again seconds later and Kiyoshi smile widened. _“Might? I already know you’re gonna dumbass lol”_

Kiyoshi exhaled a breathy laugh, too involved in his phone to remember that Izuki was still next to him, currently sitting up and working his way through some octopus hotdogs.

“Who you messaging?” he asked curiously and Kiyoshi snapped his phone shut.

“No one important” he replied; trying his hardest to wipe the smile off his lips and failing.

“It obviously IS someone important because you’re smiling like a manic! Lemme see” Izuki wiped his hands off on his trousers and held his hand out. “I wanna see who’s got you all giddy”

“It’s seriously no one… it’s… it’s…” Kiyoshi’s mind was working a mile a minute trying to think of someone he could say instead of Hanamiya because there was no way he could tell Izuki who he was really talking to.

“It’s a girl that sits three rows in front of me in Japanese literature” Kiyoshi suddenly blurred out, hoping that Izuki didn’t know who he was talking about because they didn’t share that class.

“You mean Mai Saku?”

“H-how do you know who I’m talking about?”

Izuki chuckled. “I know every girl in our year”

“That’s creepy Izuki”

“And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’ve been messaging Mai”

“Nor can I…” Kiyoshi mumbled and picked at some blades of grass. “But you can’t tell anyone okay? She’s… she’s shy…”

Izuki mimicked zipping his lips shut, locking it and throwing away the key. “My lips are sealed”

“Thanks” Kiyoshi did feel a bit bad lying to his friend and bringing Mai Saku in his lies, she was a nice girl and could see why guys would want to date her but she wasn’t for him.

“So what were you two talking about then?”

“She was asking me about Jap Lit notes and I said I can meet her after school to give them to her” Kiyoshi shrugged. “Like I said nothing too important”

“Sounds pretty important to me dude”

“Now you’re the one over thinking things” Kiyoshi laughed and pushed Izuki lightly. “We’re just friends”

“For now” Izuki wiggled his eyebrows and made a kissing noise. “Don’t worry you got this, you’re a pretty handsome guy”

“Gee thanks, I was worried I wasn’t but now that you’ve confirmed I am I feel a thousand times better”

Izuki laughed. “Sarcasm will get you nowhere in life and nowhere with the ladies”

Before Kiyoshi could reply the bell to signal the end of lunch rang and he was so glad he was saved from this conversation.

“What class do you have now? Kiyoshi asked, and watched Izuki pull a timetable out from his backpack and scan it.

“Gym; you?”

“Lucky! I have Maths”

Izuki held his stomach laughing as they made their way back to the double doors and to their designated rooms.

“Unlucky man. I’ll see you at practice”

“Yeah, see you later”

\---

As usual practice was great. Kiyoshi enjoyed the time he spent with his friends on the court learning new techniques and becoming stronger, he could feel his injury getting a little better every time he made a pass but there were still some days where his knee would act up and hold him back, and no matter how hard he tried to hide the pain coursing through his joints his face always gave something away, and like the true coach she was Aida always caught on.

And even though he spent the majority of practice keeping the bench warm it was still fun to see the first years were improving.

And when Aida told them all that was a wrap for the day the first and only thing that went through Kiyoshi’s mind was that he would get to see Hanamiya in a few hours.

“Alright guys good work, keep that game mentality sharp for next time! And remember to eat full meals!” Aida shouted as the team gathered their stuff.

“Kuroko, keep working on your passes, and Kagami, remember to use your hips when you dunk! I don’t need three injured players on my team”

The team responded with enthusiastic replies as they walked out of the gym and to the changing rooms and when Kiyoshi threw his own backpack over his shoulder and turned noticed that it was only him and Hyuga left in the gym, and suddenly Kiyoshi felt that previous awkward tension hover over them again.

 _“I should try talking to him”_ he thought; biting some loose skin on his lip. _“He can’t ignore me if it’s just us two in the room right?”_

Kiyoshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath; his heart was pounding in his chest, something that’s never happened before when it involved Hyuga.

“That’s was a good game huh?” he yelled across the gym with a smile that was usually planted on his face. “That was a nice quick pass you did to Mitobe earlier, have you been practising more?”

He saw Hyuga nod twice but received no reply with words and Kiyoshi thought _“at least he acknowledged me”_

“It sucks a bit that I had to sit out towards the end but that’s the way things go, right?” Hyuga didn’t reply that time round, but instead Kiyoshi saw him zip up his bag and throw it over his shoulder as he began to make his way out the gym.

With every step Hyuga took nearer to him Kiyoshi’s heart began to speed up, to the point where he was sure it was echoing in the quiet gym. Hyuga kept his head down; his gaze trying not to meet Kiyoshi’s and Kiyoshi decided he couldn’t take this anymore.

“Hey Hyuga hold on a sec” when Hyuga didn’t stop Kiyoshi considered just letting him walk by like he didn’t say anything, but Kiyoshi was tired of his friend ignoring him, they needed to talk about what happened and why Hyuga was (now) actively avoiding him.

He hand reached out to touch Hyuga’s shoulder when he walked by and before it could make contact Hyuga slapped his hand away; the sound echoing in the silent gym.

“Don’t touch me… please…” Hyuga mumbled, not bothering to look at the sheer horror displaying on Kiyoshi’s face. “Just leave me be for now”

Kiyoshi’s hand dropped back to his side as he watched his friend walk out the doors and into the hallway. His entire body felt numb with sickness as the rejection slowly but surely hit him. He felt embarrassed, angry, fear, surprise but most of all; sadness.

The realisation that he might have lost his best friend was starting to dawn on him. And Kiyoshi wasn’t sure how to take that information.

\---

Kiyoshi never really got why Hanamiya put on movies when he came around, they never watched to the end. They normally got through 20 minutes (30 on a good day) before their hands were all over each other, and this movie night was no exception.

Hanamiya’s hand stroked through Kiyoshi’s fine hair as he straddled his hips and attacked his lips with his own. His tongue tangled with Kiyoshi’s eagerly, exploring his mouth to see what he hadn’t discovered yet and grounding himself against Kiyoshi’s thigh.

Kiyoshi’s own hands worked their way underneath Hanamiya’s school shirt, intending to re-familiarise himself with how smooth his boyfriends skin was to touch, how he hadn’t marked it in a while.

Hanamiya’s teeth sunk into Kiyoshi’s bottom lip, nibbling it gently and grounding himself down harder as Kiyoshi pushed up against him.

Hanamiya’s laboured breathing against his lips as he began to attack them again should have been enough to work Kiyoshi up like a treat, and the erection against his school trousers that was determined to make itself known normally would have Kiyoshi flipping them over and having him pressing Hanamiya down against the bed but at the back of his mind all he could think about was what happened earlier, and it was starting to kill the mood for him.

“Wait a minute” he voiced when he felt Hanamiya kiss along his jaw. He needed to stop him while his mind was still fully functional.

Kiyoshi pushed Hanamiya away slightly and looked into his now darkened eyes.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Hanamiya’s face formed a frown. “Now? Whilst my dick is begging for attention?” he asked and Kiyoshi smiled.

“It’ll only take a minute, I promise”

Hanamiya clicked his teeth and leaned back against his thighs. “Wassup?”

Now that Kiyoshi had gotten Hanamiya’s attention he was finding it hard to say what he wanted to. He didn’t wanna beat around the bush about his problems and yet he didn’t think it was right to just come out with it as well. And a part of him wished he’d swallowed it down and carried on kissing Hanamiya.

“Remember that fight you had with Hyuga?”

Hanamiya scoffed. “How can I forget?” a quick tug on his shirt revealed the still bruising wound he’s gotten during that fight.

As Kiyoshi’s eyes scanned the area Hanamiya was displaying his mouth fell into a frown. Yellow and purple mixed as one over Hanamiya skin, dying it a disgusting colour. Kiyoshi didn’t voice his opinion about how much it upset him to see his boyfriend like this because he didn’t want to change the topic at hand, and plus, if the way Hanamiya was looking down at his body and smiling meant anything it was that he was oddly proud of his “battle wounds”.

“Yeah well for some reason Hyuga has been avoiding me at school and during practice and I have no idea what to do”

Kiyoshi’s hands fell from Hanamiya’s waist to his own lap, his fingers starting to fiddle with a loose bit of string attached to his Seirin jersey.

  
“I just feel like I’m losing my best friend… and I don’t want that…” his face lowered, feeling like he couldn’t look at Hanamiya as he spoke about things such as best friends and his internal problems, he thought Hanamiya wouldn’t care and if he looked up right now the boy would probably be asleep on his lap with a tiny snot bubble from his nose, but he needed to get it off his chest.

“He won’t tell me what I’ve done wrong nor will he tell anyone else, he just kinda walks around in a daze, ignoring me and pretending I don’t exist in his world”  
“Have you tried speaking to him?” Hanamiya asked and Kiyoshi raised his head to face him once again. His eyes were calm and understanding, the darkness that normally showed in Hanamiya’s eyes had vanished to show a darker chocolate colour brown; the first time Kiyoshi had ever seen that colour in Hanamiya’s irises.

“I tried to today after practice but he basically told me to leave him alone, I nearly cried” Kiyoshi chuckled but the laughter didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m just all out of ideas… I wanna speak to him again. I wanna tell him I’m sorry for what happened with you and whatever I did that’s clearly upset him but how can I when he won’t even give me the time of day?”

Kiyoshi’s head hung again, his sight going back to the piece of string that had somehow gotten longer as he spoke before Hanamiya’s hands covered his.  
“Do you want me to talk to him?”

Kiyoshi shook his head. That could be the worst possible idea he’d ever heard.

“I don’t want you to do anything Makoto; I just needed to talk for a bit”

He heard Hanamiya sigh and his hands run down the front of his chest. “I know this is gonna sound like the shittest advice you’ll ever hear from someone but just hear me out”  
Hanamiya cleared his throat and brought a finger to Kiyoshi’s chin so he could tilt it up.

“And I want you to look at me when I say this to you”

Kiyoshi did what he was told and looked up at Hanamiya, staring into his sympathetic eyes and waiting.

“It’s not your fault.”

Kiyoshi opened his mouth to say something but Hanamiya cut him off.

“It’s not your fault Kiyoshi. Whatever Hyuga is going through or feeling it’s not your fault.”

Hanamiya’s hands dropped from Kiyoshi’s chin to his hands in his lap and intertwined their fingers together.

“Whatever’s wrong with Hyuga is because of what I did and caused, it’s because of me so stop blaming yourself, you’ve done nothing wrong. He’s not angry at you he's angry about what happened between us so stop taking on all the blame. Give him his space for a few days and see what happens, if you guys start talking again then great and if you don’t then slowly try to bring up the conversation. But don’t think for a minute that Hyuga’s not talking to you because of me, he’s your best friend, have a little faith”

Strangely enough Kiyoshi felt a little better after hearing what Hanamiya had to say, he made a good point and maybe he was right. Hyuga was still upset and in pain. Every move he makes is probably a constant reminder of his agony and trying to talk anything now would most likely add fuel to the already burning fire.

One of Kiyoshi’s arms wrapped around Hanamiya’s waist and pulled him closer to his body, kissing his cheek when Hanamiya was close enough.

“I never knew you gave such good advice, thank you”

Hanamiya shrugged. “I do every now and then, but it takes up all my power and now my health is on red”

Kiyoshi breathed out a hearty laugh and gave Hanamiya’s moistened lips from their previous make out session a kiss before leaning his forehead against his boyfriends.

“You play way too many video games”

“And you need to hurry up and touch me before my dick goes soft and my whole night is ruined”

Kiyoshi gave Hanamiya’s lips a couple more kisses and trailed his lips over his fine jaw, working his way up and to Hanamiya’s ear.  
His hands flattened against Hanamiya’s chest, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on his school shirt and popping them out of their holes one at a time until he was able to feel naked skin.

“You mean here?” he whispered hotly. “Or did you have somewhere else in mind?”

“You know exactly where you bastard”

Hanamiya could feel Kiyoshi’s teeth against his ear and he grinned and nipped the shell of his ear, licking a wet trail down south until he reached the lobe.

“Don’t you wanna take things slow tonight? I haven’t seen you in ages”

One of Hanamiya’s hands reached up and buried itself in Kiyoshi’s hair and pulled on the strands until Kiyoshi hissed quietly and was forced to look up at him.  
“When do I ever want to take things slowly dumbass” he replied; quickly meshing their lips together to prevent Kiyoshi from replying.

Kiyoshi missed this. He missed them together. Kiyoshi missed the feel of Hanamiya against him, under him, kissing him. He missed hearing Hanamiya’s breath hitch whenever he touched a sensitive part of his body, and the way he reacts when Kiyoshi’s hands are all over him, like he can’t get enough.

His heart continued to thump in his ribcage whenever Hanamiya was close him, and the overwhelming feeling of happiness still continued to make its appearance whenever he got to hold Hanamiya like this.

Kiyoshi was convinced he must have saved a small town from hunger in his past life to be blessed with such a person like Hanamiya.  
One of Kiyoshi’s hands slid underneath Hanamiya’s ass whilst the other remained wound tight around his waist and carefully lowered his boyfriend onto the bed, and couldn’t help but take a second of admire the beauty that laid beneath him.

The pitch black silk sheets that covered Hanamiya’s bed contrasted perfectly with the paleness of Hananmiya’s skin, giving the captain an unusual glow similar to the moon on a starless night.

“Do you wanna quit staring?” Kiyoshi heard and shook his head bring him back to the present.

“Sorry, I was just taking in how perfect you are”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes and folded an arm behind his head. “That shit again? I told you I’m not that pretty okay? Actually maybe I am but I’m nothing to stare over”  
Kiyoshi’s large hands parted Hanamiya’s legs, walking his fingers over the clothed thighs before lowering himself between them. His elbows rested on either side of Hanamiya’s head, his face so close to Hanamiya’s that he could hear his slightly strained breathing in the overall quiet room.

“Well I think you are so you’re just gonna have to get use to that”

Toned legs wrapped around Kiyoshi hips and Hanamiya tapped his lips as signal that he wanted another kiss. And it wasn’t like Kiyoshi was going to ever refuse that request.  
Kiyoshi’s could feel his chest tightening the closer he pressed against Hanamiya. With every glide of his lips against his boyfriends the only thought that ran through his mind was “I’m completely and utterly in love with this guy” and that thought was not only frightening but somehow gave meaning to his life.

His large hands pushed at Hanamiya’s open shirt and roamed over his free skin, caressing his sides and moving to give his ass the same attention.

Hanamiya’s hips bucked when Kiyoshi squeezed and bit his bottom lip at the same time, emitting a low and hungry growl from the captain.

“Hurry up” Hanamiya voiced, his breath coming out airy and gentle. “I wanna feel you in me already”

Kiyoshi huffed out a “Jesus” and allowed his body to advance downwards to the front of Hanamiya’s trousers, but stopped before he could pull down the zip and sat up.

“Hanamiya…” he whispered and looked down to the boy. “I need to tell you something important”

Kiyoshi saw Hanamiya’s entire face drop and watched him sit up in a flash.

“What is it? Is it bad? I swear if you’ve cheated on me before I get the chance to cheat on you-“

Kiyoshi waved his hand from side to side. “No it’s nothing bad- wait you’d cheat on me?”

“I was kidding, kidding! Don’t worry… plus I already told you, I’m not gay”

Several flashbacks of him and Hanamiya doing things that society would deem as gay flowed through his mind but decided not to bring them up. Instead he cupped Hanamiya’s face and pressed his lips to his for the hundredth time that night.

But Kiyoshi didn’t want this to be just same ordinary kiss that they share normally, he wanted Hanamiya to feel his heart in the kiss, he wanted him to feel the very love that made his chest ache when he wasn’t around. He wanted to pass on all his feelings and raw emotions through the touch of their lips.

When they parted Kiyoshi took Hanamiya hands in his and stared into his clouded lustful eyes with his own slightly hooded ones.

“Hanamiya” he started, trying to find the right words in the mist of heat and passion. “Hanamiya I love you so much, I’m in love with you and it’s hurting me”

Hanamiya’s eyes widened for a second. Clearly not expecting this sudden confession.

  
“I’m so in love with you I’m lost, I don’t know what to do with myself whether you’re with me or not. My chest feels so tight whenever you’re around me; I’ve never loved someone like this…”

Kiyoshi let go of Hanamiya’s hands and moved them to his pockets and Hanamiya stopped him before anything could happen.

“Wait… you’re not gonna propose to me are you? Because I’m only seventeen and I’ve got my whole life ahead of me... im not done being a slut yet"   
Kiyoshi blinked a couple of times at his boyfriend before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“No… at least not yet”

He kissed Hanamiya once more but move away from him after; instead he let his lips gently brush against the others for a few seconds and mumbled “I love you”

  
He didn’t need Hanamiya to repeat it back to him to know that he felt it too, the words weren’t necessary as long as his actions were there.

\---

As the days went by Kiyoshi couldn’t help but notice that Hyuga’s temper towards him and the group has gotten somewhat worse. It was almost like no one could say anything without him snapping at them and the end result was him not turning up to practice as much as he used to, which Kiyoshi thought was fucking ridiculous. Especially as the captain.   
It was safe to say Kiyoshi was starting to lose his patience, and that was quite a rare for him. It was time to talk to Hyuga about this.

He decided the best time to do this was after practice, when Hyuga was changing back into his school uniform. It was the perfect place seeing as Hyuga had changed from his normal locker to a more isolated one further in the changing room.

But the plan was easier said than done, and when the time for practice to end finally came Kiyoshi found himself sweating more than usual, and he didn’t think it was because he’d just been running up and down the gym hall for three hours.

The mindless chatter that carried throughout the team as they made their way to the locker rooms didn’t process in Kiyoshi’s mind as his eyes focused on Hyuga and Hyuga only. Was it possible to sweat from your ass? Kiyoshi wasn’t aware that this was possibl until it started happening to him.

The flow of anxiety that washed through him made him want to throw up, he’d never felt this nervous talking to his friend before but there was a first time for everything.  
Once he entered the locker room and placed his stuff down on the bench he looked over at Hyuga and saw the boy was doing the same. He inhaled a deep breath and counted to ten, it was now or never.

Every footstep he took towards Hyuga burnt his feet. His knees felt like they were going to buckle before he reached him and his heart was screaming for him to turn back and forget the whole idea, but if he didn’t get this over and done with now who knew what would happen in the future. Kiyoshi needed some kind of answer from his friend, if he could even call him that anymore, for his own sanity he needed to know what was bothering him.

Kiyoshi cleared his throat loudly to get Hyuga’s attention and when Hyuga closed his locker door their eyes met for a few nerve wrecking seconds before Hyuga looked away and reached into his backpack.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Kiyoshi asked, his hands sweating profoundly.

Hyuga didn’t reply Kiyoshi’s question; instead he continued to rummage through his bag looking for something that obviously didn’t exist.

“…Please?” the desperation in Kiyoshi voice was evident and Hyuga must of heard it because he sighed and stood up straight.

“Go on. Talk.”

Kiyoshi swallowed. He wasn’t afraid. It was just Hyuga after all, so why was his heart so restless?  
“I wanna know what’s going on with you Hyuga, you’ve been acting moody ever since your fight with Hanami-“

“Don’t mention that guy’s name around me” Hyuga shot back before Kiyoshi could finish his sentence and he made him flinch a little.

“Okay I won’t, but can you please tell me what’s wrong? It’s making me and everyone else uncomfortable”

Hyuga’s eyes narrowed before he burst into laughter, loud enough to draw the attention of the others in the room.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong is that guy that came to our school the other day. That’s what’s wrong”

Kiyoshi’s rapidly beating heart suddenly stilled. Only Hanamiya was what was wrong? Well obviously he knew that because of their fight but Kiyoshi was so convinced it was because of him.

“Hanamiya is why you’re so angry?” he asked and jumped when Hyuga slammed a fist against his locker.

“I told you not to mention his name around me!” Hyuga yelled to Kiyoshi’s surprise, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted. He’d never heard Hyuga shout seriously before, the only times he shouted was on the court during practice or during a match but never at another person.

He watched Hyuga in silence as he grabbed his coat and backpack and walked off towards the exit and for a couple of seconds Kiyoshi couldn’t move, he stood in the exact same spot, hearing the door shut thunderously and shaking the locker doors in the process.

Kiyoshi’s nose flared and his eyes prickled but he refused to cry, not here in front of his team at least.

The eyes of his team mates were burning into his back but he didn’t pay attention to them. And he and Hyuga’s discussion wasn’t over.

Kiyoshi stormed out of the locker room, grabbing his bag and dragging it behind him as he marched out of the small room and saw Hyuga halfway down the corridor by the time he managed to shut the door behind him.

“Hyuga!” he shouted after him, surprised by the sudden anger overtaking the fear that once burrowed deep within him.

“We’re not finished talking yet”

“Yes we are” Hyuga called back.

Kiyoshi really wasn't a person that liked to bother others, especially when he aware that the other person wasn’t very fond of him, however, he refused to allow he and Hyuga’s friendship end over something as stupid as a little fight.

His feet moved on their own as he began to run after Hyuga down the hall, his hand reached out in front of him to grab the captains shoulder and turn him around when he caught up and was shocked by the sheer angry displayed on his face.

“What the hell is your problem Hyuga? Tell me, right now!”

Hyuga pulled his shoulder back roughly, staggering on his feet and sighed loudly.

“I don’t understand how you can be so calm and carefree around that guy…” Hyuga said and placed his hands on his hips.

“He’s a demon; he doesn’t care what or who he destroys as long as there’s a mess behind him. I can’t stand him Kiyoshi I can’t fucking stand him”

Kiyoshi wanted nothing more than to tell Hyuga he was wrong, that Hanamiya had changed and the fight between them was a misunderstanding but kept his mouth shut.

“I’ve never hated someone so much in my god damn life, you wouldn’t understand seeing as everyone has some good in your eyes” Hyuga chuckled darkly. “But I hate him… no… I despise him… sometimes I just wish…” Hyuga paused and sighed again, his shoulders relaxing under his confession.

“Sometimes I wish he’d just do us all a favour and die”

Kiyoshi suddenly felt his airways cut off, making it nearly impossible to breath under Hyuga’s watchful gaze. There was a lump in his throat that wasn’t there at the beginning of their conversation and his hands at some point had balled into fists.

Kiyoshi didn’t want to imagine his life without Hanamiya in it.

“Take that back” he whispered and Hyuga cocked a slender eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“Take it back. That comment you just said, take it back”

Hyuga’s arms dropped to his side and his eyebrows knitted together.

“Why would I? I hate that guy with every fibre in my body, I refuse”

Years ago Kiyoshi asked Izuki “me and Hyuga never fight don’t you think that’s weird?” to which Izuki replied. “Yeah, all friends fight, it’s part of bonding experience but I guess you and Hyuga have nothing to argue about, maybe you got all your arguments out in another life” and Kiyoshi had always believe that to be true, but now he see that it was all lies and the anger bubbling in his pit of his stomach was only growing stronger the longer it took Hyuga to apologise.

His hands went for Hyuga’s collar, tugging to towards him and pulling them close together.

“What the fuck are you doing Kiyoshi?!” Hyuga shouted and tried to escape from Kiyoshi clutches. “Are you crazy?”

“Apologise Hyuga!” who he wanted Hyuga to apologise to he didn’t know, Kiyoshi just wanted to hear him say it.

“No way! I won’t! now let go of me!"

I wanted to punch Hyuga. For the first time in his life he wanted to punch his best friend in the face, and yet something stopped him from doing it.

“Please…” he whispered and dropped his hands from Hyuga’s shirt. “Please Hyuga just… just apologise”

Hyuga looked down at his friend, with his head hung in sadness.

“What’s the big deal? Why do you care so-“Hyuga sentence fell on his lips and his eyes widened just a bit. “Are you friends with him?

Kiyoshi looked up to face his friend, trying to decide whether he should just come out with it and tell him everything.

He exhaled a breath. “I don’t think what you said was right, that's all"

Hyuga took a step back and shook his head slowly. “Are you… are you serious Kiyoshi? You’re friends with a asshole like that?”

 _“He’s my boyfriend”_ “I never said we were friends.” _“Because we’re more than that”_

“Then why are you defending him?”

_“Because I love him more than I loved anything in this miserable world”_

“Hyuga stop”

“In fact, after the fight happened between us why did you help him?”

“Hyuga…”

“…you’re friends aren’t you?

“You’re just wrong!” Kiyoshi shouted and saw Hyuga’s face twist in surprise.

“Everything you think you know about him is wrong! I know this Hyuga! You don’t know him the way I do..." the end of his sentence trailed off into mumbles.

Kiyoshi feared that maybe he might have said too much, but it was too late now, he’d said it and could see the look of hurt and betrayal in his friends face.

He was breathing heavily now, his nostrils flared and hands still in fists, but he didn’t feel angry, the only emotion Kiyoshi felt right now was sorrow.

Hyuga turned on his heel, showing his back to Kiyoshi and began to walk away. Kiyoshi tried to call after him but his voice failed him, and his eyes prickled at the corners.  
“I can’t accept someone like Hanamiya Makoto” Hyuga commented gently, barely audible enough for Kiyoshi to hear but he heard it nonetheless.

"I can’t… I cant accept what he’s done to me, to my team, and most importantly what he did to you” Hyuga stopped but only to repack up his things and slung them on his back.  
“I can’t forget about the way he made us feel that time on the court, the heartbreak we went through that day and weeks after, I can’t see him as a person…”

Kiyoshi wanted to say something… anything… because he knew what was coming next and didn’t want to hear it.

“And I can’t accept anyone that’ll willingly allow someone like to enter their life"

His walking resumed and Kiyoshi felt the first tear drop slide down his face.

"See you around...Teppei"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	26. I can't help falling in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gooooood hey guys wassup!!!
> 
> yes I'm back and yes new chapter of this fic IS UP!
> 
> now guys I wanna be serious for a second because I want to explain the reason I was away for so long.  
> while some of the reason is that I got a new job and didnt have time another reason was that I was starting to feel like I couldnt continue this story anymore, and at one point I considered dropping it entirely or giving it to someone that could actually finish it but I realised that I love this fica lot and I enjoy writing it and still have so many things to add to this story.  
> plus you all support me so much and I dont want to disappoint you so i can safely say that this fic is here to stay and I will be continuing it until the bitter end so i hope you all stay with me until then!
> 
> I was listening to Elvis when i wrote this and that's where the title came from lmao anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

If there was one thing Kiyoshi prided himself on, it was his school attendance. Ever since elementary school he’d never taken a day off, he didn’t need to, so Kiyoshi never thought that he’d live to see that one; he’d not only taken a day off school without reason, but taken three.

When his grandma asked him why he wasn’t going to school he told her he wasn't feeling well, which was a lie, Kiyoshi hadn’t felt ill in over two years, but he couldn’t face Hyuga, he couldn’t bring himself to look at him in the eyes or see him in practice after he basically declared their friendship over.

And during the course of the three days he’d spent pretending to be ill Kiyoshi only felt worst about the situation.

He’d switched off his phone too so he didn’t receive any calls or messages, and in his mind he knew he was acting stupid and childish, he knew that he should just continue with his life even if Hyuga wasn’t gonna be a part of it anymore but he couldn’t bring himself to.

He wasn’t as strong mentality as everyone thought he was and sometimes it got too much and Kiyoshi found himself needing to escape.

Kiyoshi could hear Hanamiya calling him a pussy already, telling him he needed to “man the fuck up” which, in another situation he would, but this wasn’t just some any old situation. This was Hyuuga, a guy that he practically saw as his brother and he wanted nothing more to do with him. Kiyoshi honestly felt like he was going through the world’s toughest break up.

The thought that Hanamiya might have been trying to contact him over the past three days didn’t even cross his mind until he showed up at his door, backpack in one hand and a bag full of snacks in the other. His face had its standard frown carved into it but it seemed weaker than usual.

“Why haven’t you been answering my calls or messages?” he asked immediately, no greeting beforehand.

Kiyoshi rubbed hand over his eyes, the natural light from the afternoon sun burning his irises.

“Ah… sorry Makoto, I switched my phone off for a bit”

“For three days? Yeah right, where are they?” he asked, and Kiyoshi cocked an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re obviously cheating on me so where are they?”

Hanamiya barged through the house, idly kicking off his school shoes and dropping his stuff by the front door.

“Kicking someone ass wasn’t on the agenda today but plans change”

Hanamiya glanced towards the kitchen as he made his way towards the living room to snoop around.

Kiyoshi didn’t have the strength to stop him from doing whatever he was doing, and plus he interested to see what Hanamiya would “find. So Instead he found himself leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed watching his boyfriend move around the room like the cartoon "Tasmanian devil". 

“Found anything yet, Nancy Drew?" Hanamiya threw a glare at Kiyoshi and began walking towards him.

“I _know_ something is dodgy here”

“Oh yeah, because if I were gonna cheat on you I’d totally have sex with the person in my living room, wouldn’t I?”

Normally when Kiyoshi says something sarcastic his trademark smile makes his statement a little less harsh, but no smile followed his sentence, and Hanamiya found himself squinting his eyes as he looked Kiyoshi up and down.

“You look like shit”

“Your compliments really touch my heart babe”

“Seriously, what’s up with you?”

Kiyoshi placed his palm on Hanamiya’s cheek, his thumb brushing against his slightly flushed skin. Although he only been a few days since he last saw him Hanamiya was still gorgeous, and every time Kiyoshi saw him Hanamiya took his breath away like he did the first time he realised he had feelings for him.

Hanmiya’s hand resting over Kiyoshi had awoken him from his day dream and Kiyoshi just barely managed to form a smile.

“Nothing. You hungry?”

Hanamiya moved away from Kiyoshi and to the front door, where he picked up the bag he’d brought with him.

“I’m not hungry but I bought you some stuff, you know… shitty snacks and drinks… that kinda stuff…figured you'd want something to eat after practice”

Kiyoshi really did smile at that, crap food seemed like something he really needed right now and appreciated Hanamiya’s concern.

When the captain strolled towards Kiyoshi to enter the kitchen Kiyoshi couldn’t help grabbing Hanamiya by the waist and pull him against him.

“Thank you” he whispered and angled his head to place a kiss on Hanamiya's lips. But being in bed for three days meant that his hygiene isn’t as great as it usually was, and if Hanamiya’s grimace was anything to go by Kiyoshi was sure Hanamiya had caught on with that too.

“Jesus Christ Kiyoshi, you smell so bad” Hanamiya turned his face to cough, still in Kiyoshi’s embrace.

“It’s like you haven’t showered or brushed your teeth in a few days… what are you trying to do? Kill me? Just strangle me instead; at least I’ll enjoy it as I’m dying”

Kiyoshi chuckled and held Hanamiya tighter, loving the groans that were coming from his boyfriend.

“It’s true I haven’t, I haven’t even left the house for a while…” Kiyoshi wanted to wait until they were upstairs to tell Hanamiya but now that it was coming Kiyoshi wasn’t trying to stop himself.

"Hyuga essentially cut all friendship ties with me” Hanamiya stopped struggling in Kiyoshi’s arms and looked at him dead in the face.

“We got talking and he was saying how much he hated you, he said some stuff I didn’t like, we got into an altercation-“

“What stuff?” Hanamiya cut in.

“What?”

“What stuff did Hyuuga say that you didn’t like?”

Kiyoshi swallowed the solid lump that had been building in his throat since he'd began talking, he didn’t know repeating the same words would be so difficult.

“He said- he told me- he said that he wished you’d just go die… a-and I didn’t like that so I told him to apologise and one thing lead to another and now we aren’t friends anymore apparently”

Hanmiya blinked at Kiyoshi and sighed before letting his head drop to Kiyoshi’s shoulder.

“Stupid bastard…”

“I know… Hyuga doesn’t normally say things like that, that’s how I know he was serious which made me even more mad and-“

“Not him, you!” Kiyoshi’s eyes widened at Hanamiya’s sudden outburst.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a real fucking idiot, you know that?”

Before Kiyoshi knew it Hanamiya was untangled from his arms and in the kitchen, taking down plates and mumbling to himself about how he bagged the world’s dumbest guy as his boyfriend.

“Sorry I must have missed something here… did I do something wrong?”

Hanamiya stopped by the fridge, plate in one hand. He looked genuinely angry from where Kiyoshi was standing by the entrance.

“Do you know how many times people tell me to go die in one day? At least ten!” he slammed the fridge door when he found nothing to eat and put the plate down on the dining table.

"For example: a girl told me to go die today while I was eating my lunch with Kazuya, don’t know who the hell she is but obviously she didn't like me. Do I care? Fuck no”

Kiyoshi took a step into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He didn’t feel like he overreacted about the situation, he was merely defending his boyfriend’s honour. Hearing that somebody Kiyoshi classed as a brother thought that the person he loved should go die was something Kiyoshi couldn’t let slide.

“But he insulted you…” he mumbled and heard Hanamiya pull up a chair next to him.

"Everybody insults me, because they hate me. You can’t start a fight with everyone that talks shit about me”

“Yes I can”

Hanamiya scoffed.  “No, you can’t, you’re just gonna have to live with the fact that I am one of the most hated high school basketball players in Japan right now. People are gonna say some shit”

Kiyoshi didn’t lift his head from the table for a while, his eyes tracing the fruit patterned table cloth that spread over wood.

Hanamiya’s fingers began to play with Kiyoshi’s hair, in the soothing, gentle the way Kiyoshi liked the most.

Kiyoshi sighed deeply and lifted his head.  Hanamiya could see the bags under Kiyoshi’s eyes from days of little or no sleep. Each bag showing how many hours of rest Kiyoshi had missed. He could also see a little bit of stubble starting to form under Kiyoshi’s chin.

“It’s gonna be okay, trust me. It’s not like I’m gonna break up with you over something like this so pull yourself together, turn that frown upside down and go have a romantic date with your shower and toothbrush… maybe let the shampoo and conditioner twins get in on the action too”

Laughter leaked from Kiyoshi's mouth and leaned over to give Hanamiya’s lip a few pecks in appreciation.

“Thank you for listening to me” he whispered against his boyfriend’s lips and Hanamiya nodded.

“You’re welcome, just please go use the bathroom, oh my god I feel like I’m suffocating here” 

o0o

Kiyoshi’s lips kissed over Hanamiya’s wrist as the captain nestled and made himself comfortable on his boyfriends lap. The TV ran in the background, forgotten and unimportant.

After the worlds quickest shower, shave and teeth brushing Kiyoshi had rushed back downstairs and found Hanamiya sitting on his sofa, flicking through the channels in attempt to find something interesting to watch. But the few days away from each other made it hard for them to keep their hands to themselves, and all Kiyoshi wanted to do was take Hanamiya up to his room and kiss the life out of him.

But Kiyoshi knew his grandparents would be back soon, and didn’t want to start something he couldn’t finish.

“Don’t ever ignore my calls or texts again” Hanamiya mumbled as he watched Kiyoshi mouth at the visible vein glowing through his wrist. “It made me feel like a punk”

Kiyoshi nodded as his lips moved further up his arm, slowly kissing and blowing warm air against Hanamiya’s skin.

“I’m so selfish, I didn’t even think about how you’d feel” he mumbled, and sighed when Hanamiya’s nails scratched at the back of his head.

“No you didn’t, just don’t… don’t do it again okay?”

Kiyoshi’s kisses came to a halt as the centre player looked up, his eyes met Hanamiya’s and in that moment Hanamiya could tell Kiyoshi was genuinely sorry.

His fingers moved to under Kiyoshi’s chin to hold him steady and Hanamiya saw Kiyoshi’s Adams apple bob in anticipation.

Hanamiya’s tongue ran over his bottom lip as he moved closer to Kiyoshi, angling his head for what was to come but stopped before their lips could touch.

“I missed you” he whispered and closed the space between them.

It might have been Kiyoshi’s imagination be he swore he felt a literal spark between them when they kissed, like a bolt of electricity connecting the two of them and causing Kiyoshi to breath out a soft groan.

It felt like the type of kiss they shared when Kiyoshi first confessed in Hanamiya’s kitchen, full of raw emotional and need in the most passionate way, and suddenly Kiyoshi felt as if this wasn’t enough, he needed more of Hanamiya in his touch.

Kiyoshi readjusted Hanamiya position on his lap and forced him to sit so his knees on either side of his thighs. And like automatic Hanamiya’s arms linked around Kiyoshi’s neck, deepening the kiss a little more.

Kiyoshi’s hands smoothed over every inch of skin his hands could reach, and when he heard Hanamiya breathe out his name against his lips Kiyoshi felt the temperature in the room suddenly raise a staggering degree.

It took all of Kiyoshi’s willpower to move away from Hanamiya’s sugar-coated lips but even through heavy lids he could see them glistening with saliva, and Hanamiya’s teeth sunken into his lower lip.

“My grandparents will be home soon” he mumbled. “We can’t do this”

“Do what?” Hanamiya’s voice was faux innocence and his question almost convinced Kiyoshi, until he felt the captains hands on his chest, opening his shirt button by button.

“You know what”

“Then… do you wanna come back to mine?”

Kiyoshi chuckled. “A tempting offer but I should really be here when they return; I haven’t seen them properly for three days”

Once Hanamiya had successfully undone enough buttons his head dipped down to Kiyoshi’s chest to lick a stripe up the middle before his tongue begin circling around his left nipple.

Kiyoshi inhaled sharply and tipped his head back against the sofa. Everything felt so intense and yet it _still_ wasn’t enough. His heart was pounding, his dick was singing and at the back of his mind his brain told him to stop Hanamiya before it all got too much and he’s flipping Hanamiya over the sofa arm and pounding him into next week.

“Hanamiya stop” his voice was unconvincing, even he didn’t believe that he truly wanted Hanamiya to stop.

When Hanamiya’s tongue flicked against the tanned nipple Kiyoshi flinched, his whole body felt all too hot and Hanamiya making little grinding movements against the front of his pants and his mouth was sucking away at his chest and the rubber band that was Kiyoshi’s willpower was being stretched impossibly far and he could feel it about to snap…

The jangling of keys turning in a lock made Kiyoshi’s blood turn cold, he wasn’t expecting his grandparents to be back for 30 minutes and it’s not like they can speed walk.

Hanamiya’s lips froze against Kiyoshi’s chest, peering up to stare at him with questioning eyes. And when Kiyoshi opened his mouth to call out, he didn’t receive the voice he expecting in return.

“Yo Kiyoshi! Where are you?”

Hanamiya’s eyes immediately enlarged upon hearing the male voice by the front door, matching Kiyoshi’s terrified look.

“Is that…?”

“Shit” Kiyoshi swore. The word had left his mouth before he knew he’d said it.

“Shit, shit, shit! I completely forgot Izuki has a spare key for my house”

Kiyoshi didn’t mean to practically throw Hanamiya off his lap but the terror coursing through his veins overpowered his ability to think. He was just glad the living room door had swung closed at some point during their making out.

“Kiyoshi! You here bro? Sorry to enter your house like this but you haven’t been at school for a while, and it’s not like you to miss education. I was getting worried”

Kiyoshi doesn’t think he’s ever buttoned up his shirt so fast in his life, he wasn’t even paying attention to Hanamiya or how he was going to explain why he was here. There were too many things happening right now that were out of Kiyoshi’s control.

“Kiyoshi I know you’re home, I can see your school shoes and your trainers by the door man, come downstairs”

“Are you dressed?” Kiyoshi asked Hanamiya, who was standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets, looking a little too calm in Kiyoshi’s opinion.

“I was dressed from the beginning… and your shirt is buttoned up wrong”

Kiyoshi cursed again and tried to fix his shirt the best he could with shaky fingers. He couldn’t think, his mouth was dry, his heart was pounding. He hadn’t felt this scared since his match with Rakuzan High.

“Kiyoshi you’re sweating” Kiyoshi hadn’t even realised droplets of sweat were rolling down his temples until Hanamiya had mentioned it.

His arms grabbed at Hanamiya’s shoulders, his wrongly buttoned shirt all forgotten and squeezed the flesh.

“Makoto” he started, trying to sound as serious as possible. “I’m not going to ask you to hide in a cupboard or stay in this room until Izuki is gone but I am asking you not to tell him about us”

Something that looked like hurt washed over Hanamiya’s face for a split second and it pained Kiyoshi to know he’d caused it, but right now, in his state of panic, he had no choice.

“And what do I get in return if I don’t open my mouth?”

Kiyoshi was seconds away from dropping to his knees, wrapping his arms around Hanamiya’s waist and begging but Izuki could walk through the living room door at any second.

“Please… please just do this one thing for me Makoto, I’m begging you”

He could hear Izuki walking around his house, running up the stairs and back down again and with every step he took his heart started beating faster.

“Please”

Hanamiya pushing his hands off his shoulders shouldn’t have hurt so much, but it did, but what hurt more the way Hanamiya’s expression changed, like the sweetheart only he’s allowed to see behind closed doors had retreated back into Hanamiya’s soul and the horrid exterior he displays to the rest of the world was back; looking at him like he was once again.

Kiyoshi watched Hanamiya open the living room door and inhale a breath, all while staring at him dead in the eyes.

“You’re pathetic Teppei” he said and from behind him Kiyoshi saw Izuki standing by the kitchen doorway, his face a mixture of shock and perplexity.

“You always have been and always will be. What did you want me to do? Say sorry to captain glasses and hope that we’ll be “friends” again? Absolutely pathetic”

Something about the way Hanamiya spoke to him sounded a little too serious and Kiyoshi was sure that if he dwelled on it for too long he’d start to think there was some kind of hidden meaning behind his words.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could Hanamiya had already turned his back to him and was making his way to the front door.

He wanted more than anything to call out to him but his voice failed him, and all Kiyoshi could do was watch the love of his life leave, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

Izuki hadn’t moved from his spot near the kitchen, and flinched when Hanamiya walked past him with a smirk on his face.

“You come here to tag in for me?” Hanamiya questioned with a smirk and stepped into his shoes.

“You better be careful, Kiyoshi’s a big guy… if you know what I mean”

This situation was bad and yet Kiyoshi hoped Izuki would think nothing of all of this and ask no questions, but he wasn’t a fool, and knew Izuki better than anyone else.

The ray of evening light shone through the open door, and just as quickly as it had come it was gone, along with Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi wanted to do something, he wanted to run after his boyfriend and tell him sorry and that he loves him and that they can tell Izuki they’re a couple and in love but he couldn’t, he was too scared of what might happen.

Kiyoshi felt like a coward.

Kiyoshi’s butt landed on the sofa cushions and his palms dug into his eyelids. He could feel a headache coming along and it wasn’t welcome. He just wanted a perfect world where he didn’t feel the need to tiptoe around pretending that Hanamiya wasn’t his entire world. But revealing that he was in a relationship with Hanamiya meant that he could lose a lot and Kiyoshi didn’t know if he was ready for that yet.

At some point when Kiyoshi was lost in thought Izuki had entered the living room and stood in front of him and it made Kiyoshi jump when he eventually looked up.

“I take it you have a lot of questions right?”

Izuki shook his head and took a seat next to the centre. “Not really, I just have one”

Kiyoshi braced himself for the worst. He was ready for the shouting and the “are you out of your god damn mind?” speech. He was ready. He could handle it.

“Go on”

“What is Hanamiya Makoto to you?”

Shock blew the wind out of Kiyoshi’s chest. The dryness at the back of his throat was back and the inability to form words stopped him from answering immediately. 

He could see Izuki waiting for an answer from his peripheral vision, and swallowed in attempt to buy time.

“uhm…”

Kiyoshi could feel his back sweating.

“Why would you ask that?”

Izuki leaned back against the sofa and tapped his index against his bottom lip. “There are too many things surrounding him that just doesn’t add up. Firstly he came to the school asking for you, then Kagami and Kuroko told me they once saw you too together on the weekend, and now he’s around your house after school… in your living room… with the door closed…”

“It’s not-” Kiyoshi tried to shoot back but Izuki didn’t let him.

“ _And_ your shirt is half open and your hair is a mess...so… can you tell me what’s going on between you two? Or is it a secret?”

Every fibre in Kiyoshi’s body told him to just come clean and tell Izuki everything about the two of them. He wanted to tell him about how they use to take the train home together and when Kiyoshi confessed his feelings to Hanamiya on the side of a road in the rain at Minato station and how they shared their first kiss on a counter top in Hanamiya’s kitchen and how they had sex in Kiyoshi’s bed and when Kiyoshi told Hanamiya he was completely and utterly in love with him after they made love for the first time and how Hanamiya was his first and hopefully last boyfriend because he didn’t want to experience a world where Hanamiya wasn’t part of it.

He wanted to tell him everything, but fear stood in his way. as usual.

“He’s just a friend” he lied and turned to read Izuki’s expression. “Just a friend from another school”

“Are you sure?”

The underlining tone in Izuki’s words sounded like he was saying “ _it’s your last chance to confess”_ but he ignored it.

“Even after everything he’s done to you?”

“I’m sure”

Izuki sighed and stood up. “So it’s a secret then? That’s okay too, I respect your privacy" his hand ruffled Kiyoshi’s already messy hair and earned a chuckle from the centre himself.

“I hope you know no one will be angry with you if you’re friends with someone from different school, even if it is that brat Hanamiya”

Kiyoshi’s face dropped when he thought about how Hyuga might react to his “friendship” with his school’s national enemy.

“What about Hyuga?”

Izuki made a pfft sound and lightly punched Kiyoshi on the side of his head.

“Yeah he’s a stubborn asshole but he’ll come around, he always does”

“He told me he didn’t want to be friends with me anymore”

“Yeah but you know what he’s like… one big drama queen, but don’t tell him I said that!”

Kiyoshi couldn’t help but muffle a laugh. “I’m not promising anything”

He still felt like shit, and he’d have to go to Hanamiya and apologise for how he acted, but all of that could wait because right now he was spending time with his friend. Kiyoshi could always rely on Izuki to cheer him up when he was at his lowest point.

“So!” Izuki suddenly shouted and slapped Kiyoshi on the back. “you wanna go get some food and explain to me why you haven’t been at school for the past few days?”

Leaving the house after so long did sound nice and Kiyoshi though maybe if he explained to Izuki what happened with Hyuga he might be able to give him some advice on what to do.

"Yeah, that sounds good, lemme go grab my stuff" 

They both made their way to the front door, where Kiyoshi got all the stuff he needed before they headed out and into the chilly evening air.

“Oh and hey!” Kiyoshi didn’t like it when Izuki’s face lit up like the way it was now, normally that meant he’d had a great idea and they always ended up with him sighing.

“Maybe whilst we’re out you can tell me how you and Hanamiya became “friends””

The fact that Izuki had put the word “friends” in quotation marks made him uneasy.

“Why did you just do that?”

Izuki shrugged. “Do what?

“With your hands”

“Oh… this?” Izuki repeated his action and Kiyoshi nodded.

"Because I don’t believe you when you say you and Hanamiya are _just_ friends, I don’t think you’re together- that would be scandalous!” Kiyoshi felt his heart drop into his shoes. He hoped to god Izuki didn’t see him sweating again.

"-But I don’t think you guys are just friends either, there’s something more to this that I can’t put my finger on… oh well!”

The front door creaked open and the wave of gentle breeze that flowed into the house took Kiyoshi by surprise. It was refreshing and exhilarating, it made him shiver despite the fact he was wearing a woolly coat. It bought him back down to earth from the emotional high he’d been on this afternoon and he liked it.

“Yeah well you’re wrong, there’s nothing going on between me and Ma- Hanamiya, so just get rid of whatever thoughts that’s in your head”

Calling Hanamiya Makoto now days felt so natural but that almost slipped up but luckily his friend didn’t seem to realise.

Izuki sniggered and threw his arm around Kiyoshi’s shoulder as the two of them begin walking out the house.

“Okay okay I believe you bro, now let’s decide on what we’re gonna eat!”

o0o

Kiyoshi wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he returned back to school but nothing had changed. All the students were still the same, chatting among each other and gossiping about the latest trends and mutual interest.

His friends on his basketball team were still all there, and welcomed him back like he’d been gone for years.

He’d seen Hyuga around school and the boy still refused to acknowledge his existence and although there was always a mild pain in the back of his heart when Hyuga ignored him in lessons or during practice he was learning to cope with it a little better thanks to Izuki.

But as if things weren’t awkward enough at school, Hanamiya’s lack of presence in Kiyoshi’s life was starting to make him feel empty. He felt like his insides had been scooped out and all that was left was an empty shell of a man.

Hanamiya was ignoring his calls and messages despite the fact he was the one that told him not to do that anymore.

A part of him wanted to leave Hanamiya alone and wait until he was ready to talk, but another part of him wanted to go to the boy; go to his house and bang on the door until his fist turned bloody. He wanted to talk to Izuki too, about his relationship with Hanamiya and express everything he felt, but the only problem was he was afraid to do so.

Fear always held Kiyoshi back from doing what he wanted to do. He never acted on impulse thanks to the gripping anxiety that always prevented him from living but when it came to Hanamiya he wanted to be a better person and not let these things get the better of him.

Kiyoshi was so far in his day dream that he hadn’t noticed the bell for the end of school had rung and only “woke up” when Mitobe slapped him on the back and thumbed towards the gym for practice.

Except Kiyoshi didn’t want to go to practice, he wanted to be with Hanamiya, holding him close and brushing his lips against pastel toned skin.

Kiyoshi stood from his chair and patted Mitobe on the back. The sudden urge to see his boyfriend was overwhelming and he didn’t know if he could stay away from him for another minute.

Kiyoshi grabbed his backpack and the books that scattered across his desk, not caring about the loose papers that dropped out of them and ran.

Kiyoshi didn’t know where he was running to but he was. His first thought was to head to Kirisaki Daichi but as he sprinted towards the train station he realised that by the time he got there Hanamiya would have probably gotten home so his only option was to head to Hanamiya’s house.

Kiyoshi ran for the station as fast as he could. He ignored the throbbing pain in his knee telling him to take it easy and that he wasn’t fully healed yet but he didn’t care, the only thing on his mind was Hanamiya and how he needed to see him.

He did bad things to get to Hanamiya’s, like jumping over the station barriers and pushing people out the way to squeeze in that last space on the train, he apologised internally and that made him feel better. He was sweating by the time he reached Hanamiya’s door step and wiped his forehead with the back of his jumper sleeve before knocking on the door heavily; and was greeted by a maid he’d seen before.

“Is Makoto home?” he wheezed, watching the maid nod her face sheepishly.

“The master is in his room”

That’s all Kiyoshi needed to hear and pushed his way into the house, but not before taking off his shoes.

“I’m sorry but I need to see him urgently” his backpack and blazer were left by the door as he ran upstairs and made a mental note to apologise to everyone he’d inconvenienced.

At the top of the stairs his fist raised to bang on the wood but as he brought his fist down the door swung open and made contact with Hanamiya’s cheek instead.

Kiyoshi’s eyes widened when Hanamiya stumbled back and swore in pain, this wasn’t how he imagined their grand love reunion to happen.

“Oh Jesus, Makoto” Kiyoshi mumbled as his knees dropped to the floor and to where Hanamiya was cradling his face.

“That wasn’t meant to happen I’m sorry are you-“

“Shut up!” Hanamiya yelled and batted Kiyoshi’s hand away. “You’re always so fucking clumsy I can’t stand it”

Kiyoshi’s hands retracted to his lap and his eyes darted to Hanamiya rubbing his reddening cheek.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you”

Hanamiya groaned. “But you did, and now my face is red… what the fuck are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have another lie to tell your basketball fuck buddies?”

Kiyoshi felt his heart physically hurt. He didn’t know what Hanamiya was feeling but he didn’t want him to feel it.

“Makoto…”

Hanamiya stood up and brushed himself down and Kiyoshi watched him walk out his bedroom door like he wasn’t even in the room.

So Kiyoshi followed him, all the way to the kitchen where he saw Hanamiya shoo the maids out and lean against the sink.

Kiyoshi could feel the storm of an argument coming and he honestly didn’t want or need it.

“You’re embarrassed of me” Hanamiya whispered. It was so faint Kiyoshi almost didn’t catch it but he did and the only expression he could muster up was pure shock.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you’re embarrassed of me. You’re embarrassed for people to know that you’re dating me, that scary bad guy of Kirisaki Daichi. Admit it”

Kiyoshi scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t want to argue with Hanamiya, that wasn't the reason he travelled so far to his house but it was clear Hanamiya was in the mood to but he wasn’t going to give in.

"That's not true, and you know it"

“Then why won’t you tell people about us?”

“You know why Makoto”

“No, I don’t. Why don’t you tell me baby?”

Pushing himself away from the sink Hanamiya pulled a chair out from under the counter and sat on it backwards, waiting for Kiyoshi’s reply. And Kiyoshi could feel his face heating up.

“It just can’t happen, not yet anyway”

“Why?”

“Can’t you just accept that everything will be told in due time?”

“That even my “boyfriend” is ashamed of me” the air quotes felt like what Kiyoshi imagined being stabbed to feel like.

“So go on then, explain”

There were several reasons why Kiyoshi didn’t think it was a good idea to publicly announce their relationship, one of the reasons being that he didn’t see why others should know because it was none of their business. When he was dating Aida no one but Hyuga knew and he only knew he once saw Aida give him a kiss on the cheek.

But his main reason boiled back down to fear.

Kiyoshi walked across room until he was standing in front of Hanamiya and took the captains hands into his. He raised them to his lips and kissed each of his knuckles and noted how Hanamiya didn’t try to pull his hand away from his grasp.

“I’m scared Makoto” he admitted. It felt good getting it off his chest, and to the person he loved at that.

“I’m scared of the things that might happen if we do tell people”

Hanamiya squinted his narrow eyes. “You mean losing your friends and being kicked off the basketball team and everyone in your year knowing that you’re a queer and the guy that started dating the guy that broke your knee and ruined your hopes of becoming a pro basketball player?"

Kiyoshi didn’t nod but his lowered gaze said it all.

“I don’t want to have to hide this, I want to tell the whole world that you’re mine and that we’re together and that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you but my worries of how people are gonna take it are holding me back. It’s dumb, I know. I’m sorry and you deserve better but it’s true, I don’t wanna lie to you Makoto”

None of them moved for a couple seconds and Hanamiya’s knuckles remained pressed against Kiyoshi’s lips, waiting for something to happen.

Kiyoshi wasn’t someone that cried every often but he felt like he could now. The thought of losing Hanamiya, the white light at the end of his darkened tunnel, was too much pain for him to bear.

“I love you so much”

Silence.

“You mean so much to me”

Hanamiya exhaled and Kiyoshi kissed his finger tips.

“Please”

“If you love me that much then stop keeping me your dirty little secret”

The pale wrist in his hands slipped free and Hanamiya was out the kitchen and making his way back up the circular stairs slowly, as if all the weight of his problems rested in his legs.

“Makoto!” Kiyoshi shouted. It had been a long time since he’d felt this desperate. “I’m not leaving like this, I won’t leave until-“

“Until what, Kiyoshi?” Hanamiya looked exasperated, clearly the whole conversation was starting to toy with his own emotions, the ones he tried so hard to keep bottled up and locked within him.

“I’m so tired Kiyoshi, i'm tired of being kept a secret. I thought being with you was going to change that but I guess not… I'm still just someone to be ashamed of"

“You don’t -" he was meant to shout it but his words came out in hush tones and Kiyoshi had never felt so disappointed in himself.

“I don’t? Then why don’t you go tell Hyuga that?”

Kiyoshi's mind was full of static. this wasnt happening to him... it cant be...

"Why dont you give me a call when you start being honest with yourself" 

Kiyoshi’s mouth opened to respond but he didn’t, because Hanamiya was gone from his sight.And the only indicator that the conversation had actually happened was the hushed click of his bedroom door as it closed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo does Izuki know something we dont??? tune in next week folks!


	27. My heart and soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, you've all been so patience with me and for that I am grateful.  
> I hope this chapter satisfies you all and as usual if you see any mistakes dont be afraid to shout "toni! there's a mistake here!! and there!!!" 
> 
> Enjoy~

Hanamiya felt like shit, more shit than usual. He hadn’t heard from Kiyoshi for a week and seeing as Kiyoshi was the type of person to bombard his phone with cute messages day and night that spelt out trouble.

The argument he and Kiyoshi had had been replaying in his mind over and over, remembering every word he said and the expressions Kiyoshi pulled, it made him feel something that he couldn't quite put his finger on but he didn't enjoy it.

Once or twice Hanamiya’s thumbs itched to message Kiyoshi first but it always resulted in him placing his phone back down or throwing his phone against his bedroom wall, how the device hasn’t smashed into pieces yet is a mystery.

Kazuya was the only person that’s recognised the change in him, and seeing as they'd been friends for literally years Hanamiya would be surprised if the purple haired freak didn’t catch on with something.

According to Kazuya, Hanamiya looked more down than his usual angry exterior, his eyes display a sadness he’d never seen on him before and his body language looked fed up and Hanamiya honestly can’t tell his friend he's not right.

As the days went by and the argument played daily in his mind Hanamiya started to wonder if maybe he’d overreacted to the whole thing, because the last time he checked he hadn’t told anyone he knew about Kiyoshi and him, nor was he rushing to do so; However Hanamiya had a reason for not telling his people why Kiyoshi was in his life, and that reason made more sense than Kiyoshi’s.

And after a while the more Hanamiya thought about it the angrier he became, because Kiyoshi was being unreasonable, or so he thought. Kiyoshi didn’t understand that Hanamiya had everything to lose if he told people like his dad or team about him. They wouldn’t understand and would cast him out and label him a queer, while if Kiyoshi told his friends and parents they would see him in a new light and call him brave for trusting them with his true feelings. They lived in two different worlds… one that Kiyoshi would never understand.

And Hanamiya _needed_ Kiyoshi to understand this.

o0o

Hanamiya didn’t know if it was the weeks of basketball practice he’d missed that was making him nervous or the fact that tonight he and his team had a match with Too Academy but something was making his stomach spin.

It was a long awaited match that had been postponed by him but now he can’t avoid it, this match needed to happen in order for them to stay on their toes. He could see that bastard Imayoshi talking to the team’s big boobed, pink haired manager, grinning like always.

Even in middle school Hanamiya hated that grin and would often day dreamed about knocking out Imayoshi’s teeth but never had a reason too. He should be warming up like everyone else but he’s not, because he’s too busy staring at Too Academy’s ace, Aomine Daiki.

 _“What an asshole”_ Hanamiya thought to himself as he watched Aomine pick at his ears and turn his back to the manager; who’s name Hamaiya couldn’t remember but had a feeling it started with "M".

Aomine fucking Daiki. The Generation of Miracles ace and power forward, he always walked around with an air of “I’m better than you” and it pissed Hanamiya off. He could admit Aomine was hot but that was his only redeeming quality. He was a prick and Hanamiya hated his guts.

Hanamiya snapped out of his hateful day dream at the call of his name, he couldn’t make out what Yamazaki was trying to tell him from where he was standing but when the shooting guard pointed his index finger Hanamiya’s eyes followed it and felt his blood freeze at the sight of Seirin making their way to the seating area.

One by one they sat down, Hanamiya could see Kagami Taiga talking to Kuroko Tesuya with a smile on his face and the famous angry boy Hyuuga Junpei taking a seat and crossing his arms with a huff. The sight of Seirin suddenly made Hanamiya’s temperature rise to a uncomfortable degree and before he knew it his armpits were starting to feel sweaty.

Hanamiya knew it wasn’t because he was scared of Seirin or intimidated by them, but knew that if Seirin were here then Kiyoshi couldn’t be too far behind.

And almost like he predicted the future his boyfriend came jogging through the doors and to his team mates.

Hanamiya couldn’t help but stare at how gorgeous Kiyoshi was. His brunette locks bounced as he jogged and he was wearing a white short sleeve that defined his arms and accentuate his chest, both things Hanamiya didn’t remember being that hot.

He watched Kiyoshi smile to Izuki with a flash of his perfect teeth and run a thick hand through his matted hair to push the strands out of his eyes; the same hands that were pinning him down and fucking him senseless a few weeks ago.

“ _He needs a haircut”_ Hanamiya thought to himself as he eyed the boy.

Hanamiya wanted to warm up before the match; he needed to run through the game with his team and what dirty tactics they were going to use this time but his limbs wouldn’t move. And in that moment it felt like only he and Kiyoshi were in the stadium, so near yet so far from each other.

Hanamiya was so far into his trance that he hadn’t noticed Kiyoshi waving at him from his seat, and when he did reality came crashing down on him again.

He sneered and turned his back to the seating area and started making his way to Kazuya, who, by the look of it, was finishing up his plan of attack and being a better captain than he’d ever been.

“So everybody got that? Seto, you target Wakamatsu from a far while Hanamiya will stick to Imayoshi and I will tail Aomine, good? When you get the chance, disable each player one by one in the most discreet manner, make it look like an accident like we always too, Makoto-Kun or I will go through the spiders web plan at half time”

Hanamiya was surprised that Kazuya could take control and be serious; he’d never seen him like this.

Everybody nodded and agreed with their assigned roles for the game and Hanamiya nodded automatically; his body running on autopilot.

There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate knowing that Kiyoshi was in the audience, he wished he didn’t come to watch, he was doing more damage than good.

Kazuya’s nimble hand waved in front of Hanamiya’s face in attempt to break his thoughts, and when he succeeded smiled at his friend.

“You okay Hana-chan? You seem distracted”

Hanamiya was distracted, but he couldn’t tell Kazuya the reason why he was distracted without confessing everything, now wasn’t the time or place.

“I’m fine” he replied, followed by a scoff. “Focus on yourself and the team role you stole from me.

You’d think after years of being friends with Kazuya and hearing bubble gum pop Hanamiya would be used to it, but he wasn’t, it still pissed him off.

“You disappeared! And as the co-captain it’s my job to assign roles when you’re away”

Kazuya was right but Hanamiya didn’t care, he couldn’t care, not when he could feel Kiyoshi’s eyes burning his back from so far away.

“Don’t take that role to heart” he mumbled, and Kazuya whined.

“You’re so meaaan Hana-chan, I don’t deserve this treatment”

Hanamiya felt like he couldn’t breathe, his legs suddenly felt so limp and knew that if he didn’t sit down soon he was probably going to drop to the floor.

“But seriously Makoto you don’t look so hot, are you sure you can play tonight because I wouldn’t want you to collapse mid-game”

“I’m fine!” his answer came out louder than Hanamiya wanted to, and the faint echo of it attracted the attention of some Too academy players.

“im fine” Hanamiya said a bit quieter. “I… I just didn’t get that much sleep last night”

“Is it because Seirin is here?” Hanamiya felt that his facial expression in that moment probably gave him away.

“W-why would you think that? I just told you im tired”

Kazuya shrugged. “well before they arrived you were as normal as you can be, but now you’re all shaky and sweating and needing to sit down, Seirin don’t have shit on us Hana-chan, their win was beginners luck, don’t worry about them”

The pat on the back Hanamiya received on his back wasn’t reassuring in the slightest but Kazuya was doing his best to comfort him, even if he was only a quarter correct.

“C’mon Hana-chan let’s play ball” Hanamiya nodded and forced his legs to move towards the court, only to be stopped by the power forward again.

“What the hell K-“

Hanamiya wished he never turned back, he wished he carried on walking towards the centre of the court and took Kazuya with him, and because of his error he was watching Kiyoshi walking towards him with his hands in his pockets.

“Looks like the crippled is coming to wish us good luck”

Hanamiya’s breath got caught in his chest; he felt like he was drowning and nobody could save him.

“Leave” Hanamiya spoke and got a strange look from his friend.

“Oh no, I’m staying here to collect my good wishes”

“I said leave, Kazuya! Shoo!”

Hanamiya didn’t need to look at the boy’s face to know that he was taken back in surprise, but the mumbling of curses answered his suspicions.

When Kiyoshi approached him Hanamiya didn’t dare to blink, his eyes were getting dry but he didn’t want to miss the expression change on Kiyoshi’s face when he finally reached him.

“Hey Hanamiya” no reply.

“Big game here tonight, Too academy are super strong, I should know” no reply.

Kiyoshi sighed and leaned down slightly so he could lower his voice. “C’mon Makoto give me something to work with here, you know I’m not good with small talk”

Hanamiya’s mind was going a mile a minute, there was so many things he wanted to ask Kiyoshi and yet he was so still angry with him. He and wanted to talk to him and yet he didn’t.

“Say something… please…” Kiyoshi’s voice sounded desperate and he kept looking around him in case his conversation with Hanamiya was coming across as weird to others.

“Why are you here?” his sentence came out rushed and even to himself it didn’t make sense. It was obvious why Kiyoshi was here but Hanamiya wanted it hear it from the boy himself.

“I wanted to see your match”

Hanamiya didn’t buy it. “Okay… and the truth?”

Kiyoshi chuckled. “Sharp as usual”

Kiyoshi stepped closer and to anyone watching them the action wouldn’t seem all that suspicious but to Hanamiya it made everything a little bit more intimate.

“I wanted to see you, our last conversation left a bad taste in my mouth and I wanted to see if you were okay”

It’s usually around this time that Hanamiya would tell Kiyoshi to fuck off back to his seat and or go home, but he didn’t want to. The truth was, he'd missed Kiyoshi too but his rotten personality would never allow him to admit it.

“I’m alive but barely breathing, does that answer your question? Enjoy the match”

He turned to leave but Kiyoshi’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

A sudden bolt of electricity ran up Hanamiya’s arm and it made him shiver. Only Kiyoshi would be able to get a reaction like that out of him.

“Get off me right now, I’m not going to ask you again”

Kiyoshi didn’t budge and Hanamiya noticed people were starting to take an interest, so he did the only thing he knew how.

His hand tunnelled into a fist and came in contact with Kiyoshi’s stomach, or at least that was the plan until Kiyoshi blocked his attack and pushed him back.

“That would have been painful if you actually managed to hit me” Kiyoshi’s lips curved into a smile.

From the audience Hanamiya could hear shouting and didn’t need to put down money to know it was Seirin.

“Can you meet me after the match? I can take you to dinner afterwards if you like-“

“At the car park for ten minutes, rehearse what you have to say because I won’t give you any more time”

And like that Hanamiya left Kiyoshi and made his way towards the court where he could take out his anger on other people and no one could do a damn thing about it.

o0o

They didn’t win, and Hanamiya didn’t expect them to win. Throughout the entire match he couldn’t stop thinking about Kiyoshi and what they would be talking about after the game.

At one point a ball nearly hit him in the face but Seto saved him and he was grateful. It was full blown disaster and Hanamiya had nobody to blame but himself.

“I’m so glad this match was nothing but fun” Kazuya huffed and took a sip of his drink. “Or I’d be seriously pissed off”

“Man I’m telling you, the ultimate ankle breaker doesn’t work on that Aomine kid, he's a monster”

The idle chatter among team mates in the locker room fell deaf to Hanamiya’s ears, and it wasn’t because he had a towel on his head. The word “Kiyoshi” ran through his mind like a siren and it wasn’t long before he couldn’t take it anymore and abruptly stood from the bench.

“I’m going” he stated and threw his gym back on his shoulder. “I’ve got a curfew" that was a lie.

Kazuya stood too and reached to grab his bag. “I’ll go with you Hana-chan; I’ll feel safer if I walked home with somebody this late”

Kazuya wrapped his arms around himself and pretended to shiver in fear and got a few laughs from his team mates.

“Wouldn’t want something to happen to little old me”

Telling Kazuya that he wanted to go home by himself wouldn't fly with him considering they were next door neighbours and telling him he was going to meet Kiyoshi in the car park was out of the question so in the end he had no choice by to agree.

“Fine, but I need to use the bathroom, give me twenty minutes”

Kazuya scoffed. “Twenty minutes? Are you taking a dump?”

Hanamiya’s face didn’t change as he dropped his bag back into the bench and looked at his friend.

“Yes, now wait here or go home without me”

A nod and a salute from Kazuya and Hanamiya was out the door and heading outside. The car park wasn't far from the locker rooms but to Hanamiya with every step the hallway seemed to get longer and darker until his hands pushed against the steel bar and the icy outdoors welcomed him.

It didn’t take him long to spot his boyfriend surrounded by fancy cars looking completely out of place.

The wool maroon coat that hugged Kiyoshi’s toned form suited him, and his wind brushed hair and icy touched nose made him look cuter than Hanamiya wanted. He internally cursed him.

“I’m so glad you came” Kiyoshi said with a smile. “I wasn’t sure if you’d actually meet me here or not”

Hanamiya shrugged. “If I didn’t come you’d probably turn up at my house in the dead of the night"

Kiyoshi laughed and Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

If Hanamiya was being honestly with himself he was freezing, it was spring and he wasn’t sure why it was so cold but he could feel himself shivering and he was pretty sure Kiyoshi had noticed it to.

“Do you want my coat?” he offered. Hanamiya dismissed his question.

“I wanna know what was so important that you dragged me out here when it’s probably minus 3 degrees”

Kiyoshi exhaled a deep breath and leaned back against a car that Hanamiya was definitely sure didn’t belong to him.

“I wanted to know if we were still dating or not… so I could put up a fight if you said no we weren’t”

The idea of them not being together didn’t cross Hanamiya’s mind until now. Couples had fights, hell, his parents fought nearly every day when his mother was still alive but that didn’t stop them from loving each other.

“We are-“he started. “I just don’t want to see you right now”

“But I want to see you Makoto, every day to be exact, I miss you”

Hanamiya shook his head. “Yeah… well we can’t always have what we want”

His foot stepped back to leave but like earlier Kiyoshi grabbed him, but this time he pulled him to his chest and held him close.

The first thing Hanamiya picked up on was how warm Kiyoshi was, even in this weather. He smelt like floral aftershave and Hanamiya’s eyelids dropped against his will.

“I know I said that I didn’t feel comfortable telling people about us, but not being able to hold you like this or talk to you or tell you I love you is killing me. I’ll tell everybody about us if it meant you’ll never leave me”

“You sound like a whiney bitch” Hanamiya replied; the vibrations of Kiyoshi’s laugh making his cheek tingle.

“You _make_ me sound like that”

Kiyoshi pushed Hanamiya back and placed a chilly hand against Hanamiya’s now heated cheek and once again Hanamiya was lost thanks to Kiyoshi’s touch.

“I’ll tell my team, I'll tell Hyuuga, I’ll tell my grandparents… fuck Makoto, I’ll tell every single people I come across for the rest of my life if you want me to… just don’t leave me like that”

Hanamiya turned his head and gently pressed his lips against Kiyoshi’s palm before sighing myself.

“I’ll tell Kazuya… about us… it’s only fair and he'll be the most understanding"

“You don’t have to, I understand that now-“

“I want to, because pretending to hate you around others is getting tiring… I want to hate you because I want to not because I’m forced to keep up an act”

Kiyoshi breathed out an airy chuckle and tilted Hanamiya’s face up so he could look over his face with rose tinted eyes, and Hanamiya knew what was coming.

A quick peck against his lips wasn’t enough but it was the only thing they could get away with outside so Hanamiya accepted it. His arms circled around Kiyoshi’s torso and rested his head there for a while.

He wasn’t angry with Kiyoshi anymore and Kazuya could wait, this was what he wanted right now.

“You know… my grandparents are out for the night…” Kiyoshi started and Hanamiya’s ears perked up. “We could go back to mine and relax, I could massage your feet and we could watch horror movies with takeout”

The idea did sound tempting, he and Kiyoshi hadn’t had spent time together in what felt like months, but his mind wandered back to Kazuya waiting for him in the locker room.

“Kazuya is waiting for me inside”

Kiyoshi hummed and tapped his chin in thought. “You could bail? Or is that a bad thing to say?”

Hanamiya was surprised, he didn’t think he’d ever hear Kiyoshi say something so rebellious.

“Looks like I’m starting to rub off on you” Hanamiya said with a smirk. “I told him I had to go for a dump so I’ll just tell him I had to rush off home”

Kiyoshi bent down to kiss Hanamiya again but instead of moving away whispered against his lips. “Then let’s get going”

They walked in the direction of the train station together, with the occasional hand touch or arm brush as they did and this was probably the closest thing to happiness Hanamiya had ever felt. And he was determined to stretch it out for just a little bit longer.

o0o

From in front of the exit doors Hyuuga stood with his jaw unhinged and eyes expanded. He watched Kiyoshi and Hanamiya hug one last time before making their way towards the main road and into the night.

At first he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, had convinced himself that the person kissing Hanamiya Makoto wasn’t his best friend but someone that looked surprisingly similar, but they came together to watch the match, and Hyuuga recognised the maroon coat Kiyoshi was sporting that night.

His chest twisted in pain, the betrayal Hyuuga felt was overwhelming to the point where his legs gave in.

He needed to talk to somebody about this, Kuroko… Aida… somebody… just to confirm that what he'd witnessed wasn’t real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUNNNNNNN~ oh noooooo~ 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	28. Boys and Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one months? I'm spoiling you guys~  
> I've got a little bit of time off work so I'm trying to make the most of it and give you guys some well needed and deserved Kiyohana love!  
> It's a Hanamiya and Kazuya chapter this week folks and although this chapter is a little shorter than usual it is very much need for the plot.
> 
> Enjoy~

Was it normal to feel like you were going to throw up your lunch at the thought of telling your best friend that you’ve been sleeping with someone on your rival team? Probably; Hanamiya was sure it was.

Whether or not Kiyoshi had revealed to his family and friends that he was gay yet didn’t concern him for now, he was trying to keep his promise, and the promise was that he was going to tell Kazuya the truth about the past few months.

He’d invited Kazuya to stay over his; they did this every couple of weeks so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Their sleepovers usually consisted of games, junk food (cooked by the house chefs), more games and if his father wasn’t around, some alcohol from his father’s liquor cabinet.

And depending on what alcohol they got their hands on their nights could get hectic.

But only this time Hanamiya had something important to tell his friend, something that could make their friendship stronger or could completely ruin it and backfire in his face.

Despite the fact Kazuya was his best and longest friend Hanamiya was very much aware that Kazuya was a gossip, and he knew this because Hanamiya got _his_ gossip from the boy. He didn't know if Kazuya was aware of his habit or not but it was one of the many reasons as to why he hadn't told him yet.

A tender knock on his bedroom door separated him from his thoughts, and he knew who it was already.

“Come in, Josephine” he called out and was met by a timid maid who looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

“Sir, I know you told me not to interrupt you but Mister Kazuya Hara is here to see you”

Hanamiya nodded. “He’s going to be spending the night here so please prepare an extra plate for dinner.

The maid bowed and was about to head out but Hanamiya stopped her. Truth be told as much as he thought Josephine was complete incompetent and useless she had been in his life for as long as he could remember, and Hanamiya knew he could talk to her and his problems would remain confidential.

“Josephine…” he spoke softly. “Close the door for a sec”

The maid did what she was told but the fear was evident in her eyes.

“Did I do something wrong sir?”

Hanamiya shook his head. “No, but I have a question for you”

He took a deep breath and prepared himself, if he couldn’t even ask his maid a question about the subject of male love there was no way he could tell Kazuya.

“Josephine, have you ever had feelings for somebody that you knew you weren’t meant to have feelings for?”

Hanamiya swore he saw the corners of Josephine’s lips twitch into a smile; he took everything he had not to blush in embarrassment.

“No young sir, I can’t say that I have”

He knew it, falling for Kiyoshi was bad, he was no longer going to hell, he was going to a place worse than hell if it existed. Limbo.

“Sir if I could be so bold, are you in love?”

“No!” Hanamiya’s voice bounced off the walls of his room and caused the woman to take a step back.

“I mean… I’m not in love or anything… nor do I have feelings… I was just asking you know… f-for a friend- shut up! And get out my room!”

He knew he was stuttering and tripping over his words and he knew Josephine knew he was lying but she didn’t press the issue, and this time Hanamiya did see the maid smile before following her command and opening the door to exit.

“I’ll send Mister Hara to your room” were her final words and the door clicked shut.

Hanamiya fell back against his bed and squished a stray cushion into his face and yelled. The whole topic of love and feelings made his insides twist and flutter, and whenever he thought of Kiyoshi the feeling intensified.

Kiyoshi made him feel like a teenager girl with her first crush, today he was feeling like this and by tomorrow he would be writing Mr and Mr Kiyoshi Teppei all over his school note book and pulling flower petals off to the tune “he loves me, he loves me not”.

Hanamiya hated what Kiyoshi made him feel, and yet he’s never liked the pain more.

His thoughts were cut when his bedroom door violently swung open and a war cry was heard from the entrance.

“Ayo! Wassup Hana-chaaaan” Kazuya wasted no time dumping his overnight luggage onto the floor and jumping on Hanamiya enormous bed.

“Thanks for the invite, it’s been a while since we hung out like this, you know, bros together doing bro things”

The cushion was still on Hanamiya’s face as Kazuya rambled on about nonsense but removed it a second later with a sigh and a stare at his lavender haired friend.

“I regret inviting you round already” he mumbled but the comment didn’t go unheard by Kazuya, who let out a playful whine.

“Don’t be like that Hana-chan! C’mon what do you have planned for us tonight? Some games? A little bit of drinking? Or maybe you wanna stay up all night to talk about who has the best boobs in our year?

The topic of boobs only fuelled to remind Hanamiya that he had to tell Kazuya at some point tonight that he was dating Kiyoshi, and once again felt that nervous pang in his gut.

“Yeah something like that I guess” he replied and heard Kazuya hiss out a yes.

“Fuck yes, I _love_ talking about boobs! I’m not gonna lie to you Hana-chan some of the girls on the volleyball team have been looking amazing recently, and I don’t know if it’s me being a pervert or not but I think their outfits have gotten smaller, either that or every girl on the volleyball team's chest and ass has gotten bigger”

Hanamiya was starting to feel awkward by the topic of discussion and really hoped Kazuya would change the subject soon.

“I hadn’t noticed” he replied, which was a lie. He had noticed, and agreed with Kazuya that something was going with the volleyball team’s outfits, and he’d be lying if he didn’t think it was hot.

Kazuya snorted. “Of course you’ve noticed, everyone’s noticed and is paying attention to them! You’d have to be gay to not pay attention to them”

The one second of silence made Hanamiya’s heart beat loud enough to hear it in his ears, he didn’t know how to response nor did he want to, but Hanamiya felt that him not responding would lead to suspicion, and that was the last thing Hanamiya wanted.

“Yeah I guess you’re right… hey, do you want something to drink?”

 Surprise splashed across Kazuya’s face. “You’re getting me a drink? You? Not Josephine?

“No I meant Josephine will get you a drink, I’m not getting you shit” Hanamiya said with a smile as he rang for the maid with a bell, and shortly after the maid appeared.

“You rang sir?”

Hanamiya cleared his throat. “Josephine, bring some a bottle of vodka from one of father’s business trips with two glasses, no ice-“

“I want ice” Kazuya interrupted and Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

“One glass with ice and the other without- oh, and some snacks if you would”

The maid bowed her head slightly and exited the room and from the right of him Kazuya let out a small chuckle.

“What?”

“Are you still fucking your maid?”

Hanamiya’s eye twitched. “No, why?”

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders and reached over to pick up one of the many ps4 controllers Hanamiya owned.

“Just asking… you getting it from somewhere else then?”

“No”

“So… you’ve just been jacking off this whole time?”

Hanamiya was just about at the end of his tether, not because of the questions Kazuya was asking but because it was becoming increasing difficult to continue his lie.

“If I knew you coming over included the interrogation act I would have told you to stay at home”

In his head Hanamiya knew that sounded harsh but Kazuya was use to him being mean so he didn’t feel that bad about the comment.

Kazuya’s laugh echoed throughout the room followed by hands slapping the bed.

“Oh man Hana-chan I’ve missed you”

“Consider the feeling one sided- you wanna play Mortal Kombat?”

“So I can kick your ass again as Scorpion? Bring it on son”

Just as Hanamiya selected the game Josephine returned with the teen’s requests and Hanamiya could practically hear Kazuya drooling over the snacks the maid had delivered to the room.

“Whoa, you guys have really cool snacks, thanks Josephine” Kazuya throw the maid a wink before his attention went back to the tv again to pick his character.

“Thank you” Hanamiya mumbled also and took the alcohol and both glasses from Josephine’s hands and dismissing her.

“We should do a shot before playing”

Kazuya was too busy digging into the fried pitta bread and dip to answer with words but the nod he did told Hanamiya he was all for the idea.

“I find that I play games better when I’ve had a drink”

With both glasses balanced on the bed Hanamiya poured them both a hearty amount. The sheer smell of the drink was strong enough to peel paint and yet Hanamiya’s mouth watered at the thought of it soon being down his throat.

“Damn, we should have asked for lemonade to mix this with or something”

Hanamiya shook his head and allowed himself to smile for the first time that night.

“Nah, we’re men, we don’t need mixers, and we can deal with the burn”

Both males held their glasses up high and clinked.

“To a bros night in” Kazuya shouted excitedly; bringing the glass to his lips.

“Yeah, to a bros night in”

o0o

They were stupid, they were more than stupid; they were the epitome of stupidity.

Game controllers laid on the bed forgotten as both boys lay side by side on top of black silk sheets.

Hanamiya couldn’t feel his face, he couldn’t move his arms or legs either and he was more than sure Kazuya was in the same position as he.

He knew the vodka was strong, all vodka was strong, and somewhere at the back of his mind something told him to ask Josephine to bring them something to mix the alcohol with, but he didn’t listen, and now he was so drunk he’d been staring at the same spot on the ceiling for the past twenty minutes.

He could hear Kazuya mumbling something to himself but couldn’t make out what, nor did he care enough to ask him what he’d said, not when the room was spinning that way it was right then.

“We shouldn’t have drunk all that vodka” Kazuya mumbled out with a groan. His words were slurred but not slurred enough that Hanamiya couldn’t make out what he was saying. Or maybe they were both so drunk that they understood each other completely.

“It’s your fault… stupid ass”

Kazuya rolled onto his side to face Hanamiya and Hanamiya saw that the boy’s hair was pushed out of his eyes and displaying his whole face for once, it took Hanamiya by surprise every time.

“Nooooo way man, you were the one that say “we’re men, men drink without lemonade, blah blah blah”

Kazuya’s impression of him was so terrible that Hanamiya couldn’t help but laugh, he held onto his stomach as the cackling continued and moaning in pain when it all got too much.

“That was the shittiest impersonation I’ve ever heard”

“I’m better at impressions than you, asshole”

“Hmm that’s true, I can’t argue there”

Hanamiya was suddenly hit by a wave of emotion; he was appreciating this moment with Kazuya, and appreciated Kazuya as he was. He couldn’t imagine his life without the boy by his side annoying him day and night.

And the strong emotions running through his veins made Hanamiya gain confidence to talk about his life recently.

“Kazuya” he called out and was answered by a gentle hum.

It was now or live in fear for the rest of his gay-not so gay life.

“I have something I want to tell you”

Kazuya rested his head on his arm and looked directly into Hanamiya’s eyes.

“Sup man? I’m listening”

Hanamiya swallowed his saliva, closed his eyes and counted to five. His heart was rattling in his chest and out of nowhere it felt like he couldn’t breathe, but Hanamiya was determined to reveal his secret, and was prepared for the consequences that may come with it.

“So there’s this thing I’ve been doing recently where I’ve been kind of seeing someone”

A low whistle fell from the boy’s lips as well as a smile.

“Nice Hana-chan, I have to admit I’m a teeny weeny bit upset you did tell me on the first day but it’s okay! So who’s the lucky girl?”

There it was, the innocent assumption that made fear crawl up Hanamiya’s throat, but he had started this now so he was gonna have to finish it.

He swallowed the frog size lump in his throat and tried to calm his nerves the best he could, all he had to do was remember who he was talking to, it was Kazuya Hara, lifelong friend, neighbour and pain in the ass.

“It’s Kiyoshi Teppei”

The silence was so loud to Hanamiya’s ears he didn’t think he’d ever forget this moment. Kazuya stared at him blinking for half a second before sitting up right completely and narrowing his eyes.

“Kiyoshi Teppei” the name rolled around Kazuya’s tongue like a bitter wine, his face scrunched up and looked around the room like there was a bad smell.

“Kiyoshi Teppei… Teppei… Teppei… ah! You’re dating the cripple???”

Hanamiya nodded more franticly than he wanted to, sweat was leaking from every part of his body, and he was still drunk, Hanamiya wanted to run out the room and into the street.

“Yeah… for a while now… I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how you’d react so I guess I just didn’t”

Kazuya did nothing for a while, just sat there and stared at the opposite wall for a few seconds, but soon enough he released a sigh and flopped back down onto the bed.

“That’s cool” Hanamiya wasn’t sure he heard that right.

“What did you say?”

Kazuya folded his arms behind his head with a grin on his face and stared at the glow in the dark stickers that plastered Hanamiya’s ceiling.

“I said that cool Hana-chan, I mean I’d be lying if I said I didn’t expect you to like guys but you know, you can’t change who you are”

Was it possible to feel relief from a single sentence because Hanamiya just did; it was not the reply he was expecting but it was everything he could have wanted.

“So… we’re still good” Hanamiya asked just to make sure.

Kazuya rolled onto his side and held out his fist, waiting for Hanamiya to extend his so they could bump them together.

“Yeah we’re still cool, I don’t care if you like guys or girls man, you’re still the same old bastard in my eyes”

It was moments like this that Hanamiya wished he had it in him to hug people first, he wanted to cry and jump on Kazuya but also wanted to say thank you for accepting him through this difficult time. He wanted Kazuya to know how much he appreciated him.

“Thanks”

In the years that they’d both been friends Hanamiya had never had a “heart to heart” discussion with Kazuya, they never saw the need to, but their first one had gone well and all the fears and worried that took camp in Hamamiya’s heart had disappeared all thanks to his friends approval.

“So you’re dating Kiyoshi Teppei… Seirin’s centre player… there’s a couple of questions I gotta ask Hana-chan I can’t sit on these”

Hanamiya didn’t trust the cheeky smirk or the hand rub Kazuya displayed.

“Like what?”

“Like… how big his dick? C’mon Hana-chan you gotta tell, we’re best buddies right??? Right!??”

Hanamiya couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and yet he could. Kiyoshi always told Hanamiya that he had the mouth of a sailor and yet if he had a decent conversation with Kazuya he’d know the purple haired boy was much worse than him.

“I’m not telling you that, god what’s wrong with you?”

“So you _have_ seen his dick? Oh my god! Have you guys fucked yet? Did it hurt? Is he big? Did he pin you down with his big strong man hands and take you there and then like a rescued damsel?”

“Okay what the fuck have you been reading Kazuya?”

Kazuya cackled loudly and clapped his hands together and Hanamiya couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Oh my god! Okay, one day we need sit down with more drinks and we can roll our hair up and paint each other’s nails and you need to tell me everything about sex with Mr Seirin, okay? Everything! Everything!

“I’m dating one boy, not turning into a chick” Hanamiya didn’t know if it was the topic of discussion or the alcohol but something was making him blush.

“Men can paint their toe nails and have conversations about boys, I mean I’m not gay or anything but Seto is one handsome fuck, I definitely would” Kazuya said and wiggled his finger like he was telling Hanamiya the facts of life.

“Shut the fuck up”

The conversation continued like that, Kazuya trying to get details of Hanamiya’s relationship out of him while Hanamiya gave away nothing, the tone was light and friendly, exactly how Hanamiya wanted it to be, and while they spoke Hanamiya’s mind wandered back to how Kiyoshi was getting along with telling his friends and team mates about them, and hoped that it was going as smoothly as it was for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


End file.
